Journey through the Decade
by Psycho Warrior
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog must now face a battle more fierce then anything he's ever faced. Journey through The Decade. Kamen Ride... Decade
1. Start of the Journey

Start of the journey

(We start in a barren valley, it was filled with dark clouds and many Kamen Riders were fighting each other. It's true, there was an all out war going on between all Kamen Riders. Many fought, but many have fallen. In between all of this destruction was a girl. She was a white hedgehog at the age of seventeen. She had long hair in the back that reached her ankles and a pair of quills that sticked out over her left eye. She had very bright blue eyes that looked like the ocean. She wore a black shirt with an eagle on it, yellow pants, and red tie up shoes. This is Twilight Silvia. She looked in despair at the all out war. After all of the riders were defeated, one stood. You could not see who this person was, but Twilight saw who it was.)

Twilight: Decade.

(An alarm was suddenly heard and Twilight woke up. The Rider War was a dream.)

Twilight: What is up with that dream?

(Twilight goes out of her room and gets something to eat. Her house was small. For it was just two separate bedrooms and a living room with a kitchen. Who was the second room for you may ask. Well, your about to find out.)

Twilight: Ojii-chan.

(Suddenly, an old white hedgehog showed up. He had a very large beard that was separate parts. He wore a red shirt, black jeans, and blue shoes. His eyes were a very dark yellow, although you couldn't exactly see them. Because of his hair being in the way. This was Kai Daylight the Hedgehog. But with him were random people with pictures in their hands. They were complaining to Kai. Twilight had a scowl on her face, knowing who it was that did this.)

Kai: It's Silver isn't it?

Twilight: Yeah, it's him.

(Speaking of whom. Silver the Hedgehog had grown in the past five years. His quills on his forehead have grown longer and mane had gone wild. He wore a white hat, a turquoise shirt, black jeans, and black dance shoes with a turquoise lining on the bottom. He was currently taking photos at the park with a red double lensed camera. Suddenly, three random humans came behind him.)

Silver: What do you want?

Boss: We're here for your pictures.

Silver: Okay then.

(Silver took out a hand full of pictures and gave it to the boss. He checked them, and ripped them. Silver had a face of anger on.)

Silver: What was that for?!

Boss: Your pictures are worthless, your camera work is horrible. Your pictures are screwed up to much.

(Silver just stood there with his hands in his pockets. Silver had a calm face on.)

Silver: That's understandable. Except…

Boss: Except what?

Silver: I knew that all ready.

(Suddenly, Twilight came out of no where and was in front of Silver with her thumb out. Silver knew what this meant. Twilight jammed her thumb into a certain part of Silver's neck. Silver then started… laughing. That's Twilight's attack she took from a show she watched. She used on Silver in certain times for punishment. After calming down, Silver and Twilight sat down in a random location in the park.)

Twilight: What is up with you taking random photos of these people.

Silver: I'm trying to find the right place where I can do my photography correctly. It's really confusing how my photos don't come out the right way. But I know I will find the right place.

(Ever since Sonic left, Silver needed to do something with the crimes no longer rising up. Thus he became a photographer two years ago. He started working for a Jonah styled boss who treated his pictures like crap. While Kai and Twilight liked the photos, Silver doubted himself. Silver noticed that the wind was different. Silver got up, but ducked before he could get hit by a creature coming out of no where. They were dragon like creatures coming out of nowhere. Suddenly a giant grey mist came out of no where. Silver and Twilight were separated in the mist. Silver was now somewhere in night time. He stood up only to be in front of someone who looked just like him. This figure was black instead of white. Wore a black hat, a green shirt, blue jeans, and white dance shoes with a green lining.)

Silver: Who are you?

???: Your world is about to end.

Silver: What?

(The recolor disappeared and left Silver. Silver was now in front of a random building. Silver just remembered something.)

Silver: Twilight!

(Speaking of whom, she's in the city watching as the mist slowly devoured buildings. Suddenly, all of the people were feeling pain and suddenly transformed into strange armored creatures with many spikes around their bodies. She ran away only to go into the mist. She was now being attacked by creatures with tentacles. She got away from them and found herself in, yet again, more mist. Except she saw four creatures in the sand with their upper bodies in the ground and their upper bodies above them. She got out of there because of another convienantly mist. She got away and found the belt of the rider of her dream along with a small square shaped object with a blaster on the end.)

??????: Hey, Twilight!

Twilight: Silver.

(Before Twilight could get to Silver, who was behind mist, she was tripped by a creature with a hornet motif. The belt and square object went through the mist and fell into the hands of Silver. Silver knew what to do. He put the belt over his waist, and convienantly gained a strap around his waist. He brought out a random card.)

Silver: Henshin!

(He inserted the card into the belt.)

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Suddenly, flashes of light went over him and he gained armor over his body. This was Silver as the infamous Kamen Rider Decade. If no one knows who this is, just search up an image of him, and if you do know him, good for you. Silver started fighting the bug like creatures. They ran away at a very fast pace. Silver picked out a card and inserted it into his belt.)

Belt: Kamen Ride… Kabuto!

(Silver's suit changed into Kamen Rider Kabuto. Once again, I'd recommend you just look up what they look like if you haven't ever seen Kamen Rider. Silver pulled out a card and inserted it into the belt.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Clock Up!

(Suddenly, Silver goes faster than anything happening at the moment and brings out a sword and slashes the debris. He slashes all of the monsters down. The card jumped out of his belt and into his hand.)

Silver: Why'd I pick this card just now?

(Suddenly, Kabuto's image disappeared. Silver was questioned about what happened.)

(Back with Twilight she was waiting. Silver broke through the mist with a motorcycle themed after his outfit.)

Silver: Hop on.

Twilight: Decade…

Silver: How do you know that name?

Twilight: Never mind. Where are we heading?

Silver: We're going back home.

(Twilight gets on the motorcycle and Silver goes off. During said ride, they once again go through the mist. They ride pat dead people. When they went past them, they turned to dust. When they past a few more people, one of them brought out tentacles that sent Twilight off the motorcycle. Silver stopped and found that she was being attacked by more unknown creatures. The Decade rider brought out a card and inserted it into his belt.)

Belt: Kamen Ride… Faiz!

(Silver's outfit once again changed into Kamen Rider Faiz. Silver inserted another card into the belt.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Auto Vajin!

(Suddenly, the motorcycle turned into a different motorcycle which also turned into a robot, which blasted the monsters holding Twilight and got her to safety.)

Silver: Find cover Twilight, I've got these guys.

(Silver takes a sword out of the robot's shoulder and ran at the creatures. He slashed them down and watched them disintegrate. He then saw many large creatures. The Faiz card came out. Silver was still questioned how he did this. But had no time to ask since the large creatures were coming at him. He took out another card and inserted it into his belt.)

Belt: Kamen Ride… Hibiki!

(The rider's suit changed once again to Kamen Rider Hibiki. He brought out two drumsticks.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Ongekibou Rekka!

(Silver started blasting out fire out of the sticks against all of the creatures.)

Silver: (Why is it that I know what to do when I'm wearing this belt?)

(The Hibiki card came out of the belt. And the Decade suit dematerialized. Silver went to Twilight, and the mist went over them. They were back in the city, yet everything looked normal. Silver and Twilight were heading back to the Hikari studio with Silver checking the cards. Excluding the Decade card, every other cards image disappeared.)

Silver: Why is it that the power won't last?

???: That's because you lost them in the past.

(Silver saw something come their way and pulled Twilight down. It was another of the large creatures. Smaller versions of this creature were eating the larger one. Silver and Twilight cringed at the sight. Suddenly, a large explosion occurred. Silver and Twilight tried to run away, but found it unnecessary because of time stopping. Suddenly, Twilight stopped moving herself. Silver was now questioned. The recolor showed up once again.)

Silver: You.

???: I see you know how to fight. But, do you know your objective?

Silver: What objective?

(The recolor snapped his fingers. Silver was now in front of nine versions of Earth.)

???: These are the nine worlds of the Decade of Kamen Riders. They were independent stories. But now, their worlds are combining, destroying each other.

Silver: So what do I have to do?

???: You must travel to the nine worlds, and kill the nine riders.

(Time went back to normal with Silver and Twilight, but everything else remained the same. Silver and Twilight went into Twilight's house, where Kai was reading the newspaper, not even knowing what was going on. Silver and Twilight walked in.)

Twilight: So you plan to travel to these worlds.

Silver: Yeah, it's the only way I can save this world. But the question is… How are we getting to the other worlds?

(Somehow, Kai pulled on a chain and pulled out a large picture. It was a normal city with a good look of the mountains. Silver went outside to find himself in a beautiful place in Japan.)

Officer: Calling all patrol. An Unidentified life from has appeared at North Fujimi 2-chrome.

(Silver just noticed he was in a police uniform. Silver suddenly started glowing teal and felt a surge of energy from the destination that the officer reported.)

(At the very destination, police were their shooting at a creature that looked like a demonic bug monster with a bandage wrapped around his head. Away from the creature was a black fox with red eyes. She was wearing jeans, a red t-shirt and a trench coat. The female officer brought out a phone and made a call.)

Yashiro: The creature ha shown itself Yusuke.

Yusuke: I'm on my way.

(The creature caused more havoc. Suddenly, someone rode in on a stag beetle themed motorcycle. And the one riding it was a red Stag Beetle wearing brown cargo jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt, Purple DC Skater shoes, and a white jacket. He noticed the monster, along with a bird muster trying to hurt Yashiro. He summoned a belt and ran at the monsters.)

Yuusuke: Henshin!

(Yuusuke was now Kamen Rider Kuuga. He jumped and punched the bird creature. He started fighting the creature.)

(Back with Silver, he knew what that energy was.)

Silver: Kuuga's… world?

To be continued…


	2. Kuuga no Sekai part 1

**Kuuga no Sekai part 1**

**(We start off with Kamen Rider Kuuga fighting the two creatures. He was currently fighting the bug monster. He punched at him, only to get caught. But what the monster didn't expect was a kick to the face. The police were officially confused on what to do. Help Kuuga, or shoot him. Yashiro walked to them.)**

**Yashiro: Kuuga is trying to help us. Fall back, he can handle this.**

**Police: Yokai.**

**(The policemen leave while Yashiro stays. Kuuga was now fighting the bird creature. He was in a stranglehold with the creature against the wall of a warehouse. The Stag Beetle looked inside to find a female cop.)**

**Yuusuke: (Another female cop?)**

**(Kuuga was pushed back, but he made up for that by flip kicking him. Kuuga grabbed the bug monster, rolled and kicked him into the building.)**

**(Back with Kai and Twilight. They were wondering if it was true about them being in another world. Kai suddenly saw something on TV. Twilight saw it and knew exactly what it was. Silver walks in.)**

**Silver: Hey. What's going on?**

**Twilight: It seems as though that we have appeared in another world. There are creatures known as Unidentified Life forms that seem to reported about.**

**Silver: These creatures are known as Grongi.**

**Twilight: Can I ask why your dressed up as a police officer?**

**Silver: I'm guessing this is something that happens when we travel. I better get going to the Grongi.**

**(Silver runs off to the location.)**

**(With Kuuga, he punched against the bird Grongi and kicked the bug Grongi in the head. But he was moving to slow to actually be very effective. He stopped. His belt glowed blue for a second.)**

**Yuusuke: Chou Henshin!**

**(Suddenly, Kuuga's red armor and eyes were now blue. He grabbed a random pole, which turned into a staff surprisingly. He started swinging the staff around and smacked the monsters with every chance he got. He slammed his staff into the bug Grongi's head, and it exploded. The bird Grongi flew up to the roof. Yashiro threw a gun at Kuuga.)**

**Yuusuke: Chou Henshin!**

**(His blue parts were now green. He grabbed the gun, which became a gun/bow and arrow. He went up to the roof and blasted the bird Grongi. Yashiro came up to where Yuusuke was. Yuusuke gave her the gun after turning back to normal. Silver saw the whole thing in the warehouse.)**

**Silver: So it seems as though he has a relationship with that girl. I'm afraid something's going to happen.**

**(At police headquarters, a meeting was being held.)**

**Yashiro: Our third victim was struck today, it was another female cop.**

**(Silver walks in with a tea pot while the meeting goes on. Silver starts pouring tea into cups. But slams it down in the middle of the meeting.)**

**Silver: So I hear that it's just female cops. But what other connections are there? That's the trick.**

**Yashiro: Who might you be?**

**Silver: Officer Silver the Hedgehog, at your service madam. I'm here just to bring you some tea and my theory.**

**Announcer: Report. A Grongi has appeared and attacked a patrol car.**

**(Everyone leaves, excluding Silver.)**

**(At the mentioned scene of the crime, an oni like Grongi killed someone in a car. It ran away with another girl in fear. It goes into a tunnel, only to be found by Kamen Rider Decade.)**

**Grongi: Kuuga.**

**Silver: Kuuga? Sorry, I'm afraid your mistaken.**

**(The Grongi ran at Decade. The two started fighting. The police and Yuusuke show up and find Decade fighting the Grongi. Silver inserts a card into his belt.)**

**Belt: Final Attack Ride… Decade!**

**(Suddenly, images of cards showed up in front of Decade. He jumped up into the air and kicked straight through them.)**

**Silver: Rider Kick!**

**(The kick went so hard into the Grongi, it exploded. Silver got on his motorcycle and buggered off.)**

**(Twilight woke up the next morning. And in front of her were Yashiro and Yuusuke.)**

**Yuusuke: Is this a café?**

**Twilight: No this is a photo studio. But if you like, Ojii-chan can make you some coffee.**

**Yashiro: Arigatou.**

**(Yuusuke and Yashiro sit down and have some coffee.)**

**Yashiro: Who exactly was that rider?**

**Yuusuke: He's someone who's similar to me. Maybe he can help us.**

**(Suddenly, they heard a camera click. They find Silver behind them taking pictures.)**

**Silver: Yo.**

**Yuusuke: So, who are you?**

**Silver: Officer Silver the Hedgehog, at your service. Detective Yashiro. Who's he?**

**Yashiro: This is Yuusuke the Stag Beetle. He's helping me out in my investigation.**

**Silver: Nice to meet you Yuusuke. I have my theory ready for presentation if you and the police want to hear it.**

**Yashiro: Okay then.**

**Yuusuke: You seem like a nice guy Silver. I'll see you later.**

**(Twilight goes outside to see Yuusuke starting up his motorcycle.)**

**Yuusuke: Thanks for your coffee. But what do you want?**

**Twilight: I'd like to ask a question. Are you Kuuga. It's nice to find that your fighting to protect people like Silver once did.**

**Yuusuke: Fighting… for others? I fight for myself.**

**Twilight: Yashiro is worried about you. Yuusuke: How'd you know? I'm guessing you must worry about Silver.**

**(At the police station, Silver was presenting to the heads of the cops.)**

**Silver: The female cops have a common factor that I found. It's their birth dates. Allow me to show you.**

**(Silver walks up to the board where pictures of the female cops that were killed were hung up on the board. Silver brings out a black marker.)**

**Silver: The top one was born on the thirteenth. Second one was born on the twenty-seventh. Third was born on the fifth. And the last was born on the twenty-sixth.**

**(Silver circles the ones places numbers.)**

**Silver: Mina goroshi. Which if you spell it out in English, it means kill everyone. Three is mi, seven is na, go is five, and four is shi. Understood?**

**Cop: So, the last one to be killed has a birthday with a four in it. We'll check all of the female cops birthdays and see what we can do. Thank you, Silver.**

**Silver: No problem.**

**(After that, Silver walks out.)**

**(In another setting in a forest. Two Grongis go to a broken down stone and find a corpse in there. Suddenly it comes to life.)**

**(The next day, Silver was checking the photos and was unimpressed that they were also failures.)**

**Silver: Even in this world it's not good.**

**(Silver walks out and finds the cards out.)**

**Silver: I guess I should help out Kuuga against the Grongi.**

**(At the Police station Yashiro is just waking up and picks up a phone.)**

**Yashiro: Hello… What is it Silver?**

**You think your theory might be wrong.**

**(Yashiro drives her car to a remote location and sees Silver next to Decade's bike.)**

**Yashiro: What do you mean your theory's wrong?**

**(Silver brings out a map. Yashiro looks at it and finds five points pointed out. And they all point at a mountain.)**

**Silver: Those points are where the female cops were killed. They're all the same distance from Mt. Hitoki. That includes this place. The next female cop will be attacked here.**

**(Yashiro is questioned at this statement.)**

**???????: So, what's so special about this mountain?**

**Silver: I see you called him here to? There's a Grongi ruin here. Sleeping there is the ultimate darkness. To revive it, they use a different gegeru than usual. Seems they've been playing a "game".**

**Yuusuke: You sure know a lot about the Grongi.**

**Silver: I just heard from yesterday's news that you called number nine.**

**(Silver remembers his fight with the Grongi.)**

**Yashiro: You heard? Then, what was the "kill everyone" theory about?**

**Silver: I dare say it, it was a lie. The birthdays didn't matter. Five locations equidistant from the mountain fighting Rinto women. In short, the rule is to kill female cops. And the only female cop here… is you, Detective Yashiro.**

**(A Grongi comes out of no where behind Silver.)**

**(Back with Twilight, she saw the mist once again at the mountain. She runs toward the mountain.)**

**(Silver was for some reason grinning at the Grongi being here.)**

**Grongi: We shall now kill the police women to revive the ultimate darkness.**

**Silver: Sorry, change in plans.**

**(Silver punches Yashiro in the nose and gives her a nose bleed.)**

**Yuusuke: What was that for?**

**Silver: Just watch you insect.**

**(The Grongi sniffs the air.)**

**Grongi: The gegeru flow has been disrupted.**

**Silver: So far the female cops they killed had no blood shed. In the sacred Gegeru, the most important rule is to kill without spilling blood. And thus that rule has been broken. And now, I'll take care of this.**

**(Silver took out his belt and put it on. He pulled out his card.)**

**Silver: Henshin!**

**Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!**

**(Silver transformed in front of them into Decade.)**

**Yuusuke: Decade?**

**(Silver jumped at the Grongi ready to fight. Silver kicked the Grongi onto a path. Silver punched at the Grongi, who blocked the punch with it's staff. The Decade Rider just kicked the staff out of it's hands and punched him in the gut. Silver was about to be surprised attacked by another Grongi jumping down from the trees and almost smacked Silver across the head. If it weren't for Silver bringing out his belt and summoning a sword. He slashed the Grongi in half before it could get to him. The other Grongi ran away before Silver could get to him. Silver put his sword away. Yuusuke saw him.)**

**Yuusuke: So, your Decade.**

**(Yuusuke brought out his belt and ran at Silver. Silver looked behind, only to get punched in the face.)**

**Silver: What was that for?!**

**(Yuusuke didn't answer, he just punched him and dropped him near a shrine.)**

**Yuusuke: It's just as I heard, devil!**

**Silver: Devil?**

**Yuusuke: I heard you would eventually appear, to kill all Riders.**

**Silver: What? I didn't come here to kill anybody! I only came here to save the worlds!**

**Yuusuke: Liar!**

**(Yuusuke jumped at him and punched at him, only to get caught and thrown into a tree. The Grongi from before shows up and slashed at Silver, who caught the blade. Silver noticed Yuusuke running at him with his foot ablaze. Silver held the Grongi in front of him to face his doom by a fiery boot to the head. Twilight found them and stood behind.)**

**(In Twilight's mind, she remembers her dream. After floating in the air for a bit, Decade walks towards her. After he passes Kuuga, he wakes up. Decade notices him and looks behind. Kuuga starts having a black aura going around him that made the ground shake. Afterwards, his body was now black with a gold lining around his chest. Kuuga charged up a red aura around his fist, while Decade had a pink aura around his fist. The two Riders punched at each other, and it was all white from there.)**

**(Back in reality, Yuusuke's armor turned purple and he grabbed the Grongi's sword, which became a different kind of sword for him to handle. Silver inserted a card into his belt.)**

**Belt: Attack Ride… Slash!**

**(Silver took out his sword once again and clashed with Yuusuke. Silver had faster movements and was beating Yuusuke. Silver knocked Yuusuke to Yashiro. Yuusuke looked at her and grabbed her gun, rudely I might add, and became Green. He started blasting at Silver. Silver turned his sword into a gun and they both blasted at each other. Silver inserted a card into his belt.)**

**Belt: Attack Ride… Blast!**

**(Suddenly, many shots were fired at the Stag Beetle Rider.)**

**(Meanwhile, someone outside the temple was watching them fight. He was wearing a brown trench coat and hat, along with black clothing and White Denalt shoes with a blue lining, plus holes underneath the shoes. He had green eyes that looked like they could pierce through your soul, and the creepiest thing about him is that he had no mouth. He watched the fight go on.)**

**????????: Decade… You shouldn't be in this world. He and those pests thought they got rid of me four years ago. Well sadly I'm still alive.**

**(Suddenly, the infamous mist returns and summons two riders in front of Kuuga and Decade. These were none other than Kamen Riders KickHopper and PunchHopper.)**

**Punch: Aniki… there are Riders here to.**

**Kick: Yeah… let's go, partner.**

**(KickHopper went against Kuuga and PunchHopper went against Decade. Decade and Kuuga held there weapons ready for battle.)**

**To be continued…**


	3. Kuuga no Sekai part 2

**Kuuga no Sekai part 2**

**(We now come back to Decade and Kuuga fighting the Kamen Riders PunchHopper and KickHopper. While Decade was defending himself against PunchHopper, Kuuga was getting beaten easily.)**

**Yuusuke: Chou Henshin!**

**(His armor became Blue and he started fighting the Kamen Rider better then he was before. He just laughed at him. Unfortunately, PunchHopper heard.)**

**Punch: You laughed at my partner. Now prepare to eat dirt.**

**(PunchHopper jumped and punched Yuusuke in the back. They held him in place, until something blasted them. Silver was behind them and blasted them.)**

**Silver: Where'd you guys come from?**

**Kick: From Hell.**

**Punch: Now, come with us.**

**(The two Riders run at the Decade Rider.)**

**Belt: Attack Ride… Blast!**

**(Silver shot consecutive shots at the Riders, only for it to be consumed by the infamous mist. Oh dear God, where does it keep coming from? The two Riders dissapear.)**

**(With the cloaked man, he was speaking to himself.)**

**????????: Decade… This is just the beginning.**

**(The mysterious figure disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness.)**

**(Back with our heroes, Silver was being pulled by Twilight by his pointing quills, it really stunk for Silver. Especially when Twilight slammed his face into Yashiro's car.)**

**Twilight: Can I ask why you just started a fight with Yuusuke?**

**Silver: I don't know, he just came out and attacked me.**

**(Meanwhile, with Yuusuke and Yashiro, who were about 1 foot away from Silver and Twilight, were conversing about what just happened as well.)**

**Yashiro: Silver isn't the enemy, so why did you attack him?**

**Yuusuke: I heard that there was an enemy known as Decade, and he would try and kill me and other Riders.**

**(Yashiro just turned in the direction of Silver.)**

**Yashiro: Silver, is what you said about the Sacred Gegeru true?**

**Silver: Yes.**

**(Silver dramatically points at Mt. Hitoki, almost hitting Twilght, who ducked.)**

**Silver: I heard that something called The Ultimate Darkness is dormant in the mountain.**

**Yashiro: So, you prevented the reawakening. Then the police can kill it.**

**(Yashiro gets in her car and drives off. Yuusuke tries to follow her, but is stopped by Silver.)**

**Silver: Come to our place and have some food. You need it Yuusuke.**

**(Back at the Hikari Studio, Yuusuke was enjoying himself to some pot-au-feu that Kai made. Yuusuke saw the photos.)**

**Yuusuke: Can I ask what exactly is up with these photos?**

**Silver: It's just something wrong with my camera. I feel like it doesn't accept me. By the way. Why'd you say something about me being a devil?**

**Yuusuke: I was told this, when I obtained my Rider Belt.**

**(Flashback)**

**(We see Yuusuke talking to the very same cloaked figure of the Mist. Yuusuke was just given the belt.)**

**????????: Someday the devil will block your way. The one who will destroy everything, Decade. That is your true enemy.**

**(End flashback)**

**(Twilight suddenly hears something on the TV.)**

**Reporter: Black smoke has started to come from the Mt. Hitoki area.**

**Kai: You three, get over here.**

**Reporter: It does not seem to be a brush fire.**

**(Kai changes to another news channel.)**

**Reporter: It seems the source of the black smoke has been found. The report says it's coming from where the Anti-Unidentified Lifeform Police team went an hour ago.**

**Yuusuke: That's where Yashiro went.**

**(Yuusuke ran out the house and ran towards Mt. Hitoki. Silver and Twilight ran along with him.)**

**(Meanwhile, on Mt. Hitoki, the police team ran out of a cave and some died on the smoke. Yashiro ran away as fast as she could. She saw that the humans were turned into Grongi.)**

**(Behind the Grongis was a new type of Grongi. He was red skinned and had a sort of Demon Motif. He had gold pieces hanging off his head. Silver came out of no where and punched the Grongi in the face.)**

**????????: Why was I reborn?**

**Silver: What was that?**

**????????: I was never supposed to awaken again.**

**Silver: Oh really?**

**(Silver punched at it multiple times, but it didn't flinch. Instead, this creture punched him, which the punch was stronger then any other punch and he got sent straight into the wall.)**

**Ultimate: It's too late. The Rinto will become Grongi. The Ultimate Darkness will cover this world!**

**(Ultimate became a dark smoke cloud above the city. Yuusuke had taken Yashiro to a hospital to get treated before she could become a Grongi. Yuusuke waited outside. Twilight sat right next to him. Silver walked in with a cut on his lip.)**

**Silver: Where's Yashiro?**

**Yuusuke: She's been seriously damaged. She inhaled a lot of gas as well. At this rate, she'll turn into a Grongi.**

**Silver: The Grongi are a race that only think about fighting right? If all humans change into that… It'd be the end of this world.**

**Yuusuke: I thought you stopped the Gegeru. What's going on?**

**Silver: He was never supposed to awaken in the first place. But, just as whern our world was attacked a destructive phenomenom started.**

**Yuusuke: Your world?**

**Silver: The truth is… We came from another world, to save it.**

**(So many patients were being transported to the hospital that it was madness. Yuusuke saw on the TV that the Grongi were spreading every where, heck one Grongi took out the camera man. Yuusuke dropped to his knees.)**

**Yuusuke: I can't fight anymore.**

**(Silver saw this with a look of pity on his face. Silver walked out and got on the Decade Motorcycle.)**

**Twilight: What are you doing Silver?**

**Silver: I'm going to go and fight the Grongi. If I don't do something, then I truly am a devil.**

**(Silver rides off towards the Grongi filled city.)**

**(Back with Yuusuke, he was in Yashiro's room. He knew she didn't have much time before she died. Yuusuke decided to say his last words.)**

**Yuusuke: My compassion to continue fighting as Kuuga was you. If you didn't come into my life and gave me a reason to fight, I never would've stayed as Kuuga. I fought to see you smile. Your smile is what kept me going. Now that your about to die, I don't know what I'm fighting for. But I know that you would want me to fight for others as well. But, my inspiration is soon to be dead.**

**(Yashiro wakes up and looks at Yuusuke.)**

**Yashiro: If fighting for my smile was that important. If you fight for the worlds smiles, you will become stronger. Please, do this and be a true hero.**

**Yuusuke: I will, Yashiro. I will prove that I can be a true hero.**

**(Yuusuke runs out. Twilight was outside and heard everything. Yashiro had a smile planted across her face.)**

**(In the City of Evil, I mean city of Grongi, they were every where. Ranging from insect, bird, oni, any thing that comes to your imagination. Ultimate was grinning at this.)**

**Ultimate: Rinto and Grongi will become one. Everything will be covered in darkness.**

**(Suddenly, Silver rushed in. Silver stopped in front of the Ultimate Darkness.)**

**Ultimate: You are neither Kuuga nor Rinto.**

**Silver: What ever.**

**Ultimate: It seems as though we are both people who should not be in this world. Get lost. Rinto will all turn into Grongi that will kill each other. That is fate.**

**Silver: I feel likke I have the same thinking as you. Humans can do nothing but fight each other. Destroying every thing… that is the kind of life form they are. Henshin!**

**Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!**

**(Silver became Decade and jumped up to where Ultimate was. He tried to punch him, only to get caught by Ultimate and get thrown off the building. And he survived somehow. Silver was now surrounded by a hundred Grongi. Silver did what ever he could to get them off him. Punching them, kicking them, grabbing them, then elbowing them in the back, and among others. But he couldn't stop them because of them keep on coming every two seconds. Ultimate slowly chuckled at this as he floated above them. Silver was being pulled to the groundd while slashing the Grongi with his sword. One Grongi came out of no where and punched him into a wall. His suit dematerialized and he was now defenseless. That's what the Grongi thought. Silver blasted them back with his Psychokenesis. Silver had a grin on his face. That is until he got karate chopped in the back. Silver kicked the Grongi back and was having a rough and an easy time ironically. For noting that he wouldn't be off guard, until he was getting held by all of the Grongi. Suddenly, something rushed right through them on a motorcycle. Silver saw it was Yuusuke in the Kuuga form. Yuusuke started fighting against the Grongi.)**

**Yuusuke: I will fight.**

**(Ultimate blasted fire at Silver and Yuusuke.)**

**Ultimate: Did you see? Humans seek strength! They seek Battle! Their fate is to become Grongi!**

**Silver: Your wrong. This man is fighting so that no one else needs to fight! Even when plunged alone in his darkness he wants to make other people smile. That's what he believes! If he protects smiles, then I… will protect his smile! Did you know? His smile is pretty good.**

**(After getting that ambiguously gay line out of the way, Yuusuke stared at him with a smile.)**

**Ultimate: Who are you?!**

**(Silver didn't answer. He just put on his Rider Belt and said the world famous line.)**

**Silver: Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that! Henshin!**

**Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!**

**(After Silver became Decade, three cards came in front of him. One of them had Kuuga's face on it.)**

**Silver: Yuusuke, let's go.**

**Yuusuke: Got it.**

**(Yuusuke summoned his belt, ready for battle.)**

**Yuusuke: Henshin!**

**(Kamen Riders Decade and Kuuga were now ready to fight the Ultimate Darkness. But before we get to that, we must fight more Grongi. How many of these things are anyway. Anyways, Yuusuke ran to fight, along with Decade taking on his own horde. Kuuga took on one and kicked it into another. Yuusuke Sektor style kicked one of them into the air, grabbed it and threw it into a horde coming at him. Silver didn't move, just stood there with his card holder in his hand. The Grongi ran at him and didn't see this coming.)**

**Belt: Attack Ride… Blast!**

**(Silver took out his gun and blasted them. The two riders went back to back. Silver inserted a card without Yuusuke knowing.)**

**Belt: Final Form Ride… Kuuga!**

**Silver: This might tickle.**

**Yuusuke: Eh?**

**(Silver didn't answer, just grabbed his back and brought out a piece of armor. Yuusuke's head went into his armor and he suddenly became a floating mecha Stag Beetle. Yuusuke was shot by random bullets, which came from the Grongi. Yuusuke rushed at them. Ultimate blasted a stream of fire at Silver. The Decade Rider jumped onto Yuusuke's back and started riding him like a hover board. He rushed right through the Grongi. Ultimate was shocked by this Silver was going up towards Ultimate and punched him in the face. But what Ultimate really didn't expect was getting crashed into the building by Yuusuke. Yuusuke turned back to normal and started running across the building. Ultimate came out and saw Yuusuke come and kick him right towards Silver. Silver had his sword ready. He jumped and slashed Ultimate. They thought they won, until Ultimate got up again and called more Grongi. Only to use them to give him power and blasted another stream of fire. He flew away and took a piece of the building and threw it down at the Riders. Yuusuke just became his Final Form and went through the building piece and cutting it in half. Ultimate, being the wuss that he is, tried to run away. He couldn't get far because of Yuusuke grabbing him in between his claws. Silver brought out one last card and inserted it into his belt.)**

**Belt: Final Attack Ride… Kuuga!**

**(Yuusuke fired up boosters in his wings and went towards Silver. Silver ran up the broken down piece of the building and jumped off it. He got out kick towards Ultimate.)**

**Silver: Rider Kick!**

**(Ultimate was now on fire while the Riders stood there eyeing the demons. Ultimate finally got destroyed by blowing up.)**

**(The two Climax Heroes ran to the hospital to see Yashiro. Yuusuke found her heart rate now at zero. Yuusuke still smiled though.)**

**Silver: Let's go. Our jobs done here.**

**(Silver and Twilight left back to the studio.)**

**(All of the Grongi had disappeared. The cloaked figure returned. He saw all of the Grongi dissapear.)**

**????????: I see that you are more persistent than I thought, Decade.**

**(The two returned to the Photo studio. With Kai, he looked at one of the pictures and was impressed. He decided to frame it. Silver and Twilight walked in.)**

**Kai: Ah, Silver. I saw one of your photos and decided to frame it.**

**(But Kai accidently hit the chain and lore and behold, the next worlds picture appeared. The picture was a tall tower with a dragon in it with a full moon in the background.)**

**(Back in Kuuga's world, Yuusuke went to Yashiro's grave. He brought flowers and put them in place. He prayed for a few seconds and went off on his motorcycle. But what he didn't know was that he was being followed, by a pair of bright pink eyes.)**

**To be continued…**


	4. Kiva no Sekai part 1

Kiva no Sekai part 1

(We see Yuusuke, somehow, in the mist.)

Yuusuke: Can I ask what's going on?

???????: I see you must be wondering.

(Yuusuke looked behind him and found nothing. But the mist disappeared and he was now in a room that was very fancy. He was in front of a table and two chairs. He looked behind him to find three people. The one on the left was a Purple Echidna with several pieces of armor sticking out of random places. This was Dogger the Echidna. The right of them was a green water snake that had certain parts of a fish around his body. This was Basher the Snake. And the middle, and leader of them, was a cobalt blue wolf wearing dark blue armor with silver leggings. This was Garuru the Wolf. Yuusuke just stayed behind making sure he didn't get hurt. In the background, the very same pink eyes walked away.)

(We now go to the Hikari Studio, which Silver is walking out of right now. Silver notices he goes through another outfit change. He's wearing a brown coat over his usual clothes. And he was carrying a pink violin case. Silver saw in the distance the very same building with the dragon on the picture of the world.)

Silver: Castle Doran. We've landed in Kiva's world.

(Twilight walks out and sees Castle Doran.)

(Twilight remembers in her dream that Castle Doran was fighting and was sent to the ground.)

(We go back to reality where someone in strange white clothing was going towards the Photo Studio. He sees Twilight, pushes Silver out of the way, and goes towards Twilight.)

???????: Hi.

Twilight: Uh, hi.

(They lead the white clothed man into the shop and was confused.)

???????: Wasn't this a café?

Twilight: No. This is a photo studio.

Kai: But I've got some coffee if you want.

???????: Ah, thank you.

(The white clothed man goes into the room where Kai is. He sees the picture of the world. He starts gaining cracks in his body. His body breaks and becomes a strange creature. This creature looked like a bug with, what looks like stained glass around certain parts of his body. Silver walks in ready to put on his belt, until Kai puts something in Silver's face. He takes a look at it.)

Silver: Fangire and human coexistence guide.

Fangire: It's against the law to treat Fangires differently if they haven't done anything wrong. I'm going to tell the guards!

(The Fangire runs out of the shop in front of two random kids. Silver and Twilight followed and saw the most pathetic thing a monster would ever do.)

Fangire: Those two were saying I couldn't go into their shop

Kid one: Mom said that we should treat the Fangire with respect.

Kid two: Even if they are kind of scary.

(They started petting the Fangire. Twilight just face palmed and Silver starred open mouthed at this. Silver just shook his head at the Fangire.)

Silver: Pathetic.

(Meanwhile, back at Castle Doran, Basher and Dogger were conversing.)

Basher: I can't find the Prince any where.

Dogger: Again? He always runs away when we approach him about ascending the throne.

Garuru: Contact all the currently active guards!

(Our scene changes to a torn down house. There we see a male bat at the age of eighteen. He wore a formal black suit. His hair was blue and his skin was very pale. Suddenly, a small mechanical bat with golden parts on his body and big red eyes flew towards the bat.)

Kivat: Hey, Richard. Let's return to the castle Richard. Why don't you want to be king?

(The bat remained silent and stared at a violin.)

(Back with Silver and Twilight, they were on Decade's bike. Everywhere they looked, they found that humans and Fangire got along. Twilight heard something in the air. A violin playing. She brings out her thumb and jams it into Silver's neck. The laughing pressure point has been hit. Silver stopped the bike and was currently laughing.)

Silver: *laughing* What are you doing? Trying to kill us? *laughing*

Twilight: Listen. Can you hear something.

(Back with Richard the Bat, he was playing a violin, very good I might add. But he broke a string, seeing as the violin was old. Suddenly, he hears something out side. He looks outside and find Silver playing a violin gracefully.)

Silver: (I guess all that violin practice in the Arabian Nights was worth while after all.)

(Silver was finished playing and looked to see Richard staring at him.)

Silver: I see you liked that.

(Silver walks through the fence and goes towards Richard. Richard just pushes him back.)

Richard: You shouldn't go near me.

Silver: I see. You're a Fangire. Well, it doesn't matter.

(Suddenly, they both hear a scream. Silver puts the violin back in it's case, leaves it behind, and runs off.)

(In the city, we find a young women being chased by a Fangire that was silver and had a wolf face. Silver came out of no where and held him in place with his Psychokenesis. He threw him to the ground and took out his belt.)

Silver: And they call this getting along? Get out of here.

Women: Okay.

(As the women gets out of there, Silver takes out his card.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(The Decade Rider was unleashed. He took out his sword and slashed Pawn.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Slash!

Pawn: Who are you?

Silver: Kamen Rider Decade.

(Silver slashed Pawn in half, which afterwards, Pawn blew up. Pathetic for a monster. Richard showed up.)

Richard: So your Decade. Looks like Syranna was right. Kivat!

Kivat: Got it.

(Richard grabs Kivat and puts him on his wrist. Thus, he bites him. Richard starts gaining cracks under his neck as well. He puts Kivat on his waist. And Kivat becomes a belt.)

Richard: Henshin!

(Chains went around Richard. They broke into a million pieces and he was now Kamen Rider Kiva.)

Silver: So your Kamen Rider Kiva. This worlds Rider.

(Richard runs towards Silver. Silver tries to punch him, only to get caught.)

Richard: I've heard of you. You are said to be the devil.

Silver: Not that stupid devil stuff again.

(Silver pushed him away and bashed the handle of his sword into Richard's head. Richard pulled out a white crystal with a green tip and put it on Kivat.)

Kivat: Bassha Magnum!

(Back at Castle Doran, Garuru, Basher and Dogger were sitting in the main room. A light shone above Basher. Basher stands up an he disappears in a flash of green light.)

(Back with the Riders, a gun appeared in Richard's hand. His green eyes turned green and he gained fin looking shoulder pads and his red armor was now green. He blasted the gun at Silver and same with Silver firing his gun at Richard. They both struck each other.)

Silver: Looks like I've got to take care of this differently. Henshin!

(Silver takes out the Kuuga card and inserts it into his belt.)

Belt: Kamen Ride… Kuuga!

(Silver became Kamen Rider Kuuga. Twilight came in with Silver's case in hand. She was wowed by Silver being Kuuga. Silver ran at Richard and kicked him down to the ground. Richard pulled out a crystal with a purple tip this time. He inserted it to Kivat.)

Kivat: Dogga Hammer!

(Richard summoned up a large purple hammer and his green armor became purple and bulky, and his eyes became purple as well. The Fangire Rider jumped at the Decade Rider and slammed his hammer very fast and gave him a strike up, a strike across, and jumped up and slammed him into a building. Silver pulled out a card.)

Silver: Punk ass.

(Silver inserted the card.)

Belt: Form Ride… Kuuga Titan!

(Kuuga's armor became purple. He ran at him and paralyzed Richard with his shockwave. He took the hammer out of his hands. It was heavy, but he kept it up.)

Silver: (Good thing Amy let me borrow her hammer to practice getting stronger. I better ask for more training once she comes back.)

(But thankfully, he changed the hammer turned into a sword. He slashed at Richard and knocked him down. Richard rolled down the stairs and turned back to normal. He took out his last crystal, which was with a blue tip.)

Kivat: Garuru Saber!

(Richard gained a sword and his armor and eyes became blue. He rushed at him and slashed at him, only to get in a clash. They got off of each other, slashed three times, and they both sliced each other. They were behind each other.)

Silver: This is getting interesting.

(Silver inserted another card into his belt.)

Belt: Form Ride… Kuuga Dragon!

(Kuuga's armor became blue and the sword became a staff. The two rushed at each other and hit each other, only to get knocked out of their Rider forms. They rushed at each other, only to get stopped by a surprise guest.)

Yuusuke: Wait a second you two!

(It seems as though Yuusuke had come to Kiva's world. Silver took off his belt.)

Silver: Yuusuke. What are you doing here?

Yuusuke: I'll tell you later. Our prince Kiva. This is my acquaintance Silver the Hedgehog. He's no devil.

(Richard turned off his suit and understood.)

Yuusuke: I think you should apologize Silver.

Silver: For what? That Fangire attacked that women and I helped her out.

???????: She isn't a human. She is a Fangire.

(The trio of riders turned around to find a Fangire pulling the women that Silver helped.)

Yuusuke: That Fangire broke the law and sucked up human energy. There were many victims.

Women: What's wrong with that?! This is Fangire instinct. How can I live constantly suppressing that?! I'm not the only one! There are many others!

Fangire: Enough talk, now… die!

(The Fangire slashed it's claws right through the women. Richard cringed at the sight of it.)

Yuusuke: That's why we guards get rid of bad Fangire. Right, Prince Richard?

(Richard just stayed silent and walked away. Silver knew something was up with him.)

Silver: (That kid's pretty silent. I think he must've lost something.)

(Silver and Yuusuke go back to the photo studio and Yuusuke was enjoying some strawberries dipped in chocolate. Yuusuke really liked it. Kai liked to see people enjoying his cooking. Silver sat down and looked at Yuusuke.)

Silver: So what are doing here?

Yuusuke: After the whole incident in my world, I thought about how I could save the world. And then this small girl at the age of thirteen appeared behind a cloak. All I could see of her was her pink eyes.

Twilight: So you were sent here?

Yuusuke: At first I didn't know why I was brought to this world. But then I found out. I'm here to help that prince.

Silver: Huh?

Yuusuke: Prince Richard was born from both Fangire and bat parents.

Silver: He's awfully spacious about being around people. But if he's both human and Fangire, maybe he can get Fangires and humans to coexist.

Yuusuke: If he does become king, that'll surely become a reality.

Yuusuke: I'm going to go back to the guards at Castle Doran. See ya.

(Back at Castle Doran, the three guardians were talking to each Richard.)

Basher: When shall we have the crowning?

Richard: I won't be able to become king.

Dogger: Why? Didn't you become Kiva and fight today?

Garuru: Prince, the throne has been vacant for more than ten years. In that time, Fangires have forgotten the law. Many have started attacking people. Everyone is hoping you become king.

(Richard didn't say anything, but walked out the room. Yuusuke was outside the door and listened to every thing. Yuusuke started following him.)

(Back with the guardians, they were wondering why Richard didn't want to be king.)

Dogger: Why is it he doesn't want to become king?

Garuru: The reason for so is because of the accident. But no one else can inherit Kiva's power. If HE returned, it'd be a different story.

(It was now night time in the city. Many people were now dead, and it was all because of one person standing on a skyscraper. He was an alien with Jet black skin and was wearing a ripped up robe with jewels hanging off of it. He had three red eyes that were almost as menacing as the cloaked figures green eyes. This was Black Doom, ruler of the Black Arms. He looked at Castle Doran and had sneering look in his eyes.)

(The next day, Richard was strolling around town. He heard a motorcycle engine behind him. He turned around to find Yuusuke on his motorcycle. Richard just continued walking.)

Yuusuke: Uh, hey. You seem to be tense from yesterday. Silver isn't really a bad guy.

Richard: Stay away from me beetle.

Yuusuke: You going some where?

(Richard did not answer and was questioned by Yuusuke's acts of kindness.)

Yuusuke: I can take you to where you need to go. If it's some where you really want to be. I'll take you there. Any where, as far as it is.

(Richard just stayed silent as usual.)

Richard: Your from another world. So why go through so much just to help me?

Yuusuke: I just want to make people smile. And besides, I wonder what you look like with a smile on?

(Yuusuke gets on his motorcycle and heads out. Richard just saw him off. Richard thought for a bit on what he said.)

(Silver was just casually walking through the city and heard screaming. Silver ran towards where he heard the screams and found humans energy sucked out of them. Silver's attention was now on a violin sound. Silver followed it and found himself at the very same house he met Richard. Silver went inside and found someone. He was a tall bat wearing brown clothing and a shirt with a giant silver bat sign. He was playing the violin as gracefully as Silver and Richard. Silver pulled out his and started playing a tune as well. The elder bat saw Silver play it with grace. When Silver was finished, he walked up to him.)

Silver: Sure are a lot of people being attacked.

??????: That's the Fangire's instinct. Sucking up human life energy… thus taking their lives.

Silver: Seems they're gathering life energy with the taxes and redistributing it.

??????: No such thing. What human would live with wild beasts?

Silver: You…

??????: Once, a human women lived here. She was a women I loved. She had a dream. Humans and Fangire would live happily together. But humans and Fangires detested us. We were exiled.

Silver: You're a Fangire yourself, aren't you?

??????: A dream… is just a dream.

Silver: Then why did you return?

(The mystery Fangire just smashed the violin. Silver looked shocked at this.)

(Silver was now walking in the dark. His hat was suddenly taken off his head.)

???????: Looks like I found you.

(Silver looked behind him to find a white hedgehog girl at the age of thirteen. She was wearing a green dress along with boots that look similar to Silvers old ones, except they're girl styled. And she also had pink eyes. And it hit Silver, after he took his hat back.)

Silver: You're the one that brought Yuusuke here, aren't you?

Syranna: Why yes I am. My name is Syranna the Hedgehog. Decade, don't you want to know the meaning of your existence?

Silver: I'm guessing your going to tell me.

Syranna: You have come to this world to destroy it.

(Suddenly, Silver was now in the mysterious mist once again. How many times is the stupid mist going to appear?! Anyway, Silver was now in the stands of a large stadium. There he is confronted by Kamen Rider Kaixa. Kaixa took out his gun.)

Kaixa: I'm taking the belt.

(Kaixa shot at Silver, who brought out his belt and put it on his waist.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver turned into Kamen Rider Decade and brought out his gun. The two started shooting at each other with their guns. Kaixa jumped at Silver. They both shot each other and Kaixa landed on the ground. They got in front of each other.)

Silver: Why are you attacking me?

Kaixa: Because your in my way. You're preventing every thing going as I planned.

(Silver just tossed Kaixa behind him. The strange Rider got back to his feet and turned his gun into a sword, same goes with Silver. The two clash, only for Silver to punch him in the face.)

(Meanwhile at Castle Doran, someone was killing everyone in sight. Richard found Black Doom enter the room.)

Black Doom: I have come to receive the sign of the king, Kiva's armor.

Richard: Kivat!

Kivat: Alright! Kivate go!

(Richard let Kivat bite his wrist and his Fangire side came into play.)

Richard: Henshin!

(Richard became Kamen Rider Kiva and was ready to fight the alien overlord.)

To be continued…


	5. Kiva no Sekai part 2

Kiva no Sekai part 2

(Richard ran at Black Doom and started punching at him. Black Doom looked unimpressed and for noting that he wasn't doing anything to damage him. A random Fangire comes in and sees the two fighting. Black Doom slammed Kiva back and summoned up a blade of Purple Energy.)

Black Doom: Swift Strike!

(The blade of purple energy was sent at Richard and slashed him. Richard got up and kicked him in the eye. But Black Doom just stayed calm.)

Black Doom: Hand over the armor now.

Richard: Never. This is the sign of the king.

Black Doom: You are no king.

(He just back slapped him across the room. The guardians came in and saw their future king on the ground.)

Richard: Garuru, lend me your strength.

(Black Doom floated towards them, chuckling.)

(Meanwhile, back with Silver and Kaixa, Silver was getting pummeled around. Kaixa pulled him to his face.)

Kaixa: Looks like this is all you've got.

Silver: Highly doubt it.

Belt: Attack Ride… Illusion!

(Kaixa wondered what was going to happen next and found that five copies of Decade appeared. Seeing as there were five versions, he could tell he was at a disadvantage. Kaixa punched at one and it grabbed his fist. The clone behind him kicked him in the back. While another punched him in the face, out of the other clones hand.)

(Back with Richard, he gets punched to the ground and Black Doom chuckles at him.)

Black Doom: Kivat the third, obey the king!

(Suddenly, Black Doom sent a shockwave of purple energy at Richard and Kivat was taken off of the belt that kept Richard in his Rider Form. Black Doom grabs Kivat, and Richard turns back to normal. Black Doom sat on the throne in pridefulness. The three guardians bow in front of Black Doom.)

Basher: Kiva's armor has been passed on to him.

Garuru: This man is the king.

Black Doom: I reject the law of the Fangire and human coexistence. It is impossible to coexist along side humans. Fangire shall fulfill their insatiable hunger for humans. Those who deny this new law… Will die.

Richard: No.

(Yuusuke comes in and gets ready to fight.)

Garuru: It is a decree from the new Fangire King. Fall into line!

Yuusuke: Black Doom is no king. The true king is Richard the Bat. He shall be the one to defeat him.

(Yuusuke summons his belt.)

Yuusuke: Henshin!

(Yuusuke becomes Kamen Rider Kuuga and was ready to fight the Fangire. Yuusuke starts fighting the officer Fangire started fighting him. Yuusuke punched him to the ground and lifted him up by the neck. Richard got off the ground. Yuusuke looked behind.)

Yuusuke: Richard, get out of here!

(Richard runs out the room. Yuusuke get's punched in the face and lands in front of Black Doom. Black Doom slams his fist into Yuusuke's chest.)

(Back with Silver, he was continuing to fight Kaixa and was no longer with his clones. He punched his face two times and kicked him down the steps. Kaixa was on the bottom of the steps with Silver walking forward to him with his gun pointed for him.)

Kaixa: Guess that's it for today.

(Kaixa disappears into the mist. Will someone please get something else other than a mist to transport people?! Anyways, Silver was now back at the harbor and Kaixa was gone. Syranna was gone. Silver heard the voice of the cloaked figure.)

????????: Decade. The devil who fights the Kamen Riders.

Silver: Who's there?

????????: Your very existence will destroy this world. Kiva's world was in harmony, until you came along.

(It was the next day and Richard was running. Yuusuke comes in on his motorcycle and stops near Richard. Richard notices all of the bruises and blood coming off of him. Yuusuke walked up to Richard.)

Yuusuke: Get on the motorcycle Richard. I'm taking you to the castle.

Richard: No. I'm not returning to the castle ever again. I'm no heir to the king.

Yuusuke: Do you really mean that?

(Richard stops walking and looks back at the Stag Beetle Rider.)

Yuusuke: Black Doom kills humans and Fangire indiscriminately. Will you accept such cruelty?

(Richard just remained silent. But he went to the motorcycle.)

Richard: You said something about taking me to where ever I want right? I actually know a place where I want to be. But first, I need to ask a question. Why are you helping me?

Yuusuke: Because I know that you need somebody. You need a friend.

(Richard just pushed him away and his Fangire blood started reacting. Blades of energy were jabbed into Yuusuke's shoulders. Richard's Fangire blood stopped and he realized what he was doing. The blades of energy disappeared and Yuusuke was once again bleeding. Richard went to him to try and help, only for Yuusuke to hold his hand out.)

Yuusuke: It's okay. I'm going to go and retrieve Kivat.

(Yuusuke got on his motorcycle and rode off, leaving Richard alone. Richard goes to a location.)

(Richard is now at the Hikari studio. He was sitting with Silver, who was taking pictures of him, and Twilight. Kai was wondering if he was going to eat the chocolate covered strawberries. Richard came out with this.)

Richard: I can't eat what humans eat. But I am hungry. At least my Fangire side is.

Silver: So you were hungry and attacked Yuusuke. Noting the fact that you're mostly in human state, your Fangire side craves life.

Richard: I was always afraid of being friendly with humans. When I think of becoming friends my Fangire side wants their life. I wouldn't be able to resist the desire for their life energy and blood.

(After hearing this, Kai drops the dishes he was carrying. Kai walks out of the room with a sad face.)

Richard: That's why I can't become king. The law of humans and Fangire living along side each other is just a lie. It's not possible. My ugly self proves it!

Silver: So that's the reason you will always live alone. You won't like anyone else. You'll never open your heart.

Richard: Yes. I don't want to hurt anyone.

Silver: But you attacked Yuusuke. Did that mean you don't like Yuusuke?

Richard: The next time my Fangire side comes about, I'll completely become a monster. A true Fangire Vampire.

Silver: Don't worry. I'll kill you if that happens. I truly am a devil, just like you said. But that doesn't mean I can't help you!

(We now shift the scene to Castle Doran. The guardians were holding Yuusuke by a rope around his neck, tied to a flagpole.)

Basher: Coming here despite all of his wounds, what an idiot.

(Black Doom floats to the scene with Kivat in his hands.)

Black Doom: Hang him now.

Garuru: We must keep him alive.

Black Doom: Why? The law is gone. As a Fangire, you must suck up their life force and savor it's taste.

Dogger: There's no way I'm going to kill the prince's friend.

Black Doom: Fool.

(Black Doom just grabbed Dogger's head and sucked him into his body. Suddenly, purple energy surrounded Black Doom and gave him legs along with his arms becoming more human like. Basher tried to run away, but got captured by Black Doom sucking him in as well. Black Doom gained an armor all over his body. It was Silver with red streaks all over it and a stained glass chest plate.)

Garuru: Black Doom, why?!

Black Doom: You are the guardians. And with that, you will live as my power.

(He sucked in Garuru and somehow gained a large claymore made of purple energy. Black Doom was now ready for his final climax show with the Prince.)

(We now shift to inside the castle to find the old man who broke the violin. He heard a violin playing and knew who it was.)

(We now see Silver walking with the violin in his hands. Silver was in front of the guard Fangire.)

Fangire: Wretched human, I will show you no mercy. Black Doom's orders.

(Silver brought out his belt and prepared himself.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver was now ready for a fight with his Rider Form. Silver ran at the Fangire and kicked him into the throne room. Silver brought out an infamous card and inserted it into his belt.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Decade!

(But instead of kicking through them, he brought out his sword, ran through the cards and slashed the Fangire in half. Silver posed with his sword on his shoulder. The Decade Devil heard clapping behind him. He looked behind to find Black Doom. Silver was surprised at both seeing Black Doom and seeing him in the armor.)

Silver: So you're the new king.

Black Doom: I have no interest in the throne.

Silver: Then why did you come and take Kivat?

Black Doom: To destroy a law that serves no purpose. Humans and Fangire cannot coexist. Fangires take human lives. Humans fear the Fangire. Killing each other is all that there ever was, and it shall remain that way!

(Black Doom ran at Silver at a speed that no one could see. He slashed Silver in the chest and hit him into a table. Silver got up and slashed at the Overlord, only for his sword to get caught. Black Doom threw Silver right out the window. And he somehow cut Yuusuke off the rope. The two yelled while they were falling and were looking like idiots. They hit the ground with a very loud thud. Silver was fine, but Yuusuke had his thorax misplaced. Black Doom appeared and slashed at Silver, who clashed with him. Black Doom grabbed Silver's head and threw him aside. Black Doom went to Silver and picked him up by his necks.)

Black Doom: Do you truly believe that Fangire's and Humans can coexist?

Silver: Are Fangire really that different from humans? They are just like us humans. I don't care if you don't believe. I will defeat you!

(Silver slashed at Black Doom, only to get knocked back. The Alien Overlord brought out Kivat and inserted it into the belt.)

Black Doom: Henshin!

(Black Doom became Kamen Rider Kiva, except something was different and odd. For it was Kiva with his normal yellow eyes. But he had Dogger's chest plate, Garuru's right arm, and Basher's left arm. This was known as Kiva DoGaBaki form. DoGaBaki brought out his hammer and slammed it into Silver's head. DoGaBaki continued slamming the hammer into Silver so many times it can easily break bones.)

(Back with Yuusuke, he was crawling away on the legs on his back. But very slowly, seeing as his thorax was out of place. Richard comes running towards Yuusuke. The prince tried to help out Yuusuke, but got distracted when Silver was knocked into the building by DoGaBaki. Silver was still getting killed by being hammered by DoGaBaki.)

Yuusuke: Richard, run. Look at his body. He's absorbed the guardians and has gone beyond powers you can't reach. Neither you, nor Silver can beat him.

(Richard watched as Silver was getting pounded by DoGaBaki's hammer. He was getting bashed in the head, pushed behind DoGaBaki, and get's slammed into the ground like a nail into a house, only he's actually getting pinned into the ground with a hammer. Once DoGaBaki was finished torturing Silver with smashing, he walked over to Richard and pulled him up to his face.)

DoGaBaki: Let me give you a final chance. Suck up that bugs life energy. Show me that you can live as a Fangire.

(Richard did not respond and only stared in fright at Yuusuke.)

DoGaBaki: What's wrong? Isn't that what you wish for?

(Richard just got up and walked slowly towards Yuusuke. He stared at Yuusuke with deep thought, and turned his head back to DoGaBaki.)

Richard: I won't do it.

(DoGaBaki just slammed his fist in Richard's face and sent him to the ground.)

Yuusuke: Richard, that's enough!

(Richard just got up and stared at Yuusuke.)

Richard: You still haven't kept your promise. You said you would take me to the place I want to visit the most, right? I finally know where I want to go. Are we truly friends?

(Yuusuke just smiled at Richard and went towards him.)

Yuusuke: Of course we're friends.

(Yuusuke got up and gave Richard a friendly hug.)

DoGaBaki: Impossible! Friendship between a human and a Fangire!?

(Silver got up from the degree.)

Silver: He believes, in the law. He believes humans and Fangire can live together.

DoGaBaki: That's just a useless dream!

Silver: Despite that, he believes. You gave up. You lost to your own weakness, and forsook the law! But Richard, fights for those who believe. That is what a king is. The qualifications of a true king!

(Richard stood tall in front of DoGaBaki.)

Richard: I shall be king, for both kinds, human and Fangire.

(DoGaBaki was ready to slam the hammer into Richard's skull if it weren't for something hurting him on the inside.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Blast!

(Silver shot DoGaBaki and freed Kivat, which turned Black Doom back to his armored self.)

Richard: Ikuzo, Kivat!

Kivat: Got it Richard!

(Kivat bit Richard's wrist and was inserted onto the belt.)

Richard: Henshin!

(Richard is now Kamen Rider Kiva, except with an added accessory, wrist blades. Silver turned his gun into a sword and was ready to face Black Doom. Silver slashed Black Doom and Richard surprise slashed Black Doom from behind into his helmet. Richard kicked Black Doom's helmet off and punched him to the ground. But Black Doom brought out his sword and slashed Richard into a ventilation shaft. Black Doom held Silver up to a wall.)

Silver: Isn't this what you asked for? For Richard to make your lost dream come true?

Black Doom: You bastard! Who are you?!

Silver: Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that!

(Silver kicked Black Doom in an area I can not mention and punched to the ground. Richard got out of his mess and slashed Black Doom's chest plate off. Black Doom suddenly gained wings and flew off to the top of Castle Doran. The two riders stood outside and saw Black Doom on top of Castle Doran.)

Richard: He's planning to take Castle Doran.

Black Doom: Dragon, grant me thy power!

(The dragon awakened and started charging up a blast of fire.)

Silver: This guy is pretty stubborn.

Richard: But I must defeat him. I am king!

(Suddenly, three cards pop into Silver's hand. Similar to the cards he used in Kuuga's world.)

Silver: Yeah. Then shall we do this.

Belt: Final Form Ride… Kiva!

Silver: This might tickle.

(Silver get's behind Richard and pulls a giant Kivat out of his back. Richard is now a giant bow with an arrow ready. Silver brought out the last card and inserted it into the belt.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Kiva!

(Silver pulls out the arrow and the arrow itself starts glowing red.)

Black Doom: What is that?!

Kivat: Kivate, ikuze!

(The Dragon fired a purple fire ball at the Riders. Silver let go of the arrow and it let loose and destroyed the fire ball. The arrow blasted Black Doom's last upgrades, him arms and legs. Richard went back to normal and stood next to Silver. Silver inserted his card and Richard pulled out a stone with a red tip.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Decade!

Kivat: Wake Up!

(The cards appeared in front of Silver and Richard gained a red boot with wings on the sides. They both jumped and kicked right at Black Doom.)

Silver and Richard: Rider Kick!

(They kicked right through Black Doom and sent him flying. Yuusuke came out of hiding and was in front of his two Rider comrades. Richard turned back to normal and helped Yuusuke up. But Silver knew the last thing he needed to do.)

(We now shift to the abandoned home. Black Doom was their and looked very tired. Silver walked in and saw him in the sunlight with him burning. The burn melted away the alien skin and brought out the true one. It was the mystery man.)

??????: Do you think Richard will be king?

Silver: He will my good friend. He's your son after all.

??????: So you knew?

Silver: You did this to make sure your son didn't make the same mistake you did.

(The father grabbed the violin and struggled towards the chair. Silver opened up his violin case and started playing the song. The father was enjoying the song, for it soothed him. After Silver finished, the father blew up into stained glass shards. Silver heard someone come in and saw it was Richard.)

Richard: This makes me feel very nostalgic. The place where I was born. It will begin today. A world where humans and Fangire will truly coexist.

(Richard went over to the violin and started playing. Silver took a picture before he left.)

(Silver went back to the studio and saw the pictures. Twilight came in and turned the red light off. Silver took the pictures and went out. Yuusuke and Kai were there waiting for the next world. Silver set the photos down on the table. Kai saw one of them and looked ver impressed. The picture was of Richard playing the violin with a ghostly image of his father next to him. Suddenly, Silver's hat was stolen again. Silver knew who exactly it was. Syranna.)

Syranna: Mind if I'm able to come along as well?

Silver: Sure, why not.

(Silver went to hang his hat up, but accidentally hit the chain. The next picture was of a red serpentine dragon over a large city.)

(In the very city, Kamen Riders were fighting. But not on the real world. Only in the mirrors.)

To be continued…


	6. Ryuki no Sekai part 1

Ryuki no Sekai part 1

(We start off at the building of Atashi Journal. We see that Twilight is there with a red female hawk wearing grey pants, a yellow shirt, and green boots. The two females were having tea and were conversing. About what? Let's take a look.)

Rosa: You told me on the that you wanted to know about the Kamen Riders.

(Twilight picked up the fork and was ready to go for the strawberry cake they were having along with their tea. Suddenly, Rosa was feeling pain and fell to the floor. Suddenly, a black bat came in. He was wearing a brown trench coat, blue gloves with purple streaks over his knuckles, and entirely white clothing under the trench coat, along with his shoes. He came in and saw Rosa on the floor. He felt for a pulse, only to find nothing.)

?: Someone get an ambulance!

(He looked up and saw Twilight with the fork in her hand. He suspected her to have been the murderer.)

(Rosa was being shipped off to the hospital. One bystander tried to go to her. This bystander was pulled back. He was a silver dragon with red legs and arms. He was wearing a white t-shirt, yellow pants, and black boots. This was Knight the Dragon, famous reporter of a duo team.)

Knight: Editor-in-chief Rosa the Hawk was murdered?

(Suddenly, two cops cuffed Twilight's hands and took her out. Knight saw this and looked to out the door and found the same black bat.)

Knight: Tsubasa? Why is he here?

(Suddenly, a new figure approached Knight. This figure was a green rex wearing brown formal clothing. He was eight inches taller than most of the people and hid his right arm inside his shirt.)

?: Knight, what happened?

Knight: Scales.

(Knight saw Tsubasa going out the door and followed him. The rex known as Scales picked up a magazine and found all thirteen riders. He read it and found an interesting article.)

(Back at the Hikari Studio, Yuusuke walked in after getting some fresh air and adjusting to Ryuki's world. Yuusuke saw Silver walk out of the photo room and found him in a formal outfit over his regular clothing. If anyone asks, please don't, you're only going to get even more confused. He saw that all of the pictures were failures. Silver walked into the living room and set the pictures down. Yuusuke walked in.)

Yuusuke: We better go see if Twilight has any information on this worlds riders.

Silver: All I can say is that it seems that there are no Rider activities so far.

Yuusuke: Well, let's go see if that's true.

(Silver and Yuusuke start walking and Yuusuke decided to ask Silver the question.)

Yuusuke: Can I ask why you're dressed up like a lawyer?

Silver: This always happens whenever I come to a new world.

(Silver takes out his camera and takes pictures to find something interesting on the TV.)

Silver: Hey Yuusuke.

(Yuusuke and Silver saw on the screen about what was going on. What happened that it's on the screen? Let's find out.)

Reporter: Editor-in-chief of weekly magazine Atashi Journal was murdered in the editing area. The girl with her, Twilight Sylvia the Hedgehog, was arrested for suspicion of murder. Suspect Sylvia denies the accusation. The police are investigating victim Rosa and suspect Sylvia's relationship. They are also investigating the motive of the crime.

(Yuusuke stood there jaw dropped while Silver looked with a stern look.)

Yuusuke: Twilight is a murder suspect?

Silver: So she's finally done it.

(Yuusuke nodded, and then realized that he was joking and slapped his chest.)

(With Twilight, she was in a room chained in a chair. She was most possibly in the accusation room.)

Police: Your judgment will occur by the Kamen Rider Trial System.

Twilight: A trial by Kamen Rider?

Police: Kamen Riders each fight for their opinions in this battle trial. The Rider battle begins.

(While he is speaking to Twilight about the rules, we shift to the actual fight between the Riders. The Riders were fighting inside the mirrors, and no one sees them. The riders that were fighting were Kamen Riders, Gai, Raia, Imperer, Taiga, Zolda, Verde, and Scissors.)

Police: Those chosen to become Kamen Riders fight in the mirror world until only one is left. Prosecutors and defense attorneys, as well as those related to the incident, are chosen. The last one left will judge you.

(With the Kamen Riders, Scissors was tossed into a wall by Verde, Taiga was being choked by Zolda, and the others were punching at each other. Taiga broke out and Scissors clawed Verde in the face. Scissors pulled out a card and inserted it into his claw hand.)

Claw: Strike Vent.

(But Verde was prepared, for he inserted a card into his belt.)

Belt: Clear Vent.

(Verde disappeared and Scissors missed. Scissors was attacked all around by being slashed by Verde's Sais. While that was happening, Taiga was dragging Zolda across the ground with huge claws for hands. Zolda shot Taiga and got free. Verde was in front of Scissors and was about to stab him.)

Scissors: I get it, I lose.

(Verde just chuckled. Scissors inserted a card into his claw once again without Verde noticing.)

Claw: Advent.

(Suddenly, Verde was slashed by Scissors's Advent Beast, Volcaner, came out of no where and clawed Verde. With Taiga and Zolda, Zolda inserted a card into his gun.)

Gun: Shoot Vent.

(Suddenly, a giant bazooka gun appeared in Zolda's hands. Zolda blasted Taiga very quickly and sent him to another part of the building. With Verde, he was slammed into a wall and lost his Advent Deck. Scissors only laughed at his defeat. Suddenly, he heard an engine behind him and found a large motorcycle that opened up it's hood. It opened up to reveal Kamen Rider Knight.)

(We now go to a meeting room with Twilight, a few policemen, and Knight in it. Silver and Yuusuke walk in.)

Silver: You call for a lawyer?

(One of the police stopped in front of him.)

Police: Who are you?

Silver: Silver the Hedgehog. I'm this atrocious villains… Defense attorney.

(Silver showed his badge.)

Police: Pardon me!

Twilight: What?

(Twilight was prepared to jam Silver's neck. But with the handcuffs on her, not a chance.)

Yuusuke: Twilight, what happened that you're a suspect in a murder?

Twilight: I'd like someone to tell me that.

(Twilight jams her thumb into Yuusuke's neck and he starts laughing as per usual. While that was going on, Silver questions Knight being here.)

Silver: You… You don't look like a cop.

Knight: My name is Knight the Dragon. An employee of the late Rosa.

Silver: Then you saw it? Her atrocious crime. You saw her cruelly attack a helpless women.

Knight: No. When I returned to the office, the cops were already there. Cause of death was a cut to the throat. And Miss Sylvia had a fork in her hand.

(Twilight remembers the whole incident.

She notes of why she had the fork in her hand.)

Twilight: There was cake. Shortcake.

Silver: "Shortcake"? The death penalty for you.

(Twilight tried the thumb jam again, only to be stopped by Silver's Psychokenesis. Silver gestured for her to continue.)

Twilight: I only went to her to ask about this worlds Riders.

Silver: (A murder at the throat. Twilight's fork wasn't covered in blood. And how the Riders are in this world. I know something is wrong here.)

(Silver, Yuusuke, and Knight start walking down a road.)

Knight: Are you also a camera man Silver?

Yuusuke: No, his photos are so poor.

Silver: I was thinking of capturing everything in this world.

(Silver brings out his photos that he got out from before he left and gave them to Knight. Knight looks at them impressed.)

Knight: What unique photos. Ah. I'm in charge of the camera for the editing department.

(Knight brings out his own camera. It was black, large, and large lends. He brings it in front of the two otherworldly Riders. Silver brings Yuusuke close to him and was ready for the picture. Knight took the picture and was done. Silver put his photos back.)

Silver: Since you were related to the victim, you're also a Rider?

Knight: I was chosen. But, when I spoke to Twilight, I didn't think she was the culprit. I'm not sure about joining the battle.

Yuusuke: Can you think of possible culprits besides Twilight?

(Knight thinks for a second and realizes about Tsubasa. Knight heard a sound and turned around to look into the back mirror of a car. He saw Knight fighting Scissors. Silver and Yuusuke saw this as well. Silver wasn't surprised by this, but Yuusuke was.)

Yuusuke: That's the battlefield?

(Knight nods as and answer.)

Knight: Mirror World.

Silver: Then, why don't I pay a visit?

Yuusuke: You can do that?

Silver: I'm Twilight's defense attorney. A Kamen Rider.

(Silver goes to the car, puts on his belt and was ready for battle.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(The Decade Rider was ready and went into the mirror.)

(With Knight and Scissors, Knight was slashing Scissors up with ease. Scissors knew he was losing and decided to take the cowards way out.)

Scissors: Fine, she's innocent, innocent!

(But that didn't stop Knight from stabbing into his chest.)

Knight: I have no interest in the verdict.

Scissors: Then… Why did you join this Rider Battle?

(Knight inserted a card into his sword.)

Sword: Final Vent.

(Knight jumped into the air, got caught by his Advent beast, and drilled right at Scissors. Scissors blew up and disappeared out of Mirror World. Scissors cards fell from the sky and landed in Knight's hand. He hears a motorcycle engine behind him and finds Decade.)

Silver: This is Mirror World, eh? This seems pretty fun.

(Knight brings out his sword ready for battle.)

Silver: I'd like to ask as a defense attorney…

(But Knight didn't let him finish his sentence, because he ran at Silver. Silver was prepared to slash him, until Knight stopped right in front of him to see the card.)

Knight: What are those cards?

Silver: Sorry. Seems a bit different to the cards you guys use.

(Knight starts walking away. Suddenly, something blasted the ground and blasted Silver and Knight. They look above them to find Zolda, with massive shoulder cannons.)

Zolda: I won't let an amateur make the verdict! She's guilty. Guilty!

(He blasted six more shots while the two Riders were running. They get behind a wall to get away from Zolda's sight.)

Silver: Who is he?

Knight: Probably the public prosecutor.

Silver: I suddenly very much want to prove her innocence.

(Zolda found them and blasted them out of Mirror World.)

(Silver fell out of the car's mirror and landed on his face. And while he was face first on the asphalt, his suit dematerialized. You think about how he felt after reaching the ground. Yuusuke and Knight go over to him. Yuusuke ran over to him, while Knight just walked over calmly.)

Yuusuke: Silver, that's it.

Silver: What is it?

Yuusuke: Continue participating in the Rider Battle. If you continue to win, you can decree Twilight innocent. And there's a true culprit who isn't Twilight, they might also join the battle as a Rider. This was your plan before jumping into the battle right?

Silver: Well… sure…

Yuusuke: Alright. Then challenge a bunch of Riders! Okay?

Silver: *awkwardly* Okay.

(We now return to the Atashi Journal building. Knight introduced Scales to Silver and Yuusuke.)

Scales: I am Deputy Editor-in-chief Scales.

Silver: I'm the defense attorney, Silver the Hedgehog.

Yuusuke: And I'm his assistant, Yuusuke the Stag Beetle. I'd like to ask about the incident.

Scales: It's unforgivable. From what I heard, the Editor-in-Chief…

(Flashback)

(Our flashback starts with Twilight coming into Rosa's office.)

Twilight: I called earlier. My name is Twilight Sylvia.

(Rosa was typing on her computer, and then she noticed Twilight.)

Rosa: Ah. I'm Rosa You're the one who said you wanted to hear about the Kamen Riders.

Twilight: Yes.

(Rosa got up and led her to the room where they talked.)

Rosa: In the call, you said you wanted to know about the Kamen Riders.

(Suddenly, Rosa felt pain in her neck. She fell to the floor. And Twilight had a fork in her hand.)

(End Flashback)

Knight: But even workers in editing didn't see the murder scene.

Scales: No. The only ones in that room were Rosa and the Sylvia girl. It's a secret room

(Silver thought about this and let it all in. He looked at Scales suspiciously. He looked menacing enough to scare a child. And his right arm being hidden was also suspicious. And seeing as he seemed to know what happened, he decided to ask him a question.)

Silver: Where were you at the time?

(Scales brought them to the room, which was now the investigation site, and let them investigate as well. Silver was walking across the whole investigation scene.)

Yuusuke: Hey. Don't mess with the scene of the crime.

(Scales looked out the window and pointed at a table.)

Scales: I was over there. Drinking coffee before I leave the office is my style. I had no idea that such an incident was occurring.

Yuusuke: So the first one to see this was Knight?

Scales: No. It was Tsubasa the Bat.

Silver: Tsubasa?

Knight: He used to be part of this company. He left to retire, yet… why was he here this morning?

(Knight remembers Twilight being taken away by the police and Tsubasa walking out.)

Scales: Speaking of which… He's also a participant in the Rider Battle.

Knight: Tsubasa's a Rider?

(Yuusuke was confused by a sound, that was obviously the Mirror World. Scales revealed his other hand to reveal a hand with a cal with two daggers sticking out. Knight and Yuusuke were freaked out by it. But Silver remained calm as ever.)

Scales: So… Shall we do this?

Silver: I was waiting for you say that.

(Scales brought out an Advent Deck with a shark face on it.)

Scales: I will be delivering the verdict in this trial.

(Scales held the Advent Deck in front of the mirror and a belt came out. The belt went onto Scales and he inserted the Advent Deck into the slot. He looked at Silver, who put his belt on.)

Silver and Scales: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver was now Decade, while Scales was now the shark Rider, Kamen Rider Abyss. The two Riders went into the mirror to face each other.)

(In the Mirror World, Silver and Scales were now outside a backwards version of the Atashi Journal building.)

Scales: There is no Rider that can beat me.

Silver: Yeah, that's what they all say.

(Silver brought out his gun and shot at Scales. Scales dodged with a roll and inserted a card into his right arm's shark gauntlet.)

Gauntlet: Sword Vent.

(Scales gained a shark sword into his hands and starts slashing Silver. He slashes him to the ground and puts another card into his gauntlet.)

Gauntlet: Advent.

(Suddenly, two shark minions come and punch Silver in the face. The two minions looked like they had parts of a shark on them. Scales inserted another card into his gauntlet.)

Gauntlet: Strike Vent.

(Suddenly, a hand blaster flew onto Scales's left hand. Scales blasted big pressurized water at Silver, which blasted him into a wall. Suddenly, more enemies show up. They had many motifs to them. They ran at Silver and started beating him down almost as much as the Grongi in Kuuga's world, and DoGaBaki in Kiva's world. In short, it means he's screwed. Scales stayed in the back and let the monsters fight Silver.)

Scales: We're not the only Riders participating in this battle. You're going to show me all of your moves.

(Scales walks off to let Silver get killed by the monsters of the weak.)

(At an apartment, we find Yuusuke talking to Tsubasa the Bat, who was typing up something.)

Tsubasa: You say you're the defense attorney's assistant?

Yuusuke: Yes. Tsubasa the Bat, I'd like to know why you were at the scene of the crime.

Tsubasa: I went there just to see Rosa.

Yuusuke: I heard you two haven't met in years though.

(Tsubasa just continues typing. Yuusuke looks at all of the reports and find they're all about the Kamen Riders. The reports were written by Tsubasa, while the pictures were taken by Knight.)

Yuusuke: Looks like you and Knight used to be a good team.

(Tsubasa got out of his chair.)

Tsubasa: Knight worked the camera. I wrote the articles. We were the best team. But I broke that.

(Yuusuke heard Mirror World again and found Silver being attacked by the monsters of the weak. Tsubasa pulls out his deck, he was about to Henshin, until he heard a voice.)

?: So you've really become a Ride, Tsubasa.

(Tsubasa turns around to find Knight.)

Knight: Three years ago you were our top writer. You left for a big magazine company. You didn't say anything to me and disappeared. You betrayed Rosa and me.

Tsubasa: Knight. I…

(Knight just grabbed a random newspaper, balled it up, and just threw it to the ground like he was having a hissy fit. Knight pulled out his Advent Deck. Knight and Tsubasa's belt came out and strapped themselves. They inserted their decks and were ready for Mirror World.)

Knight and Tsubasa: Henshin!

(The reporter duo were now the hero Riders, Kamen Riders Ryuki and Knight. Knight was Ryuki and Tsubasa was Knight. The Riders jumped into the Mirror World. Yuusuke picked up the newspaper that Knight balled up and read the title. Heroic Battle! Public Prosecutor VS Defense Attorney.)

(In the Mirror World, Knight punched at Tsubasa. Tsubasa dodged and held his hand out.)

Tsubasa: Knight. Fighting doesn't suit you.

Knight: Shut Up! Didn't you join the battle to make that Twilight girl guilty?

Tsubasa: For what reason?

Knight: You were right at the scene of the crime! When she wasn't looking, you attacked Rosa! You're trying to frame her for your crime!

(Knight punched Tsubasa in the face three times before stopping. Tsubasa lessened the grip on his sword. Knight was about to punch until one of the monsters flew past them. Knight and Tsubasa were questioned by what happened. Silver was running up to where they were.)

Silver: Move! Move! Move!

(Silver ran past them without even knowing what was going on and opened up his belt. The monster was questioned by what Silver was doing.)

Silver: Don't move! This'll hurt if you move!

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Decade!

(Silver did his famous Rider Kick and destroyed the monster of the weak.)

(Twilight was now in the judgment room and she saw one of the Riders get defeated.)

(Back with Kai and Syranna, they were having lunch while watching Silver fight. Syranna evilly chuckled in her mind.)

(And finally, back with the Rider trio, Knight and Tsubasa went over to Silver.)

Silver: Mind if I join in? I want to settle things with you, Tsubasa.

Knight: Hey!

(Tsubasa held Knight back. Scales was watching everything from a tree. Silver brought out the Kiva card for battle.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Kiva!

(As the belt says the name, Silver is now Kamen Rider Kiva.)

Silver: A bat for a bat, right?

(Knight and Silver run into the building, leaving Knight alone.)

Knight: His form changed.

(With Silver and Tsubasa, Silver punched at Tsubasa, only to get slashed by his sword. Silver got his wrist blades ready and clashed with Tsubasa's sword.)

Tsubasa: Are you really a defense attorney, are you really a Kamen Rider? From my data, I've never heard of a Rider like you.

(Tsubasa slashed at Silver, only t get in another clash and get kicked in the kneecap.)

Silver: Oh really? Well I knew about you guys. Kamen Rider Knight. Kamen Rider Ryuki.

(Silver inserted a card into his belt and kicked Tsubasa into a wall.)

Belt: Form Ride… Kiva Garuru!

(Kiva's armor was now in Garuru form and the Garuru saber came out. Silver and Knight sliced at each other and Silver was the one that was winning. Silver inserted another card.)

Belt: Form Ride… Kiva Dogga!

(Kiva's armor was now Dogga styled and the Hammer was out. Tsubasa was about to slash him, until he got smashed in the face with a hammer. While Tsubasa was down, he pulled out his own card and inserted it into his sword. Silver was questioned.)

Sword: Trick Vent.

(Suddenly, Tsubasa split into four. But Silver was prepared, because he inserted the last of Kiva's cards.)

Belt: Form Ride… Kiva Bassha!

(Before Silver could shoot them, the cloned Kamen Rider Knights slashed him, which caused Silver to return to normal. Silver was back in the Decade suit.)

Silver: Don't think you're the only one with a cloning card.

Belt: Attack Ride… Illusion!

(Three Decades came out. Left with a sword, middle with a gun, and right with no weapon. The left and right ones ran at the horde and fought while the middle shot one down, leaving him to fight one for himself. The sword Decade sliced his clone to the wall and continuously slashed him like a mad man. The no weapon Decade dodged the attacks, and kicked him into a wall. The gun Decade just shot his clone endlessly, and then kicked him in the head, right where the rest of the clones were. All of the clones were defeated and the all came back together. The clones of Decade went back as well. Silver had the sword out and was ready to continue on. Unfortunately, Knight had to show up.)

Knight: That's what you get, Tsubasa. You betrayed us. And you even attacked Rosa.

(Silver got out his Final Attack Ride card to finish it off.)

To be continued…


	7. Ryuki no Sekai part 2

Ryuki no Sekai part 2

(Back with the conflicting Riders, Silver was ready with his Final Attack Ride Card to defeat Tsubasa. But Knight gets in front of him.)

Knight: The one to finish him off, will be me.

(Tsubasa was surprised at Knight. He is the one to kill him. Silver was questioned by who it was.)

Silver: I thought you said you didn't want to fight.

Knight: Yeah. But Tsubasa showed me the truth. In the end, all humans are alone and selfish. That's why, they have no choice but to fight!

(Suddenly, Silver and Knight were shot. Tsubasa turned around to find Scales.)

Tsubasa: You!

Scales: I am terribly sorry, everyone. Let's quickly bring this to a conclusion. This is a trial after all.

(Scales inserted a card into his gauntlet.)

Gauntlet: Strike Vent.

(Suddenly, a tidal wave summoned Scales's contract beast. The shark shot at the Rider trio.)

(Outside the mirror world, Yuusuke was looking at a picture of Knight and Tsubasa. Suddenly, the Rider trio came out of the mirror and their suits dematerialized.)

Silver: Damn it. That bastard is too strong. Is he really just a deputy editor?

Yuusuke: Looks like you guys didn't come to a conclusion.

(Knight looked at Yuusuke, only to look in anger against Tsubasa.)

Knight: Tsubasa. Why did you join the Rider Battle? Is it to blame Rosa's murder on a stranger?

Tsubasa: No.

Knight: Then why did you become a Rider? What's the reason?

(Tsubasa didn't answer. He left afterwards. Knight was now sad. Yuusuke stared in sadness for these two friends.)

(We join Tsubasa walking a bridge. He was in pain from the fight from earlier. He found a shattered mirror with Kamen Rider Odin in it. Tsubasa got up and went to the mirror. His belt came on and he inserted his Advent Deck.)

Tsubasa: Henshin!

(Back at Hikari Studio, the three Riders were now discussing what to do next.)

Knight: It's clear now. The true culprit is Tsubasa.

Silver: Indeed. He quit the company a long time ago. It can't be a coincidence he came on the same day of the incident.

Yuusuke: But, you guys were a team, right?

Knight: We had many great stories. We even won awards. But that guy, he left us.

Yuusuke: But, why kill the editor-in-chief now?

Knight: How would I know. Maybe his next step is to take over our magazine?

Silver: If Tsubasa is the true culprit, Twilight is innocent?

Knight: That's right! We've got to hurry and set miss Sylvia free.

(Speaking of whom, she's in solitary confinement. And seeing as someone like her is slightly claustrophobic, it's bad to place her in a small room. She thought about the Rider Battles and thought about what would happen if Silver joined the fight.)

(In Twilight's mind, she remembers two serpentine dragons flying across the battle and got shot in the heads.)

(Twilight is suddenly in front of the mist. She disappears from the solitary confinement.)

(And she is now in a crowded town. Twilight looked to her right and was staring into devilish green eyes. She fell down and was shocked by the look.)

Twilight: Who are you?

????????: I suppose this is the first time we meet in this world… this era… Twilight Sylvia the Hedgehog.

Twilight: Could you be…

????????: Yes, I am a prophet. I alert people that Decade is a destroyer of worlds.

Twilight: What is your goal?

????????: Decade is dangerous. I cannot allow you to die. I can set you free right now.

(Twilight thinks for a second and shakes her head.)

Twilight: I don't need it. Silver will save me.

????????: In the Rider Battle, Decade will awaken as the devil.

Twilight: That was just a dream I had! Silver isn't that way. He's not a devil! Plus, there's Yuusuke. I'm sure of it…

????????: Fine… Decade will ruin this world as well.

(The mist takes Twilight back to her solitary confinement. Outside was a policemen.)

Police: Interview time.

(Twilight was now in the interview room. Along with her was Silver, Yuusuke, Knight, and Scales.)

Scales: I was wondering why I was called. So the culprit is Tsubasa. I see. That sounds very likely.

Knight: That's why I talked with the police and am having the Rider Battle stopped. A new trial will be held for Tsubasa.

Twilight: Which means I can be set free.

Silver: Yeah. Your dangerous existence will be unleashed upon the world once more. So Scales, you accept that the trial is over.

(Scales just nods at them. But Silver knew better then to trust a dinosaur with a double clawed hand.)

Yuusuke: No. This isn't right. I don't think Tsubasa is the culprit.

Knight: But you don't know anything about Tsubasa!

Yuusuke: Tsubasa… said he destroyed everything. When he said that, his expression… looked very much like someone I know. The person I know… also thinks all he can do is destroy. He acts like a jerk, but… in actuality, he's fighting for others. I want to try trusting him.

Scales: If he's not the culprit… then who is?

Knight: Are you serious?! Twilight will be put back in jail, even though she's innocent.

(Knight just grabbed his bag and left. The three travelers were worried about the dragon Kamen Rider. Silver didn't look it, but he was worried. And he also had his suspicion on Scales.)

(We go into Mirror World to find Tsubasa fighting Kamen Rider Odin. Odin was teleporting every time Tsubasa tried to attack. Tsubasa threw his sword behind, and actually hit Odin. Tsubasa grabbed his sword a brought out a card and inserted it into his sword.)

Sword: Final Vent.

(Tsubasa quickly ran and drilled right through Odin. Odin's cards were left behind.)

(With Knight, he was walking across the same bridge that Tsubasa was walking. He suddenly saw Tsubasa pop out of the mirror. Knight ran over to him to get him, but he was stopped by Yuusuke stopping him. Yuusuke tried to help him up, and he saw a card in his hands. It was a card with a clock on it, as well as the card saying Time Vent.)

Knight: The Time Vent card.

Tsubasa: Yes. A card with the ability to return to the past.

Yuusuke: You were looking for this card all this time, haven't you?

Knight: But why?

Tsubasa: Rosa summoned me that day. After three years she said she had something important to say. But I was too late and Rosa was. That's why I wanted to hear what she wanted to say.

Knight: But the rule is that if a Rider Card is used for something other than battle, the Rider is immediately removed from judgment!

Tsubasa: I just, wanted to know Rosa's words. That's all I want.

(Suddenly, Kamen Rider Abyss was in front of them ready to attack with his Sword Vent.)

Yuusuke: Silver!

Silver: Got it!

(Silver jumped out of no where and rolled with Scales into a place under a watery bridge.)

Scales: Why are you here?!

Silver: It's just I and Yuusuke thought. "The true culprit's next move is surely to silence Tsubasa." Thus blaming him for the crime. You're the true culprit, General Scales of the Sharp Claws.

Scales: Wrong. It wasn't me. The true culprit is Tsubasa. I was just going to force him to admit it.

Silver: I used to be a naïve person. But I went through an event that changed that. I went to the past. Almost killed my ancestor. Lost my best friend and love to a fire monster, and went through the collapsing of Time and Space. That made me know that I can't trust those that are truly evil. And I know you're truly evil, Scales.

Scales: You have forgotten something important. I was outside the building at the time. I hadn't become a Rider yet. So how did I attack Rosa?

Tsubasa: Then we'll have to figure out with this card.

(Tsubasa was about to use it, until Knight grabbed his wrist.)

Knight: You can't in that connection. I will go.

(Knight grabbed the card out of Tsubasa's hand and went in front of the mirror. His belt came on and he was prepared to use the card.)

Knight: Henshin!

(Kamen Rider Ryuki was now ready to save his friend. Knight inserted the card into his dragon gauntlet.)

Gauntlet: Time Vent.

(Time went back to yesterday where Twilight was with Rosa.)

Rosa: You said on the phone you wanted to know about this worlds Kamen Riders.

Twilight: I'm sure a crisis is going on in this world.

(Suddenly, Knight jumped out of a mirror and landed on Twilight. And Silver popped out of the window and landed on top of Knight. Rosa was freaked out by the sudden entrance. Silver looked out the window to find Scales bring out his right hand and slashed a slash of blue energy. Knight pulled Rosa down to the floor. The slash hit a seat instead. Silver ran out the door to find Scales. At that very same time, Tsubasa opened the door. Tsubasa was questioned by Silver running out.)

Tsubasa: Rosa. What was that noise?

(He then sees Knight.)

Tsubasa: Knight.

Knight: Tsubasa.

Rosa: Uh. Knight, Tsubasa. Actually…

Knight: You have something to say to Tsubasa right?

Tsubasa: How did you know that?

Rosa: Ah yes. Tsubasa. I think it's time for you to come back.

(The two Kamen Riders were confused by this.)

(Outside, Scales was angered by his failure. He tried to run away, only to be held in place by Silver's Psychokenesis.)

Scales: Who are you? How did you know of my plan?

Silver: No normal person could've done that. I see that you have been proven wrong once again, Kamen Rider Abyss.

(Scales was confused. Suddenly, the present Scales appeared and stopped Silver's concentration and let past Scales go.)

Scales: You saw.

Silver: So you jumped into the Time Vent with us.

Scales: Pretending to be normal, I snuck into this world. But Rosa seemed aware of this, so I killed her. I should have killed her at least.

(Silver got out of Scales's grip and kicked him in the face. Scales was unaffected by this and went over to his past self. The past self dematerialized and went into Scales. Scales gained his belt.)

Silver: Scales fused with his past self.

(Scales brought out his Advent Deck and put it into his belt.)

Scales: Henshin!

(Kamen Rider Abyss has appeared. Silver was about to use a shockwave, until Scales inserted a card into his gauntlet.)

Gauntlet: Advent.

(And thus his two shark minions appeared.)

(Back with the reuniting friends, and Twilight, Rosa was talking to Tsubasa.)

Rosa: I was the one who recommended leaving the editing department. Right, Tsubasa?

Knight: Eh?

Tsubasa: That's right. Back then I was jealous of your photos.

Knight: What are you saying Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: I felt that my articles lost to any one of your photos. I lost sight of everything. That's when editor-in-chief recommended me working at another company for a while. Outside, I learned it wasn't about winning or losing. The two of us were one.

Knight: That's right. My photos alone aren't enough. With the articles you write, Tsubasa, I can fly further.

Rosa: That's why I thought it was about time for you to return. Actually, I'm after a new story. Seems that beings that aren't human are entering this world. The deputy editor, Scales, might be one of them.

(Knight suddenly remembered.)

Knight: Tsubasa, stay here.

(Knight runs out the door to help Silver.)

Tsubasa: Hey, Knight!

(We now see Knight running to find Silver and Scales.)

(Silver was now fighting the shark minions of Scales. Silver kicked one of them, only to get punched by the other. No matter which one he attacked, the other would attack from behind. But that ended as when the other was about to attack, Knight came out and drop kicked it in the head. The two Riders were ready to fight the big fish.)

Scales: This is not Mirror World. If you lose here… you die! Can you beat me in such a battle? The strongest one makes the judgment. This is your fate. I declare it right now. Death penalty!

Knight: I'm not fighting alone.

Scales: Nonsense! Humans all fight for themselves.

Silver: Sometimes we fight for ourselves with these hands. But, with the same hand we can also grasp another's hand! When that happens we may be weak, even foolish. But we are not alone!

Knight: Right now, we are a team!

(The two Riders brought out their belts and put them on their waists.)

Silver and Knight: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Kamen Rider Decade and Ryuki were ready to fight Scales once and for all. Scales's shark minions came back to their leader.)

Scales: Who are you, Silver?

Silver: Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that!

(And thus, Silver gains his three new cards for the battle.)

Silver: Here's where the battle really starts! Knight.

Knight: Right.

(Scales just chuckled and inserted his final card.)

Gauntlet: Final Vent.

(His shark minions jumped into the water, and they became the Contract Beast. Silver pulled out one card and inserted it into his belt.)

Silver: This might tickle a bit.

Belt: Final Form Ride… Ryuki!

(Suddenly, armor pieces went onto Knight's arms. Knight was questioned at what Silver was doing. Scales was about to shoot them with water, if it weren't for Silver flipping him over his back. During said flip, Knight was turning into his Final Form. Which was a serpentine red Dragon with Ryuki's sword for the tail, and yellow eyes to prove the menacingness. Knight flew at the shark contract beast and started fighting with it. Knight bit on the sharks face and wrapped around it to take it to the sky. Silver ran at Scales. Knight was sent down and swerved around the gun shots it was firing. Knight shot fireballs at the metallic shark and collided with the gun shots. Silver punched at Scales and hit his gauntlet. Which was a means of defense for Scales. Knight slammed the shark into the air, let it fall down, and he cut it in half with his tail. Knight went back to normal slashed at Scales. Silver picked the last card out and inserted it into the belt.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Ryuki!

(Knight slashed Scales away and turned back into his Dragon Form. Silver jumped into the air, spun for a few seconds, let Knight breath fire on him, and Silver kicked downwards towards Scales.)

Silver: Rider Kick!

(Scales got kicked dead on and was enveloped in flames. Silver and Knight landed on the ground and posed. Silver snapped and gave a thumbs up, while Knight stood there after spinning his sword and pushing it into the ground. After posing for a few seconds, they turned back to normal. They found Scales in flames, but still alive. He was spilling green blood, and a spirit was coming out of his body. Scales tried to keep it in with his mind.)

Silver: What is that?

(Suddenly, the cloaked figure walks in. Silver knew who it was.)

Silver: Mephiles!

Knight: Mephiles?

Mephiles: I see you still remember me. But to answer your question, his name is Category King of Hearts. Also known as, Paradoxa Undead! Powered by the Krazoa Spirits!

Silver: Undead?

Mephiles: I must be off now. For this world has served it's purpose. You almost destroyed this world, Decade.

(Mephiles laughed his heart out after that sentence and disappeared in the mist.)

(Silver and Knight return back to the Atashi Journal building with Knight.)

Silver: So the teams back?

Knight: But it might not be a match for your team.

Silver: My team?

Knight: Here's a print of the picture I took.

(Silver saw the picture and smiled. But that smile faded away after having a certain thumb be jammed into his neck. He started laughing and everyone just laughed along with him, excluding Twilight.)

(The team returns to the Hikari Studio. Silver walks put of the lawyer suit and puts a picture down. Yuusuke picks up a picture and finds it rather unusual. It was a picture of Knight and Tsubasa over a picture of Silver and Yuusuke. Yuusuke accidentally had one of his back legs hit the chain and thus the next picture showed up. This picture was just a picture filled with cards. But one card stood out. The card had a beetle with a jewel on it.)

To be continued…


	8. Blade no Sekai part 1

Blade no Sekai part 1

(We start off with a black monster with a bull motif attacking random people.)

(We now head to a building where three people were running with helmets. The first one was a small animal human with long ears and cat eyes. He was wearing entirely blue clothing, red shoes, and a blue hat with Pac-Man on it. Don't laugh at the Pac-Man hat, or else. The second one was a creature who's upper body was green, while his waist and below was white. He looked like he had blades on his forearms two red fin looking parts sticking out of his chest and back. He had red eyes and a blue fin like object sticking out of the back of his head. This was the Psychic Pokemon known as Gallade. The third was human teenager wearing a brown jacket, a black shirt, and cobalt blue jeans. He had black hair that was plain, as well as sticking out in the front. This was Terry Mcginnis, AKA Batman Beyond. While they were running to motorcycles, an alarm was going off and saying this following passage twice separately.)

Speaker: Undead has appeared. Ace Team, in action.

(On the motorcycles had a logo that said Board, in big bold letters. The three Board members rode off towards the destination of the bull Undead.)

(When they reached their destination, Klonoa and Gallade got off and went to face the Bull Undead. Klonoa brought out a sword made of wind in his hands. Gallade just brought out his fists.)

Gallade: Let's go, Klonoa.

Klonoa: Okay.

(The two run towards the Undead and start fighting it. Klonoa sliced at the Undead with his sword and slashed the Undead, while Gallade kicked it in the back of it's head. Gallade stared at the Undead and it stopped moving. Klonoa touched into a earphone to contact.)

Klonoa: Do we have privilege?

(Back at the building the three Riders came from, a random man was running to the bosses room. The person placed a paper on the bosses table. The boss stamped it okay.)

(Back with the two Riders, Klonoa got the message.)

Klonoa: We've got approval.

Gallade: Right.

(Gallade left off his concentration and had the Bull Undead get back up. Klonoa put on a belt, and it's strap was made of cards. He put in a card on the side of it, and it had the very same beetle with the red jewel on it.)

Klonoa: Henshin!

(He pulled a switch on the belt, and an ace symbol appeared on his belt.)

Belt: Turn Up!

(Suddenly, a large card with the beetle on it appeared. Klonoa jumped through it and became Kamen Rider Blade. Klonoa punched the monster in the face, right into the ground. The monster got up, only to get kicked in the head. Klonoa pulled out a sword and slashed at the Undead. He slashed the monster seven times, thus sending it to the ground. Suddenly, a wheel of cards appeared on the end of the handle of the sword. He pulls out two cards and slided them across his sword.)

Sword: Kick. Thunder.

(The two cards were enlarged and in front of Klonoa. The two cards images went onto Klonoa and a blue light was over his Ace symbol.)

Sword: Lightning Blast!

(Klonoa set his sword down by the blade and jumped in the air. The Bull Undead got up, only to get a lightning kick to the face. The monster was on the ground. Klonoa threw a blank card at it and the monster was in the card. Card captor Klonoa on the mission. The card flew back to Klonoa and he caught it.)

(Above them was Silver, trying to take pictures of Klonoa and Gallade. But the shutter wouldn't close.)

Silver: So, this is Blade's world. Why won't this shutter close? Guess this isn't my world either.

(Silver was sad, until he got a thumb jammed into his neck. Silver was now laughing. It was revealed that him, Twilight, and Yuusuke were atop a bridge. It also was to note, Silver was dressed as a cook. White clothing, and a red squared apron.)

??????: Chief!

(The Decade Travelers saw that there was three humans near a car. It had the Board sign on it.)

Worker: You're goofing off in that place again? It's time for work!

(The travelers looked at each other questioned. Silver was taken with them.)

(And thus we get to the main building of Board. Silver was inside the building. It was fancy, to say the least. Silver was now wearing an identity card with everything a normal person knows about Silver.)

Silver: So your saying I'm a cook in this company's cafeteria?

Worker: Yes, chief.

(Silver goes near a small pointed tower that had peoples faces on three different sections.)

Silver: What's this?

Worker: In our company, the employee's rank is ordered using trump cards.

(Silver notices that the motif is playing cards. He only finds spade, club, and diamond. But no heart.)

Silver: Why's there no heart?

Worker: I don't know.

(Silver notices on the board that it ranges from Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and ten to two. He notices his card has the sign of two of spades.)

(The worker leads Silver to the cafeteria. He sees special seats. He notices they are for the Aces. And he knew they had the best meals. The King, Queen, and Jacks get a medium lunch that's very good. But not as good as Ace. And finally, the lowest of the bunch, the numbers, get the normal lunch. Suddenly, he hears an annoying alarm. It's from the worker and him stepping over the red line. The two back off and get back to the normal lunch area.)

Silver: We're not allowed in. This company is the worst.

(Meanwhile with Klonoa, he was counting his stack of thousands of yen.)

Klonoa: An Ace's pay is Ace level too. This company is the best!

(Klonoa goes over to his picture and wipes it, to make it shine. And no, he's not a narcissist, he just likes things being clean, unlike the actual Blade. Meanwhile, Yuusuke and Twilight were looking at the guy. Noting his abilities in battle and how he acts here is very different.)

Twilight: Is this guy really Blade?

Yuusuke: The immortal life form revived in the modern day, Undead! The company that seals them away, Board! Seems he's an Ace employee.

Twilight: Then his jobs to be a Rider.

Silver: To give it a name. Kamen Rider Salary man.

Yuusuke: You don't need to name it.

Reporter: Undead has appeared. Employees, please work as a team to seal the Undead.

(We now switch the scene to Klonoa riding a motorcycle towards an abandon warehouse.)

(With Terry, he was giving Gallade a noting of Klonoa showing up.)

Terry: Gallade, Klonoa has arrived.

(Klonoa rides to Terry. Klonoa gets off and speaks to Terry.)

Klonoa: Where's the Undead?

Terry: He's above us by six levels. And Gallade's there as well.

Gallade: We've got permission. I'll take care of this while you get up here Klonoa.

(Klonoa runs up to the upper levels.)

(Gallade was fighting an Undead with chains all over it. It was green in skin, but black in armor and chains. Gallade kicked the Undead back and pulled out his belt. He puts on his belt and was prepared to fight.)

Gallade: Henshin!

Belt: Turn up!

(Gallade ran through a giant blue card with an orange stag beetle on it. He jumps through it and becomes Kamen Rider Garren. He kicks the Undead in the head and punches it in the gut. Gallade pulled out a gun and shot at it. Gallade pulled out a card and slid it across the gun.)

Gun: Bullet.

(And with that said, three bullets were shot at the Undead. The Undead was sliced by Klonoa's blade. Klonoa kicked the monster back and sliced him. The two grabbed each other and ran out of the warehouse. Klonoa sliced him three times and looks behind him to find Terry fighting off against another Undead. This Undead was colored half black, half gold, and it had a blank face to it, almost like a mask. Terry punched at the Undead, only to get his fist caught. But the Undead wasn't expecting Terry to flip kick him. Terry thought he was victorious, until the Undead got up and started crushing his head. Klonoa ran to help him. Klonoa slashed the Undead and set Terry free. Gallade shot at the other Undead and fought it himself.)

Gallade: Klonoa, prioritize defeating the Undead.

Klonoa: I'm prioritizing life along with the Undead!

Gallade: You fool! Are you going to break the company's rules?

(Gallade was in front of the Undead and shot it. Klonoa continued slashing the Undead. Unknown to them, Silver was levitating above them, watching them fight.)

Silver: Oh well, guess I'd better start cooking. I'm a cook after all.

(Silver put on his belt and brought out his card.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver was out of his levitation and jumped down. He convienantly hit a fence and jumped off it. Silver pulled out his sword and slashed the Undead. Silver jumped off the Undead's shoulder and kicked it in the back of it's head and slashed it once again. Gallade was questioned by who this newcomer was. Klonoa saw him and was distracted. Silver slashed the Undead three times, in slow motion. And now we're in the Matrix. Silver pulled out his new card.)

Silver: This is a new way of cooking. Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Ryuki!

(Silver was now Kamen Rider Ryuki. The Undead tried to punch him, only for his fist to be caught. Silver kicked the Undead to the ground.)

Silver: How do you want it cooked? Rare? Medium? Or well done?

(Silver inserted a card into his belt.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Strike Vent!

(Suddenly, a burning gauntlet styled like a dragon's face went onto Silver's right hand. Silver shot a stream of fire at the Undead. The other Undead escaped without the other Riders noticing. Klonoa and Gallade took off their belts and stared at Silver intently.)

Klonoa: Who are you?

(Silver took off his belt and revealed himself.)

Silver: Just a cook at the cafeteria you guys eat.

Gallade: Are you a provisional Rider? What's your rank?

(Silver had been skeptical on lying, but he wanted to have a good impression. So a lie was in store.)

Silver: An Ace, obviously. No. Even higher. I'm a Super Royale Ace.

(Klonoa was not impressed and pointed out his card.)

Klonoa: You ignorant liar, your Two of Spades. The lowest rank in Board.

Silver: They say, "It's darkest before the dawn." don't they?

Gallade: You did a good job back there. I'll get your rank up. I'll recommend you to Leorina.

Silver: Sorry.

(Silver starts walking off.)

Silver: I'm not interested in being a salary man.

(Gallade get's aggravated at Silver.)

(We now see Silver seeing Kai and Syranna listening to Man in the Mirror. Such a good song, isn't it? Silver just smiles at the two.)

Silver: Ah, Michael Jackson's music never seizes to amuse people.

Syranna: So, how is Blade's world?

Silver: This world seem to be peaceful. And their getting paid. Anyways, Kai.

(Kai stood up and looked at him. Silver gave his camera to him.)

Silver: I need you to fix that.

Kai: What about the repair fee?

Silver: Put it on my bill.

Kai: But I can't. Twilight would yell at me about it. If you want it repaired, pay first.

(Silver sits down and drinks a bottle of water.)

Silver: They say, "Money makes the world go round." right?

Kai: No. "An end to the money is an end to the line."

(Silver heard knocking on the door. Silver went to it to find his employee. She grabbed his arm and pulled him.)

Worker: It's time for you to get to work.

Silver: I don't have time to work as a cook.

Worker: But Leorina is giving you a bonus.

Silver: Bonus?

(Silver had a cha-ching sound in his head. Before Silver was pulled out the door, he was able to tell Kai this.)

Silver: Alright, I'll pay! Please take care of the repair!

(Kai nodded and saw as Silver was pulled out the door.)

(At the Board building, we see Yuusuke and Twilight in front of the boss of Board. This person was a tan women with red hair. She wore a golden tiara with a spot coming out with a pink eye on it. She wore blue/purple clothing, a red trench coat, white gloves with golden bracelets, and white boots that reached her knees. This was the boss of Board, Leorina.)

Leorina: So, you want to help us prevent the collapse of the world?

Twilight: Yes.

Leorina: So, what is the source of your money?

Twilight: What?

Leorina: We protect the country, so the country pays us to work.

Yuusuke: Is that the same with Riders?

(Leorina just scoffed at Yuusuke and got out of her chair. She went behind the two and put her hands on Twilight and Yuusuke's shoulders.)

Leorina: Your misunderstanding is a bother. The Riders are my companies employees. The Rider System is my company's property. If you want to use that, you'll need the money for that.

Twilight: What is up with all of this money talk?

Yuusuke: I see.

(Yuusuke and Twilight walk to the chairs and sit down. Leorina just grinned happily. And suddenly, Klonoa, Gallade, and Terry come in with Silver. The three warriors reported for duty and a lecture.)

Leorina: Because this problem is spreading worldwide, our company is spreading to a much larger scale. But Klonoa, acting on his own, has damaged the company. So your demoted from ace of spades, to seven of spades.

Klonoa: No. I was trying to protect Terry…

Leorina: Silver. I'm raising you up to a king. Plus you get a raise.

(Silver was now getting questioned by this sudden raise and upgrade.)

Leorina: Terry, I'm raising you to Ace of clubs to fill in for Klonoa. Thus you have permission to transform into your Rider Form, Leangle

Terry: Thank you, Leorina.

(Leorina was about to walk out the door, until Klonoa stopped her.)

Klonoa: What's my new assignment.

(We now see Silver and Klonoa in the cafeteria. Klonoa was wearing chefs clothing and was embarrassed being seen like this in front of the rest of the chefs. Suddenly, the annoying alarm went off again. Klonoa was stepping on the red line. He got off the line and the alarm stopped.)

(We now port to the actual kitchen. Silver was ordering here and there. Klonoa was not enjoying it one bit. A bell was rung and Klonoa stopped what he was doing. It was lunch break time for the employees.)

(In the cafeteria, the respective parts of the cafeteria were having their usual ideas of food. Klonoa looked out their and was just angry. He was in the kitchen, doing the dishes, while everyone else was enjoying a nice meal. Silver was walking past his employees like a king. He was asked to taste something. He brought out a spoon and tasted it. Silver is unsatisfied.)

Silver: What is this weak flavor?!

(He pulls out a napkin and wipes it off the spoon.)

Silver: Mix the sauce with ketchup and add a drop of the secret flavor.

Workers: Yokai!

(Someone randomly placed dishes, right where Klonoa was going to place his. The dishes fell to the ground and shattered. Once again, Silver is unsatisfied.)

Silver: Klonoa!

(Klonoa thought he was going to get a lecture. But surprisingly, he was wrong.)

Silver: Go check the pots.

(Klonoa went to the pots to check them. He tried to grab the lid, but it was too hot and he dropped it. And Silver is unsatisfied again.)

Silver: Klonoa!

(Klonoa saw him again to expect something.)

Silver: Go peel onions.

(Klonoa was crying at the onion peeling. He got finished with just one. Silver came over to him and gave him another one. Once Klonoa looked away, he dumped more onions in. Klonoa saw them and was unsatisfied himself. Gallade and Terry were outside and were pitying him.)

Gallade: it's hard to look at you like this, Klonoa. What happened to your pride as a former Ace?

Terry: Is there really a reason your still here, Klonoa?

(Klonoa just looked away from his friends and continued the painful cutting. Klonoa just stopped and left the kitchen. That is until Yuusuke pushed him back in.)

Yuusuke: Are you just going to give up like that?

(Klonoa thought and just heard Silver's voice again.)

Silver: Klonoa! Carry the food.

(Klonoa got to work and got Terry and Gallade's food. Klonoa suddenly tripped and spilled the food on Gallade. Gallade was unsatisfied.)

(With Gallade, Klonoa, and Leorina, Leorina dropped Klonoa's level to two of spades. Leorina held out her hand. Klonoa couldn't believe this. He was going to lose the only thing that kept his pride up. Although there wasn't much of it left once his level dropped. Klonoa was about to set his belt down, but just ran away with it. Suddenly, a new figure showed up. He looked similar to Klonoa, except he was wearing formal clothing. He was green with a white mane. He had similar ears to Klonoa. He had four orange rings on his wrist and ankles, along with a long golden scarf around his neck. He had a very sad expression.)

??????: Do you believe that you can use the power of the Undead? Do you believe you can rule this world?

(In the city, Twilight was walking with Syranna. Suddenly, Mephiles was in front of them. Syranna bowed to him.)

Syranna: Silver is stuck in the kitchen.

Mephiles: This time for sure, he won't interfere with our experiment.

(Mephiles disappeared in a corridor of Darkness and disappeared. Twilight looked at Syranna with curiousness.)

Twilight: How do you know that man?

Syranna: None of your business.

(Syranna walks off back to the studio.)

(With Klonoa, he was running in the outskirts of town. There, he finds Silver.)

Klonoa: What do you want?!

Silver: I can't just ignore guys who get in the way of my promotion.

Klonoa: But I have nothing to do with you!

Silver: An underlings mistake is my mistake. Come back and give the Belay Buckle to Leorina.

Klonoa: Never! Why would I listen to someone who only knows how to boss people around?! And why exactly should I listen to your bullshit sayings, Mr. Silver the Hedgehog!? You think your all high and mighty, but your just an annoying bastard!

(Klonoa turns around to find the mysterious sorrowed person. Klonoa stares in shock.)

Klonoa: King of Sorrow!

Silver: Who?

Klonoa: This is the King of Sorrow. He and I fought once. I never thought you would return.

Sorrow: I thought you would understand that your disobeying once again.

(Sorrow's formal clothing was ripped off, and he was revealed. Sorrow slashed out a green blade of energy. Klonoa was hit with the after explosion. Silver took out his belt to fight.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver became Decade and started fighting the King of Sorrow. Silver punched at Sorrow, only for his fist to stop. Sorrow took out his leg, and kicked Silver all away across the field. Silver got up and shot a blast of Psychokenesis at Sorrow. Klonoa picked up the Blay Buckle, as soon as Gallade and Terry showed up. Klonoa put on the Blay Buckle and was ready for action. Gallade and Terry had no choice but to bring out their belts as well.)

Klonoa, Terry, and Gallade: Henshin!

Belts: Turn Up!

(The Rider trio became Kamen Riders Blade, Garren, and Leangle. Klonoa brought out his sword, Gallade used his bare fists, and Terry brought out a staff. Klonoa ran at them and slashed at Terry, who clashed with him. Gallade kicked him in the back, and Terry slammed him back with his staff. Silver was fighting Sorrow with all of his might, but was still losing. Sorrow did not move from the spot he was standing, I might add. He just stood there and attacked him when he either got close to him, or did a long distance attack by reflecting it. Suddenly, the half colored Undead came out of no where and punched Silver, before he was about to punch Sorrow. Silver took out his card and inserted it into the belt.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Decade!

(The half colored Undead was in front of the cards and had no clue what to do. Silver jumped and kicked through the cards.)

Silver: Rider Kick!

(Silver kicked the Undead and sended it back to death. As soon as he finished off the Undead, Sorrow was gone. Suddenly, an explosion happened. Silver and the other Riders got up to see a newcomer. Kamen Rider Chalice. He was carrying a bow and slashed the three Board Riders. He went to Klonoa, took the Blay Buckle, and kicked him to the ground. Klonoa went back to normal. Chalice was finished with Terry and Gallade, and was ready to take on Silver.)

Chalice: Are you the Rider who's trying to destroy this world?

Silver: There's no Rider as heartful as me. Rider-San of Hearts.

Chalice: Bullshit.

(The two Riders run at each other to finish the other off.)

To be continued…


	9. Blade no Sekai part 2

Blade no Sekai part 2

(We get back to the fight between Silver and the mysterious Kamen Rider Chalice. The two were just punching, kicking, and slashing with each other, but they couldn't hit the other, for noting they collided each time. Terry got tired of waiting, charged at Chalice, and slammed his staff into his head. Chalice was not pleased. Chalice slashed behind him, only to hit nothing. Suddenly, Terry slammed his staff into his head five times. Chalice slashed Terry, only for Gallade to shoot him from behind. Chalice slid a card across his bow.)

Bow: Bio!

(Suddenly, tentacles grew from the bow and pulled Gallade to him. Chalice slashed Gallade across the chest with his bow and took his belt. Gallade went back to normal. Chalice noticed Terry was gone. Terry was about to attack Chalice, if it weren't for him noticing him and grabbing his staff. He was about to take his belt, until a large purple mist came from no where and summoned a new Kamen Rider. This was the rocking guitar playing Kamen Rider Todoroki. Names are getting crazy, aren't they? No one except Silver knew who this Rider was. Todoroki took out something from his belt and inserted it into his guitar.)

Todoroki: Ongeki Zan! Raiden! Gekishin!

(Todoroki started playing the guitar solo from New Divide. After that was out of the way he spun the guitar in his hands and slammed it into the ground. The guitar did not smash, but instead created a shockwave that harmed the Rider Trio, Chalice, and the devil. Silver was not very effected by the blast. He looked to see Todoroki, only for him to not be there. In the background, someone was watching.)

(Back at the Board building Silver was given a stack of money from Leorina. Leorina was pleased at what Silver did.)

Leorina: You defeated a King Undead, thus I am going to give you a special bonus for doing so.

Silver: Thank you Miss Leorina.

(Silver opened his check, only to find three hundred yen. Silver knew he needed to do something better with the kitchen.)

Leorina: Gallade, you have been dropped from an Ace, to a three. In exchange, Terry shall lead the Ace team. And Klonoa… you're fired.

(Klonoa went to his locker and cleared it all out. A ring dropped from it. It was a ring that you could fit on your wrist, but Klonoa carried it in his hand. It was a golden ring with a small emerald on top. Klonoa remembered the memories of Lunatea. He smiled with a tear dropping from his eye.)

Klonoa: Lolo. Popka.

??????: That ring must be important to you.

(Klonoa turned around to find Silver leaning against the wall. Klonoa nodded.)

Klonoa: This was the weapon I used in Lunatea. What I used to defeat the King of Sorrow, and many others. But then, I had to go from my two friends, Lolo and Popka.

Silver: I think I can help you out Klonoa.

Klonoa: Eh?

Silver: I've got a suspicious feeling around Leorina. And since you're my subordinate, I'll help you restart.

(Klonoa was able to settle a smile on his face.)

(Back at the Hikari Studio, we find Kai and Silver trading the money and the camera. Silver got his camera back and found it worked fine. Twilight walked in with a scowl on her face. Silver once again knew what to do.)

(At the Board building, Silver was making an announcement.)

Silver: Starting today, there will be no more ranked lunches. Everyone gets the same cheap, delicious lunch. Seeing as our sales have been going down, we must take matters into this hand. And thus we can have a brighter future, my subordinates. That includes you two as well.

(Silver somehow brought Twilight, dressed up as a maid, and Yuusuke, dressed as a host, into this matter. While Yuusuke liked his clothing, Twilight was embarrassed being seen in a maids outfit. Silver saluted them off.)

(Yuusuke and Twilight were passing out sheets, noting about the new lunch system, Ace lunch for everybody.)

(In the kitchen, Klonoa was hard at work and doing the dishes with pride. I really don't know how that can be, but oh well. Everyone was hard at work. More dishes were being brought to Klonoa, only for the worker to trip and a worker behind her to catch it. But Klonoa catched her. Klonoa put her back in balance and she thanked him. Terry and Gallade were walking past the cafeteria. They saw their former partner working on the dishes. They were proud to see him back in prideful manners. Klonoa looked at Silver with a smile.)

Klonoa: Arigatou, Chief!

(With Terry and Gallade, they were at local harbor checking for an Undead signal. Instead of Undead, they were searching for Chalice. But sadly, Gallade couldn't find him. Suddenly, they heard a growl. Terry turned around with his belt out, to find Chalice. Terry put on his belt and put in the card.)

Terry: Henshin!

Belt: Open Up!

(Terry turned into Leangle and bashed his staff into Chalice's head. But Chalice just brought out his bow and slashed Terry. The Chalice took the belt, but also got his belt cut off by Terry's staff. And boy were Terry and Gallade surprised by who it was.)

Terry: Leorina?!

Leorina: Do you want to do some work for the prosperity of the company?

(Leorina picked up her heart shaped belt and put it back on her waist.)

Belt: Change!

(Leorina went back to being Chalice and knocked the two Riders out with a shockwave.)

(With Silver, Twilight, and Yuusuke, they were discussing the facts of sales.)

Silver: Sales have increased tenfold. Our expenditures are back in total business. Now I'll get the bonus and pay for the camera.

Reporter: Report. Terry Mcginnis and Gallade have retired from Board.

Silver: Okay, now I know something's wrong.

Klonoa: I can't lose more friends now. Those people were what kept me up during battle. I've got to talk to Leorina.

(Klonoa goes to the office, only to find it locked. Yuusuke comes to him.)

Yuusuke: I found out that Leorina's in the chairman's lab.

Klonoa: The most secret place in Board. Ikuzo.

(The two go outside and to find their rides. Yuusuke's usual motorcycle, and Klonoa's board. This board was yellow with slight green on it. This was his version of the extreme gear. Klonoa and Yuusuke got on their rides and rode off to the chairman's lab.)

(Silver was about to go outside, until someone stopped him. The person was a raven with a red tengu mask over the upper part of his face. He was wearing entirely brown clothing, including a brown baseball cap. Silver scowled at him and continued on. Twilight was questioned, but shrugged it off and ran after Silver.)

(In a secret location, we find Leorina and the King of Sorrow in a building that was filled with evil experiments on Terry and Gallade. The two were suffering pain while Chalice's belt drained the energy from both them, and the three Rider belts. Leorina smiled at this. But Sorrow stared in sadness. Once completed, a card was on the Heart shaped belt. Yuusuke and Klonoa walked in to find the two. Sorrow stared at Klonoa in an even sadder expression then before.)

Sorrow: I don't wish to fight.

Klonoa: I don't either. I just want Leorina.

Leorina: I might as well. Ikuzo, Klonoa.

(Leorina ran at a fast speed and kicked Klonoa out of the building. Sorrow and Yuusuke stared at each other.)

Yuusuke: So what should we do?

Sorrow: I suggest we play cards.

(Leorina was kicking at Klonoa, who was dodging a few of the kicks, but still got hit most of the time. Klonoa was on the ground, under her heel.)

Klonoa: Why Leorina? I thought you lost your sorrow and became good.

Leorina: After I learned what I could do with Chalice's power…

(Leorina puts on the belt.)

Belt: Change!

(Leorina becomes Chalice and kicks Klonoa into a wall.)

Leorina: This world's ultimate Rider. Combined with sorrow, and the ultimate Undead.

(She slided the card through the belt and gained four small orbs. The four orbs went on four parts of her body. A red one on her left hand. A blue one on her right hand. A yellow one on her chest. And a green one on her visor. She was now a creature that was entirely black with red and blue hands, a yellow body, and a green visor. This creature had insect features all over it. It had bug legs and wings on it's back, a mosquito face, and a moths furry features.)

Leorina: With Joker's powers, I shall rule this world with Sorrow!

(Leorina was about to slice Klonoa in half, if it weren't for Silver to jump out of a cars back mirror as Ryuki and kick Leorina in the face. Silver threw a something to Klonoa. Klonoa caught it. It was the Blay Buckle.)

Klonoa: Nice!

(Suddenly, a new creature came out of no where. It was a cat like creature that was half white, half black. She had long claws and a green halo above her head. She looked like a strange version of Returns Catwomen. Klonoa knew who it was.)

Klonoa: Nice to see you again Tat.

Tat: Your not doing so bad yourself, Klonoa.

(Klonoa brought out his wind blade, only for Silver to stop him.)

Silver: I've got this.

(Silver jumped into the mirror and Tat was confused on where he was. Silver kicked through the window, only to get clawed in the face. Silver was now out of his suit. Klonoa was now angry and tried to punch Leorina, only to stop. It turns out Sorrow was holding him in place. Yuusuke was being held by his neck. Leorina held Klonoa up to the wall.)

Leorina: With Sorrow, the power of the Riders, the Elements, and the Undead, I shall rule this world.

??????: Don't make me laugh.

(The three people saw Silver get up. Silver stood proud in front of the bug formed Leorina.)

Silver: Money and prestige have dazzled your eyes. You noveau riche bitch.

(Leorina lets go of Klonoa.)

Leorina: Then what are you? Riders are just Board employees. People raise their ranks to receive payment.

Silver: Your wrong.

(Silver walks and gets next to Klonoa.)

Silver: Klonoa works not for money or raising his rank. He worked to become a better person. His friends were what gave him strength, just like his old friends.

Sorrow: And this is the part where I leave.

(Sorrow disappears.)

Leorina: Who are you?

Silver: Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that!

(The two Riders brought out their respective belts and strapped them to their waists.)

Silver: Ikuzo, Klonoa!

Klonoa: Yokai, Chief!

(The two insert their belts and pull out their cards.)

Silver and Klonoa: Henshin!

Blay buckle: Turn Up!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Kamen Riders Decade and Blade were ready for action. They pull out their respective swords and prepared to fight. Silver fought Tat, who was more acrobatic then him. She kicked at him, only, to hit the sword. Silver sweep kicked Tat and blasted her. Klonoa was slicing at Leorina with his sword, who was blocking every slice. Klonoa brought out a wind dagger and threw it at her. While she tossed it away, she was sliced by Klonoa's sword. Tat and Leorina ran off to a random power plant area. Silver brought out the new cards of Blade's world. He inserted the card into the belt.)

Belt: Final Form Ride… Blade!

Silver: This is going to tickle a bit.

(Silver pulled a card wheel out of Klonoa's back and Klonoa turned upside down in the air, his sword was grabbed by in between his legs, and he was now a giant sword. Silver grabbed Klonoa and sliced the two femme warriors. Silver inserted the last card for the day into his belt.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Blade!

(The sword started glowing a bright white/blue filled with electricity. Silver slashed down, a blast was emitted and Tat and Leorina were destroyed. Klonoa got out of his sword form, and the two Riders went back to normal. The two looked at each other and gave a hand shake.)

(Silver was now at his motorcycle, preparing to go back until Klonoa comes by.)

Klonoa: So your leaving already?

Silver: Yeah. Our mission in this world is over.

Klonoa: I'll see you again. Silver.

Silver: We'll see each other again.

(The two pound their fists, and Silver rides off back to the Hikari Studio.)

(Speaking of which, Kai and Twilight saw the most recent picture that Silver took. It was of Klonoa working in the kitchen with a big smile on his face. Silver smiled at his work. He grabs the chain and sees which world is next. The picture this time is of a robot with blue butterflies flying around it. And on the robots shoulder was small red dragonfly with bright yellow eyes.

To be continued…


	10. Faiz no Sekai part 1

Faiz no Sekai part 1

(We start off at a local high school. Known as, strangely enough, Smart Brain High School. What kind of name is that? We see the very same brown clothed raven sneaking into the vicinity. He looked inside to find something.)

(Meanwhile, a policeman was searching around. He finds a school girl. The girl was dressed in the dress code, gray clothing.)

Police: Do you go to this school?

Girl: I couldn't get in this school.

Police: Couldn't get in? Why?

Girl: Because…

(Suddenly, she was changing into a creature.)

Girl: I'm an Orphenoch.

(She suddenly became white creature that looked like a Chinese soldier. The policeman was frightened and screamed.)

(The raven was now gliding off the building. He ran off.)

(The policeman was in fear and ran away himself. Suddenly, something slashed the Orphenoch. She looked to find the silhouette of the infamous Kamen Rider Faiz. Faiz ran at the Orphenoch and slashed it. He was obviously winning. The Orphenoch barely attacked.)

(The Raven was watching and saw Faiz's belt.)

??????: Perfect, just what I was looking for.

(Faiz flipped a switch on his sword and pressed a button on the phone on his belt.)

Phone: Exceed Charge.

(Faiz closed the phone, and his sword glowed bright red. He ran at the Orphenoch and slashed and X way. The creature exploded in blue flames. Faiz got on his motorcycle, only to be interrupted by the same Raven. Faiz rode off with him falling to the ground. The raven picked up a random photo.)

(We now go to the next morning with so much food at the table. And Silver loved all of the food prepared.)

Silver: My favorite stuff. Who knew I'd get this?

??????: I did.

(Silver turned around to find the Raven again. Why does he keep showing up? This Raven saw Kai, Yuusuke, and Twilight. He bowed in front of them.)

Yukito: My name is Yukito the Raven. I am friends with your good friend Silver.

Twilight: I see your passing through the worlds like us, huh?

Yukito: Yes. It was my job to travel the worlds to begin with. Silver. It's still too soon for you. You better stop.

Silver: I have a mission thank you very much.

(Yukito just ignored him and went to the three.)

Yukito: For causing trouble for Silver today, I made breakfast as a special service.

(The three walk into the kitchen to find the food. Yukito went to the door. Before he left, he said this.)

Yukito: By the way Silver… you haven't finished your sea cucumber yet.

(Yukito left the photo studio.)

(Silver walked out and noticed the clothing change for this one. He was now wearing a black school uniform. And no one thought indifferently, because of the fact he's nineteen. Will no one notice? Twilight liked his uniform, while Yuusuke just laughed at him. Silver was wondering where Yukito went. He checked his pockets, to find an ID.)

Silver: Smart Brain High School? What kind of stupid name is that?

(Silver goes to said Smart Brain School. He overhears the conversation of the policeman that was attacked last night. Silver knows plenty about the Orphenoch and Faiz.)

(At the Hikari Studio, Twilight was searching information on the Orphenochs.)

Twilight: Orphenochs: Dead humans that are revived as monsters. In this world, the Orphenoch mix in with the humans and secretly attack them.

Yuusuke: So that's what Silver has to fight this time.

Kai: I see.

(We now switch back to the school with a newcomer. She was half seedrian, half cat. She was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. She had black hair that reached her shoulders. This was Beatrix Rose the Seedrian Cat. Photographer of the schools. Even though she's twelve. She was testing photographing a pot of flowers. With her was dragonfly at the age of fifteen. He was an orange Dragonfly with white wings, along with the most beautiful blue eyes anyone has ever seen. Well, maybe Zack Fair beats him, but you get my point. This was Sky the Dragonfly, the strangest kid out of the lot at this school. He looked weird, seemed to be only with Beatrix all of the time, and was very enclosed.)

Sky: Beatrix, can you take it yet?

Beatrix: Can you please not interrupt?

Sky: Ah. *whispers* Okay.

(Suddenly, they heard cheering from behind Sky. They saw who it was and Sky rolled his eyes. It was the cool kids. One was a male with blonde hair. It tied up on top of his head and to his shoulders. He also had a piece of hair sticking over his left eye. He was wearing a white version of the school uniform. This is Deidara, the explosive art master and leader of the cool kids. The second was much different. He had a blank expression on his face. He had red hair that just was their, looking plain. He had blank, pale red eyes. He wore the same outfit as Deidara. This was Sasori, the puppet master and smart one of the group. The third one was the tallest of them. He had his face and most of his head covered. Only his deathly green eyes were seen. This was Kakuzu, the silent one of the group. And the last one was the only female of the group. She had blue hair and a matching blue flower in it. This was Konan, the quiet female. These people were known as the Akatsuki. Silver walked in and rolled his eyes at them.)

Silver: Let me guess. The "cool kids."

(They walked past where Beatrix was practicing her picture taking. They knocked a chair over and knocked the potted plant over. Sky looked in anger.)

Beatrix: What was that about?

Deidara: You were taking photos, weren't you?

Sasori: The Akatsuki aren't idols.

(Silver scoffed and rolled his eyes at that.)

Deidara: I don't like being photographed without permission.

(Sky walked over to them.)

Sky: Beatrix is part of the photography club. She just usually has a camera.

Konan: What a poor lie. Why not just say you idolize us and want a photograph?

Beatrix: You're sorely mistaken if you think everyone looks up to you.

Silver: Oh no she didn't.

(Deidara took the camera out of her hands and threw it. But thankfully Silver caught it with his Psychokenesis. Silver took a look at it and saw it's functions.)

Silver: This is a nice camera. People shouldn't treat it disrespectfully.

Deidara: Who are you, pot leaf head?

Silver: The Akatsuki, was it? Here, cheese.

(Silver takes a picture of them on Beatrix's camera, and afterwards, his camera. The photos he took on Beatrix's camera came out, and revealed no matter what camera Silver used, the camera would still have bad photos.)

Silver: These may be bad, but they're better than the real thing.

(Yukito glides in behind Silver.)

Yukito: What are you doing? Come with me.

(Silver and Yukito go off to another location. Deidara grinned at this.)

Deidara: I'm guessing we found our target. Faiz.

(With Yukito and Silver, they were on top of a building at the school.)

Yukito: Can I ask what you're doing here?

Silver: I heard a rumor about Kamen Rider Faiz. Is that what you're after?

Yukito: Faiz protects this school from the Orphenochs. I'm guessing he's one of the students.

Silver: If it wasn't obvious. But why are you doing so?

Yukito: None of your business.

Silver: Well, I guess it's a challenge then. We'll see who unlocks Faiz's first.

Yukito: You're on.

(Yukito leaves by flying away. Silver looks behind him and finds Beatrix and Sky.)

(The three are now in the Photography clubs room.)

Beatrix: Thank you for earlier. My name is Beatrix Rose the Seedrian Cat.

Sky: And my name is Sky the Dragonfly.

Silver: My names Silver the Hedgehog.

(Beatrix liked the look of Silver's camera. She took it out and took a random picture of Sky.)

Beatrix: Can I ask why you helped us?

Silver: I just didn't like the Akatsuki, that's all.

(Silver saw the work on Beatrix's photos. She was very good with photography. Silver knew she felt insulted by her camera work. Silver knew what he had to do. Silver grinned mischievously.)

(We now see Silver with Sasori, in a tennis court.)

Sasori: To challenge the Akatsuki shows you don't know your place.

(Silver did the usual start to a tennis match, but it went very far and was stuck in the fence. Sasori was surprised by the strength he had.)

Silver: There's nothing I'm bad at. Except maybe taking photos.

(It was Kakuzu's turn at court. He pulled out a strong one, only for Silver to strike it even harder. Sasori, Konan, and Kakuzu knew that Silver was Faiz.)

Sasori: We get it. Show yourself Faiz!

Silver: Faiz?

Kakuzu: Don't play dumb.

Sasori: We know who you are.

(Sasori and Kakuzu had red lights go around them. Sasori transformed into a black creature with strings on his back. He had spinning blades coming out of his back, a long string coming out of his chest, and even more monstrous looking. Kakuzu was very different. He was very pale white, he had tentacles coming out of his body. It was revealed that his arms and back were stitched together. He had two masks on his shoulder, and his mask came off, revealing that even tentacles came out of there. His green eyes were now in an angry state. Silver was surprised by this.)

Silver: I see you're Orphenochs. I expected so.

(Silver inserted his belt and got out his card.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(The Devil Rider appeared ready to face the Orphenoch Akatsuki.)

Sasori: I see… you're not Faiz. But you must not know our secret.

(Sasori sent his blades at Silver. Silver took out his sword and blocked them, only for him to get kneed in the back by Kakuzu. Silver was on the ground, with a blade over his head. Silver took out Blade's card.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Blade!

(Silver became Blade and slashed the blade away. He was about to get tentacle attacked, until he slashed them into many pieces. But who would expect the long string to be a rope to choke. Silver broke the line and inserted a card before the rope hit him.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Metal!

(The whip and tentacles were reflected and sent back to their masters. Silver inserted one more card and got ready to run.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Mach!

(Silver ran very fast at the two and slashed them like a slash happy Megatron. Sasori and Kakuzu got up.)

Sasori: What is that belt?

Silver: You're not getting an answer.

(Silver threw his last card into the belt.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Blade!

(Silver jumped into the air and did a Lightning Kick on Kakuzu. Kakuzu was paralyzed.)

(Meanwhile, Mephiles was watching.)

Mephiles: Decade. Today you shall…

(Suddenly, Yukito came out of no where.)

Yukito: Yo. Mephiles, was it?

Mephiles: You are…

Yukito: You're not trying to get in my way, are you?

Mephiles: I know very well how fearsome you are.

(Yukito leaves after hearing that. Mephiles motioned his hand. Someone came out of the shadows. This man had white hair and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He carried around a huge red triple scythe with a wire on the end.)

?????: Is there something you want?

Mephiles: There will be nothing that you need to know right now. Now, I want you to get back to your position.

?????: No need to tell me.

(The mysterious scythe man leaves. Mephiles just chuckled at knowing what was going to happen.)

(We now see Deidara come in. He transforms into his Orphenoch form. A form that was as black as a bomb on one side, but white as a ghost on the other. His hair grew whiter than usual. And his eyes were now a deathly black. Konan changed into an Orphenoch as well. She gained wings of an angel, knives for her fingernails, and she was as pale as a ghost. Her flower bloomed across her head, making it look like the flower was her hair. Deidara healed Kakuzu's pain. Kakuzu was now healed. Silver was shocked at what they can do.)

Silver: Why did you sneak into this school?

Deidara: Orphenoch will rule humanity.

(Deidara pulled out a bag and put his hand in it. It turns out the bag was filled with sand. His hand hands had mouths on them, thus the hand ate up some of the sand. Suddenly, a load of white spiders came out and exploded in front of Silver. Thus he was sent out of his suit. When the smoke cleared up, the Akatsuki were gone.)

(The Akatsuki were walking in their normal school uniforms and were in front of Yukito.)

Konan: You're not a student at this school.

Yukito: So what if I'm not? I have some clues on your friend Faiz. I'll give it to you, on one condition. Let me join the Akatsuki.

(We now see Beatrix and Sky looking for Silver, who forgot his camera. They're suddenly surrounded by Sasori and Konan. Sasori knocked Sky out of the way and picked up Beatrix by her neck. Konan brought out the photo.)

Konan: Faiz had this. This is one of your photos, isn't it? Who would've thought Faiz was a girl

(Konan and Sasori turn into their Orphenoch forms. While this was going on, Sky picked up two things. A belt and a phone. Sky put on the belt, pressed some of the numbers on the phone.)

Phone: Standing by.

Sky: Henshin!

(Sky put the phone onto his belt and inserted it into the slot.)

Phone: Complete!

(Sky was now the schools protector, Kamen Rider Faiz. Beatrix was surprised by this. Sky ran at his Orphenoch foes.)

(With Silver, he was searching for Sky and Beatrix. He asked a random student.)

Student: They're usually in the court taking photos.

(Silver took his motorcycle to go and find Sky and Beatrix. In the way was Kakuzu. Silver just went past him. Kakuzu sweat dropped at this.)

(With Sky, he punched at Sasori, only to hurt himself. Seeing as Sasori was now hard as metal. Konan stabbed her fingers into Sky's back. Sasori wrapped his rope around Sky's neck, thus choking him. Sasori pulled on the rope to make it worse, and Konan was helping with that pain, by continually clawing him. Sasori took the Faiz belt off of Sky's waist. At that time, Silver came in and noticed who it was. Sasori picked up the belt.)

Sasori: Faiz's belt. I thought it was just a legend.

(Silver was about to help Sky, only to get tentacles around him by Kakuzu. Silver brought out his belt, only for it to be knocked out of his hands. Sky and Silver were both in bad situations. Sky was about to be stabbed by Konan, and Silver was about to get strangled to death. Suddenly, they hear clapping. They look behind them to find Ikuto.)

Ikuto: Congratulations my ugly Orphenoch fellows. I guess I'm a member now.

Sasori: That is correct.

Ikuto: But… Five members is too much.

(Ikuto brought out a stylized gun. It was black with gold parts on the side and blue signs on it. Ikuto brought out a gun and inserted in into the gun.)

Gun: Kamen Ride…

(Ikuto raised the gun into the air.)

Ikuto: Henshin!

(Ikuto shot out three colored bodies.)

Gun: DiEnd!

(As the gun said, Ikuto was now the Treasure Sniper, Kamen Rider DiEnd.)

Ikuto: Just watch Silver, I'll prove to be better than you.

(Ikuto runs off and jumps off of the stairs and is over Sasori and Konan, he shoots them. Silver gets out of the tentacles and shocks Kakuzu. Ikuto starts moving very fast. He punches them, then kicks them, and then shoots them. Ikuto inserts two cards into the gun.)

Gun: Kamen Ride… Rey! Kamen Ride… Kabuki!

(Suddenly, Kamen Riders Rey and Ibuki were summoned. Instead of turning into them, Ikuto has the power to summon them by shooting them out of his gun. While Kakuzu was distracted, Silver got his belt and transformed quick.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver became Decade and started fighting Kakuzu.)

Silver: Beatrix, get Sky out of here!

(Beatrix nodded and went to Sky. They saw as Decade, DiEnd, Ibuki, and Rey were each of the Akatsuki. Ibuki slashed at Sasori, while Rey was attacking from behind each time. Ikuto shot Sasori.)

Ikuto: Give that belt to me.

Sasori: You cretin. This was what you were after all along.

(Ikuto ignored the comment and shot him again. Ikuto took out another card and inserted it into the gun.)

Gun: Final Attack Ride… DiEnd!

(Suddenly, a large typhoon of blue cards came out of no where in front of Sasori. It brought Ibuki and Rey back to their cards. Ikuto fired a large blue cybernetic blast right through the typhoon and destroyed Sasori.)

(Beatrix was getting Sky out of the battlefield. But, they were stopped by Deidara, who was in his Orphenoch form. Beatrix and Sky were tossed to the ground. Deidara was about to hurt Beatrix, if it weren't for Sky jumping in the way and blocking the punch. Suddenly, Sky turned into a black Orphenoch version of himself. Beatrix was now even more freaked out. First she learns the Akatsuki are Orphenochs. Then she learns Sky is Faiz. And now Sky is an Orphenoch. How can this day get any worse?)

(I'll tell you how, conflict. Silver brought out his sword and sliced off what ever Kakuzu would try and use to attack Silver. Silver saw that Sky was an Orphenoch and picked up the Faiz belt. Ikuto was behind him.)

Ikuto: Yo. You mind giving me that?

Silver: Why should I?

(Silver and Ikuto inserted their cards into their respective Henshin devices.)

Belt and Gun: Attack Ride… Blast!

(The two were shooting at each other until the bullets stopped. The battle of Decade and DiEnd begins!)

To be continued…


	11. Faiz no Sekai part 2

Faiz no Sekai part 2

(We start off with Sky fighting Deidara. Seeing as Sky is now an Orphenoch, the two are equal. Sky looked at Beatrix while he had a grip on Deidara's neck.)

Sky: Beatrix, hurry and run!

(Beatrix didn't know whether to believe him or not. For noting she hated the Orphenochs.)

(Silver and Yukito were blasting at each other, only for Silver to get blasted himself. Yukito was stabbed in the back by Konan.)

Konan: You said you wanted to join us.

Yukito: I guess so you paper crafted winch. But all I wanted was Faiz's belt.

(Yukito brought out his gun and shot her. The Treasure Sniper turned back to Silver, who still had Faiz's belt.)

Silver: Why do you want Faiz's belt?

Yukito: Faiz Gear, it was developed by a company to fight the Orphenoch. It's a valuable treasure. For I am called the Treasure Sniper for a reason.

Silver: What?

(Seeing as Yukito breaks "it", no one understands him.)

Silver: Anyway, what are you talking about treasures?

Yukito: In the worlds, there are treasures, waiting to be discovered. I want to obtain them all!

(Silver just scoffed at him. Silver got blasted right where Sky was. The belt was in front of Sky. The Orphenoch young one pressed a button on the phone and Auto Vajin comes out and blasts Deidara up. Auto Vajin becomes a motorcycle and Sky gets Beatrix and get's out of there. Yukito was about to go after them, until Kakuzu, Deidara, and Konan are around them.)

Yukito: Screw this.

(Yukito inserts a card into his gun.)

Gun: Attack Ride… Invisible!

(Suddenly, Yukito, as the gun said, turned invisible. The three Akatsuki Orphenochs were blasted into pits. Silver was now taking everything in.)

Silver: (So an Orphenoch is Faiz. This could prove bad displeasures between Sky and Beatrix. Especially after not telling her.)

(We now see Sky and Beatrix riding on the motorcycle. Sky stopped near a pit stop and got Beatrix water, as well as him a Gatorade. That stuff rocks. Anyways, Beatrix looks down.)

Sky: Is something wrong?

Beatrix: Were you always an Orphenoch? If so, why did you hide you being an Orphenoch?

Sky: I wanted to go to the school. I hid it because I thought you would hate me.

Beatrix: I already do.

Sky: Huh?

(Beatrix finished her water and slapped Sky so hard it sent him to the ground. Beatrix was crying her eyes out.)

Beatrix: I hate you for hiding it! If you told me on your own, I would've understood! But… You just don't tell me, just because you were afraid I would hate you?! I would've preferred I known, if you told me!

(Beatrix runs off with tears dropping from her eyes. Eventually, Sky started crying. Sky brought out a small piece of paper. He read off it.)

Sky: I see you. As my light. You're the one, who I care for the most. I see you, as the one. Who lifts me up. This is the time I said. I love you.

(Silver was watching in sympathy at him. Sky had deep feelings for Beatrix. But sadly, Silver looked into personal gossip about Beatrix and found something out. Sky rode off and Silver followed on his motorcycle.)

(We now see Sky with the Faiz Gear in a brief case. He is on a bridge, with no people around, surprisingly.)

Sky: I'm an Orphenoch. This was used to destroy Orphenoch. This is useless. And it also ruined my life! I can never show my face to anyone, ever again!

(Sky through the brief case into the water and watched it float away. Sky ran off with tears coming falling from his eyes. Silver saw everything.)

(Back at the Hikari Studio, Silver got his camera back from Beatrix. Silver got the Faiz Gear and showed it to Yuusuke. Beatrix brought a photo album with pictures, some even of Sky. He looked very happy. Beatrix was now crying again.)

Twilight: What's wrong?

Beatrix: It was all a lie. That wasn't who he truly was.

(Silver took a picture of Beatrix and said this.)

Silver: That smile can never be seen again. You can take hundreds of photos, but a different face appears. You can never take the same face twice. Isn't that why we take photos?

(Beatrix looked at one of the pictures of Sky and grew a smile on her face. Silver got up and knew what to do.)

Silver: I must now take a picture of Sky's face, with a smile.

(We take to the next morning, where Sky was moping around as per usual. He stared into a mirror, only to find his Orphenoch side. Sky punched the mirror apart while yelling. Sky was never so angry and sad in his whole life. Suddenly, Yukito was behind him.)

Yukito: I've finally found you. How're ya doing ya posing Orphenoch Rider.

Sky: Yukito the Raven.

Yukito: Where's the Faiz Gear?

Sky: I don't know.

Yukito: Then, I'll make you want to get your belt!

(Yukito brings out the gun, only for the bullets to get deflected by Sky, now in his Orphenoch form.)

Yukito: Not that form. Transform into Faiz.

Sky: I threw the gear away. So there's no need for you to ask me. That thing ruined my life!

Yukito: How can it ruin your life when it's so valuable.

??????: He's got something even more valuable!

(Suddenly, Silver drops in with the Faiz Gear.)

Yukito: What are you doing here, Silver? To give him back the gear?

Silver: I just want to take a picture of Sky's face. And he did throw this gear into a river. He has something more valuable then the Faiz Gear!

Yukito: What?!

(Silver was about to take out his card, until Yukito shot it out of his hands. It landed in his hands. Suddenly, the mist appears. Silver was in it without his cards. Mephiles appeared.)

Mephiles: You have done well, DiEnd. Thanks to you, I can finish Decade off.

(Silver and Mephiles disappear. Yukito can't believe what just happened. Twilight ran past them and stopped.)

Twilight: Yukito, have you seen Silver anywhere?

Yukito: No I haven't. Why are you looking?

Twilight: Beatrix has gone missing. Yuusuke is currently looking for her right now.

(Sky got up, sprouted his wings, and flew off.)

(We now see Beatrix looking for her camera. She found it, picked it up, and was about to leave. That is, if Konan wasn't in front of her.)

Konan: Beatrix Rose. You sure have a lot of guts.

Beatrix: Are you sure you want to do that. I can warn everyone of the Akatsuki being Orphenoch.

(Konan just scoffed at her.)

Konan: You can go ahead.

(We now switch to the school, where the kids are ironically being attacked by the Akatsuki in their Orphenoch forms. Kakuzu was pretty much punching people, or strangling them to death with his tentacles. Deidara did nothing but stay in the back.)

Deidara: With Faiz gone, we can rule this world. Up till now, humans have excluded and banished us. Feel the power of the Orphenochs!

(We now cut to Silver and Mephiles on a beach.)

Mephiles: Looks like the time has finally come, Silver.

Silver: Mephiles! I know what you're after.

Mephiles: I have prepared the ultimate Rider for you.

(Suddenly, a new figure showed up. It was the dark side of Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Ryuga. Silver knew he had to fight him. Ryuga rushed at Silver.)

(We cut back to three Orphenoch invasion. Deidara brought out his bag and used brought out his spiders. Suddenly, blasts of energy exploded them before they could come near the students. Suddenly, Sky came down to the ground after flipping. He turned into his Orphenoch form, ready to fight. Everyone was now freaking out, because of Sky. Sky had his wings move very fast to create a sonic wave, thus bringing the Orphenochs to their knees. Only Kakuzu was not affected by it. Kakuzu ran towards Sky and punched him in the face.)

(Above them, Yukito was on a building watching.)

Yukito: A treasure more valuable then the Faiz Gear.

(We cut back to Yuusuke, who got back to the Hikari Studio. Yuusuke was greeted by Syranna, and being knocked out by Yukito's gun. Yukito pulled Syranna to his eye level.)

Yukito: I know you truly work for Mephiles. How about leading me to Silver.

(Silver kicked at Ryuga, only to get his foot caught, and then flipped over. Ryuga held out his strike vent hand and was ready to shoot one last fire ball into Silver's skull. But, Ryuga didn't get that chance, because Yukito shot him before he could even shoot. Yukito inserts his card.)

Gun: Kamen Ride…

Yukito: Henshin!

Gun: DiEnd!

(Yukito was now Kamen Rider DiEnd. Ryuga inserted a card into his gauntlet.)

Gauntlet: Advent.

(Suddenly, a black version of Ryuki's Advent Beast shows up and strikes Yukito. After Yukito got up, he brought out a card and inserted it into his gun.)

Gun: Kamen Ride… Kiva!

(Kiva was shot out of the gun and slashed Ryuga away with his Wrist Blades. Kiva got back. Yukito inserted a card into the gun.)

Gun: Final Form Ride… Kiva!

Yukito: The pain will only last a moment.

(Yukito shot Kiva's back, which turned him into the giant bow and arrow. Ryuga inserted one last card into his gauntlet.)

Gauntlet: Final Vent.

(Ryuga slowly goes into the air while his advent beast circled around him. When he reached a certain height, the advent beast stopped and started up fire. Yukito inserted one last card as well.)

Gun: Final Attack Ride… Kiva!

(Ryuga was blasted off of the fire stream with a kick. Yukito brought out Kiva and shot the arrow, which destroyed Ryuga and his Advent Beast. After Silver and Yukito disappeared in the mist, Mephiles started chuckling.)

Mephiles: Those two will destroy each other in the end. Continue fighting, Decade, DiEnd!

(We now switch back to Silver and Yukito out of the mist and back where they started. Yukito took the brief case and put his card keeper in his hands.)

Yukito: That's our payment.

Silver: What ever.

(Silver walked off.)

Yukito: Where are you going?

Silver: I already said it, there's something more important then Faiz's Gear.

(Yukito watched as Silver walked off.)

(We see Sky now stabbed by Konan. Afterwards, Deidara kneed Sky in the chest and he hit a wall. Sky was out of his Orphenoch form and was weak to get killed. But before they do so, they decide to go towards the students. Beatrix dropped her camera. Kakuzu was about to step on it, until Sky grabbed him and pushed him away from it.)

Sky: Don't go near that!

(Sky picks up the camera and starts crying.)

Sky: This is Beatrix's dream.

(Sky remembered all of the good times he had with Beatrix.)

Sky: Beatrix was my only friend. And the more we were together, it grew into something more. I love Beatrix with all of my heart! And I will do anything to make her happy!

(Beatrix was surprised by the last sentence he said. Deidara was getting tired of him and summoned a giant bird. The bird hit Sky to the ground. Silver comes in on his motorcycle.)

Deidara: Do you intend to cover for a treacherous Orphenoch?

Silver: Does it really matter whether he's an Orphenoch or not? He just wants to protect what he cares for the most.

(Sky agreed and got up. Silver took out four cards and knew what to do.)

Deidara: You cur, who are you?

Silver: Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that!

(Silver brought out his belt and strapped it on. He brought out his card.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver became Decade and started fighting Kakuzu, while Sky became his Orphenoch form and fought Konan. Silver cutted his tentacles at times and punched at Kakuzu, only to hurt his hand. Kakuzu punched him to the ground. Konan was stabbing at Sky, who dodged them and booted her in the head. Deidara just chuckled at them.)

Deidara: Do they seriously think a traitorous Orphenoch and a human Kamen Rider can stop us?

??????: No. But how about three Riders!

(Suddenly, Deidara was kicked in the face by Yukito, who in front of him. Yukito brought out a brief case and tossed the Faiz belt to Sky.)

Yukito: I alone decide where I journey.

(Sky got the belt, went over to Yukito, who had his gun out, and was prepared to transform. Sky brought out the Faiz phone and pressed the certain buttons. Yukito inserted his card into his gun.)

Phone: Standing by.

Gun: Kamen Ride…

Yukito and Sky: Henshin!

Phone: Complete!

Gun: DiEnd!

(Kamen Riders Faiz and DiEnd were prepared for action. Sky brought out his sword ready for battle. Sky ran over to Konan and started fighting her. Silver slashed Kakuzu with his blade. He inserted a card into his belt.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Slash!

(Sky pressed certain buttons and his sword started glowing red. The two slashed Kakuzu and Konan into blue flames like Sasori. Yukito was fighting with his fists against Deidara. Yukito kicked Deidara away and inserted a card.)

Gun: Attack Ride… Blast!

(Yukito shot a load of bullets at Deidara. Deidara just brought back Kakuzu and Konan, who blocked the blast and ran at Yukito. Silver inserted a card into his belt.)

Belt: Final Form Ride… Faiz!

Silver: This might tickle a bit.

(Silver pulled a piece of armor out of his back and put it over his head. A gun trigger came out of his chest and he became a giant gun. Silver fired a few bullets at Deidara. Yukito blasted Kakuzu and Konan with their leader.)

Silver: Yukito, we'll finish this.

(The four Orphenochs gain a blue fire around them and they rushed at the Riders. But Silver shot them with a red energy drill, which stopped them. Silver inserted the last card into the belt.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Faiz!

(Silver pulled the trigger and a large red blast was fired at the Orphenoch Akatsuki, thus killing them. Sky went back to normal and took off his belt. He was in his Orphenoch form. He walked over to Beatrix and gave her the camera. Afterwards he walks off. Someone is behind Beatrix. He is a black bat with a piece of chest fur with a bit of red on it. His wings were red, he wore purple gloves and yellow shoes with purple soles. This was Damon the Bat. But he prefers to be called Dan. He motioned to go over to him. Beatrix runs over to Sky and stops him.)

Beatrix: Do you still want to make me happy?

Sky: Yes, I do.

Beatrix: Then, you have to stay until I release my photo book.

(Sky turns back to her and turns back to his normal form.)

Sky: I will.

(Dan walks over and gets in a group of three with Sky and Beatrix. Silver takes a picture of this and smiles.)

(We now switch to Yukito checking a burned down part of the school. There, he found a golden and black belt. Silver walks in.)

Silver: What are you doing Yukito?

Yukito: I have found the Emperors belt. The strongest of the technology belts. Faiz's belt is nothing compared to this! This is what you meant about a treasure more valuable then Faiz's belt!

(Yukito runs off, laughing victoriously. Silver tried to catch him, but he was gone.)

(Silver is now back at the Hikari Studio. Silver was seeing the photos Beatrix took of Sky. One of the pictures was by him. It was the picture of Sky, Beatrix, and Dan. Silver decide to spill about Yukito, but accidentally pulled the chain. The picture this time was an ancient Chinese styled painted Japanese temple. There was a note from Yukito on it.)

Silver: Don't get in my way in the next world. And remember to finish your sea cucumber. That bastard!

(We see Yukito walking off in a sunset with a grin on his face.)

To be continued…


	12. Agito no Sekai part 1

Agito no Sekai part 1

(We start off at a scene with, surprisingly, a bee Grongi. The police heard this in their ears.)

Speaker: Police HQ to all officers on duty: Unidentified Life form Number Forty-Seven spotted. You have permission to use special anti-Unidentified Life form equipment.

(The police inserted bullets into their guns and were prepared to fire at the Grongi.)

(We now join our travelers at the Hikari Studio. They were reading newspapers about this world. It talked about the Grongi. Yuusuke was questioned by why it was similar to his world. Kai turned on the TV to find the reports on Grongi.)

Silver: Did we land in Kuuga's world again?

Kai: I don't know.

Twilight: Yeah. There's no way we can know we're in Kuuga's world.

(Kai turns the channel, and convienantly finds a channel where it tells where the Grongi is.)

Reporter: Ah, we've arrived at the scene of the battle.

(Every looks to see what will happen. Suddenly, they find the infamous police themed Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider G3-X. Yuusuke looked at G3-X in question.)

Yuusuke: What is that?

(G3-X was prepared to fight the Grongi. The Grongi moved at him. The person inside G3-X was struggling to move and sounded like he was in pain. He threw one of the police cars at the Grongi, only for it to miss. The police captain looked at him in anger. G3-X was scared.)

G3-X: I'm sorry, I can't control my power.

(We now shift to, ironically, Yashiro the Fox. And you're wondering this why? This is an alternate world, anything can happen. Anyways she was screaming this into his ear.)

Yashiro: No excuses! Look straight ahead.

G3-X: Ah, squad leader, is this really okay? We were pretty harshly scolded last time.

Yashiro: Show that G3-X is the ultimate creation of Kamen Riders.

G3-X: Hai!

(G3-X brought out his sword and ran at the Grongi. He slashed at him six times, only to miss. He slided his sword across the ground in front of the Grongi, only to miss.)

Yashiro: Permission to use GX-05.

G3-X: You're absolutely sure this is okay? Okay then.

(G3-X pulled out a multi shot gun.)

G3-X: I won't be responsible!

(G3-X fired so many bullets that it damaged the cars and killed the Grongi. After he was done firing, he saw the damage and apologized like someone who owed a lot to a lot of people.)

(Back home, Silver was laughing at G3-X.)

Silver: They don't need Kuuga if they have this.

Yuusuke: I thought the Grongi were gone from my world. And this G3-X never was around.

(The reporters were now trying to ask Yashiro questions. Yuusuke saw this and was shocked. Syranna saw his look and was questioned.)

Syranna: Who's Yashiro?

Twilight: She was the person that gave Yuusuke a reason to fight, but she was killed by the Grongi's Ultimate Darkness.

Silver: Well, we know we're in a different world, but it's still similar to Kuuga's world. That's why Detective Yashiro is alive.

(They looked to where Yuusuke was and saw he was gone.)

(Yuusuke was about to get on his motorcycle. Twilight and Yuusuke saw the costume change for Silver this time. He's a mailman. He felt something in one of his pockets. He saw it was for a man called Bass Forte. And he saw it couldn't be forwarded.)

Silver: (Bass Forte. Where have I heard that name before?)

(We now head to a large building, that was ironically Police Headquarters. Yuusuke was there and saw that someone was leaving. He was a human with black hair in a police uniform. He was obviously running away from someone. Yashiro was following. He went closer to hear what the conversation was.)

Yashiro: Where are you going?!

Human: Give me a break! It's not possible to use against those monsters!

Yashiro: But you've fought a lot and destroyed the Grongi!

Human: It's true that I defeated the Grongi. But there was a lot of destruction and criticism! And I can't take it anymore!

(After that, the human runs off. The police captain was behind her. He was a boy in his twenties wearing a lab coat and purple armor under it. He wore a purple helmet over his head. This was Gate, the Police Captain.)

Gate: Yashiro. Maybe you should rethink G3-X. We can just use nerve suppression bullets against the Grongi.

(Yuusuke walks in quietly.)

Gate: I know very well it's a result of your precious research, but there's no one in the police to clad it.

Yashiro: We shall recruit new users. Not just the police, we shall hire the special forces, even ordinary citizens.

(Yuusuke got in between them and raised his hand.)

Yuusuke: I volunteer to use G3-X.

(The two were surprised at this.)

(Yuusuke was now in the training room running on a tread mill with others as well. Yashiro was studying how they were doing.)

Yashiro: The only hope we have to fight the Grongi on an even level is G3-X. The user will surely become humanity's savior.

(So many people were tired and stopped. The only one's left were Yuusuke and, surprisingly, Yukito.)

Yuusuke: This isn't much.

Yukito: More speed please.

(Yashiro sped up their tread mills and they went faster.)

(After they were finished, Yuusuke and Yukito were having a conversation in the locker room.)

Yuusuke: Yukito, what're you doing here?

Yukito: Before I answer that, welcome to Agito's world. Let's do our best.

(Yuusuke put his stuff in a locker. Yashiro took it out and placed it in an upper locker. Yuusuke saw that the locker was empty. So he was questioned.)

(We now see Yuusuke wearing G3-X's armor, he was struggling to stand. He fell to the floor. Yukito walked over to him and took the helmet off.)

Yukito: Let me give it a try.

(And thus Yukito is now G3-X. He was performing very well. Yuusuke asked for another chance.)

(We now switch to an old building with a skull on top of it. There was a large W on the skulls sideburns. Silver and Twilight entered the vicinity of this home. He found that the mail box was the same address as Bass Forte's.)

Silver: I guess we found his house. Even though it looks more like an old base of an evil scientist. Let's deliver this and find Yukito.

Twilight: Shouldn't you be worried about Yuusuke?

Silver: Let him do what he wants. It's his story.

(Silver opens the door and lazily says the owners name.)

Silver: Bass Forte?

Twilight: Silver. If the forwarding address isn't known, then he's not here.

(They saw that everything was destroyed. It was a torn down place with destroyed robots and a lot of other things that you can imagine.)

Twilight: I wonder what happened here.

(Silver and Twilight walk in, almost getting blasted. They looked above them to find a man in his thirties with a beard growing in. He was wearing black armor with silver parts over his chest and legs and golden parts under large ear parts, even though those aren't ears. This was Bass Forte, Megaman's rival.)

Bass: Why are you here, hedgehog?

Silver: I'm guessing you're Bass Forte.

Bass: Stay away from me.

(Suddenly, a Grongi walks in. Silver puts on his belt and brings out his card.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver punches the Grongi out of the building and follows it. Bass was surprised at Decade.)

Bass: A transformation?

(Silver punches the Grongi in the face and sends it down to the outskirts of the city. The Grongi pulls out a small axe and was prepared to slam it into Silver's skull. Silver brought out his gun and shot the Grongi. He inserted a card into his belt.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Decade!

(The cards appear. Silver shoots through them and it destroys the Grongi. Silver went back to normal. Bass comes down and walks up to Silver.)

Bass: I see you defeated one of them. It's bad when they target you. Go away, and never return.

Silver: I just came to deliver this letter.

(Silver brings out the letter and gives it to Bass. Bass didn't open it, he just noted this.)

Bass: Postmarked a year ago. What use is it now?

(After that, he ripped it in half. Silver and Twilight were questioned by what he did.)

Bass: Never come again. Or else.

(Suddenly, he hears something. He saw a giant stone sword coming down.)

Bass: Move!

(Thus they dodged the sword. The sword was about seven feet tall. Suddenly, someone came out of now where and picked up the sword. He was a large man at the height of seven feet. He looked like he was made out of black stone. He had bull horns on the top of his head. His right eye was going up like a flame. This was Sigma, the starter of a virus that almost destroyed the world. He disappeared into a ring of light. Silver knew what that was, along with the Grongi he faced earlier.)

Silver: (Those weren't Grongi, those are Unknown.)

(After that fiasco, Silver and Twilight were eating dinner while Yuusuke was packing up his things.)

Syranna: Is there reason why you're leaving.

Yuusuke: I was selected to be G3-X's user.

Silver: So you're qualifying to be a backup for the police. You've stooped back down to what you were before.

Yuusuke: I went on a journey so that I could meet Yashiro again. I think this is my last stop.

Silver: So you'll stay here, because of Yashiro.

Twilight: I thought you would always travel with us.

Kai: Will you at least eat dinner with us?

Yuusuke: Sorry, I don't know when I'll be deployed.

Kai: Ah, okay.

(Yuusuke walks out with his backpack. But before he leaves, he says this.)

Yuusuke: So… I'm in debt to you all.

(After that, Yuusuke leaves and gets on his motorcycle. Twilight comes out.)

Twilight: Are you sure things will work out his time?

Yuusuke: It's nothing like that. And, the Yashiro in this world seems like an unforgettable person. I wasn't able to protect her last time. But this time, I'll be much stronger.

(After that, Yuusuke rides off. Twilight looks back to find Silver reading the ripped up letter. Silver looked out in realization.)

(We now go to Police HQ and find the alarm going off for a Grongi alert. We find Yukito preparing for battle in the G3-X suit. Gate and Yashiro went to Yuusuke and found him in the room that Yashiro was at the beginning. Yuusuke sadly had the job to study what G3-X does. So he had to be where he was.)

(We now see Bass walking through a tunnel. He was found by Silver and Twilight.)

Silver: We've finally found you. Bass Forte.

Bass: I thought I told you to stay away.

Silver: You should be grateful. Starting today, I'll protect you from the Unknown.

(Bass just laughs at him.)

Bass: Don't screw with me!

(Suddenly, a red whip came out of his hand and it missed Silver.)

Bass: Why would you protect, a monster like me?!

(Suddenly, he roared into the air and his body became Kamen Rider Gills Exceed.)

(We see Yukito riding off towards two Grongi. He stopped and took G3-X's armor off. Yuusuke was questioned by what he was doing. Yukito brought out his gun and inserted his card.)

Gun: Kamen Ride…

Yukito: Henshin!

Gun: DiEnd!

(Yukito became DiEnd and inserted two more cards.)

Gun Kamen Ride… Drake! Kamen Ride… Delta!

(The Grongi ran at Yukito, only to get pushed aside. Yukito summoned the two Kamen Riders Drake and Delta. The three stood side by side and shot at an Unknown, thus causing it to explode. Yashiro had no video on what was going on, so she didn't see anything.)

Yukito: You will keep this secret, right?

(Yuusuke saw Unknowns smashing the Grongi with hammers. They ran towards them.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(We shift back to Silver becoming Decade and started walking towards Bass.)

Silver: I never thought I had to fight another Kamen Rider in this world.

Bass: Stay away from me!

(Bass whipped Silver in the face. Silver pulled out a card and inserted it into his belt.)

Silver: A beast for a beast, right?

Belt: Kamen Ride… Kiva!

(Silver became Kiva and inserted one more card.)

Belt: Form Ride… Kiva Garuru!

(Kamen Rider Kiva Garuru form was unleashed and started fighting Bass. Bass whips became blades and he slashed Silver eight times. Bass roared into the air and rand off. Silver went back to his Decade armor, still questioned by what happened.)

(We now cut back to DiEnd, Drake, and Delta fighting Unknown. Suddenly, Bass came out of no where and suffocated the Unknown. Yuusuke was questioned by either to shoot him, or leave him.)

Yukito: He is… Gills.

Yuusuke: Gills?

Yukito: One who is unable to become Agito.

(Bass kicked one Unknown and it blew up. And the last Unknown was had the pleasure to be killed by Bass flip kicking him while yelling. Yukito and Yuusuke held out their guns to shoot. Until Silver came in between them.)

Silver: I'm his protector.

Yuusuke: Why?

Yukito: Step away from the monstrous Rider, Silver.

Silver: There's no way I'm leaving this man to get killed.

Yukito: You fool.

(Yukito brought out a card and inserted it into his gun.)

Gun: Attack Ride… Cross Attack!

(Delta and Drake get on both sides of Yukito and held their guns out. Silver was about to pull a card out, until Bass pulled off his belt and he turned to normal. Delta fired a purple energy drill and it was on Silver's chest. And Delta jumped and was going to kick through it.)

To be continued…


	13. Agito no Sekai part 2

Agito no Sekai part 2

(Delta was about to kick Silver, until Yuusuke got them out of the way, right where Bass was.)

Yuusuke: What are you doing Yukito?!

Yukito: Sorry my thorax legged friend. It's not like I was aiming for him or anything.

Silver: Shut it! Now, return the belt.

(Bass was going to fight, then suddenly he gripped his head in pain.)

Bass: Get out of here, all of you! Sigma is coming! He's going to infect all of us! *screams*

(Suddenly, Sigma appears with four two Unknown and two soldiers. One of them was a female warrior in blue water creature themed armor with a staff. This was Leviathan. And the one to his right was a green maverick with two purple laser blades in his hands. This was Sage Harpuia.)

Sigma: Humans, do not be lead to astray that. Humans should just remain as humans. Or else you shall go Maverick like Bass.

(Sigma holds out his sword and summons a stream of fire, thus hurting all of them. It sent Delta and Drake back to their cards, and sent Bass out of his Gills form. Ironically, the video for G3-X's helmet was on and showed Bass. Yashiro was shocked at seeing Bass. Bass ran away and was no where to be seen. The Mavericks teleport out of there. Leaving Silver, Yuusuke, and Yukito alone in a parking garage.)

Yukito: You okay Silver?

Silver: I'm fine. Just what exactly are you after?

Yukito: Don't go and make me sound villainous. If you be a good boy, I'll treat you to sea cucumber.

(Silver shook him off and went to find Bass.)

Yuusuke: Where are you going?

Silver: I'm going to protect him.

(We see Bass sitting on a fork lift. Silver comes by. Bass sees him.)

Bass: You want your belt back? You no longer have the ability to fight, so why are you here?

Silver: I did say I would protect you.

Bass: Get lost!

(Bass fires a blast out of his gun arm and blasts Silver through one of the fork lifts and a wall. Silver skids on the floor. Bass runs at him at a fast speed and knees him in the chest. Twilight finds him unconscious and takes him back to the Hikari Studio. Bass walks off.)

(We see Yuusuke and Yukito at the base with Gate and Yashiro.)

Gate: You did an impressive job against the Grongi.

Yukito: But I was no match for the new enemy, Sigma.

Yashiro: New enemy? Sigma?

Yukito: Yes. This new enemy is a man named Sigma. There were also other creatures that defeated the Grongi. Right, Yuusuke?

Yuusuke: Yeah.

Yashiro: Unknown.

Yukito: Unknown?

Yashiro: I will call these creatures Unknown. That way we can distinguish them from the Unknown Life Forms. They've been seen a few times before. Of course we've readied a counter plan for that.

Yukito: In other words, G3-X version up.

(Gate was surprised at this and got in front of Yashiro.)

Gate: Is this true Yashiro? G3-X already has a power problem. You won't be allowed to go any further.

(Afterwards, Gate walked out. Yashiro left the room as well. Yukito was grinning mischievously.)

(Later, Yuusuke leaves as well, but hears crying. He looks into the locker room to find Yashiro at the locker he tried to use earlier. Yuusuke remembered Bass. She was saying his name, so is that who she's sad about? He saw Yukito walk in and hide behind the other row of lockers. Yukito was with Yashiro.)

Yashiro: Yukito?

(Suddenly, Yukito knocked her out of the way. He opened up the locker and took out a small black chip with G4 on it.)

Yukito: Just as I thought. You had the G4 chip complete.

(Yuusuke comes out and is questioned by his actions. Yukito brought out his gun.)

(Back at the Hikari Studio, Silver was resting. Silver got up and took the towel off his head. Silver didn't see anyone, so he just walked right out the door. Twilight caught him and stopped him.)

Twilight: Why are you trying to protect him?

(Silver just brought out the letter from before and gave it to her. Twilight was shocked by who sent it.)

Twilight: This letters sender is… Yashiro.

(We now switch to Yukito, admiring the G4 Chip.)

Yukito: The G4 Chip. This chip allows humans to link to the system. It's a valuable treasure.

(Yuusuke walks in and is questioned by what he means about treasure.)

Yukito: Didn't Silver tell you? I'm the Treasure Sniper looking for the most valuable of Treasures.

Yuusuke: You will return that to Yashiro!

Yukito: Why are you still helping her? She's not even the same Yashiro.

Yuusuke: Despite that, I will help her and see to it she's never sad!

(Yukito brought out his gun.)

Yukito: Your journey ends here, today.

(But suddenly, a gunshot was fired at Yukito. It was Yashiro's gun. Yukito tried to run away, only to be punched by Yuusuke. Yukito dropped the G4 Chip. Yashiro shot the G4 Chip and destroyed it. Yukito was shocked by this and ran off. Yashiro went to Yuusuke and helped him up.)

Yuusuke: Can I ask why you destroyed the G4 Chip.

Yashiro: It was nothing that you need to worry about. There's something even more important.

(As they walked off, Yukito was hanging above them.)

Yukito: Something more important then the G4 Chip.

(We now see Sigma looking over Bass. He shot an eye laser and was about to burn Bass, if Silver wasn't there to get him out of the way. After the two were out of the way, Bass pushed him and held his gun arm out.)

Bass: Why are you going so far to protect me?

Silver: Because if you die… Yashiro will be sad.

(We now switch to outside Police HQ, where Yuusuke and Twilight meet each other. Twilight ran over to Yuusuke.)

Twilight: Yuusuke, you have to help Silver.

Yuusuke: Why should I help him, when he's protecting monsters like that?

Twilight: It wasn't a monster. It was Bass Forte.

Yuusuke: Bass Forte?

Twilight: He's the first candidate for G3. And he's the most important person to Yashiro.

(Twilight gave the torn up letter to Yuusuke. Yuusuke saw them and read them. The letter said this.)

"A few months have passed since you disappeared from my sight. I'm sending this letter hoping that you return to your previous home. I can protect you. Even more powerful then G3. With G3-X, we can fight evenly against the monsters. Please come back. I need you."

From, Yashiro the Fox.

(Yuusuke understood now what he had to do.)

(Yuusuke went into Yashiro's monitor room and got the armor.)

Yashiro: We haven't been given orders to deploy yet.

Yuusuke: I'm bringing him back. I'm bringing back G3-X's true user.

(Silver and Bass are hiding out. Bass decided to tell Silver the truth.)

Bass: About a year ago, Yashiro and I were just about to complete G3.

(Flashback)

(We see Bass in G3's armor, practicing shooting. After they were done, Bass took the helmet off.)

Bass n: But that's when something strange was happening to my body. A mysterious power awakened within me. And then…

(We see Bass walking in a parking garage and suddenly, Gills's whips came out of his wrist. Unknown were there and were targeting him.)

(Afterwards, Bass left with a note saying his disappearance.)

(End Flashback)

Bass: I was scared. So I ran away.

(Suddenly, Sigma slammed down with his sword. Silver and Bass dodged it. Bass dropped Silver's stuff.)

Bass: Now's your chance, get out of here.

(Bass became Gills and started fighting Sigma. Suddenly, Yuusuke as G3-X came in.)

Silver: You enjoying your new home?

(Yuusuke took off his helmet.)

Yuusuke: I saw the letter. I know how Bass is related to Yashiro. But why are you protecting him?

Silver: If he died, Yashiro would lose her smile again. Wasn't Yashiro's smile your wish?

Yuusuke: It's for me?

Silver: There's no time for this, we have a almost Maverick on the loose.

Yuusuke: Ah, right.

(Silver picked up his things and Yuusuke went to find Bass. Silver pulled out Agito's card.)

(Yuusuke found Bass near a drainage way.)

Yuusuke: It's time for you to come back to the G3 unit.

Bass: Why would anyone want me?!

Yuusuke: Yashiro is waiting for you.

(Bass and Yuusuke jump into the drainage way and start fighting. Yuusuke grabbed Bass and threw him into the water. Bass got on one hand and spin kicked Yuusuke off of the ground. Bass picked Yuusuke up by his neck.)

Yuusuke: You knew you were being chased by the Unknown. So you disappeared to avoid getting Yashiro involved.

Bass: That's the only way to protect her!

Yuusuke: Yashiro already knows!

(Suddenly, Unknown come out of no where. Yuusuke brought out a large bazooka and blasted them away. Bass was surprised by this.)

Yuusuke: Yashiro is trying to make it more powerful. Because… It's for defeating the Unknown!

(Bass turned back to normal as Yuusuke pulled out the letter.)

Yuusuke: Her wish isn't to be protected. Her wish, is she wants to protect you.

(Suddenly, an Unknown was about to strike them, only for Yukito as DiEnd to come out of no where and kick it out of the way.)

Yuusuke: Yukito!

Yukito: Show me the treasure that's worth more then the G4 Chip.

(Suddenly, more Unknown show up. Yukito inserted a card into his gun.)

Gun: Attack Ride… Blast!

(Many bullets were fired at the Unknown and they were, barely damaged. Yukito inserted another card into his gun.)

Gun: Kamen Ride… Blade!

(Blade came out of the gun and started fighting the Unknown. Blade punched one, kicked one, and slashed one. Yukito was just watching.)

Yukito: This will only hurt for a bit.

(Yukito inserted a card into the gun.)

Gun: Final Form Ride… Blade!

(Yukito blasted Blade in the back and it turned him into the giant sword. Yukito inserted the last card and grabbed the sword.)

Gun: Final Attack Ride… Blade!

(The Unknown ran at him, only for Yukito to spin three hundred sixty degrees and destroy the Unknown. Blade disappeared. Yukito walked over to the two Riders.)

Yukito: Do you mind giving me the treasure?

(Suddenly, five rings of energy hit our heroes and they were sent apart. It was Sigma.)

Sigma: If humans procure power, they will surely choose a mistaken path. For…

??????: For what, floppy mouth?

(Suddenly, Silver came out of no where.)

Silver: For humans are foolish, right?

Sigma: That is correct. They do not need power!

Silver: Yeah. It's true we are foolish. For example, giving up everything to chase the shadow of a dead women. Or continuing to run all alone to avoid getting someone important involved.

Yuusuke: Or using one's body to shield a friend.

(Silver smiled at him.)

Silver: That is because we are foolish. We won't know unless we fall down and get hurt. Sometimes we stray from our path. Even if it's a mistake, we still continue our journey. We don't need you guys showing us that way!

(Suddenly, Bass gained a belt and Silver gained the three cards of this world.)

Sigma: How is it that a Maverick like Bass is Agito?!

(Silver looked at Bass.)

Silver: Bass, that's your true power.

Sigma: You cur! Who are you?!

(Silver put on his belt and pulled out his card.)

Silver: Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that! Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

Bass: Henshin!

(The two became their respective Riders. Silver is Decade. And Bass is the newly reformed Kamen Rider Agito. Silver, Bass, and Yuusuke were ready to fight the Unknown Mavericks. Yukito listened to everything.)

Yukito: That's quite a treasure, but I can't take it with me.

(After that, Yukito just walks off.)

(The fight now goes to a warehouse. Sigma brought out Leviathan and Harpuia to fight the Riders. Harpuia brought out his swords and started fighting Silver, while Leviathan fought Yuusuke. That left Bass against Sigma. Sigma stabbed his sword at Bass, only for it to miss.)

Sigma: Bass. This is unforgivable. Humans shall not reach approach God!

(Bass was about to get stabbed again, if he didn't have very impressive strength to hold it in one hand.)

Bass: No Sigma. I am a mere human.

(Leviathan stabbed her javelin at Yuusuke, only for him to grab it and throw her to the ground. Silver was in a clash with Harpuia and kept him in place. Silver kicked Harpuia in the face and sliced him in half. And thus Leviathan just fought both of them, but was winning. Bass was about to get blasted by more rings if he didn't go right through them. But he got sliced by Sigma's sword, into a wall. Leviathan stabbed Silver into the ground, and then sliced Yuusuke so hard into a wall, half of the face was broken off. Bass was on the ground with the sword over him. Bass suddenly gained two extra horns on his helmet and his sign was under him. He got up, jumped into the air and was prepared to Rider Kick him.)

Bass: Rider Kick!

(Sigma teleported Leviathan in front of him and disappeared. Leaving Leviathan to take the hit, and thus getting her killed. Sigma blasted another eye laser and the fire blasted the Riders out of the warehouse and near a harbor. Silver inserted a card into his belt.)

Belt: Final Form Ride… Agito!

Silver: This might tickle a bit.

(Silver pulled a platform out of his back. Bass jumped into the air and became a hover board with a dragon face. Yuusuke was surprised by this. Silver flew at Sigma, only to blast him in the face with blue propulsion flames. Silver flew to Yuusuke and brought him aboard. Yuusuke understood and fired his gun at the rings he was firing at them. Silver pulled out the last card.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Agito!

(Suddenly, Agito's sign was on Sigma. Silver pulled out his sword and slashed Sigma through the sign. The three pose behind Sigma's explosion. Silver having his back to the camera with his sword on his shoulder. Yuusuke holding his fist up in the air, and Bass just standing there with folded arms. The three turn back to normal.)

(Yuusuke is now with Yashiro.)

Yashiro: You're leaving?

Yuusuke: Yeah. I don't understand anything, but I'm still in the middle of my journey to discover what I can do. If I stop here, I'll make her mad. The person whom I made a promise.

Yashiro: I understand.

(Gate got up and went to Yashiro.)

Gate: What about the Grongi and Unknown? G3-X?

????: That won't be necessary.

(Gate saw the voices speaker and found Bass with Silver.)

Gate: Forte.

(Bass had the letter in his hand.)

Silver: G3-X isn't needed anymore. This world shall be protected by this world's Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Agito. Bass Forte.

(Yuusuke brought Yashiro and Bass together. The two were hand in hand. Silver took a picture of this.)

(Yashiro and Yuusuke said their last goodbyes and Yuusuke road off.)

(Back at the studio, Silver and the others saw the pictures. One picture stood out the most. It was a picture of Yashiro in between Bass and Yuusuke. Yuusuke came in and was ready to sit down. Syranna was happy that he returned. She pulled the chain and revealed the next world. The picture of this world was a large train in a desert. It had two large eyes to it.)

Silver: Den-Liner.

To be continued…


	14. DenO no Sekai part 1

_**Den-O no Sekai part 1**_

_**(We start off with Silver, Yuusuke, and Twilight walking out of the studio. We see our hero Silver now dressed up as the infamous Sherlock Holmes, with an hour glass in his hand as well as a brief case with a stop pocket watch.)**_

_**Silver: Seems we've arrived at Den-O's world.**_

_**Yuusuke: What is that? It's hard to tell this time.**_

_**Twilight: Are you a detective?**_

_**Yuusuke: No. He's an undertaker.**_

_**Silver: Elementary my dear stag beetle and lady.**_

_**(Silver pulled out a case and a card out of his trench coat pocket. Silver knew what this was.)**_

_**Silver: This is a ticket. For the train that travels through time, Den Liner. To put it simply, I have to board and travel somewhere.**_

_**(Silver puts the card and case back into his pocket.)**_

_**Yuusuke: Travel? Wait a minute. What's a train that travels through time? A time machine?!**_

_**Twilight: How do we board something like that?**_

_**Silver: I have no clue for once it's not elementary. For now, when you think about trains, stations come to mind.**_

_**(Silver was about to walk off, until something went inside him. He dropped the brief case and the watch became red. Suddenly, sand started coming out of his pants. He opened his eyes and revealed they were red, instead of his usual yellow. He also gained a red scarf around his neck and his hat disappeared to reveal he's got spiked up hair with his forehead quills. He looked to a near policeman and talked in an angry growly voice to him.)**_

_**Silver: Get out!**_

_**(He pulled the policeman over to him.)**_

_**Silver: I know you're in there!**_

_**(The policeman was crying and yelling for help. Yuusuke tried to stop Silver, only to get pushed out of the way.)**_

_**Silver: Get out of that body! Or… do I need to drag you out?!**_

_**(Suddenly, the policeman started laughing.)**_

_**Policeman: You've got the nose of a hound!**_

_**(The policeman drained sand out of him as well. Suddenly, the body fell out to reveal a monster that looked like a metal mole face. He had a buzz saw for one hand, as well as three claws. It wore a black jacket, a blue shirt, and black pants. Yuusuke and Twilight were slightly freaked out by this. Silver put on a different belt and brought out the card and case.)**_

_**Silver: You seemed like kind of a dunce. Henshin!**_

_**Belt: Sword Form.**_

_**(Suddenly, Silver transformed into Kamen Rider Den-O's sword form. Silver walked forward and brought his left arm back and his right arm forward while saying this.)**_

_**Silver: Ore… Sanjou!**_

_**Yuusuke: Could that be this world's Kamen Rider?**_

_**Silver: Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!**_

_**(Silver ran and kicked the monster then slashed it. He was continuously slashing at the monster. Yuusuke and Twilight watched and were surprised by the power of Den-O. Silver chuckled and motioned for it to get another whooping, which it did. It got kicked and slashed three times. He pulled out the card and pulled it over the belt.)**_

_**Silver: Let's go you mole bastard.**_

_**Belt: Full Charge.**_

_**(Suddenly, the blade of the sword was above him. He motioned like he was slashing, and the blade actually slashed the monster.)**_

_**Silver: Hissatsu! My Hissatsu attack!**_

_**(He slashed in many motions ten times and brought the blade down so hard, the monster exploded. Yuusuke and Twilight looked away when it was destroyed. Silver stood there calmly, only to start having a hissy fit.)**_

_**Silver: Damn it! That was too boring! What's going on?!**_

_**(Silver went back to normal and started walking off. Yuusuke and Twilight followed him.)**_

_**Twilight: Who are you? And why is it that you're Silver?**_

_**Yuusuke: Is there something wrong? There's something wrong with you!**_

_**(Silver just pushed Yuusuke off and tripped over a small fence over a small flower garden. Twilight grabbed him and jammed her thumb into his neck. Silver tried not to laugh, but laughed out the spirit that went inside him. Silver went back to normal and the spirit was out in front of them. This creature was red and looked like a devil facially. Body wise, he looked like he was wearing dark red armor with bright red shoulder pads with spikes, along with knee pads. He was wearing a belt that looked like it had a heart as the buckle. He was currently screaming at them.)**_

_**?????????: What was that about?!**_

_**Silver: Thank you Twilight! *laughing***_

_**Yuusuke: Silver, what is that?**_

_**(Silver gripped his shoulders so he can keep a grip on reality.)**_

_**Silver: It's the same as the other monsters, an Imagin.**_

_**(Silver was back to normal and noting that the Imagin was laughing as well.)**_

_**Silver: Seems they don't have a physical form unless they possess other humans. Isn't that right, Momotaros?**_

_**Momotaros: Shut up asshole! Let me borrow that body again!**_

_**(Silver pulled Yuusuke and threw him at Momotaros. Instead of Silver's body, it was Yuusuke's body with Momotaros. Yuusuke had the red scarf along with spiky hair, somehow. And his facial expression is hilarious. It looks like his left eye is always in a questioned state.)**_

_**Momotaros: What a selfish thing to do to me, asshole.**_

_**Twilight: Can I ask why you did that?**_

_**Silver: I need to save this world. And to note that you can't call Yuusuke by his name. His name is Momotaros.**_

_**Momotaros: Don't be explaining!**_

_**(Momotaros tries to punch Silver, only to be held in place. He tries to run, but starts looking like Quicksilver when Jean Grey holds him in the air. Silver scratches his neck with a mellow look on his face.)**_

_**Silver: Do you mind calming down so I can talk to you? I can serve you coffee.**_

_**Momotaros: What?**_

_**Silver: We even have cake.**_

_**(After that, Momotaros thought and had his eyes in a very squinted matter, he looked very weird and happy. Momotaros broke free and looked Silver right in the eye.)**_

_**Momotaros: Pudding!**_

_**(We now shift to the studio where Kai made pudding for Momotaros. Momotaros looked at it happily with his spoon in hand. He started eating the pudding.)**_

_**Twilight: In other words, you Imagin gain physical form based on the images in other peoples minds. But an abnormality occurred a few days ago and you lost your physical form again. And you've been going from person to person like a disembodied soul.**_

_**Momotaros: Don't call me a disembodied soul! I'm not a damn ghost!**_

_**Silver: What was your form originally like?**_

_**Momotaros: I don't remember anymore. I can't go back either way.**_

_**(Momotaros walks towards the mirror.)**_

_**Momotaros: I've lost myself…**_

_**(Silver took a picture of him. Then suddenly, Momotaros outbursts this.)**_

_**Momotaros: That's why I'll kick their asses!**_

_**Silver: What?**_

_**Momotaros: Those mole bastards that are all around. It's obvious I'm like this because of them.**_

_**(Momotaros accidentally hit's the bell.)**_

_**Twilight: How do you know.**_

_**(Momotaros rang the bell six times fast and came out with this response.)**_

_**Momotaros: My gut.**_

_**(He sees Silver taking pictures and is questioned.)**_

_**Momotaros: Why do you keep taking pictures?**_

_**(After that, Momotaros leaves the house. Twilight and Silver follow him.)**_

_**(We're now in the city with Silver and Twilight looking for Momotaros. Silver stops and takes out the card and case. Twilight looks back and sees him thinking.)**_

_**Twilight: We almost forgot about Den Liner. The time traveling train.**_

_**Silver: Momotaros said something happened a few days ago. Maybe what I'm supposed to do in this world is go to the past.**_

_**(Now where does that sound familiar? Silver and Twilight continue walking.)**_

_**Twilight: Do you think it really exists?**_

_**Silver: I don't know where to board it, but for now I'm searching for something like a station.**_

_**Twilight: But can we really find it by just aimlessly walking around?**_

_**Silver: We'll find it. Assuming that's what needs to be done in this world, that is.**_

_**(Suddenly, a random human is walking near Twilight. He was looking at her very strangely. Silver brought something out and threw it at the human, knocking him out. Twilight didn't notice it so she didn't know about the human.)**_

_**????????: Found him.**_

_**(Suddenly, Silver got caught by another Imagin going into him. Sand fell out of his pants. And now for some more confusion. Silver is now holding a cane in his hand and is wearing white formal clothing, including a top hat. He is also wearing a blue tie and glasses, over his blue eyes. He is now speaking in a proper sounding voice that would sound like Shadow if he wasn't disgruntled or had slight anger to him.)**_

_**Silver: Pardon me. I thought for a moment there was some garbage stuck to you.**_

_**Twilight: W-w-what the?!**_

_**Silver: In matters like this, it's best not to get up close to them. Get it?**_

_**Twilight: Don't tell me it's another disembodied soul?**_

_**Silver: Disembodies soul? I'll ignore that for now. Let us talk. *seductively* Over tea.**_

_**????????: What are you doing? Yossha!**_

_**(Suddenly, another spirit went into Silver's body. Suddenly, he was now dressed as a feudal soldier with two swords strapped to his shoulders. His hair was now in a pony tail and he cracked his neck. He now had yellow eyes. He spoke in a deep, calm voice, yet still triumphant)**_

_**Silver: This isn't what we're after. Fool!**_

_**(Suddenly, Silver went back to the suit. Then back to the feudal clothing.)**_

_**Silver: Our business is with Decade! It's with this man! Why do you always go right to seduction?!**_

_**(Silver goes back to the suit.)**_

_**Silver: But this girl seems related to Decade. I'd like to ask why this abnormality occurred.**_

_**(Silver tries to put his hands on her, only to get pushed back.)**_

_**Twilight: You are… you guys are…**_

_**????????: Man! What a pain!**_

_**(And yet another soul goes into Silver. Silver is now wearing a black jacket and pants with yellow lines on the side and a white multicolored shirt. He is also wearing a hat with three colored lines on it, red, yellow, and green. And also the he gained purple sunglasses, covering his purple eyes, and crazy multicolored hair. He was moving around like a giddy little kid, he was very childish. He spoke in a childish voice as well, high pitched and almost sounding like a seven year old.)**_

_**Silver: Let's beat Decade! Mind if I do it? Can't hear you!**_

_**Twilight: Wait a moment! What's going on? Will you three goofballs get out of Silver's body?**_

_**Silver: No! It's his fault that strange things are occurring, right? Like that.**_

_**(Silver points in a random direction and sees a building disappearing into nothingness. I think people should spot that. Silver walks over to Twilight in the suit.)**_

_**Silver: See? Something strange is happening. We're troubled to.**_

_**(Twilight throws Silver to the ground, which crack the glasses.)**_

_**Twilight: Are you saying this is also Decade's fault?!**_

_**Silver: No, we're just saying it might be. We're in trouble. Him being the devil is just a rumor after all.**_

_**(Twilight jammed her thumb into Silver's neck and was making the Imagin slower in movement so she could get away.)**_

_**(With Momotaros, he sees the buildings disappearing and is angered.)**_

_**Momotaros: What is going on?! I just don't get it at all!**_

_**??????: Yo.**_

_**(Momotaros turned around to find Yukito. With his gun and a card out. Momotaros walks over to him.)**_

_**Momotaros: Who are you?**_

_**Yukito: I'm interested in Den-O. I'm sure he'll become Den Liner in a Final Form Ride.**_

_**Momotaros: Den Liner Final Fo… fi… foi… What's that?!**_

_**Yukito: I must have it.**_

_**(Yukito shows a card of Den-O next to Den Liner.)**_

_**Yukito: It's not a bad deal, considering you lost your physical form. You'll obtain a new form. Give me Den Liner, please.**_

_**(Momotaros just punches his face and breaks his Tengu mask.)**_

_**Momotaros: Screw off! Who would do that?!**_

_**Yukito: Well, looks like it won't be that easy to obtain.**_

_**Momotaros: Stop babbling!**_

_**(Yukito inserted his card. Momotaros looked questioned at him.)**_

_**Gun: Kamen Ride…**_

_**Yukito: Henshin!**_

_**Gun: DiEnd!**_

_**(Yukito became DiEnd, only to face the fact that Momotaros had the belt on.)**_

_**Momotaros: Henshin!**_

_**Belt: Sword Form.**_

_**(Momotaros became Sword Form and said his line quickly and ran at Yukito.)**_

_**Momotaros: Ore Sanjou!**_

_**(With Twilight, she was running, only to confront the crazy one of the Imagins.)**_

_**Silver: Twilight, we don't have business with you. We just want to hurry and fight Decade. But we can't do that in this body.**_

_**(Twilight understood and continued to run. Twilight was tired and sat down, only to be next to the proper Silver.)**_

_**Silver: Why won't you tell us if you know anything? It'll be okay. We won't do anything to you, okay?**_

_**(Twilight just sweep kicked Silver and pulled him to her by the tie.)**_

_**Twilight: You three goofballs have done enough trouble, so get out of Silver's body or else!**_

_**(Suddenly, Silver's voice returned to normal.)**_

_**Silver: You three get out!**_

_**(Suddenly, Silver's body glowed bright pink and the three Imagins were sent out of his body. The three Imagins revealed themselves. The proper one was a blue creature with a face that looked like a mask with an open mouth, but nothing's there. He had red eyes, as well as a stone on his forehead and three spikes sticking out of his head. His body was made up of dark blue armor under chunks of crystal on his shoulders, his chest, his upper legs, knees, and ankles. He had two small shields on his arms, under his elbow. This was Urataros, the smart one of the group, and is quite popular with the ladies. I think if you were cool and were voiced by Koji Yusa, you'd be quite popular with the ladies as well gentlemen. The second one was a yellow one whose face was black and looked like an Oni with a horn on his head. His armor consisted of black armor under a yellow chest plate, shoulder pads, and leggings. This was Kintaros, the strong and calm one of the group. His strength shall make you cry. The last one of the group was purple and had a face that looked more menacing then Momotaros. He had two spikes coming out of his head and menacing eyes. He looked like he was wearing a mantle on his waist. He wore a purple chest plate and shoulder pads, along with overly large sleeve armor. This was Ryutaros, the Michelangelo of the group. The three were currently arguing.)**_

_**Ryutaros: This happened because we took too long.**_

_**Kintaros: To drive us out, that's quite impressive.**_

_**Urataros: Just what you'd expect from Decade.**_

_**Silver: We'll deal with that later. First, payback against you guys for making Twilight freaked out, for using my body, and for making me look like a retard!**_

_**Ryutaros: Go ahead, we'll hurt you as well.**_

_**Kintaros: But first we need to do something about us being nothing but spirits.**_

_**(The three Imagin stare at Twilight with malicious grins on their faces. They go so fast into Twilight's body, nobody saw it. First up was Urataros, who will scar your life with this. We see Twilight wearing black leather clothing and a black leather skirt, along with the glasses and purple high heels. And hi voice still comes out of a women. Scary isn't it?)**_

_**Urataros: Normally, I'm not interested in entering women.**_

_**(Twilight now switches and makes herself look like a priest from the feudal era. Except the color scheme was orange and yellow. You could tell this was Kintaros. And you still scared of their voices coming out of a women's mouth, well prepare for more scarring.)**_

_**Kintaros: Put up with this for a bit Urataros! Or you'll cry!**_

_**(We now switch to Twilight wearing the most over the top wear, ever. She's wearing a purple jump suit with so much stuff on it, you thought that the girl who had this in mind was obsessed. And Ryutaros's voice shall scar you when on a women.)**_

_**Ryutaros: All right, I'll start!**_

_**(Ryutaros put on the belt and put it on Twilight's waist.)**_

_**Ryutaros: Henshin!**_

_**Belt: Gun Form.**_

_**(Ryutaros became his form of Den-O, Gun Form.)**_

_**Ryutaros: Mind if I defeat you?**_

_**(Inside the armor, Twilight was back to normal in every possible way, except for the fact she was mimicking Ryutaros giving out a piece sign. And trust me, she'll be in this situation for the rest of the chapter.)**_

_**(Ryutaros spins around, points at Silver and says this.)**_

_**Ryutaros: Can't hear you!**_

_**(Silver had his belt on and his card out.)**_

_**Silver: I don't need to respond then. Henshin!**_

_**Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!**_

_**(Silver became Decade and was prepared to fight Den-O.)**_

_**Silver: I'd like my summer mandarins returned please.**_

_**Ryutaros: No way!**_

_**(Ryutaros jumps into the air and kicks at Silver, only to get his foot caught and to get himself flipped over.)**_

_**(We switch to Momotaros being flipped over as well and almost getting shot by Yukito. Yukito pulled out a card and inserted it into the gun.)**_

_**Gun: Kamen Ride… Sasword!**_

_**(Kamen Rider Sasword was summoned and ready to face Momotaros. The two blade Riders clashed with each other and slashed eight times. They clashed with each other again.)**_

_**(We switch to Silver and Ryutaros clashed in the same exact position as Momotaros and Sasword. Silver was bashed down the stairs and Ryutaros just slid down the rail. Silver was about to get punched, if he didn't roll out of the way and kick him in the head. When Silver landed on the ground, Ryutaros was flexibly kicking him.)**_

_**(Twilight was now getting very nauseated because of all of the flipping movement.)**_

_**(Ryutaros brought out his gun and shot at Silver. Silver dodged more bullets like he was going through bullet time, and he inserted his new card.)**_

_**Belt: Kamen Ride… Agito!**_

_**(Silver jumped into the air and became Agito. He was behind Ryutaros and punched him in the face. Ryutaros was on the ground.)**_

_**Ryutaros: It's no fair if only you can change!**_

_**(Suddenly, Kintaros came out and switched each other out. Kamen Rider Den-O's next form is Axe Form. Kintaros stood up and brought out his axe.)**_

_**Kintaros: My strength will make you cry!**_

_**(Kintaros ran at Silver, only for him to grab his axe hand, and punch him in the gut, which cause pain to Silver's hand. Kintaros got in a sumo style fighting position and started hitting Silver with his bare hands very fast, and then he slashed down with his axe. Silver was able to get out of the way. Silver inserted a new card into his belt.)**_

_**Belt: Form Ride… Agito Flame!**_

_**(Agito's armor went from yellow to red and gained golden flaming shoulder pads and a sword. The sword collided with the axe and the two were like that for half a minute. Then they start slashing at each other wildly. They are so caught up in their fight, they didn't notice Imagin stealing a box full of white petals. And their leader was something else. Their leader was a creature wearing entirely black clothing and steel toed boots with a red jacket with spikes on the shoulder. The head looked like a shrunken head that was dinosaur like. It had very small teeth and looked like it was angry all of the time. This was the leader Goomba. Koopa's most loyal servant. It spoke in fluent English strangely enough, except it sounded really disgruntled.)**_

_**Goomba: Get this loaded into the jar. We must do it for president Koopa!**_

_**(The Goomba brought out a gun and shot a fire ball at the policeman. It motions for it's soldiers to march.)**_

_**(Silver and Kintaros were still fighting. Kintaros slammed his axe into the ground and had Silver quaking in his boots. Silver was slammed into a wall. Silver brought out another card and inserted it into his belt.)**_

_**Belt: Form Ride… Agito Storm!**_

_**(Agito's armor became dark blue and he gained a staff as his weapon. Silver slashed the staff into Den-O's armor. Urataros took over and turned into Den-O's Rod form. Urataros put the staff on his shoulder and said this.)**_

_**Urataros: Mind if I reel you in?**_

_**(Silver and Urataros clashed and slashed at each other ten times. Suddenly, the clock's bell rand and time went forward. The mist appeared and took Silver and Urataros to a desert. They were questioned, but shrugged it off They continue fighting.)**_

_**(We now see Mephiles on a mountain watching them. But he was not alone. With him was a man wearing black leather clothing with spikes coming off of it. His hair was orange and frilled out in the back and on top of his head. He held in his hand a similar gun to the Goomba captain. This was President Koopa, the ruler of Dinohaten.)**_

_**Koopa: So what is next my hedgehog friend?**_

_**Mephiles: You will return back with the others. I must stay in these worlds for a little longer. For now, get the Goomba Army together.**_

_**Koopa: I understand.**_

_**(Koopa walks off into the ground in dust. Mephiles was noting about Koopa.)**_

_**Mephiles: Why is it that he is not what I expected. He was originally a dinosaur/turtle. What happened? I'm guessing evolution got to him and made him that way. But I have a plan to return that form.**_

_**(Back with Silver and Urataros, every time one slash was made, the other would slash back. So this went on for a minute.)**_

_**(Back with Momotaros and Sasword, Momotaros was winning this fight. Yukito brought out another card and inserted it.)**_

_**Gun: Kamen Ride… Saga!**_

_**(Kamen Rider Saga was unleashed and whipped Momotaros in the back, leaving him open for Sasword to strike. Momotaros was near the edge of the building and was about to be pushed off. Mephiles floated by and saw the whole thing.)**_

_**Mephiles: You'll regret it. Den-O's world will be destroyed. Decade… you truly bring destruction.**_

_**(Back to the fight, Silver and Urataros were continuing to fight. Twilight was knowing the world was going to end soon. She thought about everything that happened in her dream. She was now afraid of everything. Silver went back to normal Agito and inserted his last card. While Urataros slided the card across the belt.)**_

_**Belt: Final Attack Ride… Agito!**_

_**Belt: Full Charge.**_

_**(The two jumped into the air and kicked at each other.)**_

_**Silver and Urataros: Rider Kick!**_

_**(The two collided and a large explosion occurred. Silver and Twilight were back to normal. And the Imagins were no where to be seen. Suddenly, a large portal appeared in the sky. What comes out happens to be the infamous Den Liner.)**_

_**(Momotaros was losing his fight. Saga and Sasword were doing all of the fighting while Yukito was just leaning against a wall.)**_

_**Yukito: You'll just suffer more if we continue fighting. So hurry up and a Final Form Ride into Den Liner.**_

_**Momotaros: I don't know what you're babbling about! Your way of talking pisses me off!**_

_**Yukito: Sorry about that my heart buckled friend. But I was born like that.**_

_**Momotaros: Shut up you bastard!**_

_**(We cut to Silver and Twilight boarding Den Liner. They go to the lounging room to be introduced to a new character. It was an eighteen year old orange hedgehog with three lines of colors in her hair: Red, Green, and Purple. She was wearing black fingerless gloves, a half pink, half yellow rolled up shirt, and blue jeans. She had bright exuberant green eyes. This was Ruyeka Nasoskey the Hedgehog, the maid and caretaker of Den Liner.)**_

_**Ruyeka: Welcome aboard Den Liner, enjoy yourselves.**_

_**Silver: Uh, thanks.**_

_**(We see the Imagins being taken care of by a small girl with a pink mushroom on her head along with pink mushroom braids. She was wearing a pink dress with a red vest over it and brown shoes. This was Toadette, the medical expert and friendliest person you'll ever meet. The Imagins and Toadette see them and welcome them. Suddenly, a random door opens up and reveals… a knight armor. That's about it, it's just a knight's armor walking on it's own, carrying a sword. It was a silver knight's armor that revealed they were moving on their own. It had a red cape on it's right shoulder. This was the Durahan monster.)**_

_**Durahan: Welcome to Den Liner. The train that travels through all of time. You seem to need assistance, Silver the Hedgehog, Kamen Rider Decade. We must hurry and find a way to save both of our worlds.**_

_**(Momotaros is now getting triple teamed by Saga, Sasword, and Yukito. Yukito inserted his last card while Saga and Sasword are continuously slashing Momotaros.)**_

_**Gun: Final Attack Ride… DiEnd!**_

_**(Yukito shot the cybernetic blast and shot Momotaros off the roof.)**_

_**To be continued…**_


	15. DenO no Sekai part 2

Den-O no Sekai part 2

(We cut to Momotaros falling off of a building. Very slowly. Screaming. After he hit the ground, very comically I might add, DiEnd comes down just fine.)

Yukito: How about it? Feel like being another treasure for the sniper's collection?

(Momotaros didn't answer. Yukito thought he killed him, unfortunately he got tripped by Momotaros. Momotaros got up and was about to punch Yukito, only for him to back flip towards a rail.)

Momotaros: Who would join you?!

Yukito: Fine. Seems you're in a bad mood today. I'll leave for today. But remember, you've lost your physical form. Think it over.

(After that Yukito flies off. Momotaros was trying to go after him, only to not go anywhere because of his pain. Momotaros turned off Den-O's form and went back to normal.)

(We cut to DenLiner to see Silver and Twilight being given tea by Ruyeka.)

Ruyeka: Here you go.

Twilight: Thank you Ruyeka.

(Silver and Twilight saw the tea, only to see it isn't tea. If was some sort of colored rice. Toadette looked at them.)

Toadette: So do you understand this explanation?

Twilight: Well, I kind of do.

Silver: No. I completely do. The so called knight in shining armor is DenLiner's owner.

(Silver takes a picture of Durahan leaning against a wall.)

Silver: And the staff for the passenger car, Ruyeka-Chan.

(Ruyeka gives a piece sign and Silver takes a picture of her.)

Silver: And you are the manager for the Imagin, who I completely beat, Toadette.

(Silver takes a picture of her. Urataros went up to Silver, with his exercise bendy stick.)

Urataros: I'm not sure you "completely beat us".

Kintaros: It was pretty much a tie.

(Kintaros was using Durahan's head as a weight. He always wondered why his weight was so light. And then it's suddenly back to a normal one hundred pound weight, which looks like a normal five pound one.)

Ryutaros: If we did it again, I'd definitely win. Want to do it?

Toadette: I think you three can't fight for the rest of the day. It isn't Decade's fault that time is distorted, yet you attacked Silver.

Kintaros: Yes, but people have been saying, "Decade will destroy this world."

Urataros: Yes.

Ryutaros: Yeah.

Urataros: And he gives the impression that he'd rather settle things through fists then words.

Toadette: Enough with the excuses! You even got Twilight caught in the battle. Isn't that awful?

Urataros: Well…

Toadette: Go outside and reflect on that, all of you!

(Toadette gets them to go to the right.)

Ruyeka: Toadette, the photo studio is that way.

(Silver and Twilight look at each other and go through the door to find that the Hikari Studio was inside DenLiner. Kai was looking out the window with happiness.)

(We cut to pictures being taken of Urataros and Ryutaros in front of the world's picture. Kai was playing chess with each other while Ruyeka was serving tea and Twilight and Toadette were conversing.)

Twilight: Buildings and people disappearing was due to the past changing? So Imagin are rampaging in the past?

Toadette: Yes. Some days ago, someone who seems like the Imagin's boss appeared. And he was sending his comrades to the past.

Silver: So they have a way to travel through time as well.

Toadette: The Imagin use people to fly to the past.

(We cut to the Goomba leader commanding an Imagin to attack a pair of humans. He pushes the man out of the way and strikes the women, but green energy went around her instead. Suddenly, a portal opens up.)

Toadette: They use people's memories as a path to connect to the past.

(The Imagin jumps into the women and appears in the past and destroys a building.)

Toadette: If the past changes, the present changes. If that adds up, time will distort.

(Back to DenLiner, Twilight was beginning to understand.)

Twilight: In other words… History will change?

Toadette: Actually, it's affected one of our comrades.

(Suddenly, something was disrupting DenLiner and the ground was shaking. After that, Silver got up.)

Silver: So, where's the Imagin boss?

Toadette: We don't really know. Imagin can go from person to person possessing them. A sign of this is sand coming out of the body.

Twilight: I saw something like that. One of the cops was ordering the moles around.

Toadette: That's it!

(Afterwards, Silver, Twilight, and Toadette leave DenLiner and start wondering how to find the cop.)

Twilight: How can we find the cop?

Toadette: If only Momotaros was with us. He can find Imagin by smell. But right now, because of the time distortion, he's lost his physical form and disappeared.

Silver: I know him enough. He took over my body and became Den-O. But why is it that they can't just have one body to control and stick with it?

Toadette: We actually have five people who become Den-O's different forms. You've only seen four of them. The four who have those forms are four plumbers from Brooklyn.

Silver: Plumbers from Brooklyn? Where is it that people come up with this.

(I have a feeling a lot of people are going to hate Silver for that. Especially what happens later.)

Toadette: How is Momo?

Twilight: He was pretty vexed. He also seemed pretty depressed and angry.

Toadette: For Imagin, obtaining a from peoples imagination is very important. They're kind of like monsters, but that's everything for them.

Silver: So that's why he's irritated? Like one wants to return to normal, if one can…

(Silver thought about Richard, Sky, and Bass after saying that.)

Silver: For now, finding him will probably make it easier to find the Imagin. As they say, fools stand out. And Momotaros is the biggest fool I've met in my entire life.

(And thus Momotaros proves he's a fool by starting a gigantic traffic jam, serious gigantic traffic jam. He was chasing after someone who was Imagin by going off cars and trying to catch him. They leave traffic and go past an amusement park.)

Man: You sure are stubborn.

Momotaros: I was born stubborn! Wait punk!

(The Imagin left the body. Which gave Momotaros the chance to become Den-O. Den-O came from behind and sliced the Imagin. He stabs his sword into the Imagin and slices upwards, destroying the Imagin. But Momotaros was caught in the explosion and got Yuusuke's clothes on fire.)

Momotaros: Hot hot hot hot!

(He rolled up his sleeve and saw blood.)

(He went to a water fountain to wash it off. Silver found him easily.)

Silver: I knew it'd be easy to find you. Isn't it about time you returned Yuusuke's body?

(Momotaros slammed his foot on a stool and stood like Captain Morgan.)

Momotaros: They're still around. I'll return it when it's over.

Silver: You… really are an idiot, aren't you? Do you think there's any point to beating those small fry. I know where the big fish is.

(Suddenly, Momotaros smells something.)

Momotaros: It's an Imagin, a big one.

(He sees the policeman and runs after him. Silver follows. They find themselves at a large business building. Silver and Momotaros stop and look around, only to see someone riding a bike. Momotaros sniffs it out and runs at it. Why do I think the Benny Hill theme would work if this was sped up. Momotaros was about to run at him, if Silver didn't pull by the scarf.)

Silver: Go the other way around.

(Momotaros listens. The boy was getting away from Silver, only to stop in front of Momotaros. The Imagin was tired of being chased, so he revealed himself. He was a monster with three heads. A head similar to the Goomba from last time, a raptor head, and a snake head. He was wearing a red trench coat, blue ripped up jeans, and a dark green shirt. This is the Troopa Imagin, a mix of the different forms of the Goombas.)

Troopa: You bastards!

(Silver put on his belt and pulled out his card.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

Momotaros: Henshin!

Belt: Sword Form.

(Momotaros ran at Troopa, only to be tripped and slid comically on the ground, in front of more Imagin. Momotaros flip kicked three of the Imagin into the ceiling. Silver punched one of them into two other ones. But he noticed that Momotaros was still fighting three Imagin. Silver inserted a card.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Blast!

(Silver held out his gun. Momotaros turned around, only to duck and let the bullets hit the Imagin, causing them to blow up. Troopa jumped into the kid and went to the past. Momotaros went to the kid and started looking for the ticket. Silver pulled out the ticket and found the time. Two thousand eight, at twelve thirty pm.)

Silver: So this is the date he flew to. Let's go.

Momotaros: What's with you?! Don't order me around asshole!

(Suddenly, DenLiner appears. Silver and Momotaros jump on and head to the destination.)

(On DenLiner, Silver was on Den-O's bike.)

Momotaros: I said, I'm supposed to do this!

(Momotaros goes to the front of the bike and tries to pull it, for some reason. Silver picked him up with his Psychokenesis and put him on the back.)

Momotaros: Very well then. But if you're going to do it, then do a proper job of it!

(Troopa comes out of the boy's body.)

Troopa: Today, I will completely erase the world!

(Troopa blows up a random building and it disappears in the future. Suddenly, Troopa is hit by DenLiner. Silver and Momotaros jump out and go to the kid. They see Troopa.)

Troopa: I see you've followed me this far.

(Momotaros looked at the kid and knew he was dead.)

Momotaros: You bastard! You even used a child!

(Momotaros punched Troopa in his snake head, only to do no damage and get bitten on his arm. Silver inserted a card into his belt.)

Belt: Kamen Ride… Kiva!

(Silver became Kiva and started fighting Troopa. Troopa punches Silver and bites him with his snake head. Silver started waving his wrist blades around at Troopa. And suddenly he's copying Baraka's attack. Silver got up and blasted sparks off of the wrist blades. And in the end it didn't work. He got kicked into a wall and went back to normal. Troopa was beating the living daylights out of Momotaros as well. Troopa took his sword and slashed him twelve times. Momotaros was on the ground.)

Momotaros: Is this the end? I didn't get to return to normal.

(Troopa was about to slash Momotaros, only for Silver to get in the way and clash swords.)

Silver: What are you doing?! If you want your physical form back, then Imagin it yourself you Imagin! It's that simple! You were going with other's imagination, so imagine yourself!

Troopa: You don't have time for this pointless discussion.

(Suddenly, they heard something.)

Gun: Kamen Ride… Rider Troopers!

(Suddenly, the Rider Troopers arrive to save their hides. It appears Yukito saved their lives. Silver and Momotaros went to him.)

Silver: Yukito.

Yukito: I'll be taking Den-O soon. There's no need to regain your physical form. He'll be transformed into the ultimate treasure.

(Momotaros went to him and kicked him upside the head.)

Yukito: Stop being selfish. A mere Imagin being changed into the ultimate treasure. Isn't that great?

Momotaros: I am no mere Imagin!

Yukito: Without your physical form, you are but a mere Imagin.

(Silver went to Yukito and took the card.)

Silver: Yukito. He's no mere Imagin. He's…

(Momotaros was waiting dramatically, only to get.)

Silver: An idiot.

Momotaros: What was that asshole?!

Silver: But you have a soft spot. Enough to care for the body of the person you're possessing. Even without a physical form, he properly exists. Anyway, I know him!

(Silver gained the three cards of the world. DenLiner's picture was replaced with Momotaros's true form. The two heroes leave Yukito alone. The Rider Troopers were continuing to fight Troopa. Silver and Momotaros start fighting Troopa. They're pushed back while Troopa destroys the Rider Troopers. Silver inserts a card into his belt.)

Belt: Final Form Ride… Den-O!

Silver: Momotaros, this might tickle.

(Silver pulls Den-O's head back, which shoots Yuusuke out and he lands on the ground in pain. He starts becoming his true form. His hand goes into his armor, which become his actual arms, and it comes out. His waist goes around and becomes his true form. And his head pops up and he is now the true Momotaros.)

Momotaros: Ore… Sanjou!

(Momotaros thinks he's large, only for Silver to slap him across the head.)

Silver: Looks like you got it back.

Momotaros: Yeah. I guess I owe you. What's your name?

Silver: Just a passing through Kamen Rider. But you don't need to remember that.

Momotaros: Then I won't ask.

(Troopa is questioned on how Momotaros went back to his normal form.)

Momotaros: Yo! Sorry to keep you waiting! This is where the real show begins!

Troopa: You bastard! Just how long until you get in my way?!

Silver: This is only natural. I won't let this world be erased before I find what I'm looking for!

Momotaros: Listen up you triple lizard headed bastard. From start to finish, I'm at a climax. I'm not going to disappear halfway!

(Momotaros pulls out his sword. It was half silver, half red with black on it. It's handle was the same color scheme as himself. Momotaros ran at Troopa with his sword and was in a clash. Yuusuke woke up and saw Momotaros. He summoned his belt.)

Yuusuke: Henshin!

(Yuusuke became Kuuga and knew what he needed to do. He jumped into the air, and kicked Momotaros in the head. And now his head's in questioned position.)

Silver: You idiot, he's not the enemy.

Yuusuke: Eh?! You're kidding!

Momotaros: What are you doing asshole? I'm the star!

Troopa: You bastards! Stop screwing around!

Silver: Pull yourself together, Momotaros. We'll attack together.

(Yuusuke got off Momotaros's head and all three Riders kicked Troopa into a wall. Momotaros got his other sword back, but his head was still cocked.)

Momotaros: Sorry, but can someone fix my head?

(Silver puts his head back in place.)

Momotaros: Ow.

(Momotaros started screaming at Yuusuke, while Silver inserted a card.)

Belt: Final Form Ride… Kuuga!

(Yuusuke became his Stag Beetle Mech and rushed at Troopa. Silver inserted the last card.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Den-O!

(Suddenly, Momotaros dropped his sword, and put his other hand on Den-O's. The blade put itself into the back of the Stag Beetle Mech. Yuusuke stopped in front of Troopa.)

Momotaros: Hissatsu! My Hissatsu attack!

(Momotaros started spinning Yuusuke around and slashed Troopa five times. He brought the sword up and Yuusuke was in the air.)

Momotaros: Decade Version!

(Momotaros slammed Yuusuke into Troopa and destroyed him, while having Yuusuke be burned. Silver posed by twirling his sword and putting it on his shoulder. Momotaros just held his blade up with a thumbs up in his other hand.)

(We now go to DenLiner, where Momotaros barges in.)

Momotaros: Long time no see! As embarrassing as it is, Momotaros has returned!

(No one said anything, no one moved, and Momotaros was left in question. Suddenly, Momotaros was slammed across the head by his fellow Imagin's weapons.)

(Silver took a picture of it and the Hikari Studio was off DenLiner.)

Twilight: Tank God. Looks like the time distortion is back to normal.

Kai: Maybe not.

(Silver looked at him in question.)

(Suddenly, four people walked into the guest lounge. They were all wearing the same attire, plumber's overalls. One of them was wearing blue overalls, red clothing, and was slightly short and chubby. He had a moustache across his face. He wore a red hat with an M on it. The second one was wearing the same thing as the other one, except he was slightly taller, very thin, and the red parts were green. And his hat had an L on it. The third one was slightly fatter then the red one, except his overalls were purple with yellow clothing. He had a large moth and wore a yellow hat with a W on it. The last one was the thinnest and tallest one of the group. He wore very dark purple overalls and purple clothing, along with a purple hat with an upside down L. The last two had wicked moustaches. These four plumbers were Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi, the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, and also the users of Den-O. They went to their respective Imagin and stopped Momotaros's torture.)

Mario: I've figured out the cause of the Time Distortion.

Momotaros: We already solved that problem.

Luigi: You didn't! The Goomba's are still wandering through town.

Momotaros: Is this true Mario?

(Mario nods as an answer.)

Luigi: The abnormalities are still continuing.

(Suddenly, the train starts stopping and the Imagins fall down and disappear. Everyone was questioned by this. Durahan came out and gave his true words.)

Durahan: The true cause of the time distortion is something else. We must go on another journey, it seems. A journey, through time.

(Back with the Decade Travelers, they were now questioned.)

Twilight: It's not over yet?

Silver: They can handle it themselves. It is Mario after all.

(Silver pulled the chain and revealed the next world. The worlds picture was a large tower with someone pointing to the sky.)

Silver: We now go to Kabuto's world.

To be continued…


	16. Kabuto no Sekai part 1

**Kabuto no Sekai part 1**

**(We start off with Silver pointing into the sky before he takes a helmet off. It turns out his outfit for this world is a battle uniform from the company ZECT. Check up the ZECT Troopers and you'll see what I mean.)**

**Silver: I see this new world has an organization. But why am I wearing a Kamen Rider styled outfit?**

**(Suddenly, a random black truck comes out of no where and a random person comes out and walks to Silver.)**

**ZECT member: What is a member of ZECT doing here?**

**Silver: ZECT?**

**ZECT member: Come on!**

**(The member starts pulling Silver to the truck and puts him in. But it turns out he is outside the Hikari Studio. Silver goes back into the Hikari Studio and changes back to his normal clothes. Syranna is now with Mephiles.)**

**Mephiles: There are only two worlds left. But I know for sure, Kabuto's world will be his death.**

**(We now see the ZECT Troopers following a human. They had him in a corner and held their guns out. The trucks appear and more Troopers came out. Silver saw this and he glowed turquoise energy. He knew something was up with the human. Suddenly, he became a green creature that looked like a snail. Silver knew the creatures of this world.)**

**Silver: This creature is… a worm.**

**(The ZECT Troopers shoot at the Worm, only for it to become stronger and lose it's snail skin and become a dragonfly. It suddenly disappears and hit's the Troopers. Suddenly, two figures go out of the car. One of them was a man wearing a green suit with a mask over his face. You could only see his eyes were blue, and his skin looked quite yellow. This was Electro, a soldier of tragicness. The other member was a man wearing a green tank top and camo pants. He looked quite muscular and had an American flag tattooed onto his shoulder. He had flat hair on the top. He was Guile, the captain of the air force.)**

**Guile: It has clocked up.**

**Electro: Guile, let's go.**

**(Suddenly, two small objects flew into their hands. Electro had a mechanical bee and put it on a bracelet, while Guile grabbed a blue stag beetle and put it on a belt.)**

**Guile and Electro: Henshin!**

**Bracelet and belt: Henshin.**

**(The two Riders became Kamen Riders Gattack and TheBee masked forms. Guile was Gattack and Electro was TheBee. The pulled levers on their devices and said this.)**

**Guile and Electro: Cast off!**

**Bracelet and belt: Cast off.**

**(Suddenly, their extra pieces of armor came off and revealed their Rider Forms. Silver was about to take a picture of them, only for this to happen.)**

**Guile and Electro: Clock up!**

**(Suddenly, Guile, Electro, and the Worm are going faster then anything going on. Guile slashes at the worm with his blade, only for the worm to slash him into a wall. Electro jump kicks the Worm, only to be grabbed in midair and thrown to the ground. The time goes back to normal and the Worm walks over to Guile and Electro. Suddenly, a slash attacked the Worm. Then five more times this happened. The Worm was on the ground. Silver was questioned by that. Electro pulled the lever and a blade the stinger started to glow with electricity.)**

**Electro: Rider Sting!**

**(Electro stabbed the stinger into the Worm and it blew up. After that, the two returned to normal. The troopers were speaking about Kabuto. Electro opened his mask and revealed he was made of electricity. He had an angered expression on.)**

**Electro: Damn Kabuto!**

**(The troopers and the Riders return to the truck and drive off. But before Guile started walking to the truck, Silver stopped him.)**

**Silver: That was Kabuto just now? Clock up was it?**

**Guile: I'm guessing you're not a ZECT member.**

**Silver: That's why I want to ask you various questions.**

**(Back at the Hikari Studio, Silver went back to his normal clothing and Guile sat down with Twilight.)**

**Guile: You're from another world?**

**Twilight: Yes. We are traveling trough the nine worlds.**

**Yuusuke: To save all of the worlds.**

**(Guile understood what was going on. Silver looked at his pictures and found they're in poor quality as usual.)**

**Twilight: That's why we want to ask questions about this world.**

**Guile: In our world, there are life forms called Worm. Worms mimic humans. They take on a form exactly like humans. They can even copy memories.**

**Silver: More of these kind of photos?**

**(Suddenly, Silver is sitting next to… Silver?)**

**Silver: This isn't my world either.**

**Twilight: I was thinking this for a while. Why are there two Silvers?**

**Yuusuke: Good question.**

**(The two Silvers look at each other.)**

**Silvers: Speaking of which. I thought this was odd.**

**Yuusuke: If I recall, Worms can mimic humans and completely mimic them.**

**Silver 1: So you're a worm, right?**

**Silver 2: You mean you.**

**(The two decide to get in chairs and do arm wrestling. The two are perfectly equal. Actually, Twilight, Guile, and Yuusuke decided to test them to see which one is real.)**

**Yuusuke and Twilight: Even.**

**(They skip to something else where the Silvers were getting closer and closer at each other, only to look away.)**

**Yuusuke: This doesn't count.**

**(The Silvers start doing rock paper scissors. But sadly they have to cheat by telling each other to look the other way.)**

**Twilight: Cut it out!**

**(Twilight walks over to Silver 1 and jams her thumb into his neck. He starts laughing out loud. Twilight nodded as knowing that it was right. She went to the other one and jammed her thumb into his neck. He tried to make sure he doesn't laugh. I'm sensing that is the worm.)**

**Yuusuke: Ummmm… In this situation, which one is the worm?**

**Guile: I don't know.**

**(Silver 2 leaves and walks out the door.)**

**(We now join Silver 2 walking across a place where blooming cherry blossom trees were. Silver 1 and Twilight appeared.)**

**Silver 2: What do you want, fake?**

**Silver 1: I now know how Sonic feels. And I guessing you don't have this.**

**(Silver pulled out his belt and card.)**

**Silver 1: Henshin!**

**Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!**

**(Silver became Decade and waited for something to happen. Silver 2 just walked over to him.)**

**Silver 2: I bet you can't hit yourself.**

**(Unfortunately for the clone, Silver slapped him across the head, then punched him in the face. It turned back into it's worm form and saw a women walking by. It was about to attack her, only to be slashed by a fast moving Kabuto. Silver went back to normal and knew that was Kabuto.)**

**Silver: This world's Rider, Kabuto.**

**Twilight: It looks like he's protecting that girl.**

**(The girl turns around and reveals herself. She was a purple ladybug with black markings around her body. She was wearing dark blue pants, a dark green shirt, and silver boots. This was Tentou Ladybug.)**

**(We cut to a restaurant where Tentou lead Silver and Twilight.)**

**Tentou: Welcome.**

**Silver: Where's the menu?**

**Tentou: We only serve Oden.**

**(Suddenly, the news came on.)**

**Reporter: This just in. An explosion occurred in Shibuya-ku. The authorities believe there is a chance it was caused by Kabuto. It is said he has the ability to clock up. Kabuto is said to be swept through various times. He always moves at hyper speed, so you cannot see him with the naked eye. His identity and motive are still unknown. The government seems unwilling to deal with him, so the citizens become more unsatisfied.**

**(Silver and Twilight see Tentou clenching her fist in anger. They were questioned, only for that to be broken by words of wisdom by the caretaker of the restaurant and grandma Tentou, Reddle Ladybug. She was a red ladybug wearing a black kimono. She seemed very old fashioned. And her words of wisdom prove it.)**

**Reddle: In the world, there are two things that you must not readily swallow. What is said on TV and New Years omochi. Okay thank you for waiting.**

**(Reddle brings the Oden and sets it down. Twilight was about to ask a question until she pulled her hand up.)**

**Reddle: Don't ask pointless things. Food is most delicious the moment it comes out.**

**Twilight: Itadakimasu.**

**(Silver was questioned by the ingredients used in the Oden. Silver liked it, but felt like questioning.)**

**Silver: What ingredients are in this?**

**Reddle: Our Oden is ganno, daikon, and egg. That rule is that is all. If that's not enough, try another place.**

**Silver: What an amazing grandmother.**

**(Tentou sits down and sees Silver's camera.)**

**Tentou: Silver, are you a cameraman?**

**Twilight: I wouldn't say that.**

**Tentou: But it's so cool. Possibly I can be a model.**

**(Silver, Twilight, and Tentou went to the Hikari Studio and Silver took pictures of her in many outfits and poses. Tentou saw the pictures and was more impressed then Knight was.)**

**Tentou: These are very good pictures. They're very artistic and different. They're much better then normally taken photos.**

**Silver: Is that so?**

**Tentou: Grandmother once said this: True talent is rare. Someone who realizes it is even more rare.**

**Silver: I see. So it was my true talent after all.**

**(Yuusuke and Twilight shrug.)**

**(Twilight and Tentou start walking in the sunset back to the restaurant.)**

**Tentou: Silver reminds me of my older brother.**

**Twilight: You have an older brother? What kind of person is he?**

**Tentou: He's not my real brother, he was adopted into the family. He's strong and kind. He listens to everything I have to say. But… He didn't tell me about his work. All he said was it was a job where he protected people.**

**Twilight: Tentou?**

**Tentou: Max was… killed by Kabuto.**

**(Twilight stared in shock after hearing that. Kabuto, the Rider of this world killing someone? Now that's just outrageous.)**

**(We cut to a flashback with Kabuto in front of Max. He was human, had brown hair and was wearing a green version of the ZECT troopers clothing. Afterwards, Kabuto stabbed Max in the eye. He was sent into a high voltage electricity box and he gained electricity around his body.)**

**(We now switch to Silver hearing everything.)**

**Silver: (There wouldn't be no reason Kabuto would kill someone. There's something around Max's background.)**

**(We now switch to ZECT HQ and find Electro presenting something to Guile.)**

**Guile: A plan to capture Kabuto?**

**Electro: The system under development will soon be completed. When that happens, Kabuto will fall into our hands.**

**Guile: Why Kabuto?**

**Electro: The citizens are afraid of Kabuto, who is trapped in the Clock Up dimension.**

**Guile: It is ZECT's job to remove that fear. But do you think Kabuto is a devil as rumored?**

**(Electro takes off a ring on his wrist and blasts Guile with electricity. Guile was able to stop it with a blade of energy he shot out of his arm. Electro puts the ring back on and goes back to normal.)**

**Electro: Shut up.**

**(He remembers the numerous tests that needed to be done on him. Only to find that he couldn't get the electricity out of his body. So they had to put the suit on him. After he realized what he was, he yelled at the top of his lungs.)**

**(Electro slammed the desk and sounded very angry.)**

**Electro: I can't forgive Kabuto.**

**(We go to the next day and see Yuusuke and Twilight cleaning the shop. But where's Silver? You're about to find out.)**

**Yuusuke: Silver went to help at Tentou's restaurant?**

**Twilight: Yes. He said it's too much work for Reddle and Tentou. He said, "I'll make it the best Odin shop in the universe."**

**Yuusuke: Him? Now that's rare.**

**Twilight: He said, "I feel familiar around Tentou. Like how it was when she was around."**

**Yuusuke: Who is this she?**

**Twilight: It's the love of his life. Blaze the Cat.**

**(Twilight picks up a picture and shows it to Yuusuke. Yuusuke was dazzled by Blaze. The picture was of Silver and Blaze, before she was sent to another dimension. Silver looked with a smile, while Blaze looked with a straight face. Yuusuke knew she was happy being with Silver. Yuusuke didn't know anything, so he decided to ask.)**

**Yuusuke: Where is Blaze.**

**Twilight: No one really knows for sure. All I know is she's been sent to another dimension. And, Silver now thinks she's dead.**

**(Yuusuke looked sad after that. Losing the person you love. Now that's just horrible.)**

**(Silver was at the restaurant making his own version of the Oden. Reddle walked out and saw the Oden.)**

**Silver: You like the idea? I added kelp roll, mochikinchaku, beef stew, and… Black pounded fishcake from Shizuoka. Now that I'm here, I'll try and make this shop the best in all of the worlds.**

**(Reddle pours the oden out. Silver is questioned, but not surprised.)**

**Silver: I see your flavor is truly superb, so you don't want to change it.**

**Reddle: You are correct.**

**(Later, Silver and Tentou walk with each other near the harbor.)**

**Tentou: It's my fault. Ganno, daikon, and egg. It was set a long time ago. We would only use what our family likes. What grandmother, me, and Max liked. Grandmother probably believes Max is alive.**

**(Suddenly, Silver hears something. Suddenly, a pupa worm shows up. Silver motions for Tentou to leave. She runs off. Silver puts on the belt and brings out his card.)**

**Silver: Henshin!**

**Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!**

**(As soon as Silver's transformation was finished, the worm molted into a scorpion monster. Silver ran at the Worm, only to get bashed in the head, and thrown into a warehouse. Is anyone keeping count of how many warehouses are went into? Anyways, Silver gets up and pulls out a card.)**

**Silver: I might as well squash him as a bug.**

**Belt: Kamen Ride… Kuuga!**

**(Silver became Kuuga and ran at the monster and grabbed it's arm. He kneed it in the gut and kicked it across it's head. The Worm ran at Silver, only to be tripped. The Worm got up and Silver grabbed him, held him in the air and threw him into a wall. Suddenly, the Worm clocked Up and started going faster then Silver. It hit Silver a total of eleven times. Silver was now in dirt, literally.)**

**Silver: I see, the Clock Up. I guess I'll just have to take one out of Shadow's book.**

**(Silver inserted a card into his belt.)**

**Belt: Form Ride… Kuuga Pegasus!**

**(Kuuga's armor became green and he gained the gun/bow and arrow. Silver stopped moving and waited patiently. The Worm ran at Silver, only to get shot right in it's face, right in front of Silver. The Worm exploded into green flames and was defeated. Silver turned back to his normal suit and was finished. Suddenly, gunshots were fired at the ground. Silver looks to his side to find the ZECT Troopers, Gattack, and TheBee.)**

**Electro: You cur, you're not a ZECT Rider, are you? You're Decade?**

**Silver: So what if I am lightning face?**

**Electro: I've heard of you. You're said to destroy this world, because you are the devil.**

**Silver: Haven't heard that in a while. It was hard being the savior of the future, but this is ridiculous. Oh well, might as well see if Den-O is as good as he's said to be.**

**(Silver pulls out Den-O sword forms card and inserts it into his belt.)**

**Belt: Kamen Ride… Den-O!**

**(Silver became Den-O and took out another card. He inserted it into the belt.)**

**Belt: Attack Ride… Ore Sanjou!**

**(You know what's next. Silver does the pose to Momotaros's catch phrase.)**

**Silver: Ore… Sanjou.**

**(Electro and Guile look at each other questioned, then turned back to the Devil Rider.)**

**Electro: So what?**

**(Silver got out of the pose and pulled out a different card. He inserts it, but maybe that wasn't a good idea.)**

**Belt: Attack Ride… Kotae Wa Kiitenai!**

**(Silver becomes Den-O's gun form. And he spins around and points at them.)**

**Silver: Can't hear you.**

**ZECT Trooper: But you didn't ask us anything.**

**Guile: Can I ask what's wrong with you?**

**Silver: *whispers* Those stupid Imagin. *back to normal* Don't ask me!**

**(Silver looked at the last two cards and found they were useless as well. And for once, the belt talks for itself.)**

**Belt: Boku ni Tsurarete Miru?**

**Electro: You're screwing with us!**

**(The two flip their switches.)**

**Guile and Electro: Cast off!**

**(The two were now their Rider Forms and they clocked up. The two attacked Silver and he was sent out of the Den-O form, and back to his normal Decade suit. But not after the belt says this.)**

**Belt: Nakeru De.**

**(Tentou was running away from more Worms. She was able to stop and get a rest, until she felt saliva and ran off.)**

**(We see Yukito watching over Silver being beaten up.)**

**Yukito: The Clock Up system. Such a treasure.**

**(Yukito inserts his card.)**

**Gun: Kamen Ride…**

**Yukito: Henshin!**

**Gun: DiEnd!**

**(Yukito jumped down and kicked both of the ZECT Riders in the heads.)**

**Yukito: If you think I'm here to save you, don't. I'm here for the treasure.**

**(After that, Yukito starts fighting Guile, while Silver fights Electro.)**

**(We see Tentou running into a large building under construction.)**

**(We see Yukito getting a beating by Guile. Yukito pulled out a card and inserted it into his gun.)**

**Gun: Kamen Ride… Rider Troopers!**

**(Yukito shot out three Rider Troopers to fight Guile. As per usual, they're defeated by Guile using the clock up ability and destroying the three Rider Troopers. Yukito was impressed he inserted another card.)**

**Gun: Attack Ride… Invisible!**

**Guile: Sonic Boom!**

**(Suddenly, a swirling blade of energy blasted out of his arm and it was going for Yukito. That is if Yukito didn't turn invisible. Guile was now confused.)**

**(We see Tentou still running from the Worm. Silver and Electro were now near Tentou and the worms. Electro stopped fighting and was prepared to say something.)**

**Electro: You can't clock up, you can not defeat me.**

**Silver: I've got something similar.**

**Belt: Kamen Ride… Faiz!**

**(Silver became Faiz and was ready with another card.)**

**Belt: Form Ride… Faiz Accel!**

**(Silver became Faiz's Accel Form and had a large device on his wrist. He pressed on a button.)**

**Device: Start up.**

**(Silver and Electro now go faster then anything else. Silver kicks Electro into a wall, only for Electro to get up and punch him in the gut into a wall as well. Silver saw Tentou in danger and ran for her. But Electro didn't think about it. So he shot at Silver with energy needles. All but three hit Silver in the back. The last three were heading for Tentou. Suddenly, Kabuto appeared and slashed the needles away and kicked the Worms into green flames. Silver was stupefied to actually see Kamen Rider Kabuto. Electro didn't waste one minute and ran at Kabuto to strike him. Unfortunately, Kabuto stabbed him in the chest to stop him. The device ran out of time.)**

**Device: Time out.**

**(Silver turned off his belt and saw Kabuto looked at Tentou, who was staring at him. After that, he ran off. Electro's armor turned off, leaving him open. Tentou looked at Electro and saw his eyes. They were the same blue eyes of Max.)**

**Tentou: Max?**

**(Electro looked at Tentou, surprised. Silver was now questioned by this. Electro was Tentou's adopted brother and said to be dead, and the reason Tentou hates Kabuto was alive this whole time as walking electricity.)**

**To be continued…**


	17. Kabuto no Sekai part 2

Kabuto no Sekai part 2

(We start out with Silver speaking with Yuusuke and Twilight.)

Twilight: Electro is Tentou's adoptive brother?

Silver: Yes. She said that after Electro revealed himself. But even so, I'm still suspicious behind his background.

Twilight: But why wouldn't he return to Tentou and Reddle.

Silver: It's because of his electric body and sudden attitude. He's afraid he'll scare them.

(We switch to ZECT to see Electro in front of a giant pod.)

Electro: The Clock Down System. When this is complete, Kabuto will be taken out of the Clock Up Dimension.

(We now see Tentou with Reddle, who is peeling onions.)

Tentou: I found Max.

Reddle: I see.

Tentou: Is that all? I thought you wanted Max to come home.

Reddle: If he is alive, but does not return. That can only mean one thing.

(Is anyone other then me expecting a drum roll? Anyways, she comes out with this.)

Reddle: He has a reason not to return.

Tentou: Never mind.

(After that, Tentou walks out of the hospital. Reddle just shrugs.)

(We now see Twilight with Tentou.)

Twilight: You're searching for your brother.

Tentou: Yes. But I don't know where to look for him.

Twilight: We checked to, but ZECT's organization is really secret. There's not even a way to contact them.

(We cut to a man that Twilight and Tentou pass. Suddenly, after seeing Tentou, the man turns into golden crab monster. Strange isn't it? Anyways, Twilight and Tentou run away from the Worm. They end up at a random building with pipes sticking out everywhere. Suddenly, they hear Yukito's voice.)

Yukito: I've realized two things. First, that girl is targeted by the Worm for some reason.

(Suddenly, three worm appeared out of no where, one of them being the crab one. Twilight brought up her fists and was ready to fight. Suddenly, Kabuto comes out of no where and defeats two of the Worm. The last one left was the Crab one. Twilight ran at it and kicked it across the head and sent it to the ground. She smashed it's head open, thus destroying it.)

Yukito: And number two is, for some reason, Kabuto protects the girl.

(Yukito brings out his gun and inserts his card.)

Gun: Kamen Ride…

Yukito: Henshin!

Gun: DiEnd!

(Yukito becomes DiEnd. As he walks past them, Twilight and Tentou run off. Yukito inserts a card into the gun.)

Gun: Attack Ride… Blast!

(Kabuto gets hit, only for him to clock up again and run past Yukito.)

Yukito: I don't let my targets escape.

(Yukito inserts two cards into the gun.)

Gun: Kamen Ride… Ixa! Kamen Ride… Psyga!

(Yukito summons the two Riders, Ixa and Psyga.)

Ixa: Please return that life to God.

Psyga: It's, show time!

(Kabuto continued running. Ixa scans for him and shoots him with his gun. He fires multiple bullets at him, while Psyga flew with a jet pack with Gatling guns on his sides. Kabuto tried to run off, only to continue getting shot at. The two Riders stopped shooting at him. Kabuto runs at Ixa, while Psyga comes from behind, after dropping off his jet pack and Gatling guns. Psyga was about to slash Kabuto with his sword, only for Kabuto to grab him and throw him into Ixa.)

(We switch to Twilight and Tentou, who're running near a harbor. Suddenly, a moth monster came by to get Tentou. Twilight was pushed aside and the Worm grabbed Tentou by her neck. Suddenly, a green aura flashed around Tentou. Silver showed up before an explosion could occur, and pushed Twilight down. After the aftermathing explosion, Tentou was revealed to be a butterfly Worm. Out of all of the Worm, she was very beautiful. She was green, had very elegant wings that were rainbow colored, and she had a blank face, like a mask.)

Twilight: Tentou is a Worm?!

(Tentou was now freaking out and ran off to a random location.)

(We see Yukito getting a beating from Kabuto. Yukito didn't try to be patient. Instead, he was looking for him, only to get punched in the face. Kabuto ran off. Yukito was now even more greedy for the Clock Up system.)

(We see Tentou in a random building, and was now understanding why she was being chased by the Worm. She was one herself. Suddenly, Electro showed up.)

Electro: Come with me my sister. I am able to accept you. For I am the same.

(Suddenly, Electro became a monstrous bee Worm. Ironic, isn't it? Anyways, Electro goes back to normal and walks towards Tentou. Tentou takes off the helmet and reveals his true self.)

Electro: This is from that day, with Kabuto.

(We now cut to Silver and Twilight at the restaurant with Reddle.)

Twilight: We found out that Tentou is…

Silver: I'm guessing you know.

Reddle: So what?

Twilight: Eh?

Silver: Now that I know she's a Worm, I have to kill her. That's this world's rule, right?

Reddle: Whether she's a Worm or not doesn't matter. She's my granddaughter. It's just like our Oden. The flavor of our broth has permeated every part of her body.

(Silver let it sink in and understood.)

(We switch to Electro and Tentou walking in ZECT HQ. Electro stops and holds up his hand and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, two ZECT Troopers showed up and held Tentou in place. Guile came out and was shocked.)

Guile: Electro, what are you doing?!

Electro: This is part of Kabuto's capture.

Guile: Stop the plan! Kabuto has saved lives multiple times!

(Electro takes off his mask and rings. He blasts Guile into a wall and he's knocked out.)

(We now switch to the city gathering and hearing about the Kabuto Capture Plan.)

Reporter: This news just in. Everyone of this nation, you no longer have to fear the shadow of Kabuto. Kabuto is in the flow of various times. His existence threatens our lives. However, today, the plan to capture Kabuto went into effect. Kabuto will be dragged out where we can reach him. The mysterious identity of Kabuto will also be exposed.

(We are at ZECT, where Tentou was chained up and Electro was grinning like a mad man.)

(We cut to the Studio and see Silver, Twilight, and Yuusuke seeing the news.)

Yuusuke: Catch Kabuto?!

(They suddenly find someone struggling into the studio. It was Guile.)

Guile: Silver, stop Electro. He's not normal. He's even using his own sister to capture Kabuto.

Silver: How does he plan to do so?

Guile: He has a system that will turn off Kabuto's Clock Up ability.

Silver: Looks like my mission is clear.

(Silver goes to his motorcycle and rides off to ZECT HQ.)

(We cut to ZECT HQ, where Electro was still grinning like a mad man. Suddenly, they hear banging on the door. Electro sparks up and activates his new system. Suddenly, Kabuto runs in, only for the systems waves of energy to stop him, once he was in the middle of the ZECT Troopers and Electro.)

Electro: We finally meet, Kabuto.

(Two of the ZECT Troopers come out and grab Kabuto by his arms. Electro starts laughing at him. All but two of the ZECT Troopers turned out to be Worm. The Worms killed the ZECT Troopers and Electro stops laughing and walks up to Kabuto. He kicks him in the gut and Kabuto is revealed. He was a red ostrich with long blue legs. He was mainly red in color, and wore mostly silver clothing, along with black sketchers. Tentou was surprised by who it was. This was a friend of hers that disappeared four years ago.)

Tentou: Celerity!

Electro: Celerity the Ostrich, the man who proved to be the biggest nuisance in my life.

(Electro went over to Celerity and slammed his foot into his chest. Suddenly, a voice was heard over them.)

??????: You're the one who will disappear!

(Suddenly, Silver walks in dramatically. Electro looked at him in rage.)

Electro: What are you doing here?!

(Silver said nothing. All he did was raise his hand up and said words of wisdom.)

Silver: Grandmother said this: "Looking isn't enough to know the broth's flavor," right? Don't be deceived by appearances! What you saw, Tentou, was a Worm who mimicked what happened to your brother. Your brother is in Ravencroft, healing his mind. Celerity wanted to kill this mimicking Worm to keep you safe.

(Celerity starts getting up.)

Celerity: After that battle, I wasn't able to return from the Clock Up dimension. Tentou, get out of here. I'll handle this.

(Electro just laughs at that.)

Electro: She's a worm! Where can she go to? *laughs*

Silver: She's excepted by Reddle. In this world, even if everyone in the world was an enemy, there is a place where one's family is waiting for one's return. And in this world there is only one man. Even if everyone in this world was an enemy, he will fight for those he cares for! This man, in a different dimension beyond the reach of anyone's voice, bore his loneliness to protect everyone. This man is stronger then all others. The man who will walk the path of heaven!

(Electro turns into his Worm form and has electricity going all over his body.)

Electro: You bastard! Who are you?!

Silver: Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that!

(Celerity motions for Tentou to get out of here and he goes to Silver, holding up his hand. Suddenly, his beetle machine comes in and goes into his hand. Silver brought out his card.)

Silver and Celerity: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Celerity puts the beetle onto his belt.)

Belt: Henshin.

(Silver and Celerity became Kamen Riders Decade and Kabuto. Celerity pulled the switch on his beetle machine.)

Celerity: Cast off.

Belt: Cast off.

(The masked forms extra armor came off and revealed the Rider form. The two Riders ran at the Worms. Celerity took on one and kicked it. He brought out his sword and sliced three Worms. Silver was slicing the Worms he was fighting as well. He inserted a card into his belt.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Slash!

(Silver slashed all four Worms and they exploded into their usual green flames. Electro attacked Silver and Celerity while Clocked Up. Electro stops to gloat about his abilities.)

Electro: With the Clock Up ability sealed on Kabuto, and you having no way of going fast, you'll lose easily.

Silver: Speed doesn't matter. I know your attack pattern easily.

(Silver inserts a card into his belt as Electro was about to attack.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Illusion!

(Suddenly, Electro was slashed by a clone of Silver. And was blasted by the other clone. Electro gained wings and flew off like a coward through a wall. He went to the top of the tower. Silver brought out the three world cards. He inserts the card into his belt.)

Belt: Final Form Ride… Kabuto!

(Silver goes over to Celerity and pushes something up. Suddenly, Celerity became a beetle machine that drilled through the wall and was outside. Is anyone other then me getting a Beetleborgs flashback? Anyways, Silver jumps through and is next to Celerity, who is back to normal. Electro was on top of the tower.)

Silver: If the system is destroyed, you'll be alone, unable to return home again. You okay with that?

(Celerity held his finger up with the sun casting a shadow over him.)

Celerity: There is always a place for me to return to. That is the reason why I can endure being apart.

Silver: That's the bond between you two?

(Electro continued laughing at his evil plan to take over the world. Good God, why doesn't he just kill them? Anyways, Silver pulls out the last card.)_

Silver: As long as this family is here. You will not rule this world Electro!

(Silver throws the card into his belt.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Kabuto!

(Celerity becomes his Beetle Mech and flies of to Electro. He gets Electro and flies him into the tower. After leaving Electro in the tower he presses three buttons on the belt.)

Belt: One two three. Rider Kick!

(As Electro was falling down towards Celerity, Silver jumped into the air and kicked downwards at Electro, in slow motion. Celerity turned around and kicked upwards while Silver jump kicked Electro. Electro blew up into shock waves of Electricity and the two Riders returned to normal.)

Silver: Is there anything you want conveyed by grandmother?

Celerity: Nope. Grandmother knows everything.

Silver: You're right.

(Celerity looks to find Tentou going towards him. Celerity smiles as he was disappearing into the Clock Up dimension. The last image of Kabuto was revealed and finished off into the dimension. Tentou started crying about this. Silver saw this and had a smile on his face.)

Silver: (You did great Celerity. You may have disappeared, but at least Electro can have no worries of his Worm counterpart.)

(Silver, Tentou, and Twilight go back to the restaurant. Tentou and Reddle look at each other with a smile. They go to each other and hug each other. Silver takes a picture of this touching moment.)

(We now shift to the photo itself and find that a ghostly image of Kabuto was above them. But below the image was Silver and Blaze hugging each other with Decade over them. Pretty cool huh? Yukito was there and was bummed because he didn't find any treasure in this world. Silver tossed him something.)

Silver: That is the legendary spice. Take it with you!

(Yukito smiled and walked off. Twilight seemed very suspicious of what Silver did. Yuusuke pulled the chain and revealed the final world's picture. It was a drum in a gigantic forest. The drum had a symbol on it. The symbol was the symbol of the legendary Hibiki Rider. We see Mephiles with Scales, Sorrow, Koopa, Hidan, Black Doom, and a new member. He was a man wearing red commander clothing, iron boots, and a black cape held by two silver shoulder pads, and a red sailor captains hat with an eagle badge on it. This was M. Bison, the commander of Shadow Law, and master of the very dangerous Psycho Powers.)

Mephiles: The last world, Hibiki's world, shall be the end of Decade.

To be continued…


	18. Hibiki no Sekai part 1

Hibiki no Sekai part 1

(We see Silver, Twilight, and Yuusuke walking in the forest. Because of usual continuity, the costume for this world is a pink karate outfit. Just laugh it up before Silver comes after you. They are currently walking through a deep, thick, and dark forest.)

Yuusuke: Hibiki's world, right?

Twilight: I wonder if this is the right world for Silver.

Yuusuke: Silver, this is the ninth world you've traveled to, right?

Silver: If that's so, then our journey is over.

Twilight: But Ojii-chan did say this:

(We now cut to a flashback with Kai holding a fan in his hand.)

Kai: It is said the end of a journey is the start of a journey.

(End flashback.)

Silver: Just an old man's ramblings.

Yuusuke: But your outfit sure is odd this time.

Silver: I don't like it either. All I know is that I'm going to try and attack someone by running up and jumping off of a wall, but end up getting kicked into a tree.

(Suddenly, they hear voices in the air. Twilight and Yuusuke were scared. But Silver just stared with the same blank expression on his face.)

Silver: The creatures in this world are called Makamou.

Yuusuke: What are those?

Silver: If you two look behind, you'll find one.

(Twilight and Yuusuke look behind them to find… A kappa. Yeah, doesn't make sense or sound very threatening. But this scares the two anyway. Twilight I can slightly understand, but Yuusuke… You're a girly man. Suddenly, a feather dropped in between the two. Suddenly, someone kicked the kappa in the face. It was a falcon at the age of eighteen with dark purple feathers with black highlights on him. But something was different about him. His wings had veins showing on the feathers, somehow. He was wearing a silver full body armor. Only his head and his wings could be seen. He ran at the kappa and kicked it very flexibly. He jumped into the air and kicked downwards on it's head, only to be caught and thrown to the ground. Suddenly, his wings sprouted and he did a dash that hit the kappa into a tree. But the kappa countered by grabbing the falcon's wings and slammed him into the tree. The falcon threw a boomerang shuriken at the kappa, only for it to be caught by it. Yuusuke kicked the kappa in the head and got the falcon out of there. Silver brought out his card.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver was in his Rider suit, ready to fight the kappa. Silver ran at it and punched it in the gut, kicked it upside the head, and slammed an enclosed fist into it's cranium. The kappa went into the trees and started jumping around every where and jumping out of the trees to hit Silver. Silver brought out a card and inserted it into his belt.)

Belt: Kamen Ride… Kabuto!

(As the belt said, Silver is now Kamen Rider Kabuto. Silver was about to get hit again by the kappa, only to bend back and insert another card.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Clock Up!

(Time goes slower and the kappa was just floating towards Silver. Silver inserted the finishing card.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Kabuto!

(Suddenly, Silver kicked the same way Kabuto does to finish off his enemies. Silver turns off his belt and he's back to normal.)

Yuusuke: Are you Kamen Rider Hibiki?

Hibiki: No. I am his apprentice, Echo the Demon Falcon. Hibiki is my teacher.

Silver: Then do you mind letting me meet him?

(We now go to a camping site near a lake, where a man wearing white clothing and a hat over his face is sleeping on a chair. Echo went over to his teacher.)

Echo: Please wake up, Hibiki-san. We have guests.

Hibiki: I don't want to see anyone. Send them away.

Echo: But they're already here.

Hibiki: Huh?

Silver: So you're Hibiki?

(Hibiki takes off his hat and sees Silver. Hibiki is surprised by who it was.)

Hibiki: Oh! That light pink dougi. The legendary shishou of Ongeki-dou has arrived.

Twilight: Ongeki-dou?

Echo: The martial art using pure sounds to defeat Makamou.

Silver: In other words, in this world I am the daishishou of Ongeki-dou?

Hibiki: Yes. You are correct.

Yuusuke: What do you mean daishishou?

Silver: It is a teacher who is greater then a regular teacher.

Yuusuke: I know my Japanese. What I'm saying is, why are you calling yourself daishishou?!

(We'll cut from them and switch to Echo and Hibiki.)

Echo: Hibiki-san, Makamou have appeared.

Hibiki: Alright. I know it's sudden, but good luck, Daishishou.

(The travelers were questioned by this, but no one showed it other then Yuusuke. Echo was questioned by why Hibiki wouldn't do it.)

Echo: Hibiki-san, you're not going?

Hibiki: I'm busy sleeping.

(The travelers and Echo were dumbfounded by this. Silver only had this to say.)

Silver: I guess there are some useless Riders to.

(Insert Wa wa waaaa.)

(We now switch to three cat Makamou attacking a family. Suddenly, a man shows up with an unknown creature. They were feminine looking creatures with various shades of color around it. Pinks, oranges, and yellows. Their heads were covered by a large pink scarf of sorts and wears orange-yellow sweatpants. Their leader is a man that has a dirty blond mullet. He was wearing a black cloak, gloves, and boots to match the entirety of his outfit. He has blue-green eyes and he was carrying a star that was shaped like an upside down hear with three spikes coming out at the end. Those spikes are the tuners to the guitar strings. This was Demyx and his Dancer Nobodies. The Dancers were waiting for bowing down, as if they were waiting for someone to pass by.)

Demyx: You shall stop there Makamou. For you shall face the wrath of the great master Ongeki-dou Zanki-ryuu… Marluxia!

(Suddenly, someone walks right through the path the Dancers made. He was a man wearing the same black attire as Demyx. He has shoulder length rose pink hair with ruffles. He had feminine looking features, blue eyes, and was carrying a large pink scythe with the Nobody sign on the blades back. This was the master of Ongeki-dou Zanki-ryuu, Marluxia. He took something off of his wrist and sound waves went out. Suddenly, roses came down and he was suddenly transformed, from a flash of wind, into Kamen Rider Zanki.)

Marluxia: Ongeki Shingen. Retsuzan!

(Marluxia brought out his scythe and ran at the monsters. He slashed his scythe around and sliced them. With another group of people, one was carrying a trumpet. This women was elegant and was wearing a green one piece and she had green hair under a pink flower above her head. Her skin was pink and she had flowers for hands and feet, as well as a giant pink one on her back. This was Lilamon.)

Lilamon: Instructor of Ongeki-dou Ibuki-ryuu. Stingmon.

(Suddenly, a new creature walks pass the path of Bug Digimon that were making a path. This creature was a humanoid creature with bug features. His features were his upper body was green and his head was a bug like creature with two long antenna sticking out, along with red hair sticking out of the back. He had arms that were grey armored, along with white fingers. His legs were grey on the upper part, while green on the lower part, along with grey armored feet with two long claws for toes. His eyes were very dark red. This was Stingmon, the leader of Ongeki-dou Ibuki-ryuu. He took something out of his hand and opened up a flute. He blew into it and sound waves were unleashed. Suddenly, electricity went around him and he was transformed into Kamen Rider Ibuki.)

Stingmon: Ongeki Kan. Reppu!

(Stingmon brought out a blade of purple energy in one hand, while carrying a trombone. He slashed one of the Makamou through the back with his blade and blasted the others with his trombone shooting bullets, somehow. He kicked the cat Makamou very fast that no one even saw him hit it. Marluxia stabbed his scythe into the Makamou and on the back of his scythe was a guitar. Stingmon shot three magic bullets at the Makamou and got his trombone ready.)

Marluxia: Ongeki-Zan! Raiden ZanShin!

(Marluxia started playing his guitar inside the Makamou and it was causing pain to it.)

Stingmon: Ongekisha! Shippu Issen!

(Suddenly, Stingmon played into the Trombone and caused pain to his Makamou as well. Silver, Yuusuke, and Twilight saw this and were amazed by the power of Ongeki. Marluxia played harder guitar tones and Stingmon played bigger notes at the Makamou. After they were done with their instrument playing, the Makamou were destroyed. There was only one left. Marluxia was going to run after it, until Stingmon held his hand out.)

Stingmon: Stand back, he's mine.

Marluxia: No. He's mine to defeat!

Stingmon: Stay out this!

Marluxia: Why should I?!

(While the two were arguing, the monster got away. Demyx and Lilamon noticed this and ran after it. The Makamou was going towards where Silver was. Silver brought out his card.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver became Decade and punched it away. Demyx and Lilamon saw him and were questioned by him. Marluxia, Stingmon, and their students saw Silver as well and were questioned. Silver kicked the Makamou away and inserted a card.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Decade!

(Silver jumped through the cards and kicked the Makamou into it bursting into flames. Marluxia knew who he was.)

Marluxia: Are you Decade, destroyer of the worlds?

(Silver turned off his suit.)

Silver: No. Seems I'm your Daishishou.

(Marluxia turns back to normal.)

Marluxia: What are you?

(Stingmon turns back to normal as well. He is impressed by Silver's skills.)

Stingmon: Very amusing of a person. You are strong with the power of Decade. And you look like someone who would be quite popular with the ladies. You'd be perfect for Ibuki-ryuu.

Marluxia: Stingmon. You're trying to draw this man in, aren't you?

Stingmon: Hmph. Don't make it sound so seedy. I'm just introducing myself. How about joining us for tea, Mr. Decade.

Silver: My name is Silver the Hedgehog. And yes, I will join you for tea.

Stingmon: Thank you. Show him the way, Honeybeemon.

Honeybeemon: Hai!

(The bug Digimon take Silver with them, while Lilamon and Demyx say good bye to each other. Twilight and Yuusuke stared dumbfounded at this.)

Yuusuke: Silver! I'm so jealous!

Twilight: Yuusuke.

Yuusuke: Right.

(We now see Echo using drumsticks on a wooden board. Hibiki walks by and is questioned.)

Hibiki: What are you doing Echo?

Echo: I'm training to become an oni.

(Hibiki just takes the drumsticks away.)

Hibiki: Just stop. You'll get tired.

Echo: Hibiki-san, just what is wrong? You've been acting strange lately. You won't look me straight in the eye. And you won't train me.

(Suddenly, Yukito is looking for a scroll with Hibiki.)

Yukito: So, the treasured scroll is inside?

(Suddenly, Hibiki throws a ninja star and Yukito bends back.)

Hibiki: There sure are a lot of weird guests today.

Echo: Who is he?

Hibiki: Ah! That's it! This is perfect Echo. This man is your new teacher.

(Yukito looked at him with wide eyes.)

Echo: No way, that's ridiculous.

Hibiki: If you'd please.

(After that, Hibiki walks off.)

Yukito: (For an old man, he doesn't have any openings.)

(We now switch to Silver, back in his normal clothes, with Stingmon and Lilamon having tea at the Ibuki Lesson Studio.)

Silver: Ongeki-dou's HiDen Scroll?

Stingmon: Yes. This is Ibuki-ryuu's

(Stingmon shows Silver a scroll that had writing on it, along with the Ongeki symbol.)

Silver: What is this? Code?

Stingmon: To be honest, it's said this volume hides the true treasure of Ongeki-dou.

Lilamon: Each of the three schools has a scroll.

Stingmon: My dream is for Ibuki-ryuu to stand at the top of Ongeki-dou. And to obtain that treasure.

Silver: I get the general idea. Shall we crush Zanki-ryuu first?

Stingmon: Right now?

Silver: Helping people is the Daishishou's job.

(We now cut to Yukito and Echo, at an abandoned temple.)

Echo: Ongeki-dou used to be one. When it split into Ibuki-ryuu, Zanki-ryuu, Hibiki-ryuu, the scroll was split into three.

Yukito: I see.

Echo: I don't care about the scrolls. I've always wanted to be Hibiki-san's pupil.

Yukito: Oh really?

Echo: I'm a failure at anything I try to do. Hibiki-san is the only one who says I have talent. Talent for being an Oni.

Yukito: That's good then.

Echo: But that's not possible now that he's driven me out.

Yukito: For now, I'll go steal Zanki-ryuu and Ibuki-ryuu's scrolls.

Echo: Eh? That's impossible.

Yukito: Oh really? If you have the motivation, I don't think anything is impossible.

Echo: That's… something Hibiki-san also said.

(Yukito gets up off of the step.)

Yukito: First, you have to start moving. If you move, something will start, Echo.

Echo: Yes.

(We now cut to Marluxia in front of various Nobodies, while reading his scroll.)

Marluxia: Stop!

(The Nobodies stop and Marluxia stands up.)

Marluxia: The day for Zanki-ryuu to rise has come. The day we stand at the top if Ongeki-dou.

Nobodies: Right!

Demyx: Right!

(Suddenly, a picture fell out of his sleeve. It was a picture of Lilamon. Marluxia went to it and picked it up.)

Marluxia: This is Lilamon of Ibuki-ryuu.

Demyx: It's not what you think.

(Demyx takes the picture back. The one's training, Xigbar, Axel, Roxas, and Luxord were surprised and impressed Demyx had a crush on Lilamon. Xigbar and Axel found Demyx impressive, while Luxord and Roxas were surprised.)

Demyx: My love is unrequited. Forbidden love is of me and the most beautiful lilac of all time.

(Marluxia pulled out his scythe and put it across Demyx's neck.)

Marluxia: You should know better then to fall for your opponent.

(Suddenly, Yukito comes in.)

Yukito: Hey!

(Marluxia was questioned by the sudden entrance.)

Marluxia: Who are you?

Yukito: I am a dojo crusher. I see you're Marluxia, AKA Kamen Rider Zanki.

(Demyx got in the way and pulled out his Sitar. Marluxia stopped him.)

Marluxia: What do you want, raven.

Yukito: I want to know if you want to hire me.

(We now switch to Hibiki on his chair. Echo was walking towards him.)

Echo: Hibiki-san.

Hibiki: Ah, Echo.

Echo: I want to request for me to be your pupil again.

(Hibiki looked away with the flower in his hands. He threw the flower away.)

Hibiki: I'm going to retire from being an Oni. Hibiki-ryuu ends with my generation.

Echo: That's much to selfish. Hibiki-san, me meeting you was the first time I found something that I could do.

Hibiki: Being an Oni isn't something you can do.

Echo: Why are you saying that?!

Hibiki: Enjoy life more. Later.

(Afterwards, Hibiki walks off. Suddenly, he stopped after hearing something. Hibiki looked to his left to find a Makamou that resembled Sasquach. Hibiki was prepared to take something out. Only to stand there. Yuusuke and Twilight were near and saw the two and the Makamou. Yuusuke ran to go and help. Hibiki picked up Echo and started running, only to be pounced by the Makamou, into the forest. Yuusuke found them and ran after Hibiki and the Makamou. Twilight was going to follow Yuusuke, only to be stopped by Mephiles and Bison.)

Twilight: Mephiles.

Mephiles: Silver has visited the nine worlds altogether. When he has journeyed everywhere, the worlds will be destroyed.

Twilight: But, when Silver has traveled the nine worlds, the world will be saved.

Bison: You understand so little.

(We cut to Hibiki being suffocated by the Makamou. Yuusuke showed up as Kuuga and kicked the Makamou out of the way. Yuusuke went to Hibiki.)

Yuusuke: Are you okay, Hibiki-san?

Hibiki: I'm okay.

(Suddenly, the Makamou grabbed Yuusuke and pulled him up. It rapidly punched Yuusuke in the gut multiple times, and he was sent through a tree. The Makamou went to suffocate Yuusuke. Hibiki couldn't stand seeing this. He got off the ground and brought out a small device, opened up two small spikes and lightly tapped a tree next to him. Sound waves went around the device and he was now covered in purple flames. Hibiki was now the coolest Rider ever, Kamen Rider Hibiki. Hibiki went over to the Makamou and kicked it off of Yuusuke. Hibiki punched it, kicked it, hit it across the head, and kneed him into a tree. He took out a device and set it on the Makamou's chest. It turned into a large version of a drum with the Ongeki symbol on it. Hibiki brought out two drum sticks and was ready to finish it off.)

Hibiki: OngekiDa! Kaen Ren Da Style!

(Hibiki started playing the drum slowly. He progressively got faster with movement and finished off by raising the sticks up, and slamming it down on the Makamou, which blew it up. Suddenly, Hibiki dropped the drum sticks and purple flames went around his body. He suddenly became a bull like creature with the Oni Rider's face on it. Hibiki suddenly rushed at Yuusuke and continuously rammed his horns into him, and bashed him into a tree.)

(We now cut to Silver, who is looking at Hibiki's card, but nothing was on it. The faded out picture disappeared and the name was gone. Silver was questioned by this anomaly. Suddenly, Lilamon and Lilymon came in with a note.)

Lilamon: Stingmon, a challenge from Zanki-ryuu.

(Lilamon gives the scroll to Stingmon. Stingmon understood what it was for, the scrolls. Stingmon put the letter down. Silver looked at it in suspicion. Stingmon stood up and looked at Lilymon and Lilamon. Silver saw the DiEnd symbol at the bottom of the letter. Silver closed the letter.)

Silver: Why is Yukito…

(We switch to the Zanki-ryuu and find that they had a letter as well. Marluxia put the letter down and brought out his scythe and was ready to finish it.)

(We now switch to Demyx, Axel and Luxord with Lilamon, Lilymon, and Shadramon.)

Demyx: It's sad that this has happened.

Lilamon: If we continue quarreling amongst ourselves, Ongeki-dou will have no future.

(Demyx nodded at the statement. Marluxia and Stingmon were ready for the final settlement for Ongeki-dou.)

Marluxia: The winner of this battle will rule Ongeki-dou.

Stingmon: That works. Come this way Daishishou.

(Stingmon stepped out of the way and revealed Silver. Marluxia moved out of the way as well and revealed Yukito.)

Yukito: Silver, stop getting in my way already.

Silver: Yukito, what are you after?

(The two brought out their cards, ready for battle.)

Yukito: Like Hell I'd tell you.

Silver: Fine tengu. Henshin!

(The two inserted their cards.)

Belt and gun: Kamen Ride…

Yukito: Henshin!

Belt: Decade!

Gun: DiEnd!

(The two were in their Rider Forms, ready for the final conflictual fight of Decade and DiEnd! Silver ran at Yukito and punched at him, only for Yukito to duck and uppercut him. Yukito aimed his gun at Silver's head, only to get it kicked out of his hand and on the ground. Yukito grabbed his gun and shot at Silver, who got blasted. Yukito inserted a card.)

Gun: Attack Ride… Invisible!

(Yukito disappeared, which left everyone dumbfounded. Suddenly, Demyx went up to Marluxia.)

Demyx: Marluxia, the scrolls been taken.

Marluxia: What?

(At the same time Lilamon went up to Stingmon.)

Lilamon: Stingmon, our scroll is gone as well.

(While everyone was in confusion, Silver saw Yukito return.)

Silver: So that's what you were after.

Yukito: For Nobodies and Digimon, you sure leave yourselves open.

Marluxia: Return the scroll!

(Marluxia and Stingmon took out their devices and transformed into Zanki and Ibuki. However, Yukito was ready with a card.)

Yukito: Here's a present from me in exchange.

(He inserted the card while Marluxia and Stingmon were given their weapons.)

Gun: Kamen Ride… Den-O!

(Suddenly, Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form had appeared. He was ready to do his signature line.)

Yukito: The pain will last for a bit.

Den-O: Ore, Sanj…

(Den-O was shot and he turned into Momotaros. Momotaros saw Yukito and was questioned. Yukito just pointed the other way and Momotaros saw all of the Ongeki-Dou students and masters.)

Momotaros: What? They're all oni! Oh! How gross!

Yukito: The Oni war has started. Later!

(After that, Yukito leaves.)

Momotaros: I don't know what's going on. But I'll take y'all on anyway!

(After that, Momotaros took out his sword and started fighting random people.)

(We now see Echo walking around the forest, looking for Hibiki. He finds two discs connected by a belt and knew it was his Disc Animals. He hears grunts coming from an opening and finds Silver following Momotaros fighting Marluxia and Stingmon. Momotaros was winning very easily. Suddenly, Hibiki in his Makamou form appears and rams Momotaros into a tree. Echo is now with the students.)

Demyx: What is that?

Echo: That's the legendary Makamou, Gyuuki!

Silver: Gyuuki?

(Gyuuki ran at Marluxia and Stingmon, only to get kicked in the face by Stingmon. After that, the two roll away from Gyuuki. Suddenly, Gyuuki grabbed Marluxia, spun around, and threw him into a tree. After that, Gyuuki threw Stingmon into a tree. The students went to their masters to help them. Silver was the only one who could fight Gyuuki. Silver was being slammed by Gyuuki's horns. Silver brought out a card and inserted it into his belt.)

Belt: Kamen Ride… Ryuki!

(Silver became Ryuki, and his sword magically gained a bull fighter's mantle. Gyuuki ran at Silver, and he was ready. The tension is high. The students are afraid that this man will die at the hands of Gyuuki. Will he survive?)

To be continued…


	19. Hibiki no Sekai part 2

Hibiki no Sekai part 2

(We see Silver messing around with Gyuuki, only for him to get rammed into a tree. Silver ditched the sword and inserted a card into his belt.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Strike Vent!

(Silver gained the dragon gauntlet and prepared to blast fire at Gyuuki. He did so, but nothing happened. Gyuuki rammed Silver into more trees. The students were keeping their masters from fighting each other. Silver was still getting a beat down from Gyuuki. He rams Silver, and flips him over him. Gyuuki was now heading for the two schools. Echo got in the way.)

Echo: Get out of here!

(Gyuuki continued to move forward, while Echo stood there and the two masters arguing. Gyuuki was about to attack Echo, only for energy blasts to hit Gyuuki, along with a tidal wave hitting Gyuuki as well. Demyx and Lilamon pulled out devices similar to their masters and they transformed in their own ways. Demyx had water go around him, while Lilamon has lilacs go around her. Demyx and Lilamon became the two Riders of their respective schools, Kamen Rider Todoroki and Kamen Rider Tenki. Todoroki slammed his sitar into Gyuuki's cranium, while Lilamon told Echo to get out of there. With that out of the way, Lilamon goes towards Gyuuki and kick him in the head as well. Demyx came from behind, only to get slammed into a tree. Lilamon was also slammed away with Demyx. Silver came back with a different card.)

Silver: If a bull fighter's no good, how about Kintaros?

Belt: Form Ride… Den-O Axe!

(Silver became Kamen Rider Den-O's axe form, ready to take on Gyuuki. Silver and Gyuuki ran at each other, only for Silver to grab him by the horns, only to be pushed away. Silver brought out a card and inserted it into his belt.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Tsuppari!

(When Gyuuki rushed at Silver, he was introduced to Silver doing the world famous sumo wrestling rapid slapping move. My God that's long. Gyuuki was not even fazed. Silver was pushed back. Demyx and Lilamon come in again. Demyx sticks his Sitar into Gyuuki's chest, while Lilamon got ready.)

Lilamon: Ongekisha! Shippu Issen!

Demyx: Ongekizan! Raiden Gekishin!

(The two started playing a really fast tune, which after it was finished, Gyuuki was blasted to the ground, but not destroyed. Demyx and Lilamon go to Echo, while Gyuuki gets away. Silver was impressed.)

Silver: Looks like the curtain raises on a new era.

(We now cut to Yuusuke and Twilight finding Hibiki back to normal. They went to Hibiki, only to be pushed back.)

Hibiki: Stay away from me! You know my true identity.

Yuusuke: That's no reason to ignore you.

Hibiki: I don't want to put you guys in danger.

Yuusuke: We'll deal with that when it comes.

(Yuusuke got Hibiki onto him and went somewhere.)

(We now see Echo at a river with Demyx and Lilamon.)

Echo: So what does Stingmon say?

Lilamon: He says it's a Zanki-ryuu scheme.

Demyx: Marluxia says the same thing. He said next time Ibuki-ryuu will definitely be defeated.

Lilamon: Speaking of which, how is Hibiki-san?

Echo: He said he's going to retire from being an Oni.

Demyx: What?

Lilamon: Huh?

(Echo clenched his fists and held out his hand.)

Echo: We'll just have to handle it ourselves.

Demyx: Do what?

Echo: To defeat Gyuuki.

Lilamon: That would be quite difficult.

Echo: As long as we have motivation, nothing is impossible. First we have to move. If we start moving, something will start.

Demyx: That's perfectly correct! First, we have to move!

Lilamon: Starting with this generation, our schools won't quarrel.

Echo: Everyone together.

(They put their hands over each others and were prepared to end the feud and destroy Gyuuki.)

Echo: But, I need Hibiki's permission to take over as an Oni.

??????: Do you want me to ask with you?

(The students look behind to find Yukito.)

Demyx: You!

(We now skip to night where a campfire was, with Yuusuke, Twilight, and Hibiki.)

Twilight: Why did this happen?

Hibiki: We chose the path of becoming Oni to defeat Makamou. To fight as an Oni, one needs a righteous heart to control the Oni power.

Yuusuke: Righteous heart?

Hibiki: But I continued to train myself. My desire is to defeat my opponent became too strong. The Oni stole my heart.

Twilight: So that's why that happened?

Yuusuke: That's why you stopped training, Hibiki-san?

Hibiki: I suppose the next time I become Gyuuki, I won't return to normal.

??????: Oh really?

(They look behind to find Yukito. The two travelers were questioned, but left it alone.)

Yukito: Echo wants to formally take over as Oni.

Hibiki: I don't want Echo to walk the same path as me.

Yukito: I see. That's too bad. He was excited about the younger generation uniting Ongeki-dou.

Hibiki: Echo said that?

Yukito: He's been working hard at the heart if all that.

(Hibiki get's up and stands in front of Yukito.)

Hibiki: I know. Your target is the Hibiki-ryuu scroll.

(Yukito grinned at that.)

Yukito: Just what I'd expect from you.

Yuusuke: You, cut it out already!

Hibiki: Stop it Yuusuke! I want you to give this to Echo for me.

(Hibiki takes out the transformation device.)

Hibiki: With his kindness, the Oni might not take over.

Yuusuke: But, you said you didn't want Echo to walk the same path as you.

Hibiki: That's for him to decide. If he has a righteous heart that can control the Oni, then he'll be an Oni. If he can't, he will give up. If Echo becomes an Oni, tell him this: I want him to finish me off. That is… inheriting my soul.

(We see Syranna watching this.)

Syranna: Just Gyuuki isn't enough.

(We now see the mist open up the infamous Kamen Rider Ouja, with a hammer.)

Ouja: Is this the ceremonial spot?

Syranna: You must unleash the creature inside this mountain. A creature defeated in the Pride Lands.

Ouja: Well then…

(Ouja picks up his hammer.)

Ouja: I better start doing my job.

(Ouja pushes Syranna out of the way and starts wailing on the mountain. Unleashing something truly evil.)

(We now see the teachers of Zanki and Ibuki-ryuu in front of their students.)

Marluxia: Demyx, what did you want to talk with me about?

Demyx: Marluxia. Stingmon. I know it's rude of me to say this, but please listen.

Lilamon: Now that Gyuuki has appeared, it is time for our schools to fight. We should combine our forces.

Stingmon: Combine our forces?

Demyx: We'll make Ongeki-dou one again!

Marluxia: You cur, what a selfish thing to say.

Lilamon: We're thinking of the future of Ongeki-dou.

Demyx: The decision is from me, Echo, and Lilamon!

Marluxia: Silence!

Stingmon: Stay out of this!

(Suddenly, Silver walks in between them.)

Silver: That's right, just like that. Stay out of it, right?

Stingmon: You have no right to step in.

(Silver sits down on the master's seat.)

Silver: Who are the one's seriously thinking about Ongeki-dou? You're teachers, right? The future of you're pupils. The future of Ongeki-dou. You decide it.

(We now see Silver dressed as a shogun with Marluxia and Stingmon passing down their devices to Demyx and Lilamon.)

Stingmon: Take this as proof that the license has been passed down.

Lilamon: Stingmon, you don't have to do this much.

Demyx: You're giving us the position of the teachers?

Stingmon: This is our decision. You guys will be shishou.

Marluxia: Please accept our souls.

(The two decide and take their respective devices. Lilamon was the first to pick her's up.)

Lilamon: I will work hard.

Demyx: I will put all of my power into it.

Silver: And thus we are done with inheritance.

(We now cut to Twilight coming out of the tent and waking up. She goes to the fire and noticed it wa burned out. She tried to get it burning again, only for her to have another mind flash. She is now in Station Square currently on fire. Mephiles appeared and was ready to speak.)

Mephiles: If Decade continues journeying, it'll go beyond recovery.

Twilight: What do you mean beyond recover?

Mephiles: You must stop him. You are the only one who can stop Decade!

Twilight: Me?

Yuusuke: Twilight.

(Suddenly, Twilight goes back to the real world, finding out her conversation with Mephiles was another mind flash. Yuusuke and Hibiki were looking at her strangely.)

Yuusuke: What's wrong?

Twilight: Nothing.

(Yukito and Echo suddenly glide in.)

Yukito: I think your student wants to see you, Hibiki. Talking in person really is best.

(Hibiki gets off his chair and Echo walks forward. Hibiki and Echo come face to face. Yukito had a backpack in his hands and he threw it at Hibiki, who caught it.)

Yukito: For someone who has no openings, you're relaxing your guard with Echo.

(Yukito had the Hibiki-ryuu scroll in his hand. Silver suddenly dropped in. Good God, he's always there when you need him.)

Silver: From the very beginning his target was Ongeki-dou's treasures. He used Echo to get to Hibiki's scroll.

Yukito: Good going Sherlock, you told it right to the boy.

(Echo looked at him in question.)

Yukito: It's true. I was after Ongeki-dou's scrolls.

Silver: He's just a greedy thief. If he wanted something so badly, he'd steal it.

Yukito: Correctamundo Silv. But, Hibiki is far worse.

(Yukito brought out DiEnd's gun and shot at Hibiki. Hibiki dodged it with a flip. Suddenly, the flames went around Hibiki again, turning him into Gyuuki. Echo was surprised by this. Echo fell to his knees as Yukito left.)

Silver: He's been taken over for good.

(Silver puts on his belt and brings out his card.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver became Decade and was prepared to fight Gyuuki. Gyuuki rushed at Echo, only for Silver to block him and start wrestling with him.)

(Yukito saw all of the scrolls. Yukito was surprised by the treasure that was to be found.)

(Back with Silver, he was wrestling with Gyuuki some more. Silver got off of Gyuuki and punched him in the gut, only for Gyuuki to punch back, only harder. Gyuuki rammed Silver again and he rolled in the ground. Before Gyuuki could impale Silver, he was blasted by Yukito.)

Silver: Yukito, why'd you come back?

Yukito: I wanted to see the treasure I stole.

(Silver got back into a fight with Gyuuki, only he was losing. The fight now shifted to a large opening in the mountains. Echo was watching from above.)

Echo: Why did Hibiki-san become Gyuuki?

Yukito: He could no longer control his Oni powers.

Echo: Oni powers?

Yukito: But, Hibiki said this: "If you control Oni powers with a righteous heart, become an Oni and defeat me."

Echo: Me, kill Hibiki-san? How can I do that?

Yukito: Maybe that's fine. As long as you have that kindness in your heart, the Oni won't steal it. You're just not inheriting Oni powers alone. You're inheriting the soul of Hibiki.

(Silver was knocked over and heard everything Yukito said.)

Silver: Yukito, you sole my lines.

Yukito: Let me say this: Before you came along, I was a passing through Kamen Rider! Remember that.

(Yukito inserted the card into his gun.)

Gun: Kamen Ride…

Yukito: Henshin!

Gun: DiEnd!

(Yukito became DiEnd and shot at Gyuuki, stunning him.)

Yukito: The choice is yours. Will you become an Oni, or not?

(Yukito brought out Hibiki's device and held it out to Echo. Echo had a proud face on.)

Echo: I will become an Oni.

(Echo took the device and activated it. He flicked the horns and activated it's powers. The purple flames went around Echo and he became Kamen Rider Hibiki. And with this in mind, when ever he is Hibiki, he speaks in a growly voice. Echo jumped off the cliff and kicked Gyuuki in the face. He dropped in front of Gyuuki, dodging a horn strike, and throwing Gyuuki into the cliff. Echo was still frightened on what he should do. Gyuuki didn't give much time, seeing as he just rushed at Echo once more. Only for him to hear something.)

Belt and gun: Attack Ride… Blast!

(Suddenly, Silver and Yukito shot at Gyuuki, stunning him once more. Silver and Yukito dropped in front of Echo.)

Silver: Echo, do it! At this rate, even Hibiki's soul will be lost.

(Echo decided and brought out the drum sticks. Echo hit Gyuuki with the drum sticks three times and he stopped moving. Echo brought out the Hibiki symbol and placed it on Gyuuki.)

Echo: Mouka! Dotou Form!

(Echo started playing slowly and slightly got faster every second. Echo brought his drum sticks back and was ready to finish things off.)

(Suddenly, we have a mental image of Hibiki passing on the device to Echo. After that, Hibiki nodded at him, giving him a sign that he shall finish it.)

(After that, Echo brought the drum sticks down hard, and Gyuuki was destroyed. Echo, Silver, and Yukito were finally relieved. Suddenly, the ground shook. Suddenly, we see Mephiles riding on a creature with the Heartless symbol on it's forehead. It was a giant creature with a giant skull head with two giant tusks. It's body was covered in moss and it was on all fours made of stone. This was Groundshaker, a giant heartless that was very powerful.)

Mephiles: Decade! Groundshaker will finish you off for me!

(Mephiles disappeared into the mist with anger. Groundshaker slammed it's foot into the ground, and the shockwave hit the three Riders away. Demyx and Lilamon appear and transform quickly to help. They attack while Silver and Yukito are away from the creature.)

Yukito: We'll have to use the simple treasure of Ongeki-dou.

(Yukito took out the scrolls and blasted them. Three of the Japanese kanji made Ongeki-dou.)

Silver: The true treasure. When the three schools become one, that's the true Ongeki-dou.

Echo: I see.

(Silver took out the new cards. Hibiki's image appeared once again. Silver inserted a card.)

Belt: Final Form Ride… Hibiki!

Silver: This might tickle.

(Silver brought up something from Echo's back and he suddenly transformed into a flaming bird. Echo flipped Groundshaker on to it's back. Silver put in the last card.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Hibiki!

(Suddenly, Echo became the Hibiki drum symbol and went onto Groundshaker. Silver jumped on with Hibiki's drum sticks. And Silver starts playing a tune on the drum. Yukito shot at Groundshaker's leg to make it stop moving. After that, Demyx jumped on it and stuck his sitar in. He starts playing along with Silver. Lilamon shoots another leg and starts playing her trumpet. After that, Yukito gained a magical drum and two drumsticks and starts shooting waves of energy at Groundshaker. They were now symphonic ally in trance. Marluxia and Stingmon come in with their instruments.)

Marluxia: We're joining in.

Stingmon: Right Marluxia.

(The two masters go to their students and play with them. Groundshaker was falling apart. The people stop for a second, and then starts again. After thirty seconds of playing, Silver brings his drums down and destroys Groundshaker. The Riders posed in their victory. Silver held his sword up in victory. Marluxia held his scythe on his shoulder, while Demyx put his sitar in the ground and leaned on it, folding his arms. Lilamon stood with her trumpet on her shoulder, while Stingmon just had his back to the camera with his trombone hanging. Echo was posing with his drum sticks in his hands, and Yukito just had his back to the camera with his gun in his hand.)

(We now skip to sunset with Yukito walking off.)

Echo: Yukito.

(Echo, Lilamon, and Demyx were standing by each other, while Silver, Yuusuke and Twilight were standing behind them.)

Yukito: You still need something?

Echo: We were able to inherit Oni thanks to your words of wisdom.

Demyx: So we wanted to thank you for those words.

Lilamon: And to keep you in our minds.

Oni Riders: Thank you very much.

Yukito: It looks like I'm actually appreciated for something.

Yuusuke: Yukito does have his good points to, doesn't he?

(Twilight just nodded as an answer. Yukito started walking off into the sunset.)

(We now cut to Silver's picture of the world. It was a picture of Echo, Demyx, and Lilamon standing next to each other with their masters above them. Suddenly, someone pulled the chain and they were sent back to a world that was filled in flames.)

Silver: It's time to return home.

To be continued…


	20. Nega no Sekai part 1

Nega no Sekai part 1

(We now see the travelers walking out and finding… Everything's just fine. The flames and the monsters have disappeared from the world and everything is just as Station Square was. Silver was questioned by everything. The monsters destroyed everything and set an explosion that would've burned Silver and Twilight. If it weren't for that strange look a like. Twilight finally asks.)

Twilight: We're really back, right? Oh, how nostalgic. The actual world we live in.

Silver: My only question is, why do I still feel uneasy.

Yuusuke: What? You saved the world.

Silver: No. It's true the journey through the Heisei Era worlds is over. But…

Yuusuke: What?

Silver: (What was the point of it? In the end, nothing was altered.)

Twilight: Silver. Do you mind taking photos of me and Yuusuke?

Silver: Sure.

(Silver was about to take some photos, until he hears a familiar sounding tune on a very similar sounding instrument. Silver looks to his left and finds the very same bat he met in Kiva's world, except he was younger, and his fur shade was dark green, almost an emerald shade. And he was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and yellow formal shoes. He was playing the same tune from Kiva's world. After he finished, he opened his eyes and revealed a very bright, yet dark, blue shade.)

Samuru: Be grateful. This performance was by the once in a millennium genius, Samuru Otoya. It's worth thirty million yen.

Yuusuke: What?

(Yuusuke and Twilight walk over to Samuru while Silver just looks at him. Suddenly, his turquoise energy goes around him and he starts feeling suspicion. Why does he look like Richard's father? Why is it he knows the very tune of Kiva's world? With these in mind, Silver walks over to Samuru.)

Samuru: I wish to congratulate you from the bottom of my heart. Thanks to you, this world has been repaired.

Silver: Who are you? And why do you look like Richard's father?

Samuru: My name is Samuru Otoya. I know nothing of this "Richard." But I am a great man! In the near future, my name will be in textbooks around the world!

Silver: So if you know my journey's over, what did I gain out of it?

Samuru: Your… own world to live in.

Silver: Wasn't that how I started?

(Seeing as they didn't walk off too far, Kai was able to call Twilight to come back.)

Kai: Hey, Twilight!

Twilight: I'm coming.

(After that, Yuusuke and Twilight head back to the studio. Silver takes a picture of said running and looks behind to find the bat is gone.)

Kai: You have a phone call.

(Twilight takes the phone. Yuusuke and Kai leave the room.)

Twilight: Hello?

??????: How's my favorite hedgehog doing?

Twilight: Opieum? Is that you? How are you doing?

Opieum: That's my line.

(We now switch to three newcomers. One of them was on the phone with Twilight. He was a bull with the tusks of a hog with blackish brown fur and his tusks were golden. He wore a black leather jacket, jean shorts, and black steel toed boots. This was Opieum the Catoblepas, one of Twilight's friends. With him were two people. One of them was a white snow leopard with a bed head, as well as wearing Skater clothes and Osiris Shoes. This was Rence the Snow Leopard, the laid back one of the group. And the last member was very different. He was a literal fish out of water with diamond blue scales wearing a blue shirt, green pants, Ozzy Osborne shades, and sandals. This was Al the Nokken, a shape shifting party goer who keeps in a fish form. These were Twilight's high school friends. Opieum passes the phone to Al.)

Al: Hello, Twilight. How're things going? Where have you been?

Twilight: I was on a little trip with Silver. And we met some new people.

Rence: I'm just glad your okay. Can we meet soon? Skylyr is coming back.

Twilight: Skylyr is coming back? Really?

(We cut back to Silver, who was still confused about Samuru and what he said about his new world.)

Silver: But I already lived in this world. What does he mean by this.

(We cut to someone standing on the roof watching Silver. You could not see her face because of the hood. But you could see that she had a jewel on her forehead.)

?????: Why is it that he's very confused by this. I have to find out where Iblis is and stop him along with the other creatures.

(After that, she jumped off.)

(We now cut to an hour later. Silver hears about Twilight's friends and a group she formed with them. Twilight was currently searching for something.)

Silver: TG Club?

Twilight: Taigaku Club is what it stands for.

Yuusuke: Taigaku means dropout in Japanese.

Silver: *sarcastically* Thanks for the Japanese lesson. But why would you drop out of High School?

Twilight: I was stressed out about a lot of things back then. So we gathered a group of people who wanted to drop out. We formed a club to think about life, I guess.

Silver: How green. It hurts to hear.

(Twilight finds the item she was searching for. A scrapbook that said "TG Club Memories." She brought the scrapbook over to Silver and Yuusuke. Silver was questioned by why she would be friends with a Catoblepas, a laid back bed headed snow leopard, and a Nokken that stays in a fish form. But Yuusuke was happy to see Twilight happy with friends. Yuusuke saw someone in a picture with Twilight. She was a white tiger wearing fashioner's clothing and stylish boots.)

Yuusuke: Who's this?

Twilight: That's my best friend, Skylyr the Tiger. We got along so well. But she transferred schools. But I get to see Skylyr again.

(Kai walks in with photos Silver took. Silver saw them and found they were in great quality. Twilight went to a picture of Rence and Al taking a nap on top of the school building.)

(Flashback)

(We now see Al and Rence at eighteen on top of the building and taking a nap.)

Al: My God, it's so boring here.

Rence: Yeah, exactly. I wonder if there's anything fun to do.

(Suddenly, Twilight, at fifteen, takes a picture of them.)

Twilight: Al, Rence. What are you guys doing?

Rence: Twilight. You should go out with me.

Twilight: I'm flattered, but I can't.

Al: Hey Twilight. Have you had anything interesting happen lately.

(Twilight thought and came out with this response.)

Twilight: I haven't, now that you mention it.

Al: Do you think I should drop out?

Rence: Huh?

Al: It's just, I don't find High School interesting. By dropping out, I might be able to find a new path.

Rence: That sounds kind of interesting.

(Suddenly, Opieum comes in.)

Opieum: I heard what you said. I might as well join as well.

Al: It's decided! Taigaku Club is formed.

Rence: Let's shorten it, TG Club.

(After forming this strangely morale idea, the three look at Twilight.)

Twilight: I'm joining to.

(End flashback)

(We cut to Silver, walking outside, looking bored for the story.)

Silver: Boring.

Twilight: Please don't talk like that. Back then, everyone was trying their best. I'm going to meet with my friends. You two want to come. And just to let you know, the TG Club has an amazing treasure.

(Unknown to them, Yukito was listening with a grin.)

Silver: No thanks. I have no interest in a bunch of green guys.

(Seriously, doesn't anyone know what that means?)

Yuusuke: Quit talking like that. They're Twilight's friends.

Twilight: I'm fine. Okay then, I'm off. See ya.

(After that, Twilight walked off. After she was out of sight, Yuusuke smiled. Silver looked at him in question.)

Yuusuke: This is the first time I've seen Twilight like this.

(After Twilight left, Yukito followed her.)

(Silver and Yuusuke are now walking in the streets of Station Square.)

Yuusuke: So, what do we do next?

Silver: Don't know. Even though this is my world, I'm stuck with wondering what to do.

(Suddenly, Silver had his turquoise energy around him. He turned around and saw Mephiles. The two were shocked and got into fighting positions. Mephiles just held his had up, showing them he doesn't want to fight.)

Mephiles: Let me congratulate you today. For your journey, you have received your own world. From here on, a blessed life awaits you.

(After that, Mephiles disappeared into the mist.)

Silver: Seems a lot of people wish to congratulate me. Then maybe we should celebrate. For now, let's be treated to some food.

(And thus the two Riders go to The Broker. Yuusuke understands they barely have any money. But Silver is just letting it go to his head.)

Yuusuke: How are we supposed to order anything when we have so little money.

Silver: Don't worry, we'll get through it.

Yuusuke: No. I'm not going in!

Silver: Okay then.

(Silver walks in and finds a special surprise for him. He's the ten-thousandth customer. Silver wa surprised by this, and his expression showed so. The manager walks out.)

Manager: Congratulations. Since opening, you are the ten-thousandth customer to come in. Your meal today, will all be free.

(Silver is now having their most luxurious foods, and he was enjoying it. But Yuusuke got a half way decent meal, but he was still sad. As Silver was drinking wine, don't know why, as the manager comes by.)

Manager: Congratulations, Silver the Hedgehog.

Silver: What is it? Do you still have something for me?

Manager: Yes. In accordance to the late owner's will…

(Suddenly, the manager brings up a pamphlet.)

Manager: All of Hoei Group's assets will be yours.

(Silver saw that it was a large building, and his stocks were ten billion yen surpassed. Silver drinks his wine, puts it down, and shakes the hand of the manager. Yuusuke was shocked by this. Afterwards, he slid off his seat and fainted.)

(With Twilight, she was at the mall and was looking for her friends. She found them sitting at a table having lunch.)

Twilight: Guys!

Opieum: Twilight!

Al: Long time no see.

Rence: Twilight, you should go out with me.

Twilight: I'm pleased. But I can't.

(After that, Rence pretended to be in pain. Twilight just laughed.)

Twilight: You guys never change.

Opieum: What are you saying? You haven't changed at all, Twilight.

Twilight: When Skylyr arrives, we'll be complete. Skylyr still isn't here?

Opieum: Well, you'll see her soon.

(Twilight brought out her scrapbook and looked at the pictures of Skylyr. She turned the page to the day they made their secret base.)

(Flashback)

(We now see Twilight and Opieum cutting vines off of a small opening in a cave. Al and Rence showed up. The base was complete and they had somewhere to hang out. Later, Twilight set up her camera and was prepared to take a picture. She went with her friends, and the picture of them in front of the base was taken.)

(We now cut to Opieum talking to the rest of the team.)

Opieum: Let's test out our TG Club spirit. And I've got an idea.

(Opieum motions for them to get closer.)

Opieum: Steal one thing. A group sharing an anti-society action. We'll share that secret. Doesn't that fit the TG Club spirit?

(We now cut to everyone with their stolen items. Al stole a garden stone. Cheap I know. Twilight stole pictures. Opieum stole a canister. And Rence stole a statue. Suddenly, they look behind to find their principal, Professor Crowler. He looked feminine and wore an outfit that fit the master of a color coded dorm. It was blue with golden shoulder pads. He walked towards them.)

Opieum: Who tattled?

Twilight: Uh, I didn't really tattle, but, since we're forming a club, I figured we needed a sensei to be our advisor.

Al: An advisor for Taigaku Club, that doesn't sound right.

Crowler: No. I will gladly be your advisor. Actually, I want to join your group! Lately, life sure has been tedious. There are so many worries.

(End flashback)

(As they were finished talking about Crowler, he came along.)

Crowler: Sorry to keep you all waiting.

Twilight: Professor Crowler.

Al: Of course, he's a member of TG Club, so why not have him come?

(While Twilight and Crowler were speaking to each other, Opieum looked at the scrapbook. He looked at a picture where it was just Opieum, Al, and Rence. Suddenly, he imagined images of three Riders attacking them. They were Kamen Riders Ryuga, Orga, and Dark Kabuto.)

(Flashback)

(We see Opieum fighting Orga, only to be grabbed by his neck and was suffocating. Al tried to fight Dark Kabuto, only to be stomped on and kicked through trees. As for Rence, he was suffocated by Ryuga.)

(Opieum took the picture out and squeezed it in his hand.)

(Meanwhile, Silver was being pampered by those who would serve him. Yuusuke was in the same area as him, which was a large exuberant field on top of the roof of a tall building, and was prepared to yell at him.)

Yuusuke: Silver! What's up with that sloppy look?! How pathetic.

(I think your proving yourself to be pathetic Yuusuke. Now Silver wasn't letting this go to his head, he was just acting normal. Silver motioned at Yuusuke for a massage. Yuusuke was now being massaged and he was enjoying it. Silver was now in the shadow of the manager.)

Manager: If you have a moment, please look at this.

(The manager and two maids brought out pictures of women.)

Silver: A marriage interview. No thanks. I have someone else I want to be with. So please give them my regards that I can't marry anyone right now.

(Yuusuke was questioned by this sudden turn of events. But then he remembered Blaze. Yuusuke knew that she was the love of his life, so he wouldn't fall for any girl other then Blaze.)

(We switch to the TG Club members at the old base, which was sadly torn down. Twilight went to a picture of her and Skylyr.)

(Flashback)

(We see Skylyr in front of the group, who were in front of the base.)

Twilight: You want to join the TG Club?

Rence: I don't believe it. You're student president. Are you a spy for the school?

(After hearing that, Twilight slapped Rence across the head.)

Skylyr: I am tired of living so seriously. I'd like to take a step on my own.

Twilight: Let's let her join. After all, Skylyr feels the same way as we do.

Opieum: Then show us your spirit. By stealing something.

(End flashback)

(Twilight remembers what they stole. They buried it so no one would find it.)

Twilight: I wonder is THAT is still buried there.

Al: When Skylyr meets with us, let's go dig it up.

(Suddenly, they here foot steps. Twilight went to go see if it was Skylyr. Opieum, Al, Rence, and Crowler ran at high speeds, away after the travelers.)

(It wasn't Skylyr. It was a random women with a man and they were traveling through the forest. Crowler was following them.)

(We skip to Silver, Yuusuke, the manager, and three very attractive women in kimonos at a large Japanese feudal styled home.)

Manager: Pick a bride.

Silver: Like I said before, I'm not marrying any of them. That's why I'll let Yuusuke pick one.

Yuusuke: What!?

(Silver walks out with the manager following him. Yuusuke was questioned on what to do, only to come out with this response.)

Yuusuke: What are your hobbies?

(Suddenly, Yuusuke saw images of dragonfly Orphenochs. Yuusuke ran out the door.)

(With the two humans in the forest Crowler was in front of them.)

Crowler: So humans still remain here.

(The two humans ran away, missing Crowler become Pseudo Rider Alternative Zero. He attacked the two humans.)

(Silver was walking and found Samuru.)

Samuru: Are you enjoying this world?

Silver: Yes. But I'm very suspicious about what's going on.

Samuru: Don't think about it. Soon, you'll find the world's treasure, but let me test you.

(Samuru brought out a red version of Kivat with yellow eyes. He let him bite his wrist and put him on a belt.)

Samuru: Henshin!

(Samuru became Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Suddenly, Al, Rence, and Opieum showed up. Rence brought out the Ryuga deck. Al brought out a black version of the beetle mech from Kabuto. And Opieum had a phone similar to Faiz's. They insert them into their belts.)

Al, Rence, and Opieum: Henshin!

(They all became the evil Riders of Ryuki, Kabuto, and Faiz. Ryuga was Rence, Dark Kabuto was Al, and Orga was Opieum. Silver quickly put on his belt and inserted his card.)

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver became Decade and threw Rence into an opening, while the other Riders followed. Suddenly, Yukito came out and kicked Samuru in the face.)

Silver: Yukito!

Yukito: Seems there's treasure in this world to. You will tell me more, Nega Riders.

(Yukito inserted the card into his gun.)

Gun: Kamen Ride…

Yukito: Henshin!

Gun: DiEnd!

(Yukito became DiEnd and shot Opieum and Rence. Yukito jumped down and started fighting them, while Silver fought Al and Samuru. Silver slashed Al out while Yukito shot Opieum out as well. Opieum fought with Silver while Al fought Yukito. Yukito started using his upgraded speed and kicked Rence into Al. Silver was in a clash with Opieum. Silver was knocked back and pulled out his Rider cards and inserted one.)

Belt: Kamen Ride… Ryuki!

(Silver became Ryuki and started fighting Rence. They clashed with each other and slashed ten times. Silver beat Rence, but Samuru came out of no where and kicked Silver in the back. Yukito was easily hitting the Nega Riders and was beating them. Silver and Samuru punched each other and Silver was back to Decade. Silver decided to end it.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Decade!

(The cards appeared and Silver jump kicked through them. Only for him to get so close and fall down. Through the near last card. Samuru left afterwards. Silver saw that all of the cards were now completely useless. Silver's power turned off and he was wondering what was going on.)

To be continued…


	21. Nega no Sekai part 2

**Nega no Sekai part 2**

**(Samuru turns back to normal and starts walking away. Silver is behind him.)**

**Silver: In the end, this world wasn't saved. No. Or else…**

**(Samuru starts laughing at him.)**

**Samuru: This world doesn't need saving! And you are someone worthy of living here. Eventually, you will inherit our treasure.**

**Silver: Cut the crap! Don't decide a person's life for them!**

**(After brushing his hair with a comb, Samuru walks off. Silver walks after him, only to be stopped by Yukito's voice. Yukito was leaning on a tree.)**

**Yukito: That man is mistaken. If there's a treasure to be had, then I'm the one to do it.**

**Silver: Hey. What do you think of this world?**

**Yukito: I like any place that has treasure. However, I can say this much. This place is the Nega World.**

**Silver: Nega? So you mean I'm not in Station Square?**

**(Silver is now walking with Yuusuke.)**

**Yuusuke: Those three women turned into Orphenoch!**

**Silver: Don't shout, I need your phone for a second.**

**(We see Twilight looking through her scrapbook.)**

**Twilight: It makes me nostalgic each time I look. But, why did we make Taigaku Club back then? I guess we were young.**

**(She suddenly heard her phone going off. She got it and opened to here Silver.)**

**Silver: Twilight, where are you and what are you doing? Are you okay.**

**Twilight: Yes. I'm with my friend. What's wrong?**

**Silver: Get back home immediately. This world isn't…**

**(Suddenly, Rence took the phone and closed it, shutting off connection.)**

**Twilight: Guys?**

**Al: We found Skylyr.**

**Opieum: Seems you'll meet soon.**

**(Flashback)**

**(We cut back to the guys telling Skylyr to show her true spirit by stealing something.)**

**Opieum: Show us your true spirit.**

**Skylyr: What do you mean?**

**Al: The nameplate. Go get the school's nameplate on it's gate.**

**(We now cut to Skylyr looking around with a flash light and was going to get the nameplate. Twilight was there watching. While Skylyr was trying to get the nameplate, she hurt herself with the drill she was using. Twilight came over and tried to help her. Suddenly, Rence and Opieum came out of no where with large pliers in their hands.)**

**Al: We don't have time.**

**(As they were trying to get the name plate out, it wasn't very easy. Suddenly, a light flashed on them. It was a cop, so they ran for the hills. And they went somewhere that had a large light.)**

**Al: Despite being the Taigaku Club, we're scared of dropping out of school.**

**Twilight: Maybe we were naïve. Life being tedious or school being boring, in the end, that's because we're boring people.**

**Opieum: I feel like I had an epiphany. Let's stop this TG Club.**

**(We now cut to them in the fields with Rence carrying a box, Opieum with a shovel, and Al having something in his hand.)**

**Opieum: We will now conduct TG Club's final ceremony.**

**(Al put the item in the box that Rence had. Afterwards, the club members put in belongings into the box. The box said TG Club Goodbye. Rence put in the box and everyone put dirt over the box, so no one else but them could find it.)**

**Twilight: It kind of reminds me of treasure.**

**Opieum: It is treasure. We've buried our determination here.**

**Rence: But, what'll we do now?**

**Al: It should be obvious. Tomorrow, we're going to school.**

**Opieum: But I'm sure they'll be mad. We cut quite a lot.**

**???????: Don't worry students!**

**(Suddenly, Crowler came out of no where in front of them.)**

**Crowler: You guys didn't miss school. This was class. A special class for you guys. You guys were properly attending. You learned a lot. You all get one-hundred percent.**

**Twilight: Thank you Professor Crowler. Let's meet here again after we graduate. Be sure of it!**

**(End flashback)**

**Twilight: That's right! Let's go see the place where we buried our treasure.**

**(They lead her to the place, only to find that there is now a large building where the fields once stood.)**

**Twilight: I can't believe it. When did they put this building here?**

**Al: It's okay.**

**Rence: Before that was built, Skylyr dug up the treasure. And then buried it somewhere else.**

**Opieum: So that means right now, only Skylyr knows where the treasure is.**

**(We now cut to Silver and Yuusuke watching TV, waiting for Twilight to show up.)**

**Silver: Why would you make a monster that bakes people into giant pizzas?**

**Yuusuke: That's Divatox's minions for ya.**

**Silver: Strange how a red light can stop cars with minds of their own can take off mind controlling pizzas on the wheels.**

**(Does anyone what that was? Filler? I think so.)**

**(We now see Twilight walking and being followed by Crowler, who becomes Alternative. He was about to attack, only for Samuru to get in front of him.)**

**Crowler: You.**

**Samuru: Your job is to watch that woman. What are you doing attacking her?**

**Crowler: How long are you going to let that human live? Letting humans live is against the rules of this world.**

**Samuru: Remember the other rule. You guys are under the control of us Riders.**

**(Suddenly, the red Kivat comes out and Samuru lets him bite his wrist and puts it on his belt.)**

**Samuru: Henshin!**

**(Samuru becomes Dark Kiva and starts fighting Crowler.)**

**(Twilight continues walking home. She suddenly hears something. She looks down the poles to find Silver with fan girls chasing him.)**

**Silver: This is why I hate fan girls people.**

**(Silver jumps up to where Twilight is. The two run off to a different part of the building.)**

**Silver: You remember the phone call?**

**Twilight: Yes.**

**Silver: This world isn't where we live, it's not Station Square. It may feel like it, but it truly isn't.**

**Twilight: But my friends are the same.**

**Silver: You must be wary of your friends. They may not be what you think them to be.**

**Twilight: Shut up Silver. You're just jealous because of me having my friends to be with. Sonic's landed himself in jail. Shadow's on patrol and sleeps all day. And everyone else barely cares for your existence because of the fact you're just some punk from the future. I don't even see why you have fan girls chasing after you, when you couldn't even hold on to a girl that's possibly dead and has forgotten you by now. Maybe Mephiles was right.**

**(She remembers Mephiles's words.)**

**Mephiles: If Decade keeps traveling, the world will go beyond recovery.**

**Twilight: Mephiles said the words, and now I know why they're true. You're going to destroy this world. Don't interfere Silver!**

**Silver: Twilight, wait!**

**(Twilight runs off while Silver trips on the stairs he was sitting on. He sees Twilight run off.)**

**Silver: (Her friends are the Nega Riders. Samuru is saying something about a treasure. Why do I feel this world is even more dangerous then I think?)**

**(Twilight is now in front of two of Silver's fan girls, who somehow have spider Orphenoch spirits emitting from them. Twilight ran off.)**

**(Twilight is now in front of the former TG Club base. She looked through her scrapbook and wasn't believing anything Silver said about them.)**

**Twilight: My friends are just like they were in the past, for one thing. That's the biggest proof. Without a doubt, this is the Station Square.**

**(Suddenly, someone took off camouflage and revealed a human man. He was around the age of eighteen and had black hair with bits sticking up and those hairs have gold highlights in them. He was wearing a long sleeve blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a black shirt with a red symbol and wears brown gloves and boots with ambers on those as well. He was also wearing black jeans and had a stern look on his face. This was Yusei Fudo, the last human survivor of this world.)**

**Yusei: What your pot leaf headed friend said was true. This isn't your world.**

**Twilight: Who are you?!**

**Yusei: I am Yusei Fudo, the survivor of this shadowed world. This the negative side of the world your from.**

**Twilight: I don't believe you!**

**Yusei: Don't deny it any longer. And don't try and say your friends have the same memory. Because they're all lies. They only pretend to know what's going on. In this world, TG Club didn't exist, only survivors lived here.**

**(Silver was watching every thing. He was there to hear everything. Although he wasn't particularly happy being called a pot leaf head.)**

**Twilight: Then what's this place?**

**Yusei: This, is the hideout of the survivors. Me, you, and your friends. I was the leader, and the only one who survived. You were killed. In this world, humans are not allowed to exist. They are trying to kill all humans. And thus, I'm the only one left, while the Dark Riders took the identities of your friends.**

**(Flashback)**

**(We see the TG Club hiding, Yusei was there to replace Crowler. They had very limited food. Suddenly, the Dark Riders came in and attacked. They killed Rence, Al, and Opieum. Yusei got away with something, while Twilight and Skylyr ran away themselves, only to be found by Alternative, and getting killed themselves. Did I mention that it's all grey in this flashback? So we're basically in Sin City.)**

**(Flashback)**

**Twilight: You're lying!**

**(Silver took a picture of this.)**

**Twilight: Everyone is here.**

**Yusei: Why would I lie to you? As the Dark Riders are humans that can control the monsters. And there are five in total. They are known as Kamen Riders Ryuga, Alternative, Orga, Dark Kabuto, and Dark Kiva. And seeing as you died in this world, you will be manipulated. And the treasure, I buried it.**

**(Twilight just kicked Yusei into a tree and looked at her scrapbook. The pictures were now the Dark Riders killing them, and Yusei running away with the treasure. Twilight couldn't believe them and tried to rub them out and started crying.)**

**Opieum: Don't be tricked Twilight!**

**(Suddenly, Al, Rence, and Opieum show up. Twilight goes to them, only to be gripped by Rence.)**

**Rence: You finally show yourself, Yusei Fudo.**

**Opieum: Everything Yusei said was true. You were just bait to bring him out. Now, Yusei. Show us where the treasure is!**

**(We now switch to Yusei digging something up. He dug up enough dirt and pulled out a package. He opened it up and found a iTouch that was stylized after Decade. This was the infamous K-Touch. Suddenly, Samuru came out of no where and took it.)**

**Samuru: At last! The ultimate treasure has returned to us. Good work Riders. The one who shall use it… Silver the Hedgehog!**

**(Suddenly, Silver walks out. Yukito was behind another set of pipes, waiting for things to clear up.)**

**Samuru: You shall live in this world as the ultimate Rider. You are, a denizen of the shadow world.**

**Silver: I see. Indeed, I did have my fun, but…**

**(Suddenly, paper airplanes were coming out of no where and Yukito jumped out of no where and took the K-Touch.)**

**Yukito: This is quite the treasure.**

**Samuru: You bastard!**

**(The red Kivat comes out and bites Samuru's wrist. Samuru puts it on the belt.)**

**Samuru: Henshin!**

**(Yukito inserted his card into the gun.)**

**Gun: Kamen Ride…**

**Yukito: Henshin!**

**Gun: DiEnd!**

**(The other Dark Riders transformed as well.)**

**Al, Rence, and Opieum: Henshin!**

**(The Dark Riders were now assembled.)**

**Samuru: Show no mercy!**

**(Yukito started fighting the dark Riders. Al kicked the K-Touch out of Yukito's hands and it fell into Twilight's hands. Silver walked next to her.)**

**Samuru: Join us in this world. Your journey is over. You can have anything you want here in the Nega World. All sorts of pleasures and joys!**

**Silver: Wrong! Everyone is searching for a world where they belong. A place of light, free of falsehood. We continue journeying to go there. And we mustn't be afraid of the journey. Isn't that right, Twilight? No one has the right to corrupt or use that journey!**

**Samuru: You bastard. Who are you?**

**Silver: Just a Passing Through Kamen Rider. Remember that! Henshin!**

**Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!**

**(The Rider cards returned to normal as Silver finished his transformation, along with a new card. Twilight gave Silver the K-Touch and he inserted the new card. It revealed the signs of all of the Riders. He pressed on all of the signs.)**

**K-Touch: Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade! Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva!**

**Final Kamen Ride… Decade!**

**(Silver had a card go onto his forehead. His armor changed. It now had a slide of nine cards appearing on his chest, all of the Rider's cards on each slot. His own card on his forehead. His green eyes became pink. He slided the machine to his side and put the K-Touch onto his waist. He was now Kamen Rider Decade Complete. Silver brought out his sword as everyone saw this. They were all surprised by this.)**

**(Insert Ride the Wind)**

**(Silver started fighting the Dark Riders. He slashed them into different parts of the abandoned site. He touched Ryuki's symbol on the K-Touch.)**

**K-Touch: Ryuki! Survive!**

**(Suddenly, Kamen Ryuki in his Survive Mode appears next to Silver. Rence was preparing to do his Final Vent on them. Silver waved his hand over the belt and activated something and slammed his hand on the center while this was said.)**

**Belt: Final Attack Ride… Ryuki!**

**(As Rence kicked at them, Silver and Ryuki blasted blades of fire at him and destroyed him. Ryuki disappeared afterwards. Opieum was about to slice them with a strong energy blade, but not without this happening.)**

**K-Touch: Faiz! Blaster!**

**(Suddenly, Faiz in his Blaster form appeared next him and he did the same thing he did with Ryuki Survive.)**

**Belt: Final Attack Ride… Faiz!**

**(As the giant energy blade came at them, Silver and Faiz blasted it with a large energy beam and destroyed it and Opieum. After that, Faiz disappeared. And the only one left was Al. He pressed three buttons on his belt.)**

**Belt: One. Two. Three.**

**(Although, Silver was prepared.)**

**K-Touch: Kabuto! Hyper!**

**(Silver was now with Kabuto's Hyper mode. Silver inserted the last card and activated the last attack.)**

**Belt: Final Attack Ride… Kabuto!**

**Belt: Rider Kick!**

**(Silver and Kabuto kicked at Al, who was kicking at them, and destroyed him. Kabuto disappeared afterwards. Silver cleaned his hands. Samuru got away.)**

**(Silver and Twilight were now in front of Yusei.)**

**Yusei: You must now go find your worlds. I will live here and hope for the future. Goodbye, both of you.**

**(After that, Yusei left. Silver smiled and took a picture.)**

**(Silver and Twilight were back at the studio. Silver saw the pictures and saw they were flashed out like the negative zone.)**

**Silver: We're not done yet. The journey isn't over.**

**(After that, Twilight pulled the chain and revealed the next world. It was DiEnd's symbol on a wanted poster.)**

**Silver: Yukito. What have you been hiding?**

**To be continued…**


	22. DiEnd no Sekai part 1

DiEnd no Sekai part 1

(We start with Silver, Twilight, and Yuusuke walking out and finding that Yukito is wanted as both himself and DiEnd.)

Twilight: Looks like Yukito really is wanted. Just what did he do?

Silver: "Theft, larceny, murder, arson." Nothing he does would surprise me.

Yuusuke: But Silver, we traveled through the nine worlds and the Nega World. Just where is this?

Silver: This is the world where DiEnd was born and given life. And is the world Yukito is from.

(The three start walking around the town. The town was fairly simple with buildings that you'd normally see in a small town, and gardens. There were mainly elders that they saw.)

Twilight: Hey, Silver. What's the outfit you're wearing this time?

Silver: It seems…

(Silver takes out a card. It reveals what he is.)

Silver: I am a salary man.

(Yes indeed. Silver is now wearing a business suit and glasses. Strange isn't it? Silver walks off to find out what to do. While Yuusuke and Twilight were both very hungry. A random boy goes to Yuusuke and gives him his lunch. Yuusuke accepted and he and Twilight shared it.)

(We now switch to Yukito walking in the fields. He stopped and looked across the mountains.)

Yukito: Looks like I'm back in my world.

(Yukito looked around and found the wanted posters. People were surrounding him.)

Yukito: Should have expected this.

(Yukito brings out DiEnd's gun and shot.)

(We now cut to the company Silver works at. The Yamada shop. He was with random people. He was strangely welcome.)

Silver: So, what's my job?

(We now switch to a random house where Silver introduced an electric toothbrush.)

Silver: Allow me to introduce my company's newest product. The super electric toothbrush. Just using it once a day will completely clean your mouth.

(Silver brings out a piece of paper in front of the customer. She accepted and Silver left.)

(We now cut to the crop central, completely soaked. Yuusuke and Twilight were walking near the crop central.)

Yuusuke: So what do we do now Twilight?

Twilight: We go to the police. We have to figure out more about Yukito. And we might learn something about this world.

Yuusuke: So the police station is…

Man: We shall lead you there.

(There are random people here that take off something they were carrying. Twilight and Yuusuke were being carried to the police station.)

Yuusuke: I have decided to stop here.

Twilight: Again?

Yuusuke: Yes. For everyone is nice here. It's great!

(We now cut to Silver selling the product to more people. Suddenly, he is accidentally knocked over by someone.)

Boy: Sorry.

(Suddenly, with the boy, he was stopped by a monster. It was black all around and had long green nails. It looked like it was based after a cockroach. Suddenly, a girl came out of no where and knocked the monster to the ground. This girl was a human wearing a pink shirt, black pants, pale pink shoes, and a red hat with a feather on the side. She had brown hair and blue eyes. This was Lolo, the priestess in training, as well as Klonoa's friend. Someone else got the boy out of there and went next to Lolo. It was a different creature that resembled a dog that stood like any normal person, had clawed hands, and was shorter then Klonoa. He had green jeweled eyes, as well as those claws of his can grow when he's angry. This is Popka, another one of Klonoa's friends, and is Lolo's companion.)

Monster: Who are you?

Lolo: We will change this worlds rule!

(Popka and Lolo insert cards into belts and put the belts onto their waists and open up slots.)

Lolo and Popka: Henshin!

(Suddenly, a green card went through Lolo, and a red card went through Popka, turning them into Kamen Riders Larc and Lance. Lolo was Larc, and Popka was Lance.)

Lolo: Let's go, Popka.

Popka: Right!

(The monster flipped right to them and kicked at Popka, who bended back to dodge the attack and punch the monster in the face. Lolo kicked the monster in the back and pulled it to her and punched it in the face. Lolo and Popka kicked the monster back. Suddenly, Silver appears. Silver had his belt on, he dropped the brief case, and brought out his card.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(After becoming Decade, Silver pulled out his sword slashed the monster. Lolo and Popka were questioned by this newcomer. Lolo pulled out an elongated crossbow and Popka pulled out a lance. They slided cards across them. Suddenly, Popka's lance glowed green and Lolo's crossbow glowed red. Popka slashed the monster, while Lolo shot it with an energy arrow. The monster exploded into flames after that. Lolo and Popka looked at Silver.)

Popka: Who're you?

Silver: Just a passing through Kamen Rider.

(All of the people around them heard that and stared at Silver intently.)

Silver: What are they staring at me for?

Popka: Let's beat it Lolo.

Lolo: Right.

(Lolo and Popka run off. Silver runs off with them.)

(With the three Riders out of their suits, they were at a shrine with a bell. Silver was starting to feel questioned by the two Riders. Seeing as these were the two people that were Klonoa's friends. And he was questioned by the stares he was given.)

Silver: Just what is going on here? We saved that boy, yet we're treated like enemies.

Lolo: Let me ask a question first. Who are you.

Silver: My name is Silver the Hedgehog. I am a friend of Klonoa's.

Popka: I'm sorry, I thought you were "just a passing through Kamen Rider." If you are, then just pass through already. We Kamen Riders are enemies of this world. If you lotter here too long, you'll lose your life to monsters.

(The three Riders heard a crowd and saw the townsfolk coming their way. Lolo and Popka run off. Silver was about to give chase, until he had black energy around him. He looked behind and found Mephiles.)

Mephiles: Your journey ends here, Silver.

Silver: If you want to end it so badly, why don't you do to me what you did to Sonic?

Mephiles: Do I need to answer. Besides, I'll let the people of this world handle you. You are an enemy to society.

Silver: So I'm taking the same route as Batman, huh?

Mephiles: I have no time for this.

(After those harsh words, Mephiles leaves. Silver is found by the towns folk. He runs off before they got to him.)

(Yuusuke and Twilight were at the police station. Yuusuke was given food to eat, while Twilight had to ask the questions.)

Policeman: How can I help you today?

Twilight: We want to know about a man named Yukito the Raven.

Policeman: I see. He's in this world?

(After knowing this, the policeman immediately gets on his motorcycle and rides off to find Yukito. Yuusuke and Twilight were quite questioned by this.)

(We now switch to Hikari Studio. Silver, back in his normal clothing, Yuusuke, and Twilight were back and were questioned by what they learned.)

Silver: So, what happened?

Twilight: Well, they wanted to know what we knew about Yukito. They made an appointment for us to meet someone important, it seems.

Yuusuke: But what did Yukito do?

(Kai brought in more photos. One of them was on Yuusuke getting the food from the child.)

Twilight: Silver, did you learn anything about Yukito's blame?

Silver: Nothing. Maybe I should meet with this important person.

(Silver, Twilight, and Yuusuke go to a mansion and are in a large area with an equally large swimming pool.)

Yuusuke: Why are we at the swimming pool?

Silver: He's here.

(Suddenly, someone comes out of the water. He was a human man with blonde hair and blue eyes. This was Edward Falcon, the keeper of the Power Stone.)

Falcon: Sorry to see you like this.

(We cut to later where Falcon's wearing a red pilot's outfit.)

Falcon: So you have traveled through various worlds with Yukito?

Silver: It's not like we get along. But it's true that he hangs around with us. Well, he's a sneak thief after all.

Falcon: Sneak thief? That's like him.

Twilight: Just what did he do in this world? It must've been something serious if he's wanted for it.

Falcon: He's trying to destroy this world. Basically, treason.

Yuusuke: This wonderful world? What's wrong with him?

Silver: I think I get the gist of it. So, just who are you?

Falcon: I happen to be the one who brought in Yukito into my family. I am Edward Falcon. I am Yukito's adoptive brother.

Silver: Why do I feel it's going to go the same way as Kabuto's world?

Falcon: If you encounter Yukito, please contact me.

(We now cut to Lolo and Popka near a river. They were questioned by Silver's actions.)

Popka: Just what was that Kamen Rider.

Lolo: His eyes, they were kind of like Falcon's.

Popka: What are you saying? They're completely different types. Well, I have to say he resembles me more.

Lolo: Not at all.

Popka: I know. You can't forget Falcon.

Lolo: It's the same for you too. We three are one. We're important comrades. Just like how it was with us and Klonoa.

Popka: I will definitely get Falcon back. He was the best. Despite that, because of Yukito…

(Suddenly, shots were heard and hit the rocks they were near. Three f the same monsters from earlier came out of no where.)

Lolo and Popka: Henshin!

(Lolo and Popka become Kamen Riders Larc and Lance and prepared to fight the monsters. Popka started fighting two monsters by punching them in the face, only for it to be ineffectual. Lolo was thrown into the river. Popka was being choked while he was in the river as well. Suddenly, gunshots hit the monsters. And revealed Yukito coming down with his gun and card. Yukito inserted the card into his gun.)

Gun: Kamen Ride…

Yukito: Henshin!

Gun: DiEnd!

(Yukito becomes DiEnd and starts fighting the monsters. Under Popka's helmet, he looked angry.)

Popka: You!

(Yukito attacked the monsters by kicking them, punching them, and slamming his gun into their chests. He decided to end this by jumping over them, insert a card into his gun, and activates the card.)

Gun: Final Attack Ride… DiEnd!

(The cybernetic blast was fired and destroyed the monsters. Popka ran at Yukito and punched him in the face. Yukito gripped him.)

Yukito: I didn't come here to fight you. I've come here to get Falcon back to normal.

Popka: Shut up!

(Popka broke the grip and kicked Yukito in the head. Lolo ran over to them, for only more gunshots to hit the ground and more monsters coming. The Riders got ready for them. Only for a slash of red to hit them. The smoke cleared to reveal Silver in Kamen Rider Decade's armor.)

Silver: How about telling me what's going on.

(We switch to near the crop central with Yukito, Lolo, Popka, and Silver.)

Yukito: Where is Falcon and what is he doing?

Popka: That's what we're supposed to ask.

Silver: So even you have fraternal feelings.

Popka: Stay out of our business! Just butt out!

Silver: I met with Falcon. He's looking for you Yukito. You are wanted in this world after all. And I'm going to make sure you're not executed.

Yukito: That means…

Popka: He's controlled by the Roach. And it's your fault!

Silver: I'm guessing the Roach are the monsters we fought.

Lolo: Yes.

Yukito: He's a traveler, that's why he doesn't know anything.

Lolo: The roach rule this world. Because of them, humans live like pet sheep. The rule to be kind comes foremost.

Silver: No wonder all of these people are so nice to everybody. And it's all fake, just to keep the Roach off their backs.

Lolo: If you break the rule, even just a little bit, you're punished. You are taken to the area management committee and have your will taken from you.

Silver: They take a person's will?

(Popka nodded as a response.)

(We cut to Yuusuke and Twilight, who're near the water wheel. Twilight sees an old women struggling and goes to help her out. Yuusuke stands there, only to get knocked out by a roach.)

Lolo: And humans who have their will taken from them, become puppets for The Kingpin.

Silver: Who's The Kingpin?

Yukito: The leader of the roach. He rules this society and proves we're all criminals.

(We now switch to Falcon's house, where someone is going up a flight of stairs. He looks at a monitor where Yuusuke is strapped to a test chair.)

?: Is he the one from another world.

Falcon: Yes. Very soon he will become someone fitting of this world. Someone who will act under your will, Mr. Fisk.

(It turns out the man was a human who was very round. He wore a business outfit and was bald. This is The Kingpin, crime leader and ruler of Yukito's world.)

(We cut to Yuusuke getting ready to be tested on. How ironic. Suddenly, something was injected into his brain.)

(We cut to the Riders on a large cliff.)

Silver: I think I get the gist of it. I think I understand this world. But Yukito. Just what did you do? Why is Falcon a servant of the Roach?

Yukito: I told you before. It's none of your business.

Popka: In the past he worked for the Roach.

(Silver was questioned by this, only to hear a gunshot. Suddenly, they see people coming their way.)

Lolo: Human's controlled by The Kingpin. Run!

(The Riders start running away from them. But they're encountered by more Roach. And a leader of them shows up. He was based after a Hercules beetle and had a large sword and shield. Silver brought out his card.)

Silver: Henshin!

(Yukito inserted his card into his gun, while Popka and Lolo inserted their cards.)

Yukito, Lolo, and Popka: Henshin!

Gun: Kamen Ride… DiEnd!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(The Riders transform and prepare to fight the Roaches. The leader watches as they fight and walks over to Silver and distracts him. Silver is pounded in the head, only to get his revenge by elbowing it in the face. Yukito wasn't having an easy time for once. Popka was having trouble fighting the Roach, while Lolo was easily beating them. The leader starts slashing at Silver. Silver was backing away, while kicking the Roach while doing so. Popka takes out his lance and uses an energy slash to destroy the Roach he was fighting. Lolo brought out her crossbow and blasted an energy blast at the Roach. Yukito brought out a card and inserted it.)

Gun: Kamen Ride… Rider Troopers!

(The Rider Troopers run and slash the Roaches easily. Popka and Lolo were behind him.)

Popka: Yukito. I can't trust you after all. You sold us out!

(Suddenly, Popka lunged the staff forward and Yukito ducked and kicked it out of his hands. With Silver, he brought out the K-Touch and inserted the card. He pressed the buttons.)

K-Touch: Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade! Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva! Final Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver became his complete form and was ready to destroy the Roaches. He slashed the Roaches and got them easily. He pressed a button on the K-Touch.)

K-Touch: Kiva! Emperor!

(Suddenly, Kiva in his Emperor form with the sword out. Silver took out a card and inserted it into his belt.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Kiva!

(Suddenly, their swords lit up and they slashed straight across and destroyed the Roaches. Back with Yukito and Popka, they were still fighting.)

Yukito: Stop it!

Popka: Your crime is too great!

(Popka picked up his staff and stabbed Yukito.)

To be continued…


	23. DiEnd no Sekai part 2

DiEnd no Sekai part 2

(We cut to Popka still attacking Yukito with the lance. He was stabbed and slashed. Yukito's armor disappeared. Silver was out of his armor and saw everything. Popka held his staff out in a stabbing position.)

Popka: You bastard!

Lolo: Stop!

(Lolo grabbed the staff and stopped it. Popka was questioned by this, until he noticed Lolo crying under her helmet. For he saw tears coming out of the helmet.)

Lolo: Stop it!

(The two come out of their armor.)

Popka: Why'd you stop me?

Lolo: Because…

Popka: It's his fault Falcon is with the Roach! He was the best Rider.

(Popka remembered the words of Falcon.)

Falcon: We will restore this world's freedom!

(Popka started crying himself. Lolo looked at him sympathetically. And Yukito was just sad.)

Popka: We fought to fix the world. Now Falcon is The Kingpin's lackey. It's utter bullshit.

(Suddenly, the townsfolk showed up again and Popka looked at Silver in anger.)

Popka: It's all your fault Yukito! It's because of you everyone is under Kingpin's control!

(After he said that, the Riders ran off.)

(We now cut to the woods with Silver and Yukito. They continued to find Twilight.)

Twilight: Silver! We've got big trouble. Yuusuke's been kidnapped.

Silver: What?

Yukito: He was probably tested on and became Kingpin's servant.

(Suddenly, something flew in. It was a two seater plane and out came Falcon.)

Yukito: Falcon.

Falcon: How's it going Yukito?

(We cut to Lolo and Popka running in the woods.)

Popka: Hey, Lolo. What are you thinking? Why are you covering for Yukito?

Lolo: He's different! If he says he wants to restore Falcon to normal, then I want to help him! And…

Popka: And what?

Lolo: And his eyes were like Falcon's.

Popka: When are you going to let that go?

(We cut to Falcon walking towards Yukito.)

Falcon: Isn't it funny? Our positions reversed from before. You worked for the Roaches under Kingpin's command.

(Yukito remembers his time as a policeman.)

(Flashback)

Yukito: Kamen Riders found!

(We see Yukito driving a police car after Popka, Lolo, and Falcon. Popka and Lolo were in their Rider forms, and Falcon was Kamen Rider Glaive. They go into a building which the police car is to big to fit through the way they took.)

Yukito: Damn.

(Yukito was about to get in, until he sees Falcon.)

Falcon: You still hunting Kamen Riders?

Yukito: Yes. They're trying to disturb this worlds order. We need to eliminate them as soon as possible.

Falcon: Is that really so?

Yukito: What?

Falcon: Peace is created from the Roaches under The Kingpin. Are you really okay with that?

Yukito: No. I am just using their power. As long as it preserves order in this world, what's wrong with that? And it's not like the Roaches hurt people. They're not enforcers. They catch criminals and have them fixed at a special facility. Right, using the educational program I created. If possible, I'd like you to help Falcon. For catching those Riders.

(After hearing that, Falcon walks off.

(End flashback)

Yukito: Falcon, this isn't really you. Ever since that day.

(Flashback)

(Yukito is in front of an abandoned apartment. He found the hideout of the Missing Ace Riders. He pointed out and had the Roaches attack. The Riders come out and fight. Falcon punches the roaches and knees one in the chest, into a wall. Popka was punching them as well, hitting them in the ankles. Lolo was wisely kicking them easily. Suddenly, Popka and Lolo were caught. Falcon noticed this and was distracted.)

Falcon: Lolo!

(He was attacked by the Roach. And turned back to normal.)

Lolo: Falcon!

(The roaches grabbed Falcon, and Yukito was shocked to find that his brother was Kamen Rider Glaive.)

Yukito: Falcon, it can't be. Falcon is a Rider?

Falcon: Guys, run!

(Lolo and Popka were hesitant, but ran off. Falcon was knocked out.)

(We cut to Yukito and Kingpin.)

Kingpin: Who could've known your brother was a Rider.

Yukito: It's hard to believe even now. But if he undergoes my educational program, I'm sure my brother will recover.

Kingpin: You are my loyal subordinate. It's about time I told you the truth.

(Kingpin passes Yukito a visual phone and sees Yukito being tested on.)

Yukito: What is this?

Kingpin: The special institution does not exist. Your educational program is not active.

Yukito: What?

Kingpin: Your brother is losing his will and will become my lackey.

Yukito: You bastard! Stop it!

(Suddenly, a guard came out and shot Yukito back. Yukito ran off afterwards.)

(End flashback)

(And thus the truth is such a toll on the person who figures it out.)

Falcon: I'm grateful to you. Thanks to you, I'm a fine citizen now. This time I will save you. From what I've heard, you've also obtained Kamen Rider Powers. Let me test your power.

(Falcon suddenly transforms into Kamen Rider Glaive and punches Yukito in the gut. Silver goes to help, only for Yukito to push him away.)

Yukito: It's none of your business.

(Falcon was questioned by why he wasn't transforming into DiEnd.)

Falcon: What's wrong? Aren't you going to transform?

Yukito: My power does not exist to fight you. It's for saving you!

Falcon: *scoffs* Nice line. It's very touching. But it's meaningless.

(Suddenly, the Roaches show up with Yuusuke, who hit a tree. Falcon smirked under his mask.)

Falcon: You will have the same fate as him.

(Silver and Yukito quickly transform into Kamen Riders and fight the Roaches. A Roach knocked Twilight out and carried her while Falcon followed. Suddenly, the Roaches disappear and Silver and Yukito were questioned. Silver was angry that Twilight was taken.)

(Twilight was now injected by the serum that turned people into kind zombies.)

(Kai was now freaking out that Twilight was taken by the Roaches. But Yuusuke remained ineffectual because of the serum. Silver just had a blank expression on.)

Kai: Twilight was taken. This is terrible! What should we do?

Silver: Don't worry, I'll take care of it.

Kai: I know you would.

Silver: Yeah.

(We now cut to the Kingpin and Falcon.)

Kingpin: I can't believe you let Yukito escape. He obtained Rider Powers. Did you underestimate him?

Falcon: No. Actually, a strange pot leaf headed hedgehog interfered.

Kingpin: Who was he?

Falcon: I don't know. He's probably friends with Yukito.

Kingpin: Friend? Yukito was never the type to make friends.

(Silver finds that he is wanted as well.)

Silver: Not only am I accused of being almost a killer of a hero. I am accused of being a devil. And now I am Wanted? Well, at least the good thing is that I'm sharing it with Yukito.

Yukito: I heard that.

(Yukito walks in.)

Silver: All this time I thought you were merely a treasure maniac and a sneak thief. In the past you used to believe something. But your faith betrayed you.

Yukito: What are you trying to say?

Silver: You can't believe in your self. That's why you gather treasures to try to deceive yourself. Right?

(Yukito just kicks down one of the wanted posts.)

Yukito: Can you not talk like you understand? What do you know?

Silver: I know! You're trying to retrieve yourself by saving your older brother. I need to save Twilight. In this situation, we're a team.

Yukito: I refuse! My problems will be solved using my powers.

Silver: We're being photographed together. It's like a giant print club booth. Right?

(Yukito is in thought now.)

?: Well, you're not alone.

(Silver and Yukito see Lolo and Popka.)

Lolo: We've been quiet and listening for a while. Why not let us help?

Popka: Can't be helped. Out of respect for Lolo, I'll trust you this one time.

Yukito: That's a bother. Won't you stop that?

Lolo: What is that? If the four of us work together, we might be able to defeat The Kingpin. Right now, many people are being manipulated by Kingpin. If he's defeated, I'm sure everything will return to normal!

(Yukito just elbows Lolo in the gut and kicks Popka in the face. He goes to punch Silver, only to be grabbed by Silver.)

Silver: I believe in you. Because I know your weakness. If you and I join forces, you can believe in your self. That feeling is your beloved treasure!

(We now cut to Falcon and Kingpin.)

Falcon: The Hedgehog contacted us. He will trade Yukito for the girl. And he wants to meet with you, Kingpin.

Kingpin: I see, interesting.

Falcon: It's obviously a trap.

Kingpin: That's why it's interesting.

(We now cut to Silver and Yukito in a large crop field. Silver notices the rope around Yukito's wrists.)

Silver: The rope is loosely tied. When I get Twilight back, you and I will defeat the Kingpin. Got it?

Yukito: Do you have to jam that message into my head?

Silver: No. But I have a question. I know about your past. Now it's my turn. Before, you talked like you knew my past. Tell me.

Yukito: Okay.

(Suddenly, a loud whistle is heard. Silver finds Twilight next to Falcon and Kingpin.)

Falcon: Now hand us over Yukito.

Silver: Okay.

(As Yukito and Twilight walk, Silver examines Kingpin.)

Silver: (It's the crime boss. Something's really wrong.)

(As Yukito walks past Twilight, he gets out of the rope and pulls out his gun.)

Yukito: Henshin!

(Suddenly, Twilight grabbed Yukito and held him still. Silver knew this was a trap.)

Silver: I knew the famous Kingpin wouldn't let his hostage go easily. Twilight's under your control.

(But Yukito easily breaks out and inserts his card.)

Yukito: Henshin!

Gun: Kamen Ride… DiEnd!

(Yukito quickly becomes DiEnd and gets ready to fight. Silver brings out his card, only to hear a familiar voice.)

Popka: Yukito!

(Silver and Yukito look behind to find Popka and Lolo.)

Popka: I finally believe in you, so don't leave me out!

Popka and Lolo: Henshin!

(The two become their respective Riders and prepare to fight.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Falcon puts on a belt and inserts a golden card.)

Falcon: Henshin!

(Falcon becomes Kamen Rider Glaive and prepares to fight Yukito. Silver, Popka, and Lolo fight the Roaches while Yukito prepares to fight Falcon. Silver beats his part of the Roaches and goes to help Yukito. Falcon punches Silver, only to get kicked by Yukito. Popka was clawing the Roaches easily and Lolo was easily punching and kicking them. Silver held Falcon down while Yukito ran for Kingpin. Suddenly, a dark aura went around him and he becomes a giant mechanical spider that was green with yellow around it. This is the Spider Slayer. The Spider Slayer blasts Yukito away, and knocks Silver off of Falcon, as well as hitting Falcon. Falcon was now questioned by his masters sudden attack. Silver brings out his sword and tries to slash the Spider Slayer, only to get knocked back. Yukito continues shooting at it, only to notice Silver was injured.)

Kingpin: Foolish humans! I brought peace to this world!

(Insert Treasure Sniper)

(Silver stood up with his sword up.)

Yukito: You're wrong! What you created is Hell!

Silver: You shut human eyes! You plugged their ears! And eased their hearts! People need to live based on their own will. No matter what world it is… That desire is the same!

(Silver brings out the K-Touch.)

K-Touch: Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade! Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva! Final Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver becomes his complete form. The Spider Slayer slammed it's tail into the ground and Silver and Yukito dodged it. Silver pressed the Hibiki button.)

K-Touch: Hibiki! Armed!

(Suddenly, Hibiki in his Armed Form shows up and pulls out a sword. Silver inserts the final card.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… Hibiki!

(Large flames enveloped their swords as the Spider Slayer rushed at them. They slash it in half with enlarged blades of fire. After that, the Roaches disappear.)

Popka: We did it! Kingpin's spell is gone!

(Yukito notices Falcon.)

Yukito: Falcon.

(Popka and Lolo run over to Falcon and give him a hug. Only for them to get slashed by Falcon.)

Yukito, Popka, and Lolo: What?

Silver: I should of known.

Falcon: Fools! I acted on my own will. Just like Yukito did in the past. I worked for Kingpin on my own free will.

Lolo: What's the meaning of this Falcon? You were our comrade!

Falcon: Indeed. That was just a plan to lure out rebels.

Popka: Plan? You mean we were tricked all this time?

Falcon: Those who side with Kamen Riders are this worlds rebels. I acted as bait to lure out those people.

(Yukito started crying under his helmet. But he came to grips with it and ran towards Falcon and shot him, only to get slashed. Yukito pulls him down to the ground and holds his gun to his face. He then turned back to normal and picked Falcon back up. Falcon turned back to normal as well.)

Falcon: Why didn't you kill me?

Yukito: Let the hypocritical preacher explain. Take it away Silver.

Silver: You won't become Kingpin. Yukito believes. In himself. He acts of his own volition. Your adopted brother was not able to defeat you. That means… He acknowledges the human free will within you!

(Falcon thinks for a second and looks at Yukito, only to walk off into the sunset. Yukito was now sad that his brother was leaving. Silver just smiled and took a picture.)

Silver: You've obtained your greatest treasure in this world. You don't need to steal anymore.

Yukito: Will you stop saying those corny lines?

(Yukito starts walking off.)

Silver: Hey! Where are you going?

Yukito: It should be obvious. I'm going to search for new treasure.

(After that, Yukito flies off.)

(We cut to the Hikari Studio where Silver was still thinking about Yukito and the Riders.)

Silver: (As long as the protectors exist, this world will turn out good.)

(The next picture unfolds and views a picture of five animals. A red lion. A blue dragon. A green bear. A yellow Japanese Macque. And a pink turtle. Now where does this color scheme sound familiar?)

To be continued…


	24. Shinkenger no Sekai part 1

Shinkenger no Sekai part 1

(We cut to Yukito coming from the mist, in a sushi cart. He brought out an object into his hand.)  
Yukito: This world's treasure, the Origami, is mine.  
(Suddenly, someone shows up. It's Silver, wearing black knight's armor.)  
Silver: What was that? Who the hell are you?  
(Confused yet? Well you should be.)  
Yukito: You can say I'm a passing through Kamen Rider.  
Silver: Kamen Rider? What is that?  
(Okay then, I think everyone's confused by this.)  
(We cut to Silver, wait what? He was walking out of the Hikari Studio with Twilight and Yuusuke.)  
Twilight: What world is it this time?  
(Suddenly, the mist went over Silver and he was now in the same knight's armor as the other Silver. Silver lifted up the visor and had a disgruntled look on.)  
Twilight: Since when were you a knight?  
Silver: I don't know what world this is, but how dare they give me knight's armor I feel really uncomfortable in. They must have a lot of nerve to do this.  
(As they walk into a place with a big fountain, Yukito jumps out of no where with a juice container.)  
Yukito: Yo Silver. You're late. I'm already done with my little job in this world.  
Silver: What did you steal this time? Someone's juice?  
Yukito: It's something you don't know. Or rather, something you would have no way of knowing. That includes this world itself. There is no other world that repudiates you more than this one. This is a world with no Riders.  
?: Hey!  
(Suddenly, the other Silver appears and Silver is shocked.)  
Silver: Wait, what? Why is there another me?  
Yukito: You simpleton.  
(After that, Yukito flies off. The other Silver runs after Yukito. Silver just stares off into space, until he has red energy go around him. Suddenly, monsters came out of no where. They were black creatures with gold parts on them, and red piranha heads. They were carrying medieval weapons. Silver took out his card, only to be stopped by hearing a drum. Suddenly, more knights came out of no where and gave Silver a flag. They pushed him to the stars of this world. They were five people wearing armor. One of them removed their armor to reveal Sonic at the age of seventeen. The others took off their armor to reveal Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, and Jet. Sonic was now wearing a gauntlet and was carrying Caliburn. Shadow was still wearing silver armor over his face, chest, and legs, and was carrying Arondight. Knuckles was wearing bronze armor that covered his face, chest, and shoes, while carrying his twin blades. Blaze wore blue armor that covered her entire body, while carrying her rapier fencing sword. And Jet was wearing gold armor over his whole body as well, while carrying his twin blades that look like wings. Silver was questioned by why they were like this.)  
Sonic: Let's go.  
Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, and Jet: Right!  
(Suddenly, the five take out devices that have a paint brush on the end. They paint a symbol in front of them. Sonic had the kanji of fire. Shadow had the kanji of water. Blaze had the kanji of heaven. Jet had the kanji of wood. And Knuckles had the kanji of earth. They press a button and the symbols go over them and summon up the suits of the Shinkengers.)  
Shadow: Shinken Blue! Shadow the Hedgehog!  
Blaze: Shinken Pink! Blaze the Cat!  
Jet: Shinken Green! Jet the Hawk!  
Knuckles: Shinken Yellow! Knuckles the Echidna!  
Sonic: Shinken Red! Sonic the Hedgehog!  
(Suddenly, Shadow, Blaze, Jet, and Knuckles were in a bowing position.)  
Sonic: The samurai task force authorized by providence! Samurai Sentai…  
Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Knuckles, and Jet: Shinkenger! Going Forth!  
(Suddenly, explosions happened behind them for their respective colors. Silver was puzzled by this.)  
Silver: (Shinkenger?)  
(Sonic slashed the monsters so fast and very casually. Sonic barely cared and just swung his blade so far it took down one Gedoshuu and toppled down multiple ones. Shadow was teleporting in and out and slashed the Gedoshuu with all of his power, destroying them with ease. Jet was in the air and slashed them by swooping in and slashing them to the ground. He saw them coming from all sides, so he threw his swords and they traveled so much it destroyed them all in one blow. Knuckles just stood there, waiting for the attack to come. They jumped at him, only to be met with one of the Gedoshuu being stabbed in the face. The other Gedoshuu stopped and Knuckles grinned under his helmet.)  
Knuckles: Want some more?  
(After that, Knuckles started swinging his swords like a maniac and destroyed everything in sight. Blaze was moving faster then anything and slashed all of them down with ease. She saw one coming for her face first. So she took out her sword and stabbed it in the face and threw it into a crowd of Gedoshuu. As more Gedoshuu were turned into puddles of water, more came from red energy. Sonic knew exactly what to do. He brought out his red ring and put it on Caliburn's handle. He spun the ring and Caliburn became a giant buster sword.)  
Sonic: Rekka Daizantou!  
(After the giant sword was swung, all of the monsters were turned to ashes by the sword swinging out flames. After the monsters were reduced to ashes, Caliburn turned back to normal, and the group regrouped.)  
Shadow: Nice going Sonic.  
Sonic: No problem, let's just get back.  
Shadow and Knuckles: Right!  
(After the group of five and the knights left, Yuusuke and Twilight were questioned.)  
Yuusuke: Weren't those the heroes of Station Square?  
Twilight: Yes they were. Sonic was sent to jail. Shadow became a judge to fight off against crime. Knuckles became an arms dealer. And Jet is left without a home.  
Yuusuke: Interesting.  
(After the history lesson of those characters, Yuusuke and Twilight noticed Silver was missing. Twilight was worried.)  
(We now cut to Sonic's apartment. Elise was sitting there, waiting. Sonic and the others walked in and Elise greeted them.)  
Elise: How did your fight go?  
Jet: They were nothing special. Just Nanashi Renchuu. Nothing but a walk in the park.  
Shadow: Jet, do you take anything seriously?  
Jet: I only take Wave seriously, because she's kind of scary.  
(The they sat down and Blaze noticed something.)  
Blaze: Hey, where's Silver?  
Knuckles: I think he's busy right now. He did say he had to go somewhere.  
Jet: I don't know what he's doing, but I know for a fact he is freaked out about something. Usually he's laid back, but today he's as freaky as a jitterbug.  
(Silver watched them as they have their conversation and thinks.)  
Silver: (So these Shinkengers fight those Gedoshuu monsters. But, why are they samurai? Plus Sonic is being treated like a lord by Elise and these knights. I wonder what's up.)  
(We now cut to Yuusuke and Twilight walking in to find Kai working on food.)  
Kai: Back so soon? I haven't even finished the food yet. So, did you learn anything about this world?  
Yuusuke: Well, I hear it's a world with no Riders. Also, Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Jet, and Knuckles are the protectors as people who make me think of Power Rangers.  
(As Kai and Yuusuke talk, Twilight thinks about where Silver would be.)  
(We now cut Yukito still flying. He lands to catch his breath. He looks at the Origami, which is white with purple streaks on it, and is a squid.)  
Yukito: Don't worry, you'll be back with your comrades soon enough.  
(Suddenly, a shuriken hit's the wall of the bridge that he was on. Yukito turned around to find this world's Silver.)  
Silver: You thieving bastard. Give back the Origami!  
(Yukito closes the juice container and looks at Silver with a smug expression.)  
Yukito: No thief would hear that and obey. I'm fed up with your stubbornness.  
(Yukito brings out his gun and inserts his card.)  
Gun: Kamen Ride…  
Yukito: Henshin!  
Gun: DiEnd!  
(Silver was shocked by what Yukito became. Yukito inserted two cards into his gun.)  
Gun: Kamen Ride… Scissors! Kamen Ride… Raia!  
Silver: Are you with the Gedoshuu?  
Yukito: Ignorance sure is pitiful.  
(After saying that, Yukito summoned Kamen Rider Scissors and Raia. Silver jumped into the air and summoned up his own version of the Shodou phone.)  
Silver: Sushi Changer!  
Changer: Welcome!  
(Suddenly, Silver becomes ShinkenGold. Silver brings out his sword, which was Galahad's sacred sword, and slashed the two summoned Riders. As the Riders and Silver were fighting, Erazor Djinn was watching the fight. Questioned by the Riders.)  
Erazor: Who could these people be? They seem to be from another world. Come out, EyeBerserker.  
(Suddenly, a berserker knight with a bunch of eyes around it's body shows up.)  
EyeBerserker: What is it?  
Erazor: I want you to fight that man with the armor and the gun.  
EyeBerserker: Understood.  
(EyeBerserker goes the opening of the crevice to face the Rider.)  
(Silver had his sword out and was slashing strategically by letting them attack first, only to be countered and hit back. Silver brought out a teal ring and placed it on the handle of his sword. He slashed Scissors and destroyed him. As Silver put his sword in it's sheath, he immediately pulled it out and slashed the whip back to Raia's face and destroyed him. Silver looked at Yukito with an angry expression under his helmet. EyeBerserker was walking very slowly towards Yukito, only to get shot. Silver noticed EyeBerserker. Yukito went to where Silver was.)  
Yukito: Why is it I'm being attacked by you? I'm busy.  
EyeBerserker: I was told to fight you. Thus I shall.  
(Suddenly, the monster shot a million eyes at the two. EyeBerserker heard the Squid Origami and looked at the juice container. Yukito shot him and grabbed the container. But as soon as he got the container, EyeBerserker grabbed the gun and shot Yukito, turning him back to normal. The Gedoshuu berserker knight shot Silver as well, sending him out of his ShinkenGold form. He walked away, and Mephiles watched him as he walked off.)  
Mephiles: It's started.  
(We cut to Silver still in the knights armor, taking pictures. Silver noticed that Elise walked out. Sonic went to his room where the others were. Silver was questioned by him. But Silver noticed something else. Silver tripped the next knight that passed him, only to reveal that it's Yuusuke.)  
Silver: Yuusuke. What are you doing here?  
Yuusuke: Investigating.  
Silver: Come on, let's talk outside.  
(After discarding the armor, they were back in their normal clothes. They were now leaving the apartment.)  
Yuusuke: So what did you find out?  
Silver: Well, there are monsters called Gedoshuu. The one's who fight them are the Shinkengers, other versions of my friends in my world.  
(Suddenly, Yukito is thrown right where they are. And EyeBerserker is there with the gun. Silver noticed it and looked at Yuusuke seriously.)  
Silver: Yuusuke, get Yukito back to the Studio. I'll take care of Eye Guy here.  
(Silver took out his card as Yuusuke took Yukito and carried him off to the Studio.)  
Silver: Henshin!  
Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!  
(As Silver transformed, he brought out his gun and shot EyeBerserker. Silver turned it into a sword quickly and ran at the berserker. Silver slashed it as he passed him and rolled away from gunshots. Silver clashed with him and kicked him back. Silver slashed him back and pulled out a card.)  
Belt: Kamen Ride… Den-O!  
(Silver turned into Den-O's sword form and was prepared to fight this creature. Silver was shot into the entrance of a large building and EyeBerserker stopped and screamed. Silver jumped over him and brought out the K-Touch, turning back to normal to do so.)  
K-Touch: Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade! Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva! Final Kamen Ride… Decade!  
(Silver became Decade Complete and slashed EyeBerserker. Silver pressed a button on his K-Touch.)  
K-Touch: Den-O! Liner!  
(Suddenly, Den-O in his Liner form shows up. Silver brings out the card and inserts it into his belt.)  
Belt: Final Attack Ride… Den-O!  
(Suddenly, an energy yellow rail shows up and EyeBerserker is on the path. Silver and Den-O run and jump onto the rail, ready to slash EyeBerserker. But, EyeBerserker summons up giant eyes and gets out of there. As Silver and Den-O slash, Den-O disappears after the attack. As the monster gets away, Silver turns back to normal.)  
Silver: So that's what I'm supposed to do. Destroy that monster while getting the gun back.  
(With Yuusuke and Yukito, Yuusuke got Yukito to the Hikari Studio and got him to a bed. Twilight saw and she was shocked.)  
(We now cut to EyeBerserker with DiEnd's gun on a very tall building. EyeBerserker inserted the card and activated the gun, except it was now dark and spiky, and he spoke in a sinister voice.)  
EyeBerserker: Henshin.  
Gun: Kamen Ride… DiEnd.  
(EyeBerserker was now Kamen Rider Chinomanako. He suddenly, summoned a thousand Gedoshuu.)  
(With the Shinkengers, they got the warning of EyeBerserker. Silver was back in his knights armor and heard everything.)  
(Mephiles saw everything with EyeBerserker.)  
Mephiles: As I thought, regrettably, a Rider is born into this world.  
To be continued…


	25. Shinkenger no Sekai part 2

Shinkenger no Sekai part 2

(We start off with Silver walking across a bridge.)  
?: Wait.  
(Silver looks behind to find Sonic.)  
Silver: So you notice I'm not your universe's Silver.  
Sonic: Are you truly Decade? Is it also true that you plan to destroy this world.  
Silver: I am not here to destroy this world. I'm actually trying to save this world. But if you want to fight me, then I'll face you and beat you like I did last time.  
(Silver brings out his card and Sonic brings out his Shodou phone. Suddenly, the hear laughing and look above to find Mephiles.)  
Silver: Mephiles. Will you stop interfering and just leave me to save these worlds?  
Mephiles: Oh, but you are actually destroying these worlds. And you are corrupting this world with a Rider.  
(Suddenly, Kamen Rider Chinomanako appears. Sonic was surprised to see this and Silver was just blank faced as usual.)  
Silver: (This guy again? Who is manipulating all these events to happen?)  
Mephiles: The first Rider has appeared in this world. This world that does not need Riders. It is your fault Silver.  
(Suddenly, Sonic saw that EyeBerserker summoned more Gedoshuu and Sonic brought out the Shodou Phone and summoned up his kanji of fire. Twilight saw everything that went on with EyeBerserker appearing. Sonic turned into ShinkenRed and brought out Caliburn. Sonic slashed the Gedoshuu with ease and swiftness. Silver brought out his card, only for Mephiles to grab his arm.)  
Mephiles You can not exist in these worlds. You'll just destroy it all. That's why you must be removed.  
(Sonic finishes all of the Gedoshuu soldiers off by slashing them with the fire technique as EyeBerserker gets away. Mephiles disappears and Silver gets back to reality.)  
Sonic: It's true that something wrong has started to occur in this world. That monster was no longer an Ayakashi.  
Silver: Correct. It's now a Kamen Rider. I myself am a Rider.  
?: Who are you?  
(Suddenly, the other Silver shows up. Silver dodged a slash from him.)  
Sonic: Silver? What are you doing?  
Silver: He is related to the thief of Ika-chan.  
Silver: Why would I steal a squid? That'd be stupid of me if I thought that. Oh wait, I did.  
Silver: Who are you, why do you look like me, and where is Ika-chan?  
Silver: We're going to get confused of us calling each other Silver. So we have to call this Silver Galahad.  
Galahad: Why would you call me that?  
Sonic: It's your knight name genius.  
Galahad: Oh, right. Anyways, where is Ika-Chan?  
(Suddenly, Twilight kicked Galahad in the face to the ground.)  
Twilight: You don't have to talk to Silver like that. And I know who actually did take your Ika-chan.  
(We now cut to the Hikari Studio with Yuusuke wrapping up Yukito's wounds. The four walk in, and Galahad immediately tries to slash Yukito, only for Sonic to hold him back. Kai noticed everyone and continued making the food.)  
(We now cut to the other four knights looking for Sonic.)  
Jet: Where is Sonic?  
Knuckles: He isn't at the hotel.  
Blaze: But he did return with us.  
(Suddenly, knights show up and tell something to Shadow through papers with marker written on it. Shadow was surprised by what it said.)  
(We cut to the Hikari Studio.)  
Yuusuke: Yukito, please show us where the Origami is.  
Yukito: No.  
Sonic: How about we try a trade. We get the gun of yours back and you give back the Ika Origami.  
Yukito: … No thanks.  
(Wow, is anyone else thinking Yukito is like a little kid? Yukito tries to walk out, but Galahad stops him. Suddenly, the other Shinkengers show up.)  
Shadow: Sonic! We came to rescue you.  
(The four do dramatic poses with their swords out. Sonic has a questioned expression on his face.)  
Sonic: I was asked to come here to make a deal.  
Shadow: Oh.  
(The knights get out of their dramatic poses, put their swords in their sheaths, and look at Silver and Galahad.)  
Knuckles and Blaze: Why are there two Silvers?  
Yukito: You all must not realize that the Silver with the Michael Jackson hat is the Silver who is the Rider. But we call your Silver Galahad. Oh, and Silver's got a bomb in his camera. Bye bye.  
(After that, Yukito walks out. Galahad follows him, and the Shinkengers were panicking at the bomb. Knuckles tries to keep Sonic down, while Shadow tries to grab the camera and try to throw it out the window. Silver got his camera back and Shadow was trying to get it back. Twilight stood up and slammed her foot into the ground, and everyone stopped.)  
Twilight: Will you all just stop? Why is it you fear Kamen Riders? Is it wrong for them to exist? Is it wrong for Silver to travel these worlds?  
(After saying that, Twilight walks out and goes to where the photos were. She found the picture of Silver and Yuusuke and slammed it to the ground, because Silver was fading out.)  
(We now cut to Yukito and Galahad running, but Yukito stopped once he heard gunshots. Yukito and Galahad saw EyeBerserker, still in Chinomanako's form.)  
Yukito: Oh, what trouble. I guess you should take care of him instead of chasing me. You're a Shinkenger, right?  
(After that Galahad runs off to face the Gedoshuu Rider. Yukito pulls a string and pulls out the container the Origami was in.)  
(Back at the Hikari Studio, we find Sonic getting a call on his Shodou Phone.)  
Sonic: Galahad?  
Galahad: The Gedoshuu Rider is running rampant, and I can't handle it.  
Sonic: Understood. We'll be there in a second.  
(After that, the Shinkengers go out to fight EyeBerserker. Silver and Yuusuke look at each other.)  
Yuusuke: Is there no need for us to go?  
Silver: There was no reason for me to interfere in the first place. But, we're still considered heroes, no matter what world we travel to.  
(We now cut to Galahad as ShinkenGold, fighting EyeBerserker. He was knocked down to the ground. Suddenly, Shadow and Jet appear as Shinken Blue and Shinken Green respectively and attacked the Gedoshuu. Blaze and Knuckles appear and Sonic appears and slashes him by spinning.)  
Galahad: Thank God you guys arrived.  
(Suddenly, EyeBerserker inserted two cards.)  
Gun: Kaijin Ride… Moose Fangire! Kaijin Ride… Eagle Undead!  
(Suddenly, monsters were shot out of the gun and revealed a monster that resembled an evil red scaled Moose and a black Eagle. The Eagle Undead went for Jet and Blaze, the Moose Fangire went for Shadow and Knuckles, and EyeBerserker went for Sonic and Galahad. Jet slammed his swords into the monster's face, but it took it. The monster pushed him into Blaze, who was running at it. Shadow teleported behind the Moose Fangire, only to get kicked in the face. Sonic and Galahad couldn't hit EyeBerserker, instead they were shot back into the walls of the building they were on.)  
(We cut to the Hikari Studio. Yuusuke summons his belt.)  
Yuusuke: I'm going to go help them. Meet me there later.  
Silver: Understood.  
(Yuusuke runs out to find the Shinkengers. Silver went out himself, but first, he must change the film in his camera.)  
(We cut to Yuusuke running and was Kuuga. Yuusuke jumped into the air and kicked EyeBerserker. As Yuusuke landed, the monsters regrouped and the Shinkengers went to Yuusuke.)  
Shadow: You actually came to help us? Thank you.  
Yuusuke: It's no problem.  
(After the banter, they all run at each other. Sonic, Galahad, and Yuusuke took on EyeBerserker, Shadow and Jet took on the Eagle, and Blaze and Knuckles take on the Moose Fangire. Shadow and Jet slash the monster, Blaze and Knuckles stab the monster, and Sonic spun attack EyeBerserker, Galahad slashed his sword at it's chest, and Yuusuke kicked it across the head. The monsters were now in a group. EyeBerserker shot bullets and eyes at them, sending them off of the roof. After they were on the ground, the Moose Fangire hit Shadow, Blaze, Knuckles, and Jet. And Sonic, Galahad, and Yuusuke were blasted. All of them were on the ground. The Eagle Undead and the Moose Fangire ran at them, only to be ran over and struck by Silver on his motorcycle. Yuusuke knew he would come and Sonic just gave a casual thumbs up. Silver took out his card.)  
Silver: Henshin!  
Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!  
(Silver turns into Decade, takes out his gun, and shoots the monsters. Silver and Sonic went to take on EyeBerserker. Silver kicked the monster while Sonic slashed him. Silver blasted EyeBerserker and Sonic slashed him to the ground. Silver turned his gun into a sword and slashed the Gedoshuu Rider. Everyone gathered and ran at the monsters as EyeBerserker inserted his next card.)  
Gun: Kamen Ride… Blade!  
(Suddenly, Kamen Rider Blade appears and fights Sonic. Silver continues fighting EyeBerserker. Jet ran at the Moose Fangire and slashed it with his Wood Spear, Blaze slashed it with her Heaven Fan, and Silver slashed it with his sword. The monster exploded. The Eagle Undead was getting attacked by Shadow's Water Arrow and Knuckles's Earth Slicer. While it was getting attacked, Yuusuke jumped into the air and Rider kicked the monster to ashes. Silver brought out his K-Touch and activates it very quickly.)  
K-Touch: Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade! Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva! Final Kamen Ride… Decade!  
(Silver became his Complete Form and brought out his sword. He slashes EyeBerserker and Blade, forcing them into a corner. Silver activates a button on his K-Touch.)  
K-Touch: Blade! King!  
(Suddenly, Kamen Rider Blade appeared in his King Form. EyeBerserker inserted the last card into the gun as Silver inserted a card into his belt.)  
Gun: Final Attack Ride…  
Belt: Final Attack Ride… Blade!  
(Suddenly, pink and golden cars appear in front of Silver and Blade, and they both slash through their respective colors. After Blade vanishes, the other Blade was left for this.)  
Belt: Final Form Ride… Blade!  
(As Blade transformed into his giant sword form, Sonic activates the Rekka Daizantou. Silver now has the giant Buster Sword and Sonic has Blade's sword form. Silver brings out his last card and shows it to Sonic, who nods at him. Silver inserts the last card into his belt.)  
Belt: Attack Ride… Rekka Daizantou!  
(In an intense blast of Electricity and Fire, it destroyed EyeBerserker, and the gun was left on the ground. Blade disappeared and Silver returned the sword to normal and gave it back to Sonic. Yukito walks in and goes to pick up his gun, only for Galahad to grab it first.)  
Galahad: Let's go with what Sonic said earlier.  
(We now cut to Galahad with the Ika Origami back with him, and Yukito has his gun back. Silver and Sonic said their fond farewells and everyone went with their respective groups.)  
(At the Hikari Studio, Silver's picture of the world was Sonic, Shadow, Jet, Blaze, and Knuckles over a picture of Elise.)  
Yuusuke: I wonder what this is all about.  
Silver: We'll never know. But the readers will know.  
Yuusuke: Who?  
(Suddenly, Twilight and Kai walked out to see the next world. It was a large spaceship like creature that was very skeletal and was over three pillars.)  
To Be continued…


	26. Black RX no Sekai part 1

Black RX no Sekai part 1

(We start out with Silver walking with Yuusuke and Twilight with the weirdest costume change for him yet. He was wearing blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, a white shirt, white tennis shoes, and a red bandana. And Yuusuke will speak our minds for us.)  
Yuusuke: Your outfit is pretty outrageous this time. It looks like your from the eighties.  
Silver: I guessing I'll look like more of an idiot now. But I look good none the less.  
(Suddenly, they heard something from behind. They see monsters wearing black and white spandex under a helmet that looks very alien like. They heard a gun click and ran into a parking garage. The gun cocking monster revealed a silver monster with two sideways eyes and random horns everywhere. And his left arm was a gun.)  
Shubarin: I am Crisis' ultimate warrior. Kaima Robot Shubarin.  
(Suddenly, someone came out of no where and kicked the monsters across the head. This person was a green grasshopper with yellow arms, and blue legs. This was Raijin the Hopper. He summoned up a belt while saying.)  
Raijin: Henshin!  
(Raijin became Kamen Rider Black RX.)  
Raijin: I am the child of the sun. Kamen Rider Black RX!  
(Silver understood his outfit now.)  
Silver: (So, we're in 1987. The time of Kamen Rider Black RX, the most famous Rider.)  
(Raijin walked casually to the monsters and waited for them to attack with their staffs. Raijin ducked, stretched out his legs and did a spinning kick. He sent the monsters flying. Shubarin shows up and Raijin pulls something out of his belt. It was a sword like object.)  
Raijin: RevolCane!  
(Raijin jumped into the air and slashed Shubarin, only to get caught, grabbed, and slammed to the ground. Raijin activated his belt once more and turned into RoboRider.)  
Raijin: RX… RoboRider!  
(Raijin pulled out a gun.)  
Raijin: Vortech Shooter!  
(Raijin shot Shubarin and sent him to the ground. Suddenly, the mist showed up and summoned a jellyfish Fangire and a beetle Imagin. They attacked Raijin and sent him to the ground as his gun couldn't harm them. Raijin was sent back to the RX armor and Silver took out his belt and card.)  
Silver: Henshin!  
Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!  
(Silver became Decade and ran at the monsters. Silver kneed the jellyfish Fangire and sent it into the parking garage. He ran at it, only to stop before he got hit by the Imagin's axe. Silver kicked the axe out of the monsters head and it landed on top of it's head. Silver inserted a card into his belt.)  
Belt: Kamen Ride… Agito!  
(Silver became Agito, kicked the jellyfish Fangire at the Beetle Imagin and sent them into a corner. Silver inserted the last card of the fight.)  
Belt: Final Attack Ride… Agito!  
(The extra horns came out and he jumped into the air, kicked the monsters and they exploded. Silver returned to Decade's armor and found Shubarin.)  
Shubarin: I'm going to remember this!  
(After that, Shubarin disappears. Raijin is behind Silver and yells at him.)  
Raijin: Destroyer of worlds, Decade! I will not let you destroy this world.  
(Suddenly, Twilight shows up.)  
Twilight: Silver is not a destroyer!  
Raijin: Silver?  
(Silver turns back to normal and reveals himself.)  
Raijin: So you're not Joe the Haze.  
(Raijin turns back to normal.)  
Twilight: Silver has saved the worlds all this time.  
Raijin: I believe the eyes of the innocent. You are innocent. He and the stag beetle are not.  
Silver: For now, why not tell us the story of this world?  
(They go up to the roof as a helicopter passes by.)  
Raijin: I am Raijin the Hopper. As RX I fight to protect this world from the Crisis Empire. But lately, other forces besides Crisis have appeared. Plus my comrade, who was investigating it, Joe the Haze disappeared.  
Yuusuke: So the fusion and destruction of the worlds is happening here too?  
Twilight: And solving that mystery and resolving it is what Silver's supposed to do.  
Silver: You're right, yet you are wrong. I've stayed in the past for far too much time. I was just dragged into this by a recolor of me. So what's my point for this?  
(After that, Silver walks off with the two. Raijin stays behind.)  
Raijin: You're not the only one who lost one you cared for. I lost someone as well. My…  
(We cut to Silver, Yuusuke, and Twilight walking through the city. Suddenly, the mist appeared and three people walked out of it. Two monsters and the recolor of Silver. Except his color was now a very dark shade of purple, wearing yellow glasses with purple shades, a dark black cape, purple pant and shirt, and black shoes. The monsters were black and orange and were based after Hercules beetles. They carried staffs for their colors and had a very sharp point.)  
?: I found you once again Decade.  
Silver: You again? Alright, spill it! Who are you?  
Ken: My name is Ken the Hedgehog. I am now here to destroy you.  
Silver: So you're the one who keeps summoning those monsters?  
Ken: Addressing me like that would be a mouthful. Let me tell you who we are. We are the giant conglomeration of the world's secret associations! We are, DaiShocker!  
Silver: DaiShocker? Aren't you supposed to be a terrorist group from the seventies?  
Ken: Hmph. Apollo change!  
(Suddenly, he became a red knight with a buzz saw shield on his left arm. He slightly chuckled. Silver was about to bring out his belt, only to be blasted and it fell out of his hand. Ken brought out a small dagger and it blasted something at Silver, who closed his eyes tightly. He opened them to find Twilight taking the blast.)  
Silver and Yuusuke: Twilight!  
(Twilight fell to the ground and Silver caught her. Yuusuke got angry, pushed the monster away, and summoned his belt as he ran to Ken.)  
Yuusuke: Henshin!  
(Yuusuke became Kuuga and punched at Ken, only for him to miss. They go into the mist and disappear. Silver is worried about Twilight's health and goes to a hospital with Yuusuke.)  
(About an hour later, Silver and Yuusuke go to check up on her. A doctor was there and spoke to Silver and Yuusuke.)  
Doctor: There is no way to treat her. It's as if her life has been sucked right out of her.  
(After that, the doctor walks out and Mephiles walks in.)  
Mephiles: Poor thing. She has been infected by you, Decade. Stay away from your powers, and you won't destroy everything.  
(After that, Mephiles disappears in the mist.)  
Silver and Yuusuke are on the roof and they're both crying. Yukito flew right in and laughed at them. Silver and Yuusuke looked at him with a grimacing look. Yukito lands.)  
Yukito: Why is it I find this very pathetic? Because it's Silver. I've never seen you this sad since you lost Blaze. Oh, and I heard about what Mephiles said. Don't listen to him. You're only going to face something truly bad if you actually listen to him.  
Silver: But he's right, everything I go past, I destroy! Tell me, who is this Ken guy?  
Yukito: He is the enemy of Kamen Rider X. After Faiz's world and X's world crossed over and Dan the Bat gained the powers, he fought Ken. But, he could only beat him in fights. That is, until he joined DaiShocker. He is now a leading commander who will fight against anyone who will face him. And he's after you. He wants your life source. For he had one month to live. And thus he gained a dagger called the Perfector.  
(Yuusuke understood everything and came up with this conclusion.)  
Yuusuke: If we gain the Perfector and destroy it, we'll get Twilight's spirit back.  
Yukito: Exactly. Here's something to help you Silver.  
(Yukito tosses Silver's belt and he catches it. Yukito flies off. Silver walks past Yuusuke.)  
Silver: Stay here and keep Twilight company.  
Yuusuke: Got it.  
(We now see Shubarin and his foot soldiers attacking the people.)  
Shubarin: The Crisis Empire will be taking this Earth. Slaughter everyone who resists!  
(Suddenly, Ken and his two monsters appeared again and Shubarin just let the other humans escape.)  
Shubarin: You again?  
Ken: I am Ken. Convey this to Crisis emperor. Join the great Dai-Shocker. Together we can destroy the Riders.  
Shubarin: We don't need your help!  
Ken: Fool! Apollo Change!  
(Ken turns into his Apollo Knight form and pulls out his rapier sword and buzz saw shield. Ken faces off against Shubarin while the two monsters deal with the grunts of Crisis. Silver found them. Suddenly, Raijin shows up.)  
Silver: Raijin?  
Raijin: I heard everything from Yuusuke. It's time for us to fight them. You take on Ken.  
Silver: Right.  
(Silver and Raijin summon up their belts.)  
Silver and Raijin: Henshin!  
Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!  
(Silver and Raijin become their respective Riders, Silver pulls out his sword and they both run at the enemies. Silver goes to fight Ken while Raijin fights off those from Crisis. Raijin was jumping over them and kicked them across the face. Silver was getting attacked by the monsters and was getting blocked. Silver was shot by a gun that was fired by Ken. Silver was on the ground, but Yukito showed up. He blasted Ken and his monsters down, while Ken was still up.)  
Ken: So you have showed up as well, DiEnd.  
Yukito: And so the contest for the Perfector begins.  
(Yukito inserts two cards into his gun and fires two Riders at Silver.)  
Gun: Kamen Ride… Hercus! Ketaros!  
(And thus Kamen Riders Hercus and Ketaros appear. They attack Silver. Silver brought out his sword and started attacking them, only to get pushed back. Back with Yukito and Ken, Ken and Yukito had their guns in their holders, ready to pull them out.)  
Yukito: Consider it an honor to be robbed by me.  
Ken: Fool!  
(They both shoot at each other, but Yukito was the one hurt. Yukito started shooting at the monsters, only for them to dodge and stab him with their staffs. Yukito inserts a card quickly.)  
Gun: Attack Ride… Invisible!  
(After that, Yukito disappears. Raijin was still fighting Shubarin and the Crisis Grunts with his Revol Cane. He kicked Shubarin away as a new monster appears. It is a Rhinoceros standing on two legs and it is human, yet it's face is large and is rhinoceros like. This is the Rhinoceros Kaijin. Raijin was questioned by who this was.)  
Raijin: Another new enemy?  
(As Shubarin blasted him in the back, the Rhino Kaijin rushed at him and slammed him into a wall. Ken walks towards Shubarin.)  
Ken: Be grateful, Kaima Robot. You get another chance to consider accepting DaiShocker's offer.  
(Shubarin was sent into thought about that statement. We now cut to Silver bringing out his K-Touch.)  
K-Touch: Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade! Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva! Final Kamen Ride… Decade!  
(Silver became his Complete form and pushed the two Riders back and pressed a button on his K-Touch.)  
K-Touch: Kabuto! Hyper!  
(Kabuto in his Hyper Form appears and Silver inserts the final card.)  
Belt: Final Attack Ride… Kabuto!  
(Kabuto brings out his blaster and Silver uses his sword to use as a blaster. They blast a pink and blue beam at the two Riders and destroy them. Silver runs at Ken, who goes into the mist and his two monsters fought Silver. Raijin was still fighting the Rhinoceros Kaijin and activated his belt again and turned into BioRider.)  
Raijin: RX! BioRider!  
(Suddenly, he liquefies and hit's the monster ten times. He wraps up Shubarin, the Hercules beetle monsters, and the Rhinoceros Kaijin.)  
Raijin: Silver, go after Ken.  
Silver: Right!  
(Silver goes to the mist, only to get shocked while he's trying to go through. He went through, but was back in his normal form after he was in. He was now in Japan still, but it was night time. But somebody came from behind. He was all black, which means you couldn't see him. It was revealed to be a black grasshopper wearing all black clothing. Silver saw that he looked exactly like Raijin, except the colors were different.)  
Silver: I'm still in RX's world?  
(Suddenly, the grasshopper clenched his fists and summoned a belt.)  
?: Henshin!  
(Suddenly, he became Kamen Rider Black. Silver was questioned, for that was not RX. Suddenly, the black warrior ran at Silver.)  
To be continued…


	27. Black RX no Sekai part 2

Black RX no Sekai part 2

(We see Kamen Rider Black running at Silver, and punched him. Silver was sent down stairs they were near and he was about to get hit by Kamen Rider Black's next attack, a kick coming right at him.)  
?: Rider Kick!  
(His kick was interrupted as shots hit him back to the ground. Those shots came from Yukito as DiEnd.)  
Yukito: Silver, what are you doing?  
?: Are you Decade's comrade?  
Yukito: Out of the question. Comrade is the word I hate the most.  
(Yukito inserts a card into his gun.)  
Gun: Kamen Ride… Femme!  
(Yukito shoots out Kamen Rider Femme, ready for a battle against Black. Femme slashes at Black, hitting him in the chest. Black tries to dodge the attacks, but ultimately fails because of how quick Femme is. Silver and Yukito just stood by and watched.)  
Silver: What's this Rider?  
Yukito: Female Rider: Femme. As I thought, the honorable Kamen Rider Black has trouble fighting women.  
Silver: Petty as always.  
Yukito: I prefer to call it smart. Now come on.  
(Femme kicks Black into the air, jumps at him, and stabs him with her sword.)  
(We now cut to Yuusuke with Twilight at the hospital. She started breathing heavily. Yuusuke was surprised by this.)  
Yuusuke: Hang in there. Silver is coming back with the Perfector right now!  
(We now cut to Silver and Yukito hanging out at a rest stop.)  
Silver: Why is there another hopper like Raijin here? And why do they look the same?  
Yukito: This is Black's world. That hopper you saw was none other then Kuro the Hopper, the one who becomes Kamen Rider Black. They're two different people from two different worlds.  
Silver: I see. But you saving me, what's gotten into you?  
Yukito: Didn't I say so? A duel has to be fair and interesting.  
Silver: If that's the case, then join forces with me until we find Ken.  
Yukito: I don't know about being that friendly.  
Silver: There's no time!  
Yukito: Just enjoy it. This is just a game between you and me, Silver.  
(Silver punches Yukito in the face and Yukito still stood up.)  
Silver: This is not a game!  
Yukito: This kind of has an adolescent feel to it. That's what I hate!  
(Yukito kicks Silver in the gut and Silver was clutching himself.)  
Yukito: Is Twilight really that important?  
(After that, Yukito left.)  
(We now cut to Ken walking the streets. Ken finds flowers and picks one. When he had it in his hand for a second, it died. He dropped it and continued walking. Suddenly, Silver comes out of a cars mirror as Kamen Rider Ryuki and tries to punch Ken, only to miss. Silver stood up as the people ran away.)  
Silver: I've been searching all through Mirror World for you. How about handing over the Perfecter?  
Ken: If you want it, then defeat me.  
(Ken becomes his Apollo Knight form and brings out his shield. Silver brings out his sword and he starts slashing. Silver slashes at the monster as Ken blocks them as the people are running away. Ken suddenly grabs a little girl and uses her as a shield.)  
Ken: Stop! Unless you care about this girl's life, don't move.  
?: What about your life?  
(Suddenly, Yukito comes out and has his gun ready. Kuro was there and saw Silver. Yukito held his gun ready and was ready to shoot at any time. Silver got in the way of the shots that Yukito shot at Ken, sending him back into Decade's armor.)  
Yukito: Is that supposed to get in my way?  
Silver: In any world, children are the most precious of treasures. Damaging treasures is against your principles, isn't it?  
(Suddenly, Kuro shows up as Kamen Rider Black and punches Ken, setting the girl free. He looks at the girl and nods at her. She smiles and runs off. Kuro got into position and got ready to fight. But Kuro had this to say to Silver.)  
Kuro: You… Might not be a destroyer of worlds.  
(Silver and Kuro got into fighting positions and Ken just stood there.)  
Ken: Decade, you cannot escape from this world.  
(After saying that, Ken started laughing evilly and he left through the mist. The two turn back to normal and stare at each other.)  
(Silver and Kuro are now walking across a harbor.)  
Kuro: So you need Ken's Perfecter to save your comrade's life?  
Silver: You know who Ken is?  
Kuro: Yeah. As Black, I fight the Gorgom who plot to take over the world by making humans into monsters known as Kaijin. But they joined forces with DaiShocker. Ken now serves them.  
Silver: How did DaiShocker obtain the power to cross worlds?  
Kuro: It seems someone has created bridges between the worlds.  
Silver: So that's how they're using the mist to summon monsters after us.  
Kuro: Yes. I continue to fight them and defeat whoever comes my way, but there is no end to them. I don't know what to do. At this rate I'll need to endlessly fight.  
Silver: Don't you have any comrades?  
Kuro: Yes I do. No matter how harsh the condition, he always continues to fight with me. But he remains trapped here in this world.  
Silver: So he's trapped. Just like me.  
Kuro: He said he wanted to tell Raijin in RX's world something someday. "In Kuro's world, I have a comrade to continue to fight with."  
Silver: What is this guys name?  
Kuro: His name is Joe the Haze.  
(Silver remembered that name from Raijin. Suddenly, they heard laughing. They look to see Shubarin walking towards them very slowly.)  
Shubarin: I am ready to defeat you Decade. As well as you, Black.  
(Suddenly, the Hercules beetle monsters showed up from the mist. Silver and Kuro got into position.)  
Silver: So Crisis finally joined DaiShocker. Let's go.  
Kuro: Right.  
(The two were blasted at, but they transformed quickly into their Rider Personas. Kuro fought the black beetle monster by himself. Silver took on the Orange one.)  
(Back with Yuusuke and Twilight, Twilight was still in critical condition and was sweating horribly. Yuusuke was now scared about what was going to happen.)  
(We cut back to the two Riders getting beaten down by the beetle monsters. As Silver was no the ground, the orange monster went for Kuro after that. Now with the two monsters ganging up on him, he knew he would be defeated. But Silver had a trick up his sleeve and pulled out a card and inserted it into his belt.)  
Belt: Form Ride… Faiz Accel!  
(Silver became Faiz's Accel form and activated the device on his wrist.)  
Device: Start Up.  
(Suddenly, Silver went faster then anything, kicked the monsters with silver energy on his leg and destroyed them.)  
Device: Time out.  
(After that, Silver turned back to Decade. But Shubarin shot them and he summoned up the mist and brought out Crisis's soldiers. Silver was now cornered as Kuro was fighting Shubarin. Kuro's belt suddenly started glowing red.)  
Kuro: Silver, cover your eyes! Kingstone Flash!  
(Suddenly, a bright red flash of light flashed the monsters out of existence. Silver knew what he had to do. He jumped into the mist and found himself back in RX's world in the third level of a construction building. He found Ken and Raijin staring at each other. Silver was out of his Decade armor and Raijin got him up.)  
Ken: So you've returned. To congratulate you, I shall defeat you.  
(Suddenly, Shubarin and four other monsters showed up. One was a bull motif monster with blue fur. The next one was an orange monster that was based after a demon. The third monster was a white monster with the same motif as the orange one. The fourth and final monster was an Orphenoch based after a tiger.)  
Ken: Using DaiShocker's great power, we will crush all of the Riders. You have no chance of winning.  
Silver: Even if there's no chance of winning, there are times when one has to fight. This man has fought alone like that. To retrieve those important to him.  
Ken: That's just futile resistance.  
Silver: Perhaps it's not impossible alone. But that's why we help each other out. That's why we need comrades to support each other! Seems the world, calls that a comrade.  
Ken: How arrogant! Who do you think you are?  
Silver: Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that! Henshin!  
Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!  
(Silver becomes Kamen Rider Decade and sees Yukito come with Kuro. Raijin and Kuro stand next to each other. They summon up their belts.)  
Raijin and Kuro: Henshin!  
(The two become their respective Riders and the four Riders stand next to each other.)  
Raijin: I am the sun's child! Kamen Rider Black! RX!  
Kuro: Kamen Rider Black!  
Silver: We are passing through Kamen Riders. Kamen Rider Decade!  
Yukito: Kamen Rider DiEnd!  
(Silver pulls out his sword and the four Riders go to face the five monsters. Silver took on the Orphenoch and Shubarin. Kuro and Raijin took on the Demon monsters. And Yukito took on the bull. Kuro was facing the white demon and threw him down a whole which leads down to the lower levels of the construction building. Kuro jumped down ready to punch it. Now Raijin was out of the building fighting the Orange demon. He kicks the monster and slashes him with his RevolCane. Silver and Yukito were sent into the building and found themselves being damaged by Shubarin, the Tiger Orphenoch, and the bull monster. Yukito shot the tiger and bull and pulled out his last card.)  
Gun: Final Attack Ride… DiEnd!  
(Yukito fired the blast at the two monsters and destroyed them. Meanwhile, Silver was now in his complete form and pressed a button on the K-Touch.)  
K-Touch: Agito! Shining!  
(Suddenly, Agito in his Shining form shows up. Silver inserts the card into his belt.)  
Belt: Final Attack Ride… Agito!  
(Suddenly, their swords shined with energy and they slashed an X at Shubarin, destroying him. Ken had his gun ready and Silver and Yukito stared at him. Silver ran at Ken, while Ken threw his shield, while Silver jumped over it, while Yukito and Ken shot each other, and Silver slashed Ken in the chest and got the Perfecter. Suddenly, Yukito stole the Perfecter and flew off. Silver was now angered and decided to follow him, until Yuusuke suddenly appeared.)  
Silver: Yuusuke? What's going on?  
Yuusuke: Twilight is…  
(Suddenly, Raijin and Kuro appear.)  
Raijin: Silver, leave this to me.  
(Silver nodded and he and Yuusuke went to go see Twilight. Raijin and Kuro got into battle positions and were ready to face Ken. Ken pulls out his rapier and gets his shield ready.)  
Raijin: Ken, if you will fight alone, then I will to.  
(Kuro looked at him like he was crazy and Ken accepted by pulling out his sword.)  
(We cut to Silver and Yuusuke running into the hospital and find Twilight with two doctors.)  
Doctor 1: We did all we could. I'm sorry.  
(The doctors leave and Silver and Yuusuke look at Twilight in sadness. Both were on the verge of tears. Until Yukito showed up and tossed the Perfecter at Silver. Silver saw it coming and caught it with his Psychokenesis.)  
(We cut back to Raijin fighting Ken with his RevolCane. They clashed, slashed seven times, and Raijin kicked Ken out of the building.)  
(Silver places the Perfecter on Twilight's face and it glows a scarlet red and she shines for a minute. After that, she opened her eyes. Yuusuke looked in awe as he went to Twilight and hugged her so tight. Silver smiled and knows something now.)  
Silver: (This thing will be used one day, if needed.)  
(We cut to Raijin and Ken in a clash, only for it to end from a strong punch in the back. It turned out to be Kuro punching him. After that, Raijin kicks Ken right across the head, and Kuro punches him at the same time. After that, Ken turns back to normal and disappears into the mist. Raijin and Kuro look at each other and shake hands. After that, Kuro disappears.)  
(We cut to Silver and Raijin near a driveway.)  
Silver: I have a message from Joe the Haze. "Even in Black's world, I have a comrade that I continue to fight with."  
Raijin: I see. So he chose to fight in Black's world. This is something to note. But, I will never be alone. Even if separated, we're always comrades. That includes you, Silver.  
(After those words of wisdom from the greatest Rider, Silver takes a picture of him.)  
(The picture is of Kuro and Raijin standing next to each other with their Rider helmets above them. Silver, Yuusuke, and Twilight sit down and the picture changes. It is of a jungle with a river going to a wild lizard man at the end of it.)  
To be continued…


	28. Amazon no Sekai part 1

Amazon no Sekai part 1

(We start off with our three heroes walking out of the house and Silver is in a white and red baseball uniform.)

Yuusuke: Silver, why are you wearing a baseball uniform? What world is it this time?

Twilight: It looks like a normal world.

(She was correct. For everything was peaceful and nothing was going on.)

Silver: I have a feeling the normal ones are probably the most scary.

(Suddenly, they heard an E sound. They looked at the people, and they were doing the Nazi salute to each other. They saw everyone who passes each other by does this.)

Silver: *tiredly* What joke is this?

(A women walked towards Silver and does the salute.)

Women: E!

(But Silver didn't salute back. The women was questioned.)

Women: Where's my greeting? Don't tell me… You guys aren't Dai Shocker?

Yuusuke: No, Dai Shocker is our enemy.

(Suddenly, the women brings out a whistle and blows into it, everyone looking at the travelers. Another women brings out her cell phone and texts someone. Everyone was walking towards them.)

Yuusuke: What? What is this?

Silver: Looks like this world doesn't welcome us either.

(A young boy comes out of no where and goes to the lady with the cell phone.)

?: Ritsuko. Where are the rebels?

Ritsuko: It's them.

(The boy walks towards them and sees Silver.)

?: Hey you! Where did you get that uniform?

Silver: *tiredly* Kid, I do not have time to speak with an ill mannered boy.

Yuusuke: Silver.

Masahiko: Don't call me kid. I'm Okamura Masahiko of Dai Shocker School, year 4 class 2.

Silver: Dai Shocker School?

Masahiko: Those who aren't with Dai Shocker live a wasted life!

(They all do the salute and three monsters walk towards the three slowly. One was a praying mantis monster with huge eyes and clawed arms. The second monster was a black monster with red streaks and horns coming towards his face. And the final monster was a black monster that looked human, but had white hair coming out of his head and it was sticking up like mad. Twilight came upon the discovery.)

Twilight: This world has been taken over by Dai Shocker!

(They were about to be pushed into the monsters, only for someone to flip over the people and in front of the monsters. He was a black skinny basilisk wearing a black robe and sandals. He had a sword wrapped in bandages strapped to his back.)

?: That's far enough. You guys get out of here.

Masahiko: Onyx the Basilisk?

(Onyx tossed his sword onto Silver and Yuusuke and he summoned up a belt.)

Onyx: A-MA-ZON!

(Suddenly, through a burst of fire, he became Kamen Rider Amazon. Silver noticed who this was.)

Silver: So, this is Amazon's world.

(Suddenly, Amazon sent them towards a river and started fighting the monsters. After fighting for a minute, he was sent to the ground. Silver was getting ready, but pulled out a baseball instead. He threw the baseball away and took out his card.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver becomes Kamen Rider Decade and runs at the monsters. Silver kicks the mantis monster into the river and punches the black monster into a wall.)

Onyx: Decade, are you a Rider too?

Silver: Yes.

(Silver pulls out a card and inserts it into his belt.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… D-D-D-Decade!

(Silver kicks through the cards and kicks the black and red monster, destroying it. The two Riders kick the mantis and black and white monster into the civilians way and run off, Yuusuke and Twilight following.)

(They are now inside the plumbing of a building. Silver and Onyx turned back to normal as they entered the building. Onyx turns to them as they stop.)

Onyx: Thank you Decade.

Silver: Please, just call me Silver.

Onyx: Very well then, my new friend, Silver.

Silver: Okay you sneaky bird, you can come out now.

(Suddenly, Yukito comes out of no where.)

Yukito: Hello again Silver.

Onyx: Who are you?

Yukito: I am the Rider known as DiEnd.

Silver: Bullcrap, you're just a thief.

Twilight: Yukito, what's going on?

Yukito: In this world, Jyumenki, leader of Gedon, has joined forces with Dai Shocker.

Onyx: He told the people, "Riders are evil, and will destroy this world. We are justice who will save this world."

Yukito: Eventually, people joined with Dai Shocker. Those who don't are hunted down.

Silver: I've got it now. So, is this what you're after?

(He pointed to a large ring on Onyx's right arm.)

Yukito: It bothers me to be underrated so. I'm after the Gaga Bracelet which is rarer then the Gigi Bracelet.

Yuusuke: Gaga Bracelet?

Yukito: So, the game begins. If I get the Gaga Bracelet, I'll take Onyx's as well.

(After that, he flies out of the hole he came in from.)

(We now cut to an elementary school that was the school of Dai Shocker. We see Ken up on a stand and is holding out a piece of paper.)

Ken: I shall now give out an award and a chance to meet Jyumenki once our assembly is over, for the student who got the highest score for bringing out rebels. Okamura Masahiko.

(Everyone cheered for Masahiko and he walked towards Ken, who hands him a piece of paper.)

Ken: With these grades, you have a good chance at a commanding position. Jyumenki is also pleased. Now, go see him after your class.

Masahiko: Understood.

(After that, he saluted and walked off.)

Ken: The day this world shall be saved is near. Humanity's future is with Dai Shocker. For that, we must expose all rebels!

(After saying those words, the kids saluted. Watching them was Mephiles and his commanders.)

Mephiles: Damn you Dai Shocker! At this rate, they'll steal this world. This is all Silver's fault.

(We cut to the Hikari Studio where Onyx walks in and sits down.)

Silver: So we have to make sure you're bracelet doesn't fall into Jyumenki's hands?

Onyx: Yes. And I am guessing you will help?

Silver: I will always help the other Riders.

(We see Diana walking across the hall and bring out someone. It was a bat like Kivat, only it was smaller and was white and female.)

Diana: I leave the rest to you, Kivala.

Kivala: Leave it to me.

(After that, Diana disappears into the mist.)

(We now see Masahiko in a large stone area. There he bowed in front of a monster. The monster he was bowing to was a golden monster with birds on his shoulders, and he had a face that was covered by golden bars.)

Masahiko: Thank you for accepting me, Jyumenki.

Jyumenki: It is nice to see you, Masahiko. Seeing as you have the highest grades in your classes, I have an assignment for you.

Masahiko: What is it?

Jyumenki: I need you to expose Onyx the Basilisk and his colleagues. Onyx always has a soft spot for young children. So we'll use that to our advantage.

Masahiko: Deceiving him seems very cowardly.

Jyumenki: Cowardly?

(Suddenly, Ken walks in.)

Ken: Just what you expect from a commander in the making. Your love for justice is impressive. However, for true justice, we must dirty our hands. Would you say I am a coward?

Masahiko: O-Of course not!

Ken: Good. Then be proud to be working for justice. Dai Shocker's great leader will also be proud.

(After that, Masahiko smiles and leaves. Jyumenki has a big, ludicrous grin on his face after Masahiko leaves the stone corridors.)

Ken: Understand? You will defeat Onyx and take his Gigi Bracelet.

Jyumenki: If I combine the Gigi Bracelet with my Gaga Bracelet, I can draw forth infinite power from the ancient civilization.

Ken: If we do that, we can carry out the plan.

(After that, the two evilly laugh in glee. Unbeknownst to them, Yukito heard everything.)

Yukito: (So Jyumenki has the Gaga Bracelet?)

(We now cut to Silver, who is back in his regular clothing, walking along with Yuusuke and Twilight.)

Silver: It's time we check to see how far Dai Shocker's control has went.

Yuusuke: How do you plan to do that?

Silver: That actually isn't planned out yet.

?: No! Please, stop!

(They look to see a shop owner being pulled out of his shop by army clothed men.)

Captain: They'll listen to your excuses in H.Q.

Owner: No! This is some sort of mistake!

Captain: Everyone! The rebels hide among us. They say they are allies, but you mustn't trust them. First, you must be untrusting.

(The army clad men take the owner to another place and the citizens watch.)

Silver: So in this world, people distrust each other?

(Suddenly, the women with the whistle found the three.)

Women: It's them! They're rebels!

(The army men returned and Onyx comes out of no where and they run off. The women with the cell phone was calling someone while they were running off.)

(They are now in the middle of the city and stop for a break and find no one is following them anymore.)

Silver: I'm used to running, but this is just rough.

Onyx: I have heard from Yuusuke that you are traveling to find your world.

Silver: Yeah. You must be traveling in this world to find your place.

Onyx: Yes. I was in America, Africa, and Europe, but they didn't accept me.

Yuusuke: So when Onyx came to Japan, he became Kamen Rider Amazon and started fighting the Gedon.

(Suddenly, we see skeleton armored clad humans running after Masahiko.)

Yuusuke: It's that kid from earlier.

Onyx: I must save him.

(Onyx pulled out his sword and slashed the three monsters down to the ground. After that, he grabbed the kid and the three travelers followed. After that, they all stopped and took a break. Onyx put his sword away back into the bandages and looked at Masahiko. Silver went over to Masahiko.)

Silver: Why were you being chased?

Masahiko: I decided to quit Dai Shocker.

Silver: Why? Is it because you have a difference of opinion now that you've seen what Dai Shocker does?

Masahiko: Yes.

Onyx: Then it's decided then, we will take you back to the Hikari Studio.

(After that, Masahiko grinned evilly. Silver saw this and grabbed the kid by his shirt. After that, Onyx stopped him.)

Onyx: Why do you attack him?

Silver: You all saw him grin evilly, didn't you?

Masahiko: I was only happy that I don't have to talk to Dai Shocker.

Silver: You have an older sister don't you? Did you tell her you're quitting Dai Shocker? Let me guess, you didn't tell her.

Masahiko: I didn't have time.

(Silver still wasn't trusting him.)

(We now cut to the Hikari Studio. Silver and Onyx were sitting on the couch. Silver was watching TV while Onyx was making a medicine. But Silver was suspicious. So he went outside and found Masahiko on the phone.)

Masahiko: Onyx's hideout is the Hikari Studio. Yes. The location is…

(Suddenly, Silver took the phone out of his hands and smashed it.)

Silver: I thought that's why you were coming to us.

(The others walked out and Onyx was shocked.)

Onyx: Why Masahiko?

Masahiko: To destroy the Riders who will destroy this world.

Onyx: It is Dai Shocker who will destroy this world. Believe me, I know how Gedon is.

Masahiko: You are lying! It's the Riders who are evil!

?: That's correct.

(Suddenly, Jyumenki walks to the four and looks at them with a grin on his masked face.)

Jyumenki: Well done Masahiko. Now we will eradicate the Riders!

(He suddenly summoned the mist and the two monsters from earlier return with a cat monster. The three monsters blast at them. Onyx grabs Masahiko and they all run off, finding themselves on a bridge. Suddenly, Ken appears.)

Masahiko: Ken! Please stop attacking!

Ken: Why should we care about you Masahiko? You were just a tool this whole time! Apollo Change!

(Suddenly, Ken turns into his Apollo Knight form and he laughs evilly. Twilight and Masahiko run off as Silver, Yuusuke, and Onyx summon they're belts and get ready to fight.)

Silver and Yuusuke: Henshin!

Onyx: A-MA-ZON!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(The three become they're respective Riders and get ready to fight. The Cat monster runs at Yuusuke, the Mantis and Black monster attack Onyx, and Silver fights Ken. Silver kicks Ken and Ken slashes Silver in the gut. Silver is gashed, but he continues fighting Ken. Silver brings out his sword and clashes with Ken.)

Ken: Give me back the Perfector!

Silver: You mean this?

(Silver pulls out the Perfector and thinks for a second.)

Silver: Think fast!

(Silver tosses it into the air, turns his sword into a gun and shoots the Perfector into pieces. Ken was shocked by this.)

Ken: You bastard!

(Silver pulled out a card and inserted it into his belt.)

Belt: Kamen Ride… Faiz!

(Silver becomes Faiz and runs at Ken.)

Onyx jumps towards the Black Monster and bites into it.)

Onyx: Jaguar Shock!

(After biting into it, the monster explodes. Onyx jumps onto a higher part of the bridge and jumps down towards the mantis monster.)

Onyx: Monkey Attack!

(After hitting the monster, it explodes as well. And finally, he flipped into the air and karate chopped at the cat monster.)

Onyx: Dai Setsudan!

(Onyx karate chopped the monster and destroyed it. Suddenly, Jyumenki came out of no where and kicked Onyx. Yuusuke saw him and kicked at him, only for Jyumenki to kick at him as well.)

Jyumenki: Kuuga Return!

(Yuusuke was then pushed back by a force from Jyumenki and was sent to the ground. Silver saw this and ran at Jyumenki. Suddenly, a flash of light came from Jyumenki's hand and it turned into a blade, slashing Silver and turning him back to Decade. Silver looked to find Ken pointing a gun and he shot a blast at Silver. Silver reflected the shot and it aimed at Masahiko. Onyx ran in front of it and took it, turning him back to normal. Masahiko then took the Gigi Bracelet off of Onyx's arm and ran off. Silver was being slashed and punched by Ken and Jyumenki and was sent to the ground.)

Twilight: Silver!

To be continued…


	29. Amazon no Sekai part 2

Amazon no Sekai part 2

(Silver was being torrentially punched by Jyumenki and was about to be finished off, if not for bullets shooting Jyumenki. We find that it's Yukito as Kamen Rider DiEnd.)

Silver: Yukito.

Yukito: Don't confuse that I'm saving you. I'm only after Jyumenki's Gaga Bracelet.

Silver: You're taking too long with introductions.

(Silver took out his sword and ran at Ken and Jyumenki. Yukito was fighting Jyumenki while Silver was fighting Ken. The two were backed into each other and Yukito had a plan. Yukito inserts three cards.)

Gun: Kamen Ride… Zanki! Ibuki! Todoroki!

(Yukito shoots out Kamen Riders Zanki, Ibuki, and Todoroki and they fight the two Dai Shocker commanders. Silver and Yukito deactivate their forms and run off to different locations.)

(Silver was on the ground near an entry to the forest and was bleeding. Twilight found him and carried him. Yukito watched as they went, and suddenly, Mephiles appears.)

Mephiles: Yukito. Weren't you after the Gaga Bracelet?

Yukito: Well, Silver would of gotten in the way.

Mephiles: You don't have enough. If you defeat Silver, you'll get this.

(He shows a card of DiEnd's. It had DiEnd's face on it. After that, Yukito took the card and flew off. Mephiles smiled evilly.)

(We now cut to the school and we find Silver being treated by Twilight in the school hospital.)

Twilight: Are you sure we should be sneaking into this school?

Silver: It's called hiding at the base of the lighthouse.

(Twilight puts piece of medicine on his cut, and Silver sits there and just takes it.)

Twilight: Yuusuke told me that you actually took a piece of your life and gave it to me. Please, if anything like that happens again, please don't do something reckless.

(Suddenly, they heard foot steps. They were about to run, but it was just Yuusuke and Onyx. They were relieved. Onyx told everything that happened after Jyumenki appeared.)

Silver: So, Masahiko took the Gigi Bracelet?

Onyx: I thought if I believed Masahiko, he would believe me. But, that's not true. No one except those who are against Dai Shocker believes me.

(They were all sad, until Silver noticed a photo. It was of Masahiko and a man in his thirties. Silver noticed they were both wearing similar baseball uniforms that Silver had earlier. Suddenly, Ritsuko appears and prepares her whistle. Silver grabs it and crushes it. Silver gives the picture to Ritsuko and him and the others go out the window, but Silver said this before he left with the others.)

Silver: Masahiko was more lively when his father was around. Why is that?

(After that, Silver left.)

(We now cut to Masahiko in a baseball field, walking with the Gigi Bracelet. He noticed a baseball and picked it up. He then remembers him and his father playing baseball with each other. He threw the baseball and it hit somebody. It was Ken. Masahiko was shocked.)

Masahiko: Sorry, Ken.

Ken: No need to worry. But still, you have something of Jyumenki's.

(We now see the two in Jyumenki's stone caverns and Masahiko takes out the Gigi Bracelet. Ken looks at it and knows it's the real thing. He nods to Jyumenki, who grins evilly.)

Jyumenki: Finally, we can start the human to Kaijin act.

Ken: And, for our tools sake, he shall be the first one!

Masahiko: What? You tricked us all this whole time?

Ken: You completed the plan of Dai Shocker. Now, men! Take him to get transformed!

(We see the skeleton armored men take Masahiko away.)

(The Hikari Studio was found by Silver and the others, and it was trashed. Twilight looked around and couldn't find Kai or Diana. Onyx was shocked by this.)

Onyx: Now the only place I can hide out, is gone.

(Suddenly, Yukito shows up.)

Yukito: I hear that the boy is in trouble.

(We now cut to Masahiko on a doctor's table and was chained to it. Two Skeleton Armored warriors were now in doctors uniforms and were ready to turn Masahiko into a Kaijin.)

Skeleton 1: What shall we turn him into?

Skeleton 2: I think we should turn him into a sea cucumber Kaijin.

(Suddenly, two more skeleton armored men appeared.)

?: I'm also against sea cucumber.

Skeleton 1: Who are you?

(Suddenly, the two kick the doctors. They take off the masks to reveal Silver and Yuusuke. They cut the chains and set him free.)

Yuusuke: Where's the Gigi Bracelet?

Masahiko: We're in big trouble!

(Masahiko explained everything about Jyumenki's plan.)

Silver: So they plan to make all humans into Kaijin? Damn Ken.

Yuusuke: What do you plan to do?

Silver: I'm going to stop this plan. You get Masahiko back.

(We cut to Yuusuke and Masahiko in the city and they find Ritsuko.)

Masahiko: Ah, Ritsuko!

Ritsuko: Masahiko!

(The two run and hug each other.)

Masahiko: Thank goodness. I was almost turned into a Kaijin.

Ritsuko: What?

Masahiko: Yuusuke, where's Onyx?

Yuusuke: I'm sorry to tell you this but, he's leaving with us to go to another world.

Masahiko: Why?

Yuusuke: Because he feels no one believes in him any more.

Masahiko: He's wrong! I do believe in him. That's why I'm going to go and get the Gigi Bracelet!

(After that, Masahiko runs off, with Yuusuke and Ritsuko following.)

(We see Onyx and Twilight at the Hikari Studio, where Yuusuke and Ritsuko come in.)

Yuusuke: Onyx!

Ritsuko: Please save Masahiko.

Twilight: What happened to Masahiko?

Yuusuke: He went alone to get the Gigi Bracelet.

Onyx: Why?

Ritsuko: Masahiko felt bad for betraying Onyx, so he wanted to gain his trust again by getting the Gigi Bracelet. When we lost our father, a hole opened in our hearts. That's when Dai Shocker appeared. By believing in Dai Shocker, we were able to avert our eyes from the hole in our hearts. Please Onyx, we are sorry! Just please, save my brother!

Onyx: That I shall.

(After that, Onyx stood up triumphantly.)

(We cut to Jyumenki in front of an army clothed man saluting in front of him, next to Ken in his Apollo Knight form. Jyumenki was now wearing the Gigi Bracelet on his arm. He shot beams at the soldier and turned him into a navy blue serpentine monster.)

Jyumenki: With the Gigi and Gaga Bracelets together, I can draw power from the ancient civilization. I will turn all humans into Kaijin!

?: That's what you think!

Ken: What?

Belt: Final Attack Ride…

(Suddenly, Silver came out of no where and kicked at Jyumenki, who jumped into the air and kicked Silver, sending the two to a fountain in the middle of the city. Masahiko walks to the fountain and runs towards Jyumenki and grabs the Gigi Bracelet. He runs off and Onyx appears out of no where. Masahiko is in front of Onyx and holds out the Gigi Bracelet. Onyx takes it kindly.)

Onyx: Onyx, Masahiko. We are friends. I will save this world for you.

Masahiko: Thank you.

(Onyx puts on the Gigi Bracelet and Silver looks at Ken and Jyumenki.)

Silver: The world you are creating is abominable! Man distrusting man. A world where no one can trust each other. But this man is different! In this world, the worst of all! He did not stop believing in trust! That's why he met someone who actually trusts him!

Jyumenki: You bastard. Who are you?

Silver: Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that! Henshin!

Onyx: A-MA-ZON!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(The two become their respective Riders and fight Jyumenki and Ken. Silver took on Jyumenki and Onyx took on Ken. Silver slashed Jyumenki and Onyx was fist fighting Ken. Silver took out the K-Touch and activated it, while dodging Jyumenki.)

K-Touch: Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade! Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva! Final Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver became his complete form and took out his sword. Onyx jumped into the air and karate chopped at Ken.)

Onyx: Dai Setsudan!

(Onyx karate chops Ken and he disappears into the mist. Suddenly, bullets hit Jyumenki and Yukito appear as Kamen Rider DiEnd. Yukito inserts a card into his gun.)

Gun: Attack Ride… Illusion!

(Suddenly, four copies of him showed up. They four copies punched at Jyumenki. He blocked one, but was hit by the other three. Yukito flies in and grabs the Gaga Bracelet. After noticing the Gaga Bracelet was gone, Jyumenki found Yukito with it in his hands. The clones went back to Yukito and disappeared. Suddenly, a card appeared in Silver's hands. It showed the Gaga Bracelet on the card. Silver inserted the card into the belt.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Gaga no Udewa!

(Suddenly, the bracelet appeared on Silver's arm. Silver pressed a button on the K-Touch.)

K-Touch: Faiz! Blaster!

(Faiz in his Blaster Form appeared next to him and took out his blaster. Silver and Yukito inserted their last cards into their respective machines.)

Gun: Final Attack Ride… D-D-D-DiEnd!

Belt: Final Attack Ride… F-F-F-Faiz!

(Suddenly, the three blasted energy beams at Jyumenki and sent him to the ground. Faiz disappeared, Silver inserted his last card and activated the belt.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… A-A-A-Amazon!

(Suddenly, the Gaga Bracelet appeared on Onyx's left arm.)

Silver: Finish this off.

Onyx: Okay, Silver.

(Onyx flipped in the air and karate chopped with yellow energy in his hand at Jyumenki.)

Onyx: Super Dai Setsudan!

(Onyx karate chopped Jyumenki and he exploded.)

(We see Onyx and Masahiko wearing baseball uniforms and playing catch with each other. Silver took a picture of Onyx throwing the ball.)

(At the Hikari Studio, Silver's picture was Onyx and Masahiko smiling while the two were playing catch. Kai went to change the background and suddenly, the final picture was revealed. It was of Decade in the middle, about to be attacked by all of the other Heisei Riders.)

Kai: Rider War.

To be continued…


	30. Rider War part 1

Rider War part 1

(We see Twilight standing in a land of rubble. She was staring at Kamen Rider Decade, who was walking towards her. He stopped and looked at her. Suddenly, the other nine Riders appeared and attacked at him. They all started fighting while Twilight watched in horror. Mephiles appeared and whispered into Twilight's ear.)

Mephiles: Decade will destroy all worlds. His trail is lined with the corpses of Riders.

Twilight: You're wrong, he's helped the Riders! He isn't the devil of the Riders!

?: Twilight?

(Suddenly, Twilight woke up and she knocked over a glass with a photo line in it. She calmed down and saw Silver and Yuusuke in front of her.)

Silver: Were you having another strange dream?

Twilight: Yes. Let's just figure more about this world.

Yuusuke: That's right.

(We see the three travelers on a beach where they were walking. Silver was back in his normal clothing and no costume change was given. Silver stood on a hill and took out all of the Rider cards.)

Silver: We've been to many worlds. And this is where it ends.

Yuusuke: Look at that!

(We see six people facing off against each other. Four of them were Kamen Riders IXA, Saga, Leangle, and Garren. The other two were Klonoa and Richard.)

Silver: Klonoa? Richard?

Klonoa: This is the war of the Fangires and Undead. Our worlds can not live together.

Richard: You just took the words right out of my mouth.

Richard and Klonoa: Henshin!

Belt: Turn Up!

(The two became their respective Riders. Fangire appeared behind Kiva, IXA, and Saga, while Undead appeared behind Blade, Garren, and Leangle. Silver now understood what Kai meant.)

Silver: This is the Great Rider War World.

(Klonoa slashes at IXA and cuts his neck. Klonoa slid a card through his blade.)

Sword: Freeze!

(Suddenly, Klonoa slashed the ground and ice came from below IXA and freezes him. An Undead attacks IXA and smashes him into a million pieces. Richard was shocked, but he let that go as he took out a sword and stabbed it into Leangle's head. Klonoa was shocked as well. The two stared off, until Klonoa and the Undead ran off. Richard powered down and went to the smoldering plain that IXA once stood. He stood up and turned around to find the three travelers.)

Richard: Yuusuke. Silver.

Silver: Long time no see Richard.

Yuusuke: Richard, why are fellow Riders fighting each other?

Richard: …Unless Blade is defeated, Kiva's world will disappear.

Yuusuke: Disappear?

Richard: Yes. Blade and Kiva's worlds can not coexist. Only one world can live.

Silver: And as the Fangire King, you have had the Fangire help you out.

(The two look off to find someone walking towards them. It was a female red bat wearing scarlet clothing and black shoes. Silver knew who this was.)

Silver: Judging by your appearance, I'm guessing you're a Fangire similar to Richard.

Richard: You are correct. Her name is Tiana Fang the Bat. She is my sister and queen of the Fangire.

Tiana: As queen of the Fangire, I and Richard shall create a world where Fangire and Humans can coexist.

Richard: It was working, but then Blade showed up and ruined everything.

Tiana: On top of that, they challenged us to battle so that they could erase Kiva's world. We had no choice but to fight back.

Richard: Yuusuke… please fight with us.

Yuusuke: Stop it. No matter what the reason is, fellow Riders fighting is a mistake!

Richard: I have the responsibility as the Fangire King. I will use any method to protect Kiva's world. That's why-

Yuusuke: I refuse! I don't want to fight fellow Riders.

Tiana: Let me warn you, we will not accept neutrality. You will tell us now whether your friend or foe.

Silver: What nonsense. I entered into this because of the man who dragged me into this made me. Now we've lost Imagin, Yuusuke lost his love, and I haven't found my true world yet. I'm not killing any Riders. Even though my original intention was to, I do not care. I am the destroyer, remember that.

(We cut to the Hikari Studio where Kivala was watching intently at Yuusuke.)

Kivala: (You will destroy Decade.)

(With the three travelers and Kai, they were looking at the pictures of Richard and Klonoa. Silver finally realized it.)

Silver: My mission is still going to end the friends I've made. Their going to die.

Yuusuke: Don't talk like it's someone else's problem.

Twilight: Yuusuke's right. We have to stop this battle, or else everyone is doomed, even you.

Silver: Good point. I'm guessing, someone's behind this. Right?

(Suddenly, the room darkened and Mephiles appeared.)

Mephiles: Silver. I have no intention of letting you and I getting along. But the impending enemy needs to be defeated, so I have no choice. Stop Ken. He is the one destroying the worlds. I beg you.

(After that, Mephiles disappeared.)

Yuusuke: So we have to defeat Ken and Dai Shocker to save the world.

Twilight: To do that, we need the Riders to work together.

Yuusuke: Silver, I'll persuade Richard while you take care of Klonoa.

(After that, Yuusuke goes off. Silver goes off as well.)

(We switch to Klonoa on a computer in the Board Building. Klonoa noticed Silver come in and smiled.)

Klonoa: Silver.

(Klonoa closed the computer and stood up.)

Klonoa: I'm glad you came.

Silver: Long time no see Klonoa.

Klonoa: I know this is sudden, but I need a favor from you.

Silver: What, to join you in battle against Kiva? That can be arranged, but in a way you wouldn't expect.

(Suddenly, Yuusuke pushes Richard in.)

Richard: Yuusuke, what's the point of this?

(Silver put the two together.)

Silver: Let's get straight to the point. You guys don't want your worlds to disappear, right?

(The two nod, not looking at each other.)

Silver: Well, I can separate your worlds, if you help us defeat Dai Shocker.

Klonoa: Dai Shocker?

Yuusuke: The acceleration of the worlds fusion is caused by a secret organization called Dai Shocker.

Klonoa: I highly doubt just beating Dai Shocker will stop the fusion. We'll still die if we continue to coexist.

Silver: That's what Dai Shocker wants. Is for you to fight against each other and kill each other.

Klonoa: Even if that was true. He killed Terry.

Richard: But you killed Fox.

Yuusuke: Stop it!

(Yuusuke puts their arms down and gets in between them.)

Yuusuke: You're both being used.

(Silver grabbed Yuusuke and pulled him back.)

Silver: If you just stubbornly fixate on your own world, you can't save all of the worlds. For now, don't think about your own world.

Richard: You're one to talk, you don't even have a world!

Silver: But I am someone who is trying to protect all worlds.

Klonoa: So what!

(After that, Klonoa walks away, back to his desk. And Richard walks out of the room and Yuusuke follows. Suddenly, Richard stops and sees Kivat.)

Kivat: Richard, are you going to attend your sister's wedding to Ken?

Yuusuke: What? Your sister is marrying Ken?

Richard: I have no choice.

Klonoa: Do you want to destroy my world that badly you bastard?

Richard: Shut up!

Silver: Enough! I'm going in by myself to stop this wedding. Yuusuke, take care of Richard and Kivat.

(After that, Silver walks off. Yuusuke looked at the two in anger.)

Yuusuke: Richard. Klonoa. Are you going to allow this?

(Suddenly, Richard sensed something.)

Richard: Another world has come in.

Yuusuke: What?

(We cut to Twilight walking into a forest to find Saga fighting Echo, Demyx, and Lilamon. Twilight was shocked. Saga extended his sword into a whip and stabbed the whip through Lilamon's chest, then proceeds to do the same through Demyx's head. Echo was shocked and was angry. Echo ran over to Saga and inserted his belt plate on Saga and drummed on him until he exploded. Twilight was shocked.)

Twilight: At this rate, all of the Riders will be gone.

?: It is the way of Decade.

(Suddenly, someone who looked like Klonoa, except he was wearing all black clothing and was without his hat, appeared and looked at the battle.)

?: The enemy isn't Dai Shocker.

(After looking at the battle, Twilight didn't notice that the man disappeared. Twilight walked off and Yukito flew next to Echo who was looking at his fellow Rider's instruments.)

Echo: What's going on?

Yukito: It's the worlds. They're fusing. You guys have been caught in a Rider against Rider survival.

(Yukito then noticed he was crying silently. Yukito understood why.)

Yukito: (Those were his friends. Something I don't have.)

(We cut to Klonoa thinking. He remembered Silver's words.)

Silver: Whether you fail or succeed, the comrades you work with encourage you! They help each other! And together they evolve! That's his reason for working!

(Klonoa remembered the words clearly.)

Klonoa: Comrades, eh?

(After that, Klonoa went outside and went on his board.)

(We cut to a foggy area inside a church where Tiana and Ken were in a wedding ceremony. Silver in the mean time was walking across the building looking for the ceremony. Ken was giving a speech.)

Ken: Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad you came. On this day of vows, you people will become eternal.

Tiana: You will all live on eternally in Ken.

Ken: Behold! This is the power of Fangire!

(Suddenly, he charged at the people and blasted them with red energy, killing them and their spirits going into him.)

Ken: In the dried up desert that is my life, Life energy is flowing through it!

(Suddenly, Silver walked in and put on his belt.)

Silver: I think you should be a bit more conspicuous Ken.

Ken: So you show yourself, Silver.

Tiana: I think you will be dead soon.

(Suddenly, Tiana became a female monster, all black and was wearing a mask over her blue skin. Silver took out his card.)

Silver: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver became Decade, just as Klonoa and Gallade came out of no where and turned into their Kamen Rider personas.)

Klonoa: It looks like you could use some help.

Silver: Thank you.

(The three Riders go to fight the Fangire Queen as well as Fangire and Undead. Gallade shot the Undead, Klonoa took out his sword and slashed the Fangire, and Silver took on Tiana.)

(We now cut to Echo running through the forest to find the man who looks like Klonoa.)

Echo: Who are you?

Klonoa: I am Klonoa of the Wind.

Echo: Klonoa… of the Wind?

Klonoa: Do you really want to save the worlds?

(We now cut to the top of the Church where Silver, Klonoa, and Gallade were fighting their respective opponents. Silver was in a clash with Tiana, Klonoa slashes the Fangire, and Gallade was shooting and kicking the Undead. Silver was slashed out and was stepped on, only to be saved by bullets, shot by Yukito as DiEnd. Yukito shoots the Fangire and gives Silver the chance to pull out his K-Touch. Yukito positioned all of the Fangire and Undead in front of Tiana and activates his card.)

Gun: Final Attack Ride… D-D-D-DiEnd!

(Yukito shot all of the monsters and even damaged Tiana. Silver was now in his complete form and activated a button on his K-Touch.)

K-Touch: Ryuki! Survive!

(Ryuki in his Survive form appears and Silver inserts the last card into his belt.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… R-R-R-Ryuki!

(The two had flames on their blades and they slashed Tiana into oblivion. After that, Ryuki disappears. Klonoa and Gallade go to the two and stand ready for Ken. Yuusuke, Twilight, and Richard show up and Ken activates his armor. His armor now contained a stained glass Perfector on his helmet. Ken clenched his fist and the worlds moved into each other. Suddenly, Klonoa and Gallade were in pain, and they disappear in a gold light. They were all shocked.)

Yuusuke: Could it be that, Blade's world has disappeared?

(After that, Ken laughs. The Klonoa in black clothing was watching intently and just grimaced.)

Klonoa: So, it's finally begun?

Ken: I now possess eternal life! I am the ruler of all! *laughs at the top of his lungs*

To be continued…


	31. Rider War part 2

Rider War part 2

(We start off with the two Riders, plus Yuusuke and Richard as Kuuga and Kiva, were ready to fight Ken. Silver had his sword and slashed at the Apollo Knight, only to be pushed back by a blast of fire. Yukito shot at him, only to miss. Yuusuke punched at him, only for Ken to grab his fist and toss him over his head. Richard stroke at Ken, only to miss multiple times, and get kicked in the face. Ken took out his gun and shot the four into their civilian forms. Then he knocked Twilight out and went into the mist. Silver tried to stop him, but he got away quickly. Silver stopped.)

Yuusuke: We have to get Twilight back.

Silver: Right. But, why did Klonoa disappear?

Richard: It's because Ken fused the worlds.

?: Wrong!

(Suddenly, the black clothed Klonoa appeared.)

Klonoa: Ken did nothing more then accelerate the world's fusion. Klonoa disappeared because of you, Silver the Hedgehog.

Silver: Klonoa?

Klonoa: If you really want to save the world… then Decade must be removed from this world.

Yuusuke: Silver?

Klonoa: The worlds started fusing in the first place, because Decade was born!

(Klonoa took off his sunglasses and looked at Silver sympathetically with his yellow eyes.)

Klonoa: Leave this world.

Silver: Are you Klonoa? If so, why are you still here?

Klonoa: The Klonoa you knew is the one from another dimension of mine. In the real world, I married Lolo and made a family, until you and your Decade powers came and killed them off! I am the true Klonoa. Kamen Rider Blade. Henshin!

Belt: Turn up!

(Suddenly, a gold card appeared in front of him and he became Kamen Rider Blade's King Form. He took out his sword and held it out to Silver, who just became Decade.)

Silver: I'm trying to save the worlds of the friends I made!

Klonoa: If you care for them so much, then leave!

(Silver and Klonoa started in a clash. The two went to help, but were stopped by Echo landing in front of them.)

Yuusuke: Echo?

Echo: If you fight with Silver, you'll disappear like Klonoa and the others. Are you okay with that?

(They all watched as Klonoa summoned up five glowing cards and rushed through them, slashing Silver off of the building.)

(With Ken, he was in front of Mephiles and summoned up all of the forces that he had gathered.)

Ken: Scales! Sorrow! Koopa! Hidan! Black Doom! And M. Bison! You all work for me!

Mephiles: Damn you Ken!

Ken: You brought all of these people together just to lose them to me. All because they're nothing more then people who want power. *laughs evilly*

(After that, Ken and the evil masters disappear with Twilight, leaving Mephiles alone.)

(We cut to Kai looking at the pictures and saw Silver walk in, only to be shocked that he was bleeding. Silver fell to the ground and Kai put him on the couch. Kai bandaged up Silver and they both looked at the pictures, which the worlds that they got pictures from, besides Hibiki's and Kiva's, were disappearing from the frame. Silver had a face of frustration on.)

Silver: What was the point of all of this? I traveled to the worlds, saved the Riders, and for what? Just to know that they would all disappear in the end?

Kai: Silver, calm down.

Silver: Why? This was all a waste of time!

Kai: No. No journey is a waste of time. Just as there is no life that is a waste. Look at Twilight's picture.

(Kai took out the last photo of the photo book. It was of five pictures of Twilight and she smiled in all of them.)

Kai: Twilight was able to smile because of you, Silver. Because she was able to journey with her comrades.

(Silver was given the picture and he looked at it.)

Kai: Please. Save Twilight no matter what.

(Silver stood up slowly.)

Silver: Of course I will. You're also a comrade on our journey after all.

Kai: Thank you.

(We cut to Silver walking across the town, until he was intercepted by Richard and Echo.)

Richard: Silver. Please leave this world.

Echo: If you continue here, our worlds will very well disappear.

Silver: That's why I need to disappear?

(Silver tries to walk away, only to be intercepted by Klonoa.)

Klonoa: There's no time left. Because we left you alone, the worlds continue to fuse. This is your last chance to leave this world.

Silver: I will not disappear! I am supposed to save my friend!

Klonoa: But even if you save her. Twilight herself might disappear. If talking won't persuade you.

(Suddenly, Silver ducked before a wrist blade could hit him. But then he was kicked by Echo. It turns out the two transformed into their Kamen Rider personas. Silver dodged every attack they made and suddenly tripped. Suddenly, Yuusuke shows up as Kuuga and kicks the two in the head. Yuusuke gets ready and looks at Silver.)

Yuusuke: Silver! Go!

(After that, Silver leaves, leaving Yuusuke to fight the two. The three power down and look at each other.)

Klonoa: Are you still going to side with Decade?

Yuusuke: Twilight is the one I love. I will not let her be taken away like Yashiro. So at the very least, until Twilight is saved.

Klonoa: And what about after that? Are you okay with Kuuga's world disappearing? Can you just stand by as the comrades in your world die?

Yuusuke: That…! That is…

Klonoa: Silver has ruined the worlds. Now we'll have to use our power to erase him.

(We cut to Silver walking in a large desert area. He stops and finds a large stone tower with the Dai Shocker logo on it. A two headed bird with the letters DCD on it. Silver continues walking, only to be stopped by Yukito.)

Yukito: Twilight isn't this way.

(Silver and Yukito stop and look at each other.)

Yukito: I was given a challenge to a duel by Ken. He wants to fight you alone. But you shouldn't go. One on one is an outright lie. Those minions he took from Mephiles are waiting there. If you go, you will die.

(Silver just said this as he turned around.)

Silver: I destroy everything. They're the ones who will die. And if I die, you can have the world. So please, take care of Twilight!

(After that Silver walks off to a large mountainous area, where Twilight was tied up to a bed of roses. She was struggling to get out, but Ken was about to blast her. Only for something to scratch Ken's face. Silver jumped to the bed of roses and he got Twilight out. He levitated away before all of the masters showed up. Silver wasn't shocked in the slightest.)

Silver: I didn't think that this fight would be one on one for a second.

(Ken just chuckles evilly.)

Ken: You're an exception, since even the Riders around you are your enemies.

Silver: Even if everyone in the world was an enemy, to protect one thing, one must fight. That's what comrades are.

Ken: By saving that women, as a result, that women, no, that women's world will become destined to be destroyed.

Silver: We are comrades! That's why I protect her! I won't lose another friend to anyone whose evil! That's all!

(Suddenly, Yukito appears.)

Yukito: You're not fighting alone Silver. The Treasure Sniper won't allow it. That's why we're true comrades.

(Yuusuke also appears.)

Yuusuke: I am in this as well. I hesitated because I was torn between my world and my comrades. But that was wrong! If I can't protect one smile, there's no way I can protect the smiles of a world.

Twilight: We learned all of this on our journey.

Ken: What nonsense. Your journey was a completely pointless and foolish act.

Silver: We will continue on our journey. We will surpass the barriers of the world to create comrades. Eventually, that journey will become the future.

Ken: Who the hell are you?

Silver: Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that!

Silver, Yukito, and Yuusuke: Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

Gun: Kamen Ride… DiEnd!

(The three become their Kamen Rider personas and are ready to fight. The three run at them and get ready to fight. Suddenly, Richard and Echo show up.)

Echo: Silver's right.

Richard: We want to change the future as well.

Richard and Echo: Henshin!

(The two become Kiva and Hibiki and rush at the battle. Yuusuke was having trouble with Bison and Black Doom, so Richard kicked them out of the way. And Echo helped out Yukito with Hidan and Scales. Silver was in a clash with Sorrow, Koopa, and Ken.)

Silver: Guys. Nice. Let's go!

(The five rush at them and get ready to fight. Silver inserts his K-Touch.)

K-Touch: Final Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Yukito and Yuusuke Ride Kick Scales and Hidan, destroying them. Richard and Echo also Rider Kick Koopa and Bison. And to finish it off Silver inserts one last card into his belt and jumps into the air and kicks at Black Doom and Sorrow.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… D-D-D-Decade!

(Silver kicks through a blast sent by the two and destroys them. Ken takes out his large shield and throws it at Silver, only for Yuusuke to jump in the way and get sent out of his armor. Silver was shocked. Yukito then realized something. He went over to Silver as Richard and Echo fight Ken.)

Yukito: Silver, use this.

(Yukito gives Silver the card and he inserts it into his belt and pulls out his gun.)

Belt: Final Attack Ride… D-D-D-DiEnd!

(All of the cards on Silver's chest turned to DiEnd. Silver and Yukito aim their guns at Ken and wait for Richard and Echo to get out of the way.)

Silver: Yukito. This is our power.

(Suddenly, many cards in their respective colors appeared and as Echo and Richard were pushed away, Ken pulled out his gun and was ready to fire. The two shot first though, destroying Ken, but not before his last words.)

Ken: Someday, I will be revived as the greatest nuisance!

(After that, he exploded. Silver and Yukito put their hands together, but then noticed that Richard and Echo were in pain. And thus, they disappeared into the golden light. Twilight then noticed that this place was the barren valley from her dream. Suddenly, Silver heard a voice in his head.)

?: Decade's existence has erased Kiva and Hibiki's worlds.

(Suddenly, Silver was now in front of Richard in the dark city area.)

Richard: You did not complete the words of Ken. You will now meet your end. Kivat!

(Kivat bites Richard's wrist and he becomes Kiva.)

(Suddenly, Silver is back in the desert area where all of the Heisei Riders, excluding Den-O, were all there. Suddenly, Klonoa appears back in his blue clothing.)

Klonoa: It is time to finish you. Henshin!

(Klonoa turns into Blade's King form and takes out his sword.

(Twilight goes to Yuusuke, only to find out he was knocked out. Suddenly, Kivala appeared and bit Yuusuke's cheek. Suddenly, he woke up and he turned into Kuuga, only the red parts were now black with a gold lining on it. Silver became Decade and accepted his fate.)

Silver: I am the devil of Riders. No longer do I see you as comrades! Come and get me!

(And thus they all start fighting. And thus the war truly begins. All Riders are fighting each other. No one is safe in the brink of war. Silver was fighting the Heisei Riders and beat them all. Except for one, DiEnd. Yukito pointed his gun to Silver's face and looked at him seriously.)

Silver: Don't do this.

Yukito: I don't care!

(After that, gunshots were heard. Twilight thought Silver was dead, but he suddenly appears over the other Riders. Only his armor was now Scarlet Red and his green eyes were now purple.)

Twilight: The true devil of Riders. Decade.

To be continued…


	32. Rider War Epilogue

Rider War Epilogue

(We start off with Sky Rider flying in the sky, looking for Decade.)

Uindo: I still haven't found Decade.

(It turns out he was working with Kabuto and Super-1, who were following him on foot.)

Wolfe: Be careful, he's the devil.

(Suddenly, Decade's cards showed up and Decade was kicking through them at rapid speeds. Sky Rider was trying to get away, only for him to be killed off. Wolfe and Celerity were shocked.)

Wolfe: Sky Rider!

(Wolfe and Celerity go towards the crash site and find that Silver was collecting him as a card. They couldn't find him, but heard this.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Clock Up!

(Suddenly, Wolfe was sent to the ground. Silver was in clock up mode without Kabuto's form. He suddenly disappeared as Wolfe was sent into the air and kicked through by Silver through the cards. And at the end of the cards, Celerity was kicked in the head. The two were turned into cards. Silver smiles evilly.)

(We cut to the Hikari Studio where Twilight was alone with Kai. Suddenly, she heard knocking on the door. She went to the door and found Yukito.)

Yukito: I see you haven't forgotten them yet. Why dwell on the past when you could simply move on, like me.

Twilight: How could I just leave them?

Yukito: You can't do much now. They're somewhere in that world.

(She looked at the picture and found it was a picture of the Earth. Twilight did not understand, but didn't try to.)

(We cut to Silver riding on his motorcycle and stopped and confronted Yuusuke and the Rider Troopers.)

Yuusuke: Silver! You're not getting away this time.

Silver: I have no intention of running.

Yuusuke: I don't want to fight you. But if it's to protect the worlds from destruction, say your prayers!

Silver: Go ahead and boast! Come get me! Henshin!

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade! Devil!

(Suddenly, Silver became Decade's Devil form. He took out his gun and shot all of the Rider Troopers. Yuusuke looked behind him and found a large boot there.)

(We cut to the river, where Twilight and Yukito were having a fire.)

Twilight: I wonder why Silver passed through the worlds.

Yukito: I don't really care. I think he took the pictures this way was because of his style more then anything. He could only face the world through his camera. All because he lost the one he loved.

Twilight: But… The fact that he continued to take them meant he wanted to face everybody.

(Suddenly, they saw the mist and saw something walking out of it. It was the gargantuan sized Kamen Rider J. Silver was riding away from him in a parking lot. Twilight ran to the parking area and found Silver riding on his motorcycle to the roof. Silver pulled out a card and inserted it into his belt.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Gigant!

(Suddenly, a four missile launcher was in his hands and he fired the missiles at J. He inserted one last card into his belt.)

Belt: Attack Ride… Side Bassher!

(Suddenly, his motorcycle turned into a giant walker and he shot out big missiles which turned into many smaller missiles. This toppled J over and he was turned into a card.)

(With Twilight, she found Yuusuke damaged from J falling on top of him. She took him to the forest to heal him up.)

Twilight: So, you've been chasing after Silver ever since that day?

Yuusuke: Yeah. And during that time, Silver would take out Rider after Rider. There are only a few Riders left.

Twilight: There must be a reason for this.

Yuusuke: No! He's no longer the Silver we knew. He's the devil.

(Twilight was now sad. Suddenly, Silver walked out of the tunnel that was near them. They saw him. Yuusuke looked in anger while Twilight was shocked.)

Twilight: Silver?

Silver: Twilight.

(Twilight walks over to him and falls to her knees and starts tearing.)

Twilight: Silver. Why are you killing the Riders?

Silver: In the past, I let my uniform decide what I had to do. But now, I will decide what I need to do.

Yuusuke: And that's saying kill all of the Riders.

Silver: I am the destroyer of all. I have accented that.

(Twilight shook her head and took out his camera and took a picture. Silver looked in anger and grabbed the camera. He looked at it in anger.)

Silver: Worthless piece of trash!

(After that, Silver threw the camera out of range. Silver looked satisfied.)

Silver: I no longer need a camera. Whether it's the world or anything else, I will face forward and smash the walls I run into!

(After that, he walks off.)

(Twilight goes to the spot where she saw the camera land. She found the camera, only to find it's lense smashed. Twilight was now sad and started crying.)

Twilight: What can I do? I can fight, but I'm not strong enough to beat a Rider.

(Suddenly, Kivala came out of no where and was in front of Twilight.)

Twilight: Who are you?

Kivala: My name is Kivala. I am another ancestor of Kivat, and also have the power to give to the abilities of a Rider.

Twilight: Really?

Kivala: Yep.

(We now cut to Silver, sitting on stones. He was looking at the cards, until he noticed something. He saw Kamen Riders Ryuki and Blade. He put on his belt and inserted his card.)

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

(Silver became Decade and took out his sword to fight the two sword wielding Riders. He slashed Ryuki down to the ground as he inserted a card into his belt.)

Belt: Final Form Ride… B-B-B-Blade!

(After that, Blade becomes a giant sword and he used Blade to electrocute Ryuki so much, he exploded into a card. Silver tossed Blade into a wall and activated his final card and kicked Blade into oblivion. Silver grabbed his card and added it to his collection. Yuusuke ran in and saw what Silver has collected.)

Yuusuke: Silver. I am the last Rider. And this is where it ends for you.

(Yuusuke summons up his belt and becomes the black Kuuga. Silver was not impressed.)

Silver: You may be in your ultimate form, but it doesn't make a difference. I've got something you can't comprehend.

(Suddenly, Silver sprouted scarlet bat wings. Yuusuke became the Stag Beetle mech and the two fly into the sky. Silver hacks and slashes at Yuusuke while Yuusuke tries to ram at him. Silver gets rammed into as they're aiming for a building.)

Yuusuke: Silver. It's time I took you out, even if it means taking me with you! (I'm sorry, Twilight.)

(Silver sprouts his wings to an unbelievable length and he breaks free. He takes Yuusuke and rams him into the ground. Silver found the card and was satisfied. Twilight looked at Silver in anger.)

Twilight: Kivala, it's time.

Kivala: Right!

(Twilight had Kivala in her hand.)

Twilight: Henshin!

(Suddenly, hearts went around her and transformed her into Kamen Rider Kivala. Silver didn't take her seriously, and just tried to walk away. But before he could move, the Decadriver was stabbed, turning him back to normal. Twilight was now sad and powered down. She went over to Silver and looked at him with tears flowing down her eyes.)

Twilight: I'm sorry.

(Silver just shushed her quietly. Silver gave her the cards.)

Silver: Now that I am dead, the Riders will come back to life. But only those of the Heisei era will be with you. You can be with the one you love. For me, it's impossible. I'll never be with Blaze.

Twilight: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Silver.

Silver: Please live on. I will always be there for you. Goodbye.

(After that, Silver's eyes closed and his breath stopped. Afterwards, ten of the cards shined and the eight Heisei Riders returned back to normal.)

Klonoa: Where am I? I was fighting Ken, and everything else is a blank.

Richard: We killed Ken right?

Echo: Yes we did.

Celerity: So, what about Silver?

(They all saw Silver with the Decadriver still on his waist and they were all shocked by this.)

Yuusuke: Silver…

Bass: What happened?

Knight: He's dead.

Sky: But why?

Klonoa: It was his destiny to die.

Echo: All because of the destiny to kill us.

Richard: Why?

(Suddenly, Yukito shows up.)

Yukito: All because he was the devil.

Twilight: I couldn't do anything else.

(They all heard clapping from behind. They saw that it was Mephiles. Twilight was angry at him.)

Twilight: Mephiles! I did what you want, are you happy now?

Mephiles: Yes. Very indeed. You killed the angel of the Riders.

Richard: What?

Echo: Angel?

Mephiles: Yes. Decade was the angel of the Riders, he just let his Yang go to far and he became a devil. All because of this, you unleashed the true evil. Iblis!

(Suddenly, a fire came out of the Decadriver and it went around Mephiles.)

Mephiles: Because of this, Iblis has been unleashed. You see, I planned all of this. I planned for Syranna and Kivala to make Twilight into Kamen Rider Kivala. I planned for all of you to return, so I can slaughter you in my true form. Iblis, let us fuse.

(Suddenly, Mephiles was shot by Yukito. Yukito quickly inserted his card.)

Gun: Kamen Ride…

Yukito: Get out of here with Silver and find something that can bring him back! Henshin!

Gun: DiEnd!

(Yukito became DiEnd and ran at Mephiles, only to be stopped by a sword. He saw it was Dark Kiva.)

Samuru: Missed me?

Yukito: Not in the least.

(We see the eight Heisei Riders with Silver's body on the ground. They were thinking, until the saw something shine. They saw the light was coming from something coming down. It was a white bird Imagin that was white with gold bits on his boots, his chest, and wrists. This was Sieg, the heavenly bird Imagin with a big ego. He spoke in a calm voice.)

Sieg: Advent! To the top!

Knight: Who are you?

Sieg: I am Sieg, the closest Imagin to God. I am here to help you with a serious problem, as long as that volunteer can help.

Twilight: You're close to God? Then you can travel to Purgatory and help out Silver.

Sieg: I see he's the volunteer. He shall help the Imagin of Den Liner get back. So he shall help us.

Echo: Wait. What can we do to bring him back?

Sieg: Just leave that to me. I shall do what I can to bring him back. But, you must protect him with your lives and find something that can bring him back to life.

Twilight: The Chaos Emeralds.

Sky: I've heard of those. They exist in the worlds, so let's find them.

Bass: Remember, the Emeralds are scattered, so two of us have to stay here and keep an eye on Silver. Yuusuke, Twilight. You shall keep watch over Silver and protect him with your life.

(Yuusuke and Twilight nod.)

Klonoa: Let's go then guys.

(After that, the seven Riders go off and transform into their Rider Forms. Sieg disappears.)

(We cut to a place that was nothing but black. Silver was walking in a straight line and was getting no where. Suddenly, Sieg's golden light appeared and Silver covered his eyes. Silver saw Sieg.)

Silver: You're an Imagin.

Sieg: Yes. It is time for you to help me so I can help you. Help me get back to Den Liner.

Silver: So you'll bring me back to life if I get you back to the Den Liner crew?

Sieg: Yes. And your friends are going to bring you back to life as well.

Silver: Okay then. Let's do this!

(After that, the two disappear.)

To be continued…


	33. Chou DenO and Decade

Chou Den-O and Decade

(We start off with a flashback between two Goombas. And with this flashback was a female narrator.)

Narrator: Long ago, there lived two wicked Goomba Brothers. The villagers fought them, but they always lost. It's because the Goombas had a stone with mysterious power called the Goomba's Kirifuda.

(We see the Goomba's hold up a stone with a green nautilus shell on it, only to be confronted by a girl with a bow and arrow. She shot the arrow and the nautilus shell fell off.)

Narrator: Until one day, a girl's arrow split the Kirifuda in half. The Goomba's were furious. But the missing half never came back to them.

(The Goombas were furious.)

(We cut to three men walking across a very rocky beach.)

Man 1: Can we really fish here?

Man 2: This is a little known place the locals rarely come to.

Man 3: It's because there's a legend that Goombas lived here. I'm still baffled people believe in that stuff any more.

(Suddenly, a large grey cloud appeared and an army of Goombas appeared. The main Goomba was the thief of petals from Den-O's world. Lightning struck and he was covered in silver dragon armor with a large spiked batter.)

(We cut to another part in the country side of Japan, where three boys were talking about an incident.)

Boy 1: I hear about it too. At Funajima, they were attacked by monsters, right?

Boy 2: That's right. They say it might have been Goombas.

Boy 3: Eh, Goombas.

(One boy was listening and was concerned. He was a boy wearing a blue button up shirt, white pants, brown shoes, and a big hat that hat spots on it, making it look like he had a mushroom on his head. This was a boy called Toad, a mushroom kid who was sent to the country away from Tokyo and the Mushroom Kingdom. He listened to the boys continue talking.)

Boy 2: You know Goombas used to live at Funajima right?

Boy 1: Yeah, but they were exterminated and banished to another world, as depicted in the article about two plumbers from Brooklyn defeated them and banished them to a place called the Mushroom Kingdom.

Boy 3: I'm saying they're back.

(Toad just sighed. The boys looked behind to find Toad and just look at him in anger.)

Boy 1: What is it? Goomba's did exist in this world.

Boy 2: The plumbers from Brooklyn defeated them. Right?

Toad: Do I look like someone who cares?

(After that, Toad walks off, stepping in mud. He got off of the mud and cleaned his shoes. The boys looked at him like he was a joke.)

Boy 3: I'm tired of him putting us down because he comes from the Princess's Castle.

Boy 1: Yeah.

Boy 2: It's because he's good at studying.

Boy 3: That's all he's good for. He just helped the red and green plumbers save the princess by giving them stuff that made them stronger. And he just stood in the background.

(Toad just walked off. He was continuing along the way.)

Toad: (Why did the princess send me off to school? I already am a savior of hers. But she doesn't see my full potential.)

(Toad suddenly hears digging and finds Goombas of both dinosaur and mushroom design digging with shovels. The head Goomba was a dinosaur one and was holding a large spiked batter.)

?: I feel like crushing something. A Toad would be especially good. They make such a great death cry.

(He sees Toad and whistles. The mushroom Goombas run over and were about to bonk on Toad's head, until something entered his body. He had a piece of green hair sticking out of his hat. He knocked the Goombas back and looked at the Goomba.)

?: What do you plan to do to this Toad?

Toad: Huh? What's going on?

?: I'll explain later. Let's run.

(After that, the possessed Toad ran as fast as he could away from the Goombas. He ran to a building and got the Goomba's trapped. He was now on the roof and the Goombas caught up. He ran, but was stuck in a dead end. Suddenly, blasts were shot at the Goombas. They looked above them to find Kamen Rider New Den-O. He just took out his pass and showed it to his belt.)

Belt: Full Charge!

(He put his pass away and he jumped off of the building, his sword with red energy around it, slashed a monster in half. New Den-O looked at Toad and motioned for him to get out of there. Toad left and found himself in the pipe works of the building.)

?: Deneb!

(Toad looks to find a fourteen year old Mario there motioning for him to come over.)

Mario: It's safe over here.

Deneb: Mario.

Mario: Are you okay?

Deneb: Yeah, we got away thanks to Luigi.

(Deneb leaves Toad's body and reveals himself. He was wearing a nun outfit a with a green chest area and a yellow mask that covered the upper part of his face. And his fingers look like they could shoot bullets out of them. Toad was slightly confused about Deneb and a teenage Mario.)

Toad: Is that you Mario?

Mario: Why of course it is. I've got my outfit, my hat, even though I don't have my mustache, I'm still me. And Deneb is good. He's just a friend.

Deneb: Sorry for entering without permission.

Toad: You did save me after all. So, why are Goomba's appearing in Japan?

Mario: You see, an earthquake appeared that connected the past and present, and they came from the past, because we weren't around when those Goomba's appeared. Because of that, Time has become distorted.

Deneb: That's not all. The Goomba's are searching for something. One of the ones who killed the Goomba's split a stone called the Kirifuda in half. It seems it has been passed down in this village since the Goomba's died. It's a stone that looks like a green nautilus shell.

(Suddenly, their conversation ended once they saw New Den-O fall from the roof. Mario saw him.)

Mario: Luigi!

Luigi: Stay back guys! Deneb!

Deneb: Right.

(Deneb goes into Toad again. Luigi looks to find the Goomba chuckling.)

?: I know you. You're the New Den-O from the future. But why aren't you affected?

Luigi: It's a long story. But I think I know who you are, Goombasaur!

Goombasaur: I think it's time to test my new power! Henshin!

(He suddenly breaks open a portal above him, and silver dust falls onto him. His body was now covered in the silver Dragon armor. The four were shocked.)

Luigi: How is it he's able to become that?

Deneb: It's because of the time distortion. This is going to be tough.

(Luigi looks at his sword and whispers to it.)

Luigi: Teddy, are you ready for this?

(Suddenly, a face on the sword spoke.)

Teddy: I think so.

Luigi: Okay then. Bring it on Goombasaur!

Goombasaur: I wonder what kind of sound you will make when you die.

(After that, Luigi gets smacked out of the building into the forest as Deneb and Mario were getting out of the building. Luigi was smacked though some more trees and he was about to get smashed. Until he just pushed Luigi towards Mario and Deneb and he went back to normal with Teddy revealing his true form. He was a dark blue creature with demon like features, but not as much as Momotaros or Ryutaros. He had an even darker blue under armor under his dark blue armor. He had two spikes coming out of his two shoulder pads, a silver belt, and a large round circle on his chest. Luigi got up to see that Goombasaur left.)

Luigi: That bastard. He was mocking me the entire time.

Teddy: But he is indeed strong.

Mario: Luigi, you okay?

Luigi: I'm fine.

(Deneb leaves Toad's body and looks at him.)

Deneb: Toad, can you help us?

Toad: Yes, I will do anything to help you guys.

Mario: Okay then. But make sure you're ready when we return. We'll pick you up at Eight o eight and eight seconds.

Toad: Okay then. But, how are you going to get me?

Mario: Den Liner.

Toad: Den Liner?

Mario: The train that travels through time. So make sure you're ready.

Toad: Right.

(After that, Toad goes back to his house while the four time traveling plumbers and Imagin go into Den Liner.)

(We cut to the Goombas walking into a large cave.)

Goomba lackey: You really should have finished off Den-O. He might pose a threat later.

Goombasaur: Maybe to you, but to me, he's no match. Besides, finding the Kirifuda Nautilus shell comes first. That's what Troopa says.

Goomba lackey: Troopa is alive? I thought he was killed by Den-O and Decade?

Goombasaur: Maybe now, but in the past he's very much alive.

(Goombasaur puts down his batter and looked into a large fountain.)

(We cut to Troopa holding a three pronged staff and was drinking Sake. He was waiting for something. Once he was finished with his Sake, he through it to a rock.)

(We see Toad packing up a few Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, and other items he'll need to help him fight the Goombas. He then reaches for something and grabs a bag. He looks into the bag and found something in it. It was a green nautilus shell. Toad was surprised to see it here. So he put it back in the bag and closed up his bag. He went outside to wait.)

(With Goombasaur, he saw a stone glowing on a small pillar. He smiled at knowing what it meant.)

(Toad waited outside and waited for Den Liner. Suddenly, he heard a noise. He looked behind him to find Mushroom Goombas. He runs as fast as he could, which is really fast, and the Goombas started chasing him. Toad ran really fast and was now picking out radishes. He threw them at the Goombas and they were knocked out. Toad was now surrounded. He took out a fire flower and started shooting fireballs out of his finger. But a Goomba jumped on his head and he lost the ability. He kicked the Goomba into the other Goombas and started running again. He suddenly jumped off of a bridge, only to land on Den Liner and go into it.)

(Inside, Mario, Deneb in his physical form, Teddy, and Luigi were waiting. Toad went into the room where they were. And two other people were there. Ruyeka and Durahan. Toad took out the bag and showed it to time travelers. Toad handed over the Kirifuda Nautilus shell and said this.)

Toad: Mario. I shall help you and Luigi out. I've been your friend for a long time, so I shall help you out no matter what. And I hope Peach will be happy.

(Suddenly, Toadette showed up.)

Toadette: Why yes she would be.

Mario: Not only has it affected me, but it's also affected my Imagin partners and sent them off to a different place in time. And Deneb's partner Guntz disappeared.

Toad: I'm sorry Deneb.

Deneb: It's okay, after the Goomba's are defeated, I'm sure he'll return! Anyways, I shall cook us something.

(After that, Deneb leaves. Toad feels very sympathetic for the Imagin.)

(We cut to Troopa going out of the cave and looking at the Goombas building something. But a very familiar demon faced Imagin was under some rocks and sneezed.)

(We cut back to Den Liner, where the Time Traveling team of Den Liner were eating sushi. Toad really liked it.)

Toad: This is very good Deneb.

Deneb: Why thank you. It makes me happy that you enjoy it.

Toad: Hey Mario, what are your Imagin like?

Mario: No. I have four Imagin members, but they're a different type then Deneb.

Toadette: One's a fighting idiot. A powerful idiot. And a pervert and a child. But they're needed for battle. Finding them is the first step in defeating the Goombas.

(Suddenly, someone walked into Den Liner. It was another Durahan knight armor, only it was black and was bulkier. He walked in and hand shook Durahan.)

Durahan: It is nice to see you Knightus.

Knightus: Same to you. I have come to give you information on something I think you might find intriguing.

(He brought out a newspaper and showed it to them. They saw random people that were possessed by Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros. And this took place in the Showa Era year ten.)

(We cut to said year, where the possessing Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros were having white rice. We see Mario, Toadette, and Toad were searching around. And Deneb was inside of Toad. The three were getting no where until Toadette took the paper of the address and went around asking people. While there, Silver was walking around, possessed by Sieg. His hair was now in a ponytail with white streaks in the ponytail. He was also wearing a white feathered scarf around his neck.)

Silver: Are you sure that we'll find where these Goombas your talking about?

Sieg: Of course my dear friend.

(Suddenly, the three bumped into Silver.)

Silver and Sieg: Huh?

Mario: Silver? Sieg?

Sieg: Why hello there you two. How have you been.

Silver: Why are you guys here? And are you Mario?

Mario: Why yes I am. It's just that I am no longer a certified plumber anymore, but a little kid.

Silver: By any means, we've got something that might help you.

(Silver gives a small picture to them. It was a picture of the Goombas of many kinds all there. On the picture was a tiny Momotaros under a bridge. Silver and Sieg also noticed something as well, seeing as he glowed.)

Silver: The Imagin are over in that building.

Sieg: Wait, I thought-

Silver: We'll get you back later. But for now, we need to find the Goombas.

(We see Toadette open up a door to find three possessed people and motioned for them to get out. The three did so and entered Den Liner. Where they found Mario and the people aboard Den Liner were now speaking about the situation.)

Mario: So we've found you guys, now we just need to find Momotaros.

Toad: So, where can we find him?

(Suddenly, Luigi came on the speaker.)

Luigi: We have to go to the source of the Oni. 1502, May 13.

(After that, Den Liner goes flying off.)

(We cut back to the Goombas and see many Toads were fighting them off. But they were failing in that department. Those with bows and arrows were shooting them at the Goombas and hit them into trees. But, they were getting pushed back to their fortress. Suddenly, Luigi came in as New Den-O, Mario and Toad were possessed by Kintaros and Deneb and fought the Goombas, and Toadette was beating them with relative ease. The people were surprised these people existed. After all of the Goombas were defeated, someone came out after the fight was over. It was someone who looked like Princess Peach, only she had brown hair and looked more like someone who you wouldn't think was a princess. She was wearing a kimono and was carrying a bow and carrying arrows in a quiver. Toad, Mario, and Luigi were slightly shocked. Kintaros and Deneb leave their respective bodies and head back to Den Liner.)

Toadstool: Hello, my name is Princess Toadstool. I am the princess of this land. Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom.

(Toad now understood why she looked like Peach, it's because this is her ancestor. Only she seemed to have different styles of fighting.)

Toadstool: Will you please join us?

Toad: Of course we will.

Mario: Yeah we can.

Luigi: Yes we can Princess Toadstool.

(Later, we see Luigi as New Den-O and Toadstool were looking among sleeping Goombas. Suddenly, the people attacked the Goombas, while Mario, Toadette, and Toad were healed back. Mario and Toadette spotted Momotaros watching, and they go to get him. Toad was stopped by Deneb.)

Deneb: Please, contract with me, I will gain a physical form. Just give me a wish.

Toad: Very well, I wish for you to gain your partner back.

Deneb: Huh?

Toad: I will help everyone out, no matter what.

(After that, Deneb gains his physical form.)

Deneb: Thank you Toad.

(We see Mario and Toadette go to Momotaros, who was speaking to himself.)

Momotaros: I might as well find Mario so I can transform to fight them.

?: You no longer have to wait.

(Momotaros turned around to find Mario and Toadette.)

Momotaros: Nice. My wish came true. Let's do it Mario.

Mario: Right.

(Mario was possessed by Momotaros and he put on the belt.)

Momotaros: Henshin!

Belt: Sword Form!

(They become Den-O's Sword Form and rush in to fight as he brought out his sword. The two were now fighting the Goombas. Until blasts were shot at them. It was revealed to be Troopa. Luigi flips into the scene, ready to fight Troopa. Suddenly, Troopa raised his staff and gold dust went around him, putting him in a golden version of Goombasaur's dragon armor. He blasted the three and saw Toad. He was about to blast him, until Toadstool got in the way and got her arm scathed. Troopa was about to shoot again, only for Luigi to jump in the way. Teddy was sent to the ground and Luigi's armor dematerialized. Troopa stepped on him and looked at them.)

Troopa: I will exchange this man in green for the Kirifuda Nautilus Shell, as well as Den Liner. My brother is waiting for me back in your time. So, be ready by tomorrow morning. Or he dies.

(We cut to the sunset, where Toadstool was being treated by Ruyeka and Toadette onboard Den Liner. Toad just looked angry at what Troopa said.)

Toad: (How can we just hand Den Liner and the Kirifuda half over? We can't do it, or else Toadstool might die.)

(Suddenly, Durahan stood up.)

Durahan: I have an idea.

(Everyone looked at him.)

(We see Toad go to Toadstool looking out into the sky. She noticed Toad walking towards her and decided to speak to him.)

Toadstool: Hello Toad. What's going on?

Toad: Nothing much. It's just that, you really do remind me of someone I know. You see, I was just a delivery boy for a pizza joint. After Bowser took over, I took a princess called Peach and met the Mario Brothers along the way of keeping her safe. After we defeated Bowser, she retook her place as princess and ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. And she let me live in the castle along with her. And thus, I became the person you see right before you.

Toadstool: So you know my family in the future?

Toad: Yep. Peach is the nicest person I've met. And I've decided something. I'm going to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. I'm going to protect Peach and others when the Mario Brothers aren't there. It's not a contract for something I signed. It's a promise.

(Deneb was listening and was happy with tears.)

(We cut to the next morning, where the Time Travelers were waiting for Troopa. Troopa appears with Luigi tied up and being pulled by Goombas. Troopa looks and sees Den Liner.)

Troopa: Very well then, you all get your friend back, now I shall leave you here.

(Troopa goes into Den Liner and he gets on the motorcycle that pilots it. And the Goombas looked outside to find the city of Japan. In the background was Urataros and Kintaros as mountains and buildings respectively, Momotaros was holding up a fake of the statue of liberty, and Deneb was rolling a sheet of paper mimicking a desert to make it seem like they were going. After they were finished riding, the Goombas got out and found dark skies, only for something to be taken off of Den Liner and revealed that they were still in the same time period. Everyone came out and grinned.)

Troopa: What?

Durahan: You're surprised? Den Liner was deactivated.

Troopa: How?

(Suddenly, Knightus appeared from the door.)

Knightus: I hid the entire time.

Troopa: Damn you Den-O.

(Troopa turns into his Golden Dragon armor. Mario and Luigi activated their belts and took out their passes.)

Mario and Luigi: Henshin!

Belt: Sword Form!

Belt: Strike Form!

(Momotaros went into Mario and the two brothers became Den-O and New Den-O.)

Momotaros: Ore…

Kintaros: Momonoji, I shall take place.

(After that, Kintaros went into Den-O and made Den-O into Axe form, and Momotaros finished off his posing outside of the armor.)

Momotaros: Sanjou! Hey, no switching without permission!

(The Goombas run at them and they all get in a fight. Kintaros punched all of them down and kicked them across the head as he said this.)

Kintaros: My strength, has made you cry!

(The Imagin were fighting the Goombas and Luigi and Teddy were fighting Troopa. Deneb and Ryutaros blasted the Goombas and Ryutaros looked at Kintaros.)

Ryutaros: Hey, Kuma-chan. I want to exterminate Goombas too.

(Ryutaros possessed Mario and Kintaros was sent out of the armor and fell on top of a Goomba. Ryutaros took out his gun.)

Ryutaros: Mind if I defeat you? Can't hear ya!

(After that, he just blasts the Goombas. Luigi was slashing at Troopa, only to get knocked back along with Teddy. Toadstool was about to fire an arrow, only to get blasted. Toad was shocked. We see Ryutaros shooting the Goombas, only for Urataros to possess Mario and turn Den-O into his Rod Form. He slices all of the Goombas and does his catch phrase.)

Urataros: Mind if I reel you guys in?

(After that, Troopa begins to leave. Luigi and Teddy try to follow, only for three Riders to appear from a purple mist. They were Kamen Riders G3, Caucasus, and Ouja.)

(Troopa goes into the cave without his armor and inserts the Nautilus Shell.)

(We see Goombasaur seeing the Kirifuda half return and he activates it, sending him back to the past. The two raise their weapons and put them selves into their Dragon Armor.)

Troopa: It's no use Den-O! You shall all die.

Momotaros: Are you kidding? From start to finish, we are at a climax!

?: That's right.

(Suddenly, Silver appears with Sieg tied up. Silver looks at Urataros and pushes Sieg into Den-O and he becomes the Wing Form.)

Sieg: Advent! To the top!

Urataros: Hey! No one was waiting for you!

(But they weren't paying attention when Goombasaur blasted the ground with his batter and the Goomba army appears, along with the three stray Riders. They all were ready and fought them. Sieg was clumsy and just dodged the attacks. Momotaros slashed Caucasus and decided something when he looked at Silver. After Silver kicked a Goomba away, Momotaros possessed him.)

Momotaros: Looks like I'll have to make a desperate move!

(Momotaros puts on the belt, brings out the card and inserts it.)

Belt: Kamen Ride… Decade!

Momotaros: Ore…

(As the armor finished materializing, Momotaros did his epic pose.)

Momotaros: Sanjou!

Silver: Huh? Again?

Momotaros: Just let me do this!

(Momotaros takes out the sword and slashes the Goombas. The other Imagin did the same thing and took over their color coordinated Riders. Urataros with G3. Kintaros with Caucasus. And Ryutaros with Ouja. They took out their weapons and fought the Goombas. Kintaros slashed with his axe and kicked a Goomba off of a large rock.)

Kintaros: My strength has made you cry!

(Urataros was fighting with his staff and stabbed two Goombas in the head and waved them off.)

Urataros: You guys let me reel you in again.

(Ryutaros shot all of the Goombas that attacked him.)

Ryutaros: There's this too.

(Ryutaros shot in a three-sixty spin and shot all of them.)

Ryutaros: Can't hear ya!

(Momotaros slashes all of the Goombas in half and just rests the sword on his shoulder.)

Momotaros: This is surprisingly easy to use.

(Deneb decided to do something serious and take over Luigi, sending New Den-O into Vega Form. Teddy was questioned, but continued fighting. Deneb took out a bladed staff and slashed all of the Goombas. Suddenly, Goombasaur blasted the ground once again, sending them all to the ground. Toadstool took out an arrow and Toad pulled on the arrow, sending it to the anchor and breaking it's chain, sending the Goomba brothers to the ground.)

Mario: It's time everyone.

Momotaros: Right. Let's go!

(The four Imagin leave the bodies they possessed and go into Mario, transforming the armor into Super Climax Form. They all stand in a position and Silver takes out his K-Touch. He pressed a button on a new card.)

K-Touch: Super Kamen Ride… Decade! Super!

(Suddenly, Silver's armor became gold on the pink parts of Decade's Complete Form. Silver took out his gun while Mario and Luigi took out their passes.)

Belts: Full Charge!

Belt: Final Attack Ride… D-D-D-Decade!

(After that, Goombasaur and Troopa were about to blast a large blast of red energy at them. They blasted it at them, only for it to be destroyed by Silver's blast, as well as Goombasaur. Deneb slashes Troopa and Mario flies with the wings and kicks Troopa in the gut, causing him to explode. They all look at each other, then look into the sky. There was a large portal and Silver nodded at them.)

Silver: It's time to end this.

Mario: Right.

(After that, those that weren't Silver or Mario went to Den Liner. Silver and Mario flew into a portal)

(We cut to the Emeralds blasting Silver and the Decadriver. Silver suddenly woke up in his actual body. Mario appears in Super Climax Form and gives Silver thumbs up. Everyone gives him a thumbs up and he puts on the K-Touch on the belt.)

K-Touch: Super Kamen Ride… Decade! Angel!

(Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared and Silver became Decade's Complete Form, only it was all white with the Riders Super Forms on the cards. And afterwards, the Riders all went into their Super Forms. Yuusuke in Kuuga Rising Ultimate, Bass in Agito Shining, Knight with Ryuki Survive, Sky with Faiz Blaster, Klonoa with Blade King, Echo with Hibiki Armed, Celerity with Kabuto Hyper, and Richard as Kiva Emperor. They all stood in a line and looked at the large light in the darkness. Silver flew off, ready to take on Solaris.)

To be continued…


	34. Stay Alive

Stay Alive

(We see Silver flying towards Solaris, who is looking at him intently, even with his lack of eyes.)

Solaris: So, you wish to face me, even though you are alone?

Silver: I will defeat you. I will stop the worlds from collapsing, and your not going to stop me.

Solaris: We'll see about that.

(Solaris blasted a beam at Silver, who guards with his sword. Silver switches his sword to gun form and blasted Solaris, who guarded with his shield of light. Silver flew right at Solaris and slashed at him, only to get reflected by the shield of light. Silver inserts a card into his belt.)

Belt: Super Attack Ride… Slash!

(Silver flies at Solaris and slashes the shield open and breaks his arms' armor. Silver slashes the main armor off and revealed the true Solaris. Silver found the core and inserted a card into his belt one last time.)

Belt: Super Final Attack Ride… D-D-D-Decade!

(Silver's cards appeared in front of him and they aimed for the core of Solaris. But before Solaris could disrupt the kick, the Riders all blasted Solaris and Silver kicks the core, releasing the flames of Iblis and sending Mephiles in front of the Riders. Silver took all of the Emeralds and aimed them at Iblis, sending Iblis into him. Silver did not feel pain and he accepted the flames into him. After that, Silver went over to Mephiles.)

Silver: It's the end of you.

(Silver raised his sword and the Riders raised their hands, giving light to the sword. After that, he slashed Mephiles in half, destroying him. Silver then looked at all of the Riders.)

Silver: I thank all of you for fighting for me. I shall now give the true meaning of my life. I shall fuse all of the worlds into one world. One world where all Riders can coexist. This is the will of Decade.

(Decade flies off to the dark sky of the multiple Earths and sees chains on them.)

Silver: Come together worlds.

(After that, Silver slashes the chains, and all of the worlds come together.)

(Suddenly, all of the Heisei Riders were now standing in their Super Forms in front of the Hikari Studio.)

Silver: We have served our duties. For now, we disband. We shall come again once we are needed again.

(The Riders go off into their own ways. Yuusuke continues to live at the Hikari Studio, taking Silver's place, seeing as he must now do something else with his life. Bass is working as a tech expert and boss for a company of police. Knight and Tsubasa continue working at the Atashi Journal. Sky continues his days at Smart Brain High School and goes to find a new love. Klonoa is now the boss of Board and Gallade and Terry are his executive officers and are Aces. Echo is now a leader of Ongekibou along with Demyx and Lilamon. Celerity goes on to come back from the Clock Up Dimension and become leader of ZECT. Mario and the Imagin continue to travel time along with Guntz and Deneb. And Richard is king of the Fangire and helps both humans and Fangire live happy lives. As for Siler, no one knows for sure. He is still around the city, but he is not seen. You will only know, if you hear a shutter close on a red double lensed camera.)

The End


End file.
